Por el Bienestar del Equipo
by Lonely Athena
Summary: La guerra ha dejado cosas inconclusas, sentimientos encontrados y la posibilidad de que un equipo pierda el equilibrio.Tras el regreso a Konoha la médico del equipo 7 decide mejorar por sí misma, ignorando los riesgos que un engaño como ese causarán en sus dos compañeros.
1. Flor Encontrada

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

**Capitulo 1: Flor Encontrada**

La suave melodía que suena por la radio la entretiene en sus labores diarias, recoge frascos de aquí y allá, cambiando algunas etiquetas, y los sitios donde los ponía para usarlos sobre su mesa de trabajo. Quito algunos papeles que engancho a la pizarra y tomó el lápiz que traía en la boca y el marcador que colgaba de uno de sus bolsillos, tomando nota de varios datos que apenas había conseguido.

Llevo su vista de vuelta al microscopio y a algunas de las plantas que uso para su más reciente experimento en medicina de alto rendimiento. Ya faltaba poco para perfeccionar uno de sus tantos proyectos.

Leves golpes en la puerta la distrajeron.

― ¿Sakura? Soy yo.

La kunoichi sonrió levemente y dejó las cosas por sobre su escritorio, se acomodó la bata blanca y atendió al recién llegado, no sin antes tomar una de las mascarillas de la mesa contigua a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta con una cara sonriente y dejó al joven entrar.

―Ten, ponte esto. ― Le indicó, lanzándole por sobre el hombro la mascarilla.

El joven ninja la tomó pero no hizo mucho caso, dejándola colgar por su oreja y analizó el laboratorio de la orgullosa flor de cerezo de Konoha. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al ver que, por lo menos, había mucha más limpieza que la última vez.

―Has hecho limpieza. ―dijo en un tono de broma.

―Ríete, pero de no ser por ti no haría ninguna. Tuve que acelerar todos los estudios para hacer espacio, si me atraso será tu culpa ¿entendido?

―Sí, sí, no te enojes. ― río― Seguiré ordenando las cosas, sigue con lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo.

Sakura le volteó a ver, meciendo un frasquillo en su mano derecha mientras examinaba a su ya concurrente invitado. Un ninja del país del Viento, pero que pertenecía a la aldea de la Nube, con unas técnicas muy peculiares.

Espeso cabello rojo y bastante largo, piel color canela, ojos color dorado y una actitud entre amable y desafiante. Lo tenía como ayudante y principal compañero desde su llegada a la aldea de la Nube hacia más de cuatro años, un principal soporte para saber del mundo exterior cuando era necesario, y con el tiempo, en su saco anti estrés. Vestido con un polo sin mangas color negro ,unos pantalones holgado color crema y unas simples sandalias. Relajado en todo aspecto que se podría ver.

―No puedo creer que los convencieras de mover tu cama aquí, por Kami mujer, necesitas un poco de vida social. ― se quejó el chico, retirando la enorme pila de papeles de la cama de la medico. ― Qué te traiga los alimentos no significa que jamás saldrás de aquí, estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

La pelirosa se carcajeó, terminando por mover unos apuntes con total calma.

―Te olvidas mis meriendas de vez en cuando, que no se te suba a la cabeza. ― dijo ella, sentándose agotada en la silla del escritorio. ― ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

El pelirrojo se lanzó sobre la cama tras dejarla completamente vacía, envolviéndose entre las suaves sabanas.

―Igual que siempre, bien. ― respondió, rascando su nuca con desgano. ― ¿Qué drogas probarás hoy?

―Unas nuevas, auto regeneración y otras dosis de aceleradores de adrenalina.

El joven se sentó en la cama, mirando como la dama camina de un lado a otro de la habitación con diferentes sustancias en las manos. La analiza de nuevo como parte de su rutina, de arriba abajo y maldijo casi un millar de veces al notar los cambios.

Cuando la conoció se burló de ella tanto que termino con un par de yesos por casi cuatro meses, y aún así ella seguía mandándole recados sin parar.

― ¿Estás listo? Este puede ser muy doloroso. ―indicó ella, batiendo un frasco con líquido amarillo dentro.

El sonrió con burla. ― ¿Qué? Creí que habíamos superado la etapa de lastima. Soy tu rata de laboratorio por sobre todo lo demás, este es mi trabajo. Anda, trae aquí.

La Haruno cerró los ojos y le entrego el frasquillo con el extraño liquido, él tomo de golpe el contenido, sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias.

Él maldijo otra vez.

Cuatro años atrás, apenas a un mes y medio después del final de la guerra corrió un fuerte rumor en el país donde estaba. Y no era para menos considerando el privilegio que se traían. La aldea de la nube se había conseguido, con quien sabe que trato, a una ninja medico lo suficientemente loca como para entrar a su territorio.

Obvio, ¿Quién estaría tan desesperado como para venir a curar prisioneros que eran acusados de traicionar a sus aldeas?

La respuesta resonó cuando abrieron la envejecida puerta de su celda y ella entró completamente indefensa a ofrecerle un trato.

―_Mazune Kai, es un gusto conocerte.― se presentó ella, envuelta en una reluciente capa blanca de hospital. ― He venido a proponerte algo._

Recordó haberla intentado golpear para imponerse ante ella y recibir tan fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que se quedo inconsciente, y para cuando despertó estaba fuera de prisión, libre hasta donde cabía sus permisos.

―_Quiero que me ayudes con mis investigaciones. Sé que tu clan posee una alta resistencia a los venenos y las manipulaciones de hormonas y neuro toxinas. Necesito esa habilidad, y a cambio puedo otorgarte libertad._

Al principio acepto en son de broma, su misión era de las más sencillas, solo tenía que vigilar a una ratona de laboratorio con muy poca gracia por todo el día y ayudarla en lo que le pidiera. Se sintió estúpido muy seguido, cualquier asistente haría lo que él, con la diferencia de que otros no resistirían los golpes y el extenuante horario de 24 horas siete días a la semana sin descanso.

Ni mucho menos lo que se le vino después.

Con el tiempo se acostumbró a observarla, a sentir su presencia y ayudarla en todo. A ser sus ojos, oídos y todo lo demás, incluso su sentido del gusto si es que la chica tenía arranques de niña pequeña. Claro que nunca hubo más interés que el ser libre al ver cumplido su trato.

Y con la velocidad que ella trabajaba no podría ser mucho.

Hasta el día en que fue usado como las ratas de alcantarilla que tanto odiaba.

―_Es un veneno altamente peligroso, tendré un antídoto a la mano para ayudarte si algo se sale de control. Tranquilo, no pienso asesinarte ni nada por el estilo._

Pero su mente no lo quiso procesar del mismo modo. La sorprendió he intento escapar del pequeño cuarto de laboratorio que compartían en aquel entonces, la lazó al suelo y la amordazó, incluso considero usarla de rehén para escapar.

Ella era la alumna de la Hokage de Konoha. Y la compañera del equipo de tres personas mundialmente conocidas: De Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia; de Uzumaki Naruto, el poseedor del bijuu de las nueve colas y héroe de guerra; y finalmente, de Sasuke Uchiha, el inesperado aliado que aseguró la victoria.

―_No es una idea muy inteligente, si quieres tu libertad desátame, no diré nada. Entiendo que esto no te agrade, así que haremos un nuevo trato. ¿Qué te parece?_

Y se ofreció a tomar cualquier veneno o sustancia al mismo tiempo que él para probar que no quería matarlo o algo por el estilo.

― ¿Qué síntomas tienes? ― pregunto ella.

―No siento mi pierna izquierda y mi vista esta borrosa. ―le informo.

El próximo síntoma fue un profundo calambre que le recorrió los músculos desde la punta de los pies hasta el final de sus cabellos.

La pelirosa lo asistió, proporcionándole algunos leves toques en el cuello con chakra para bajar el dolor y espero con paciencia que los síntomas pasaran, tras casi media hora el ninja se vio envuelto en una gruesa capa de sudor y jadeando de dolor. Sakura se sentó a su lado, analizando los signos vitales y algunos órganos internos con su chakra.

―Todo marcha muy bien. Te daré el antídoto.

Le inyectó una aguja en el brazo derecho y el cuerpo de Kai se relajó por completo, asimilando la cura del reciente experimento.

―Sakura, ¿vas a probar otra cosa? Me siento muy adormilado. ― se quejó, acomodándose en la cama para dormir.

―Tranquilo, puedes descansar.

―Tu desayuno y tu postre está en el refrigerador, come o te daré de comer como una bebe.

―Hump, ya duérmete.

Kai ronroneo como un gatito y se quedó dormido sobre la cama. Por casi tres horas Sakura se entretuvo con los datos que obtuvo del experimento de la mañana, recibiendo algunas cortas visitas de algunos ninjas médicos para algunos consejos sobre tratamientos nuevos.

Después termino por guardar todos los papeles que dejó regados por la habitación, agradeciendo que Kai fuera tan eficiente como para acomodar la mayoría por fecha sobre una de las mesas de apoyo. No tardó mucho en terminar de limpiar y se fue también a la cama, acomodándose al lado del cansado joven para tomar algunas horas de sueño. A las dos de la madrugada , con todas las demás comidas ingeridas, y por fin había concluido con uno de los proyectos más largos e importantes de su carrera.

Pero el sueño rehuyó de ella.

Y no tuvo más alternativa que levantarse de la cama e ir a pasear por un rato fuera de su centro de trabajo.

Fuera el clima no era tan frió como hubiera esperado, por el contrario, la brisa era perfecta como para vagar por todo el pueblo. Se acomodó la bata y saltó hacia la acera de su pequeña casa. Aún recordaba con nostalgia cuando sus dos mejores amigos regresaron juntos de la guerra, aún con varias discrepancias, pero juntos al fin y al cabo.

Recordó apenas haberlos visto por unas horas, y luego se quedo inconsciente por un par de días. Según su maestra, había sobre usado su chakra y estaba recuperándolo de a pocos. Por artes del destino sus dos compañeros estaban iguales, solo que ellos siguieron por casi una semana entera.

Se sintió inútil de no poder atenderlos, pues el extremo al que llevó su propio cuerpo termino por impedirle usar su chakra adecuadamente, no recordaba haber sido atacada de gravedad pero Ino le comentó que fue envenenada y su cuerpo estuvo muy resentido a los antídotos al principio.

Todo producto de la sangre de los Zetsus blancos que batallaron durante la guerra.

La mayoría de ninjas no se vieron afectados, apenas una minoría que a lo mucho alcanzaba las treinta personas, o al menos esa era la cifra oficial.

―_Esperaré hasta que se recuperen._

Eso dijo cuando fue a verlos por primera y única vez al hospital. Varios de los maestros y miembros de otros equipos estaban ahí, incluso miembros de la aldea de la nube como Killer Bee y el, de nuevo, jinchuuriki del bijuu de una cola.

Pero su alegría no duro mucho cuando los días pasaron y el caos regreso a las aldeas.

Las muertes de miles y miles de ninjas perjudico gravemente a las familias, distorsiono las alianzas y se creó más rencor que nunca antes. ¿Qué porque habían más muertos de una aldea que de otra?, ¿que porque se retrasaban tanto con la recuperación de los cuerpos?

¿Que porque la principal razón de la guerra, los bijuu, no eran exterminados de la faz de la tierra?

En ese momento toda la gente que iba a ver a Naruto y a Sasuke se dispersó, buscando calmar el ambiente por cuanto lado pudiera cubrir.

Y ella decidió también apartarse y ayudar.

Ayudar a proteger la paz que Naruto, Sasuke y miles de ninjas querían tener.

Aún con un mal estado de salud logró obtener el permiso para dejar la aldea, con engaños a su maestra y a Shizune, contándole su plan a Kakashi, Sai y a Yamato; luego de una extenuante hora de consejos y regaños de parte de ambos sensei, y con el inesperado apoyo de Sai, dejó la aldea.

No tuvo que arreglar mucho, solo ropa y las cosas básicas.

Ni siquiera tuvo que preocuparse por avisarles a sus padres.

No tenía por qué.

Ellos habían muerto en la guerra producto del nefasto veneno de los cuerpos del ninja biológico de Zetsu y de varias puñaladas. Las lágrimas no salieron de sus ojos cuando se enteró, pues estaba orgullosa de que ambos dieran su vida por un fin tan noble.

No se tiró a lamentarse como Ino esperaba, ni pidió por ayuda cuando su maestra se la ofreció.

Ella estuvo a un paso de morir al igual que ellos, y debía valorar la vida que le quedaba.

Arreglo los funerales de ambos y contrato a una persona para que cuidara la casa en su ausencia, Sai se había ofreció y ella insistió en pagarle por ello.

Y se fue.

Sin esperar el despertar de sus amigos.

Ni la celebración de victoria.

Se fue para reflexionar sobre todo lo vivido y perdido desde antes de la guerra.

Desde el momento en que prefirió depender del rubio y no sostenerse en sí misma.

Se marchó con el permiso rumbo a la aldea de la Nube, el único lugar que Kakashi aceptó como destino a cambio de dejarla ir. No podía juzgar que su maestro estuviera preocupado, después de todo ella estuvo al filo y por poco se salvo.

Allí conoció a Bee, y aunque este le contaba maravillas sobre su tiempo con Naruto, prefiero pedirle silencio y que le llevara al destino donde creyó que sus habilidades podrían mejorar. Pasó dos semanas más hasta que la Hokage por fin cedió y le concedió total libertad de movimiento en los diferentes países.

Con el permiso del Raikage, finalmente, tras un mes, logró acceso total a la prisión de más alta peligrosidad del país de la Nube, en busca de los tipos de jutsus hereditarios y habilidades más peculiares que lograran ayudarla en su investigación contra el veneno de Zetsu y muchos otros líquidos de peligrosidad.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que esa misma cárcel fue atacada durante la guerra, esparciendo la sangre de las creaciones biológicas de "Madara" por todo el recinto. Ese día no hubo ningún guardia, fueron los mismos prisioneros quiénes salieron de sus celdas, acabaron con el enemigo a sangre fría y con total normalidad, se encerraron de nuevo a la espera de que los de seguridad regresaran y les trajeron sus alimentos.

Preguntó el porqué de tanta obediencia y la respuesta de la única persona que alimentaba a los prisioneros durante la ausencia de los demás guardias le asustó hasta los huesos.

―_Sus únicas esperanzas son morir en esta prisión. No anhelan nada más._

Y supo que ese lugar era perfecto para encontrarse a sí misma.

Recorrió las celdas una por una y les dijo a todos los prisioneros lo mismo.

―_He venido a curarlos._

A todos, excepto al único que estaba sano. Excepto a un pelirrojo que simplemente se quedó en silencio y no le contesto como todos los demás.

Él no le dijo que lo olvidara y le dejase morir.

Él sonrió con burla al verla y le dijo.

―_He escuchado de ti, pero tú no de mí. ¿Por qué crees que estoy encerrado? Yo… mate a mis compañera de equipo y a mi maestro. Quizás se me antoje hacer lo mismo contigo._

Pero como buena alumna de la Hokage y sobreviviente de tan cruel guerra, le golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo K.O al instante. Y decidió llevárselo.

Firmó todos los permisos y dejó las recetas para las diferentes enfermedades y síntomas de todos los prisioneros al equipo médico que los atendería. Prometió a todos los prisioneros ayudarles, sin importar si ellos deseaban o no vivir.

No le importo caer inconsciente en medio del pequeño pueblo y sufrir de un colapso más por mala alimentación.

No importo nada hasta que logró llevar todas las muestras principales y crear todos los antídotos para salvar a toda esa gente.

Su nueva meta en la vida era superarse. Necesitaba ser una versión mejorada de sí misma, y para ello debía vencer sus principales obstáculos. El cansancio, la debilidad de espíritu y la fuerza física en batalla. Podría tener la súper fuerza de su maestra, pero no era nada si no podría defenderse lo suficiente y luchar al cien por ciento en el campo.

Por ello estaba feliz de haber escogido a aquel pelirrojo de espíritu peligroso.

Él tenía una meta, ser libre y hacer lo que quisiera. Y si ella era un obstáculo ante eso, la eliminaría.

Ella tenía la meta opuesta. Sobrevivir a los ataques de su ahora protegido y mejorar como médico y ninja en todo el proceso.

La primera semana no le dejo ni respirar, tuvo que poner un montón de cerrojos y estar alerta las 24 horas, y para la segunda semana el cansancio pudo más que ella y cayó presa de una trampa. Con total sorpresa tuvo que admitir que había perdido cuando el pelirrojo la tuvo bajo su merced y la ató a uno de las vigas de soporte que daban para el jardín interno.

Pero ni aún con eso había logrado escapar.

De no ser por la sorpresiva visita del ninja copia y el ninja pintor que, a muy mala hora, lograron dar con su paradero especifico.

Aún podía recordar como su maestro atacó e inmovilizo a Kai, como Sai le critico por su mal gusto al escoger un compañero, y encima, el larguísimo sermón que le mando por escrito la Hokage cuando se entero de los movimientos de su alumna. El pelirrojo solo bufó y pidió ser liberado, se acerco a ella y poniéndose a su tras la abrazo y pidió disculpas.

Disculpas que posiblemente eran motivadas por el temor hacia Kakashi.

Vale, hasta ella le tenía miedo cuando se ponía en el plan de figura paterna y le protegía hasta la punta del cabello.

Recordó haber reído tras perdonar al pelirrojo, los comentarios de Sai respecto a la extraña relación que mantenía con "su ayudante" y las miles de preguntas preocupadas de su sensei.

― _¿Estás segura de esto? Sakura en verdad creo que necesitas volver a la aldea, mírate, ya has probado que puedes valerte por ti misma, ahora volvamos. Todos estamos preocupados por ti._

Y con todo el dolor del alma pudo recordar sentir los dientes de Kai enterrarse en su cuello, justo en frente de ambos ninjas y declarar con toda la seguridad del mundo el contrato que tenían.

―_Sakura tiene un contrato que cumplir conmigo, a menos que lo cumpla ella no puede dejar este lugar._

Recordó que su sensei quiso incrustarle un raikiri por cualquier punto posible y ella tuvo que convencerlo de no hacerlo. Sai no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron a solas, muy a regañadientes del pelirrojo, se acomodo en la que era su habitación y conversaron sobre los asuntos más importantes de su aldea.

―_Tuvimos que desviarnos de una misión de los Anbu para venir aquí, la Hokage ya no entiende razones, Sakura._

Sai le llamaba así desde que le encargo la casa de sus padres, a su pedido. Después de todo, que otra cosa los podría hacer más cercanos que afrontar la muerte de la única familia sanguínea que tenía.

―_Cuando Naruto despertó no notó que no estabas al principio, le pusimos excusas, las mismas que le dimos a la Hokage y a los demás. Pero…_

― _¿Pero?_

―_Sasuke y él se percataron que tu chakra no estaba en la aldea, el tuyo ni el de tus padres. Naruto se puso como loco y con Sasuke salieron del hospital para buscarte, creyeron que te habías muerto o algo así y que se los estábamos ocultando. Al final Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-san le contaron lo que ocurrió con tus padres y tu deseo de apartarte para iniciar de nuevo._

―_Ellos… ¿dijeron algo?_

―_Querían verte, al menos eso fue lo que Sasuke me dijo._

― _¿Sasuke hablo contigo?_

―_Algo así. Me preguntó por ti cuando fui a ver a Naruto y él dijo que quizás necesitabas ese tiempo para reflexionar y calmarte. Estuve muy sorprendido por la facilidad con la que él te comprendió._

En ese instante sintió mucha más tristeza que cuando se entero de la muerte de sus padres.

―_Naruto me ha pedido que te diga esto. Que estarán esperando que vuelvas a la aldea para que puedan celebrar como equipo de nuevo. Sasuke, pues… dijo que soportaría los berrinches del "dobe" hasta que volvieras._

Un suspiro de alegría se escapó de sus labios al recordar el tono gracioso de voz que uso Sai para decir eso. Típico de Sasuke y de Naruto. Cuando ambos compañeros de la aldea se marcharon de su casa es cuando, finalmente, se atrevió a confesarle la verdad a Kai.

Este la escuchó en silencio, no le dijo nada, no la animo ni le regaño por todo lo que hizo.

―_No sé si son malas o buenas decisiones, pero si has decidido tomar este camino hazlo hasta al final. Esos tipos, el héroe rubio ese y el Uchiha vendrán, en algún momento lo harán y querrán llevarte de vuelta. Estará en ti decirles sí deseas quedarte a seguir luchando por lo que crees te hará más fuerte, o volver para vivir bajo su sombra._

Esa noche decidió quedarse y hacerse fuerte. Entrenar en todo aspecto y mejorar, para volver cuando en verdad fuera una ninja digna de tener camaradas tan poderosos y valiosos.

Entrenó en compañía de Kai, se hizo miles de heridas, se aplico miles de venenos para ganar inmunidad a ellos, entreno otras técnicas de defensa y ataque. Y por sobre todo…

Se alejó de todo aquello que la hiciera dudar.

Se alejó de Konoha y de su equipo de antaño.

Para poder volver con una diferencia bien marcada.

―Haruno-sama. Hemos encontrado un par de civiles enfermos en las fronteras del pueblo, cerca de las plantaciones.

Y estaba orgullosa de ello en momentos como esos. En todos esos momentos donde aquellas personas que desconfiaron de su capacidad ahora depositaban su entera confianza en ella. Justo detrás de ella el jefe de la policía ninja de la aldea de la nube venía para informarle sobre las travesuras de sus experimentos.

―Buenas noches, Genzou-san. ¿Cómo están nuestros visitantes? ― preguntó divertida, mirando el cielo nocturno.

―Tienen una leve infección por ingestión de frutos, tal y como se había planeado no detectaron ningún rastro de químicos en ellos. ― respondió mecánico, levándose del suelo para observar a la medico. ― ¿Desea que los llevemos a su casa?

Sakura sonrió. ― Se lo agradecería. ― respondió. ― Iré a alistar los antídotos, no esperaba ninguna visita esta noche así que tengo que preparar un poco.

Se despidió del jefe ninja con la mano y regreso a su "casa". Al principio solo era una pequeña casa que más hacia de laboratorio y se acostumbraba a hospedarse en un hotel, hasta que el mismo Bee le comentó que la amiga de Naruto no podría estar quedándose en un hotel de tan poca clase.

Se le entrego una casa propia a pedido del hermano del Raikage, y desde entonces se mudó con Kai para continuar con sus estudios. La mayoría del tiempo Kai preparaba los alimentos y se los traía, lavaba la ropa y los utensilios e incluso, con cierta risa de maldad, limpiaba la casa y su habitación.

La diferencia es que Kai no tenía una habitación propia, dormía en los sillones o cuando ella no la usaba, en su cama. No encontró molestia en ello después de todo lo que él hacía por ella, pero si le parecía injusto que Bee no le dejara alquilar otra casa para que su compañero pudiera tener una habitación propia.

Su molestia no le duro mucho cuando Bee le dijo que de tener otra casa, muchos sabrían que ella saco a un prisionero de alta peligrosidad y vivía con él.

Desde que se estableció y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad todo era una rutina que pocas veces se quebraba. Durante el día entrenaba de manera física en los bosques a las afueras del pueblo, y por las noches seguía con los estudios médicos.

Algo extenuante pero provechoso.

Por aquella época es que decidió mejorar la seguridad de aquel poblado, y a fin de que la prisión fuera más segura desarrollo plantas y frutos con venenos y toxinas lo suficientemente poderosos como para detener a un Hokage.

Pasarían por cosas normales, incluso el leve toque contra las hojas les daría severas alergias en la piel. Fue divertidísimo cuando en una noche de tormenta, el enigmático Yamato vino con la piel roja como el tomate y sin poder articular palabra por el entumecimiento de sus músculos faciales.

―Quería dormir más… ― se quejó Kai, volteándose sobre la cama para mirarla. ― ¿Quién cayó en la trampa ahora?

Sakura comenzó a sacar diferentes recipientes para elaborar la medicina.

―No sé, pensé que desde que los Anbu conocían del peligro de acercarse a las fronteras ya no habría más víctimas. Parecen que fueron unos civiles, supongo que gente que no tiene un hogar y vino por error.

― ¿Quién en este país sería tan loco aparte de ti? No hay persona en Kirigakure que no sepa que este pueblo es la prisión fundada por el segundo Raikage. Solo los prisioneros y sus parientes más cercanos viven aquí.

La pelirosa no respondió y termino de elaborar dos dosis de antídoto, los dejó sobre la mesa y regresó para ver al pelirrojo.

En algo tenía razón, solo un loco vendría al pueblo más peligroso en todo el mundo ninja.

―Tu temperatura esta algo baja. ―comentó, sujetando la muñeca del chico.

Él solo se abrazó más a las sabanas y pegó su cabeza a la almohada.

―Tú eres la que esta helada, debiste llevar un abrigo o algo, con esa ropa la medico terminara siendo paciente. Y eres insoportable cuando no quieres tomar tus medicinas. ― se burló, sentándose sobre la cama con las sabanas cubriéndolo. ― Sakura…

―Dime.

―El jefe de la policía ya está en la puerta y los que trae consigo son ninjas, no simples aldeanos o vagabundos. ― se quejó el muchacho, levantándose de la cama para acomodarse un poco la ropa.

―Era una posibilidad, no sería la primera vez. ― refutó Sakura, entrando al cuarto de lavado para recoger un poco de ropa.

El pelirrojo resopló. Su compañera a veces podía ser muy ingenua. Pocas veces, pero demasiado ingenua, felizmente lo tenía a él para fijarse en esos detalles. Salió de la habitación, dejándola para que pudiera vestirse con tranquilidad y fue al primer piso de la casa, observando la robusta figura del ninja policía en la sala, junto a otros cuatro uniformados y dos cautivos con vendas en los ojos.

―Sabía que estos eran especiales. ― murmuró. ― Estarán bien, puede dejarlos aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Y con una seña el equipo policía salió del lugar. Él se recostó contra una de las paredes, aún incomodo de ver a aquel ninja policía que lo metió a la cárcel para empezar, quién pensaría que se tratarían con tanta cordialidad solo diez años después. Raro.

Observo a los enfermos que traían vendas sobre los ojos y procedió con los primeros auxilios, eran síntomas que él mismo padeció en cierto momento, por lo cual sabía cuáles eran las medidas a tomar.

Los ayudo a sentarse en los sofás de la sala, sin mucho esfuerzo debido al avance que tenían las drogas y venenos en ellos. Dos hombres de musculatura similar, cubiertos en sudor y profundos jadeos.

Escuchó los pasos de la ninja medico al bajar la escalera un par de minutos después y se volteó hacia ella, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos para calmar sus ideas.

―Están envenenados con las manzanas amarillas del sector B -6. ― informó, retrocediendo del lado de ambos ninjas, llevándose consigo un par de objetos que tomo de ambos.

La médica se hizo espacio, acomodándose para administrar las medicinas.

―Abran la boca, les daré el antídoto.

Los enfermos hicieron caso, y recibieron el amargo líquido de los frascos de antídoto que Sakura trajo consigo. Uno tosió un poco y se dejo caer en el respaldar del sofá, mientras que el segundo parecía más mareado y terminó cayendo al suelo de lado.

Kai se mantuvo pendiente, ocultando los recién robados objetos en su espalda. Observó a la Haruno por detrás, notando como la joven se ha cambiado de ropa por un atuendo mucho más acorde a su profesión. Lucía como una verdadera kunoichi.

Traía un chaleco blanco sin mangas, debajo un top rojizo que se hacía ver por entre la cremallera semi abierta del chaleco, resaltando el muy generoso busto de la fémina. Su largo cabello rosa está atado en una cola alta, junto a un adorno de lazo rojo; lleva unos shorts cortos de color negro, en la pierna derecha tiene atado su estuche de kunais y en la izquierda un segundo estuche con inyecciones y uno que otro pergamino. Unas botas negras de tacón terminan por hacer el juego en sus piernas color leche.

Sus ojos no pudieron dejar de observar el tatuaje de la joven en su hombro izquierdo, el símbolo de la armada de lo Anbu de Konoha, la banda de su aldea ajustada en su frente y las vendas que recorren desde los nudillos hasta los codos de la chica, completando con los negros guantes de pelea.

―Kai― le llamó ella.

―Dime.

―Ellos son…

―Te dije que eran especiales. Mira, aquí tengo la prueba. ― respondió él con desgano, alzando el par de bandas de la aldea de la hoja que había sustraído de ambos ninjas. ― Quítales las vendas, y el justu de camuflaje que traen encima.

Sakura asintió, tragando duro ante la posibilidad de que algún viejo amigo la hubiera hallado en aquel remoto pueblo. Se quitó los guantes y puso el dedo corazón sobre las frentes de ambos ninjas, desvaneciendo los chakras de ambos cuerpos en un segundo.

El cuerpo en el suelo fue el primero es mostrarse. Un largo cabello castaño y un rostro redondo, el siempre goloso Chouji cayó presa de la inconsciencia sin poder resistirse. No obstante, el segundo ninja presentó más resistencia, con una sonrisa cansada e irónica el ahora, mejor estratega de entre las cinco naciones observaba a la pelirosa de arriba abajo.

―Tiempo sin verte, Sakura ― dijo, respirando profundo, con la mano de la medico aún en su frente. ― Tarde mucho en descubrir donde estabas, sabes bien donde esconderte… Ino dijo que era muy inteligente, ahora lo entiendo.

Los ojos jade se entrecerraron ante el rostro más maduro del líder del equipo de Asuma.

Shikamaru Nara

― ¿Quién te mando? ¿Por qué has venido? ― preguntó, alejándose un poco del ninja. ― Contéstame, Shikamaru.

El joven de coleta negó con la cabeza, sin muchas fuerzas como para quejarse.

―Un imbécil que sabe cómo ser una plasta en el zapato cuando quiere. ― respondió, sonriendo divertido. ― Debe de estar en su camino aquí. La información que envié con mi halcón mensajero debe de estar por llegarle.

Kai levantó la mirada. Ese tipo le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Sakura por su parte no se movió, procesando aún el hecho de que cierta persona estuviera en los alrededores, muy cerca de su ubicación.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, reprimiendo el súbito temor que la invadió ante el pronto encuentro con el imbécil que Shikamaru mencionó.

―Naruto… ¿Naruto está viniendo aquí? ― murmuró consternada. ― Tú… no es posible, Sai y Kakashi-sensei...

―Los hizo hablar, bueno en realidad alguien más le ayudo. Da miedo. ― se burló el Nara, comenzando a sentir un fuerte mareo. ― Llegaran aquí muy pronto…unos minutos a lo mucho.

Sakura apretó ambos puños y jaló al Nara de su chaqueta de jounin, sin prestar atención a la fuerza que uso para sacudirlo.

― ¿Qué quieren conmigo? ¡Responde!

―Hmp… pregúntaselos tú, ya deberías saberlo ¿no? … Naruto y Sasuke están… muy enfadados por lo que hiciste. ―jadeo el Nara, luchando por no cerrar los ojos. La pelirosa lo soltó contra el sofá, aplicando presión en el cuello del ninja para dormirlo por completo.

Se volteó al pelirrojo y extrajo un kunai de su estuche.

―Prepárate, nos largamos de aquí. ― ordenó.

Kai tomó el kunai de la chica y con una sonrisa muy amplia en el rostro respondió.

―Lo que ordenes.

Las ansias por conocer a dos de los hombres más famosos de la aldea de la hoja, y las principales causas de que la flor de cerezo a la cual venía cuidando estuviera, hiciera y dijera todo en aquellos años.

Ahora iba a saldar una ligera cuenta personal con Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke , y agradecerles por darle tan tentadora mujer.

* * *

*Avance*

El encuentro que el equipo siete ha ansiado por fin sucede, sin embargo, los varones tienen muchas interrogantes y el educado sirviente de la Haruno no está dispuesto a dejarles suficiente tiempo "en privado".

Próximo capitulo : **"Reunidos en discordia"**

* * *

**Hola a todos, **pues he aquí un trabajo corto de lo que yo pienso serán pues... de dos a tres capitulos. Este pequeño fanfic es un regalo a mi querida amiga Diana por todo su esfuerzo en recuperarse de un mal de salud :D ¡Te quiero mucho amiga!

En fin, espero que esta historia les guste y que les haya intrigado. Si tienen una critica constructiva es bien recibida :D . Cuidense mucho y... **¡DEJEN REVIEW! XD**


	2. Reunidos en Discordia

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

**Capitulo 2: Reunidos en Discordia**

Agradecía haberse vestido como para salir en una misión, algo le decía que los supuestos civiles que fueron encontrados en el bosque no eran lo que parecían. Y, Kami como odiaba cuando tenía razón.

Los varones del quipo de Asuma habían venido hasta su casa, hasta habían entrado y el Nara le había visto. Fue descuidada por omitir la advertencia de Kai cuando se la dio, pero aún así prefirió pensar que la Hoja había pasado ya hace mucho de ella y jamás enviarían a gente tan especializada a buscarla.

Error mortal que cometió al probar lo contrario.

La Hoja vino, vino y trajo a los ninjas más peligrosos en el mundo. Encima de ella, muy cerca, demasiado cerca estaban el rubio Uzumaki y el frió Uchiha, enfurecidos en gran medida

Le dio apenas un minuto a su asistente para que se cambiara de ropa por una muda ninja mucho más acorde a la situación, se puso la máscara de Anbu que hacía muchísimo logró obtener en una pelea a mano limpia y le entrego otra al pelirrojo.

Ocultaron los cuerpos de Shikamaru y Chouji en un cuarto de servicio que casi nunca usaban, tomaron las pruebas más necesarias de su investigación y dejaron la casa, no sin antes poner un par de trampas al salir.

Maldijo más su suerte cuando apenas unos segundos, cerca de un minuto, escuchó el accionar de las trampas a lo lejos. Ella ya se había alejado, escabulléndose en las profundidades de un bosque que la abrazaba en escalofriante oscuridad.

Con Kai al lado, quién se manejaba perfectamente en la total penuria, lograron salir del pueblo y correr rumbo a la prisión. El único lugar donde ninjas de la hoja no buscarían a una medico y a un ex convicto. Oculta en lo profundo del bosque, la entrada semi subterránea a la prisión creada por el primer Raikage del país del Rayo se abrió gracias a la ayuda de un confiable cuidador a quién Sakura conocía ya de mucho.

Le explicó un poco la situación, solo lo necesario, y este le dio pase libre y se marchó de vuelta al pueblo. Confiado de que, en las manos de la medico, la prisión estaría segura. Se adentraron en las profundas escaleras rumbo a la extraña ciudad subterránea, casi tan largas como si fueran bajando al mismo infierno, y llegaron a la entrada principal.

La entrada se abrío con un sonoro chasquido por el accionar de las llaves.

Kai no hizo gesto alguno al entrar, pues no era la primera vez que regresaba a aquel nido de víboras. Pero si la primera vez que traía a la pelirosa bajo su cuidado, escucho el sonido de las cadenas y las puertas, el chasquido de sorpresa de los prisioneros y los silenciosos comentarios en torno a su protegida.

―Oh… mira lo que nos trajo Kai-kun. Una mujer de lo más buena― comentó un desdeñado varón de barba larga, silbando a los recién llegados―.Pero si es nuestra medico, Sakura-chan. ¿Qué le trae por aquí, señorita? ― preguntó galante, alzando la voz desde el balcón de su piso.

La ninja alzó la mirada, fijándose en el viejo hombre que le llamaba desde el tercer piso. Lo recordaba. Era uno de los pocos que solo le pidió que se marchara y le recomendó que fuera a ver a Kai.

Se detuvo, en medio del gran pasillo de la tétrica prisión. Envuelta entre las grises paredes de concreto, bañadas en manchas de color rojizo y un marrón oxidado. Con cientos y cientos de convictos caminando hacia ella, hasta quedar en un circulo a su alrededor, sin atreverse a invadir más espacio del necesario.

Sabían de sobra que si querían seguir con vida, o con todos los huesos en su lugar, debían de mantener su distancia hacia ella. Y en consecuencia, hacia él. Muchos de ellos solo rieron desde sus celdas, esperando las palabras de bienvenida de la pelirosa.

―Voy a dejar el pueblo― aclaró ella, en un tono calmado y sereno―.Esta noche, será nuestra despedida.

Los prisioneros se sorprendieron, su pequeña flor se iba a marchar de tan tenebroso jardín. Era obvio, algún día la chica se daría cuenta de cuan maligno era el entorno donde decidió quedarse, y cuando lo hiciera, tomaría sus cosas y se marcharía para siempre.

Igual que todos los otros ninjas que vinieron antes y los abandonaron.

La medico sonrió, a sabiendas del pesar que invadió a sus antiguos pacientes.

Era un miedo que tenían, y ella se aseguraría de no revivir.

―Volveré― dijo con voz segura―.Definitivamente, volveré. No pienso abandonarlos.

Removió la máscara y les sonrió, ganando la confianza de nuevo de las decenas de varones que reían más a gusto. Palabras de apoyo y ánimo, risa y disfrute por el pequeño susto que les había dado.

― Lamentablemente eso no es lo único que he venido a comunicarles― dijo, captando de vuelta la atención de todos, en un sepulcral silencio repentino―. Vienen ninjas de la Hoja por mí, se que no tienen malas intenciones pero si dan conmigo es posible que descubran mis investigaciones y por ahora, no puedo permitirlo.

Su voz sonó tan segura que más de uno se volteó a ver, inquieto por la seriedad del asunto.

― ¿Ninjas de Konoha? ― preguntó uno.

Kai dio un paso hacia adelante, captando las curiosas miradas de los demás―. Uzumaki y Uchiha vienen por ella, son demasiado poderosos para detenerlos, incluso han logrado atravesar el bosque.

Los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar al conocer la identidad de los atacantes. Los mundialmente conocidos ninjas que dieron final a la guerra, dos hombres de cuidado que iban por la Haruno. Un hombre mayor, algo envejecido se puso de pie en una esquina, camino por entre todos y se paso delante del pelirrojo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

―Saca a Sakura-chan por nuestros túneles, nosotros seremos una distracción ― informó, alzando el brazo en señal de victoria ― ¿Alguna objeción, muchachos?

Sakura tomo la mano del pelirrojo, y agradeció con la cabeza al grupo de prisioneros, corriendo hacia la profundidad de la prisión en busca de su salida. Detrás de ella podía escuchar el grito de guerra de los prisioneros, entusiasmados por su batalla.

― ¿Crees que estarán bien? ― le preguntó a su acompañante.

Este ni le volteó a ver, solo apretó su mano y siguió corriendo, guiando el camino hacia los pisos más bajos de la prisión.

―Servirán― se limitó a decir, cruzando por un corredor―. Ellos saben sus límites, no son tan imbéciles. Por ahora solo concéntrate en escapar, es tu única meta ahora. Si te atrapan… será el fin de todo.

Sakura solo asintió algo apesumbrada, cubrió de nuevo su rostro tras la máscara blanca y le siguió el paso a su ayudante, sin dejarse afligir por los lejanos sonidos de batalla que comenzaban a llegar a sus oídos.

Quería quedarse a ver, a ayudar y luchar a su lado, pero era imposible dar marcha atrás. Se arrastró por debajo de una de las entradas que daba a la cocina, escabulléndose por los estrechos forados que recorrían desde la puerta principal, la cafetería y las secciones semi abiertas hasta el exterior del bosque, muy cerca de la frontera donde terminaban los territorios del pueblo.

Casi no podría calificarse como pueblo, apenas como un punto de intercambio, donde solo residían las familias de tan viles personajes de la historia del país del rayo, a la espera de que, quizás, pudieran ver a sus seres queridos los fines de semana por un tramo de pocas horas. Ella lo sabía, lo vivió en carne propia mientras ayudaba a muchas mujeres con sus cuidados médicos y estas le rogaban por ayuda.

Ayuda para poder hacerles llegar a sus personas importantes algunas palabras de aliento.

―Sakura, apresúrate ― advirtió su ayudante, tirando de ella con su brazo para aligerar el paso. ― .Si logramos entrar al pasaje que esta tras la sala de ejecución estaremos seguros.

La kunoichi asintió, haciendo oídos sordos a las decenas de gritos que aún pese a la distancia, hacían eco en sus oídos y resonaban con fuerza desgarradora. Kai pareció notarlo y sostuvo su mano, brindándole la fuerza que ella necesitaba para continuar.

Continuo su camino, viendo a algunos pocos prisioneros en el camino ir en dirección contraria, con sonrisas divertidas y emocionadas, seguros de poder darle el tiempo tan glorioso que necesitaba.

Y tras algunos agonizantes minutos lograron llegar a la tétrica sala, un lugar oscuro con armas de todo tipo colgadas en las paredes, listas para acabar con otra vida según les dictaba la condena.

―Se están acercando― advirtió preocupado el pelirrojo, deteniendo su mirada en la única ruta por donde podrían venir los ninjas de la Hoja ―. Sakura debes salir de aquí.

La empujo con fuerza contra una de las paredes y golpeó un lado, abriendo un túnel escondido tras capas de cemento muy delgado.

―Ni siquiera lo pienses― dijo ella, al sentir como la empujaba dentro de la ruta de escape―.Tú te vienes conmigo, no te hagas el héroe. Lo detesto.

Su voz sonaba enojada, Kai lo sabía, ella odiaba que otros se sacrificaran por ella. Ya lo habían hecho suficiente y su corazón no estaba listo para aguantar más sacrificios por su culpa.

―No tenemos más alternativas, ya casi han terminado con los prisioneros y no tardaran el tiempo suficiente como para que escapes.

Ella lo tomó por la polera negra y tiro de él, atrayéndole contra su cuerpo ―. No pienso dejar este lugar sin ti, ¿me oyes? Ahora entra aquí y salgamos― amenazó, soltando al pelirrojo.

Él soltó una risa burlona y se metió dentro del túnel, cerrando el pase tras de sí.

―Tienes un mal carácter―comentó―. Eres una amargada.

―Y aún conociéndome te gusta joder mi humor. Vamos, sujétate de mí, hare un jutsu que nos sacara en un santiamén de aquí.

Las toscas manos del ninja se enredaron en su cintura, pasando a apresarla entre sus fuertes brazos. Estiró un poco las manos y toco el suelo.

Gracias al cielo que aprendió lo básico del elemento tierra en su tiempo fuera.

Las rocas comenzaron a moverse, empujándolos a ambos por detrás hasta lograr vislumbrar una pequeña rendija de luz. La salida sellada resonó al contacto con el puño de la Haruno, volando lejos por el extremo golpe.

―Parece que salimos ―dijo algo más relajada ―. Si seguimos por entre los naranjos del sector F-3 será casi imposible ser encontrados.

Dio una vista alrededor, esperando encontrar aquel hermoso color arena de los frutos que, según sus cálculos, deberían estar en la zona de escape. Pero el color arena de los frutos era diferente, más oscuro que el tono de maduración en el cual deberían de estar.

―Algo anda mal.

Kai se acercó, tras asegurarse de haber sellado su ruta de escape y la tomó por el hombro, observando el entorno.

―Esta no es la zona donde deberíamos estar ¿verdad? ― pregunto.

Kai no respondió para nada, y eso le dio aún más mala espina.

―Parece que ese antídoto no sirvió del todo, no pude detectar chakras aparte de tus dos compañeros de equipo, y tenemos a casi un equipo completo de asalto aquí. Estamos atrapados.

Su tono sonó algo fastidiado, en combinación con su rostro terminaron por tensar de vuelta a la pelirosa. El entorno donde se encontraban no tenía razón de ser, por ligeros detalles que solo ellos dos podrían notar, tras años de investigación y desarrollo. Estaban dentro de un genjutsu.

―Es mi culpa ― le excusó ella, juntando toda su cólera para poner más fuerza en un punto en específico de su cuerpo― .Debí tener más cuidado, solo quédate a mi lado por ahora.

Ahora estaba molesta.

―Van a salir con más de un par de huesos rotos― maldijo en voz baja.

Se ajusto la pequeña mochila que traía y respiro profundo. Tantos años de entrenamiento tan excesivo, largas horas de preparación física y mental, le vendría bien probarse en contra de ninjas de la hoja. Pues, tras derrotar a todos los prisioneros durante su estancia en el pueblo, el no tener enemigos más letales que su ayudante era aburrido, debía buscar un oponente de mayor nivel y tenía ninjas servidos en bandeja de plata.

Levantó la pierna derecha y suspiro de nuevo, dejando una justa cantidad de chakra correr por su cuerpo, justo al final de su bota. Y golpeó el suelo con majestuosa facilidad.

No hubo sonido de quiebre por dos segundos, cuando del filo del zapato de la ninja emergió una pequeña grieta, la cual creció desmesuradamente en unos cinco metros de ancho justo en dirección hacia donde Kai había mirado antes. La grieta perforó el suelo en un sonido estremecedor, dejando ver una profundidad atemorizante cuando uno se asomaba al filo.

― ¡Salgan de una vez, no tengo su paciencia! ― se quejó en voz alta, dirigiéndose a las inquietas sombras que se asomaban por entre el bosque.

* * *

Estaban bastante asombrados por la inhumana fuerza de la kunoichi. Era obvio que poseía una fuerza similar a la de la Hokage, pero la que acababan de presenciar era muy diferente a la regular. Desde un principio, cuando se les encomendó la misión de ir en busca de la desaparecida kunoichi entendieron que no sería algo fácil. Pues, el mismísimo Kakashi había fallado en repetidas ocasiones.

"_Se la ha tragado la tierra" _

Dijo en una de las reuniones. La rubia medico no estuvo ni un ápice contenta con la respuesta, y tras un periodo de irritación y negación, finalmente cayó en cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su alumna.

No obstante, los mil y un problemas que siguieron a la villa no les dejaron ni un segundo para pensar en la Haruno. Se mantuvieron ocupados con las misiones y la restauración de su nación, algo desquebrajada desde la guerra, hasta olvidarse de nuevo de aquella enamoradiza ninja que solía gritonear de pequeña.

Lo olvidaron muchos, excepto el equipo más trágico de toda su generación.

El equipo siete.

Muchos se preguntaron qué malicia habían hecho los antepasados de todos ellos para merecer tanta desgracia. El padre de Kakashi fue un héroe aunque muchos lo negaran, la familia Uchiha recupero su prestigio después del sacrificio de Itachi y Sasuke durante la guerra, y Sakura… la pobre Sakura había dado la vida de sus padres.

Todos en su generación, absolutamente todos se acongojaron al enterarse. Incluso Neji se había ofrecido a llevar un arreglo de flores a la casa de la Haruno, y ni que decir de Lee, él estaba dispuesto a avergonzarse en público de ser necesario, con tal de poder aliviar un poco el dolor de la chica.

Se reunieron todos, a esperas de que alguno diera una opción factible sobre qué hacer con los tres "desafortunados" amigos, en una zona de entrenamiento vacía, donde después de la guerra solían conversar para aligerar los temores o solo para disfrutar de una amigable compañía. A veces iban solos y se encontraban con miembros de otros equipos, lo cual resultaba aún más gracioso por las marcadas diferentes que existían entre ellos.

Y casi en broma, se encontraron todos los demás equipos, acongojados por la extraña situación en la que estaban sus equipos.

Rápidamente se miraron las caras y se sentaron en círculo, dispuestos a buscar una solución.

La prioridad era ver quién despertaba primero. En esos momentos todos los del equipo siete estaban internados en cuidados intensivos, claro que los dos varones ya habían sido estabilizados, pero la chica seguía bajo alta supervisión.

Ino les vino con los por menores de su estado, y con todos los chismes del hospital también. Por lo general todos tenían heridas menores, nada de gravedad, gracias al continuo esfuerzo y gran trabajo del equipo médico que dirigió la Haruno en el campo de batalla.

Pero justo cuando se proclamo la guerra, Tsunade estaba al borde del suicidio tras usar su chakra para salvar a los demás Kages, Shizune e Ino tuvieron que sacrificar toda su energía para lograr que Katsuyu regenerara su cuerpo.

Y la pobre Sakura quedó al mando de todas las cuadrillas médicas de las cinco naciones. Las dirigió de manera exitosa, corriendo de un lado a otro con varios clones para dar las indicaciones y tratamientos más especializados, se había tragado como cinco pastillas soldado para mantenerse en forma y aún así, la cantidad de heridos y muertos solo venía en aumento.

Pasaron casi seis horas hasta que Kakashi, en compañía de los cuatro Kages de los países extranjeros, vinieron con los cuerpos de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

La mejor amiga de la Haruno no se omitió ningún detalle, pues fue ella quién llegó con los cuerpos heridos de ambos ninjas, incluso les brindó los primeros auxilios antes de correr a ayudar a su maestra, y podía decir que si alguien en el mundo podía salvarles la vida, era únicamente Sakura.

La llamaron desde fuera, ella salió como una bala a encontrarse con sus compañeros, mentalmente preparada para ver sus heridas. Pero aquello era muchísimo peor. El pulso apenas y se sentía, habían perdido poco más de un tercio de sangre cada uno, y ni que hablar de las miles de cortadas que tenían en el cuerpo.

Ordenó con agilidad un par de camillas, y aunque muchos no querían atender al Uchiha, se las manejo por si sola y tras cargarse un carro lleno de utensilios médicos se encerró en una carpa. Ino la ayudo en todo, Shizune cayó desmayada ni bien piso la estación medica, y bajo la vigilancia del Kazekage de la arena, empezó el extenuante procedimiento de curación.

Podía escuchar las miles de quejas afuera, quejas diciendo que el Uchiha debía morir por traición a la hoja e intento de asesinato contra el Raikage. Ino le brindaba apoyo moral, Gaara cubrió todo con una capa de su arena, brindándole un silencio para que pudiera curar a uno de sus mejores amigos, Naruto, y al amigo de este, Sasuke.

Luego de horas ambos chicos no hacían más que empeorar y el chakra de la Haruno seguía decayendo sin hacer progresos.

La chica calló por un momento, y cuando volvió a hablar solo dijo que, de alguna forma, Sakura había logrado salvar a sus compañeros de equipo y dejó pasar el veneno que había ingresado en su cuerpo. Incapaz de decirles la verdad sobre la enfermedad de la Haruno.

Gracias al cielo, el veneno dejó de expandirse por el cuerpo de la ninja y comenzó a responder positivamente al tratamiento que Shizune le proporcionó. Tsunade no dejaba ni por un segundo su lado desde que recupero la consciencia, y peor aún, al enterarse de que los padres de su "hija" habían muerto en batalla, solo esperaba la mejor reacción por parte de ella.

Ino solo dijo que fue Kakashi quién le confesó toda la verdad a su alumna y para cuando Ino supo de su estado, Sakura ya le había encargado todo a Sai y a sus maestros. Sin incidir o soltar una sola lagrima por el tema.

Y la prioridad se volvió ella, todos habían ido a verla por lo menos una vez, desde que salió del hospital, y tras dejar sus condolencias y hablar muy cordialmente con ella, se marcharon a esperar que los otros dos jóvenes del equipo siete despertaran y supieran como lidiar con ella. Después de todo, no existía otra persona en el mundo aparte de la propia familia, que pudiera entender a un ninja de su generación. El balde de agua fría se lo llevaron cuando Ino los juntó entre gritos, totalmente desesperada, diciendo que Sakura había abandonado la villa con destino desconocido.

Fueron en grupo a reclamar, Kiba usó casi el mismo tono alto y demandante que Ino al referirse a la Hokage y a su extraña decisión, pues se había encariñado con Sakura por su gran fortaleza y las innumerables veces que ella venía a curarle a él y a su adorado compañero canino. Aún peor fue afrontar que la Hokage fue engañada en un momento de debilidad, tras firmar lo que ella creía como un documento legal para el entierro de los progenitores de la familia Haruno, y en realidad era un pase libre para visitar otras naciones.

Kakashi y Yamato poco sabían sobre Sakura, el ninja copia se excusó diciendo que era lo mejor, y lo único, que como figura paterna pudo concederle a su alumna, mientras que el usuario madera defendió el hecho de que ella necesitaba un tiempo para curarse por dentro.

Sai fue mucho más frió y seco.

"_Lo que Sakura necesita es algo que la Hoja no puede darle, algo que solo encontrará fuera de las paredes que la al refugiado por demasiado tiempo" _

Y esperaron, aguantaron con engaños las reacciones de Naruto y la frialdad de Sasuke con respecto a la chica perdida. Pero no duro mucho hasta que ambos descubrieron que la mujer de su equipo decidió marcharse por propia voluntad, con la ayuda de sus maestros, y sin dejar un rastro al salir.

Se escaparon en un par de ocasiones a ver donde podría estar, incluso interrogaron a Kakashi pero este no soltó ni media palabra. Se pelearon por mucho tiempo con sus maestros, rogaron a Sai por una pista, pero ni el pintor pudo decir sobre ella.

Viva o muerta, la pelirosa se había extinguido de la aldea, sin verlos reunidos siquiera.

Todo se volvió más oscuro en el equipo siete por un tiempo, sin hablarse y con furia contenida, preocupados cada uno a su manera por el paradero de la chica. Ni siquiera la habilidad del Kyuubi o las miles de serpientes que ambos mandaron en busca de rastro sirvieron, nada les daba la paz de verla de vuelta en la aldea. Se rindieron con el tiempo, con la única esperanza de que ahora era su tiempo de quedarse a esperar, tal y como ella hizo cuando ambos se marcharon. Ella espero en silencio, y ahora era también su turno. Se enfocaron en sus problemas, en sus entrenamientos, en sus nuevos conocimientos y reconocimientos para con su aldea. En todo lo que pudiera alejarlos del recuerdo del miembro más frágil del equipo.

Y ahora, tras tanto tiempo y análisis para dar con ella, el equipo de asalto la tenía a solo metros. Viva, fuerte y orgullosa.

Se acercaron a paso lento, observando con más detenimiento el cambio en ella. Mucho más alta, más entrenada y por lo visto, con un carácter más fuerte que aquel con el que dejó su aldea.

Los observó salir de sus escondites, los cuatro ninjas de su generación vestidos con trajes de jounin y Anbu, totalmente calmados y con un aura de tranquilidad al verla.

Podía distinguir claramente el largo cabello castaño de Neji, convertido en un digno Anbu con máscara de felino; el inconfundible color verde del traje de Rock Lee, con la banda atada en la frente y una máscara simple color gris; el frívolo aire de Shino y la familiar aura amigable y rebelde de Kiba, acompañado de su fiel Akamaru.

Todos reunidos frente a ella, como algo irreal. Más maduros, fuertes e independientes.

El tiempo no pasaba por las puras, menos en vidas tan complicadas como las de los ninjas.

El genjutsu cayó, rebelando que su localización era apenas la mitad del bosque. Les habían tendido una perfecta trampa.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sakura― le hablo con calma Neji, dando un paso frente al cuarteto de varones.

Ella sonrió bajo la máscara, se mantuvo quieta y volteó a ver a su ayudante. Que descuido más problemático.

―Hola de nuevo, chicos― saludó, en un tono cortés y amable ―.Me alegro de verlos, mírense convertidos en Jounin y Anbu, es un gran logro.

―Sakura-san…― llamó Rock Lee, removiendo su máscara ante ella ―. Vuelve a Konoha. Tu estadía fuera ya no es posible, debes venir con nosotros, por favor.

Ella bajo la cabeza, algo apenada de ver el rostro esperanzado del joven. No había duda de que aún sentía algo por ella. Ilusión por ilusión.

―No tengo intención de volver a la Hoja, Lee-san― respondió, en un tono cortante, volteando a ver a su acompañante― .Tengo otros asuntos que atender, así que les pediré que se retiren de este pueblo.

Kiba avanzo a paso seguro, sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Neji ni a la mirada fría de Sakura. Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y se sentó en el suelo.

―No me moveré de aquí. Ya ha sido suficiente tiempo, demasiado incluso para ti. Vendrás con nosotros a Konoha, quieras o no ― indicó, con total fuerza y una actitud despreocupada―.Mi deuda contigo aún sigue en pie y no me iré hasta pagarla, así que dejaremos este país contigo. ¿O prefieres que Naruto y Sasuke te escolten? Créeme cuando te digo que nosotros somos mejor opción que ese par.

En cierta medida el domador de canes tenia razón. Si era llevada por Neji y su grupo tenía más posibilidades de escapar que con sus dos compañeros de equipo. Ellos no la conocían tanto, los había engañado antes con facilidad cuando fue a por Sasuke, la diferencia no sería mucha ahora.

Era fácil estando sola.

El problema es que tenía a Kai consigo.

―Me rehusó a ir con cualquier de ustedes― contestó, remarcando su punto con un fuerte pisotón al suelo ―.Tengo mis asuntos, soy un miembro libre de Anbu entre Konoha y Kumogakure. No hay razón por la cual deba de volver con ustedes, mis acciones son libres de juicio y ahora trabajo por mandato directo del Raikage. A menos de que tengan una orden directa por su parte, pueden largarse por donde vinieron.

Kiba chistó por su terquedad. Rock Lee se tensó al igual que Neji, ambos mirándose en busca de algo con que persuadir a la chica.

―No tienen nada ¿o sí? Ahora lárguense junto con Naruto y Sasuke de aquí. ¡No estoy de ánimos para aguantarlos ahora! ― gritó, girándose en compañía de Kai, emprendiendo su marcha a las afueras del bosque.

Pasó por el lado de Neji y Rock Lee y se detuvo un momento.

―Agradezco su preocupación, volveré a la Hoja cuando lo crea necesario. Hasta pronto.

Y siguió un par de pasos.

―Puedes marcharte Sakura, pero antes tenemos que ver quién es el sujeto que anda contigo ― informó Shino, tan perspicaz como siempre, mirando directamente a Kai.

Como detestaba al usuario de insectos.

―Es mi ayudante, ninja de este país― respondió ―.Eso es todo lo que debería importar ¿no?

Shino se acercó a ella, mirando de arriba abajo al pelirrojo. Kai se mordió los labios bajo la máscara, Kami como deseaba romper en pedacitos a Shino por su gran bocota.

―Importa cuando es un ninja del libro Bingo.

* * *

La escena no era para nada amigable. Se habían tardado un poco en vencer a un grupo muy extraño de prisioneros al buscarla. El instinto de ambos no podía estar equivocado, cuando por fin pudieron salir del bosque, tras quedarse un par de días inyectándose tantas cosas contra los venenos y comer solo un par de frutas que las ranas les trajeron desde su mundo, por fin habían logrado infiltrarse en ese pueblo.

Les importó muy poco la estrategia de infiltración de Shikamaru e hicieron las cosas a su modo. Ya suficiente estrategia tuvieron todo este tiempo y muy pocos resultados, y por fin, cuando una ligera pista se asomaba por su camino, era hora de tomar las rutas más rápidas y sencillas.

Hora de actuar y poco pensar.

Claro que por esa gracia terminaron enfermos hasta del dolor de uñas. Ese bosque estaba más que maldito. No había ni una cosa que no fuera toxica y ya no confiaban ni del agua. Gracias al cielo que Sasuke sabía de venenos por su estancia con Orochimaru, y sus confiables ranas le proveían de lo mínimo para vivir.

Pero al menos entraron antes que el equipo de asalto enviado por la vieja Tsunade. Pero su estancia no tardaría en ser descubierta, había muy poca gente en el pueblo, asi que no podrían infiltrarse fácilmente. No tenían ni rastros de la localización exacta de la pelirosa, y peor aún, no había lugar más que el bosque venenoso para acampar.

Ni locos se internaban de vuelta en ese lugar.

Acamparon en las lejanías del pueblo, ocultándose tras varios arbustos y una casa abandonada. No habían pasado ni un día desde que llegaron al pueblo y ya se cuestionaban la salud mental de su compañera de equipo. Ella era una mujer romántica, excéntrica y alegre. Nada comparado con lo gris de ese pueblo.

¡Era un pueblo- prisión por amor a Kami!

¿Qué fue a hacer allí su amiga? Que ellos supieran ella no tenía más familiares, tampoco conocidos que fueran de ese país, bueno casi ninguno. A excepción de un par de ninjas que vinieron desde sus aldeas para cortejar a la Haruno.

Fue satisfactorio que ella no estuviera allí para ser cortejada. Siendo los varones del equipo, y la única familia que le quedaba, iban a protegerla con uñas y dientes antes de que una cosa del género masculino se acercara a menos de tres metros del mínimo espacio personal.

El día fue mucho peor, el cielo era muy gris, llovió y apenas pudieron comprar algo de comida de uno de los pocos huertos que había en ese decrepito pueblo. Y siguieron con su búsqueda a escondidas, mirando de aquí y allá para buscar el brillante cabello rosado o algún rastro del chakra de la chica.

Nada, nada y más nada.

Parecía que la tierra se la había tragado enterita y no la quería escupir.

Al final del día decidieron cambiar de sitio, quizás no estaba en ese pueblo o ya lo había dejado. Quizás se había movido a otro poblado cercano por un tiempo.

Dejaron a un par de sus mascotas ninjas por si las dudas y se marcharon del pueblo, rumbo a su siguiente misión. Pero ni bien cayó la noche, cuando estaban a unos diez kilómetros de aquel decrepito pueblo, sus mascotas regresaron con grandes noticias.

"_¡Shikamaru y Chouji fueron atacados en una de las casas del pueblo!"_

"_¡Huele mucho a medicina pero sabemos que Sakura estaba allí! ¡Shikamaru la identifico!"_

Agradecían ser un tanto bestiales a la hora de correr y cazar a una presa. Se habían especializado en eso al ser Anbus del escuadrón de asesinatos. Buscar, cazar y asesinar. Tan simple como eso.

Claro que con Sakura no seguirían esa secuencia. Allí solo seria buscar, regañar, empacar como un saco y regresarla a la aldea. Muy simple. Regresaron al lugar que les marcaron sus mascotas y entraron misma emboscada, reventaron un par de ventanas y revisaron cada cuarto del lugar.

Sakura se había ido, las cosas fueron revueltas, había señales de más de un residente en el lugar y encontrar a los dos miembros del equipo de Ino, tirados como perezosos sobre unos futones y con unas cómicas caras de burla pintadas sobre su ropa solo empeoro su humor.

Ni siquiera les importo el par de trampas que activaron por accidente al salir casi volando de la residencia, apenas un par de de explosiones pequeñas y muchas cosas rotas.

Seguro que si la Haruno quería volver allí los mataría por destruir su casa.

Regresaron al camino por donde sintieron el chakra de la chica desaparecer, en compañía de un segundo que con seguridad era un ninja habilidoso. Lo más extraño fue terminar dentro de unas extrañas mazmorras que daban acceso a lo que parecía una extraña morada.

Genial, se habían metido en la prisión más peligrosa del País del Rayo.

Con seguridad Sakura estaba mucho más adelante, escapando de ellos a una velocidad que les pareció sorprendente. Escabulléndose por miles de agujeros, agujeros que eran sellados por los cínicos ataques de cientos de prisioneros que se les lanzaban encima.

"_La flor que encontraron no dejará este jardín" _

Pelearon con toda la agilidad que sus cuerpos lograron obtener, sin distraerse mucho en el hecho de que su compañera se salía de su rango de búsqueda con demasiada rapidez. Incluso parecía que el chakra de quién iba con ella cubría de cierto modo el suyo, ocultándolo de su búsqueda.

Pero justo cuando acabaron con los prisioneros tenían que darse cuenta.

Los "problemáticos" de los ninjas de su generación se habían colado también y por lo visto, ya se habían encontrado con su compañera. Y no parecía tan amigable como hubieran esperado.

El escenario estaba de cabeza, completamente, fuera de lugar.

Todos los alrededores estaban casi destruidos, Kiba, Rock Lee y Shino estaban tirados en el suelo, sin posible capacidad de moverse por las agujas filosas que estaban enterradas en su piel; dejando como único contrincante a Neji, quién tenía una que otra herida menor pero jadeaba y sus brazos presentaban un feo color violáceo.

Y en el centro, digna de una fuerte guerrera amazona, Sakura Haruno se erguía con el puño en alto y una pose de completa seguridad.

Su aspecto ya no era el de una chica miedosa. No al menos de lo que ambos recordaran. Era una mujer, una mujer hermosa, fuerte y temible. Sus ropas resaltaban el gran cambio en su físico, delineándola como una diosa de largo cabello rosa, perfectamente atado en una cola alta, con aquella mascara de líneas rojizas que le daban un toque místico e indiferente.

* * *

Se quedó más tranquila cuando notó el rápido efecto del veneno en los brazos de Neji. Era demasiado sencillo acabar con ellos dentro de un territorio que conocía como la palma de su mano.

Un par de golpes leves, kunais direccionados hacia algunos frutos venenosos y agujas para suspender las funciones de los nervios de cada uno y termino con la mayoría, a excepción del líder, quién con total calma seguía en pie.

No tuvo que molestarse en pedir el apoyo de Kai, se valía sola. Rock Lee arremetió con un fuerte taijutsu, digno de un maestro en el arte como él, y con hacer una sugestiva postura en el pecho del cejotas logró tocar el nervio que surcaba por su cuello, inmovilizándolo en el acto.

Kiba fue más cuidadoso, le dio pena tener que golpear a Akamaru así que solo lo sedo con un ligero perfume que traía en su bolso, lanzo un par de kunais en dirección a Kiba, este los esquivo, sin notar que había dando en el blanco al perforar dos naranjas que emitían un incoloro e inoloro veneno.

Esquivó un par de ataques y agradeciendo el hecho de que se contenía al atacarla, lo observó caer también al suelo, sin posibilidad de moverse. Luego vino Shino, ese fue más complicado pero con agilidad logró terminar con su batalla también.

Neji, sin embargo, resistía muy bien el veneno de parálisis que había en el ambiente, así como los líquidos que logró insertar en su sistema con ayuda de las agujas.

Y el extraño calor de los chakras de sus compañeros de equipo la golpearon con demasiada fuerza. Su cuerpo se contrajo en un involuntario susto al sentir aquel calor abrazador de sus presencias al estar cerca.

Volteó a verlos, resistiendo la tentación de llorar como solía hacerlo de pequeña, allí, agachados en una ramas , mirándola directamente. Analizándose entre ellos como totales extraños. Muchos más altos, un físico más marcado y una temible presencia.

Podía distinguir el rubio cabello, ahora mas largo del Uzumaki. Se veía mucho más fuerte y confiable que antes. Sasuke, por otro lado, conservaba esa majestuosidad que tenia de joven, con aquel cabello negro azulado cayendo por los bordes de su máscara. Un zorro y una pantera, buenos animales para identificarlos.

Se hinchó el pecho de orgullo al ver que el tiempo les había caído muy bien. Se sentía orgullosa de no estar allí para detener tan gran progreso, ambos vestían como Anbus, bien sabía que eran asesinos de elite, los ninjas más poderosos de su aldea y candidatos al puesto de Hokage.

Ambos bajaron de los arboles, con una agilidad envidiable. Se pusieron de pie, observando el espectáculo que la pelirosa armó con los miembros del escuadrón de asalto y se quitaron sus mascaras, dispuestos a aligerar un poco el ambiente.

―Te ves fatal, Neji ― comentó en broma Naruto, lanzándole un frasco pequeño― .Toma eso o te pondrás azul.

El corazón de la kunoichi se encogió al reconocer aquellos brillantes ojos azules. El Uzumaki le volteo a ver, con una sonrisa agotada en el rostro.

―Encontramos a nuestra flor, teme ― dijo, golpeando el hombro del pelinegro. Este solo rodó los ojos, asintiendo en silencio ante lo dicho―.Te ves bien, Sakura-chan.

Ella bajo sus armas, guardando de nuevo las agujas en su sitio, sin capacidad para enfrentar el calmado animo con el que ambos varones la trataban.

―Puedo decir lo mismo… Naruto, Sasuke, este tiempo les ha hecho bien― comentó, ocultando una sonrisa cansada tras la máscara.

El Uchiha levantó la mirada, confrontando los orbes jade tras tanto tiempo luego de su último encuentro.

―Han sido cuatro años Sakura― dijo en un tono calmado― .Tanto tiempo y aún no regresas a la aldea.

Ella se llevó una mano al rostro, removiendo su máscara para entregársela a Kai en un gesto de gracia.

―Que sinvergüenza, Sasuke. Tú has pasado más tiempo lejos que yo― bromeó, cruzándose de brazos― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué trae a mis viejos compañeros de equipo a mi hogar? Dudo que hayan venido de visita.

El rubio apretó los puños a los lados, algo incomodo por el tono tan calmado y rutinario de la chica. Casi parecía que ella en verdad pasaba de su presencia allí.

―Volverás a Konoha con nosotros― afirmó, en un tono muy serio― .Tienes mucho que explicar y es necesaria tu presencia en la villa.

―Me niego.

― ¿Qué razón tendrías para quedarte en Kumogakure? No es una opción, Sakura― reiteró el Uchiha, pasando a ver al pelirrojo que estaba detrás de ella.

Sakura cubrió al joven de la mirada del pelinegro, desafiándole con la mirada.

―No es su asunto― exclamó en un tono más alto― .Ahora quítense, voy de salida ― exigió, dando un paso hacia adelante ―.No sé como lograron pasar de este bosque sin presentar síntomas pero si se interponen me asegurare de que no salgan hasta que me dé la gana.

Kai observó todo desde detrás, aún algo incomodo por los ligeros efectos que tuvo la última droga que Sakura puso en su cuerpo. Los ninjas de antes lograron quitarle la máscara que traía puesta en un descuido, razón principal por la que Sakura se puso a la defensiva tan rapido. No tenía razones para enfrentarse a dos ninjas tan expertos como los del equipo siete, Sakura tampoco parecía en el humor de ordenárselo, pero estaba más preocupado en el hecho de que los ninjas tirados lograran hablar y revelaran su identidad.

El castaño Hyuuga se dejó caer al suelo, ya más enfermo por los venenos, no sin antes llamar la atención del Uzumaki con palabras que lo sentenciaron al instante.

―Ese tipo es un prisionero de Kumogakure, está en el libro bingo ― exclamó, encontrándose con los furiosos ojos jade de Sakura ― ¿Lo estás protegiendo?

Todo se fue al demonio en cuento Neji abrió la boca. Sasuke ya tenía sospechas por la actitud pasiva de aquel ninja, pues a simple vista ni siquiera estaba herido. Mínimo alguno de los del escuadrón de ataque deberían haberle golpeado.

―Oe teme ― susurró el rubio.

Sasuke ya había sacado el libro de bingo que traía en su estuche portátil. No era posible que la Haruno anduviera paseando de aquí a allá con un prisionero de alto riesgo, ella no era tan tonta o loca como para hacer algo así.

―Joder― susurró, encontrándose con la azul mirada de su mejor amigo ―.Sí esta ― confirmó, enseñándole la foto y los datos del pelirrojo a Naruto.

Los ojos azules pasaron de la foto del libro bingo a Kai, luego a Neji y finalmente a Sakura.

―Debe de ser una broma ― murmuró para sí ― ¡Sakura-chan ese tipo a asesinado a su equipo! ¡Es un traidor de Kumogakure! ― exclamó molesto.

Estaba más que desconcertado con ella. Sakura siempre era cuidadosa, no temeraria. Siempre le golpeaba cuando se precipitaba a las cosas y no seguía el plan. ¡Ahora iba corriendo con un criminal que podía bien o no matarla! Sakura suspiró, muy a sabiendas de que diría el rubio. Creyó que la Hoja venía a recriminarle otras acciones, no precisamente el rumor de que su ayudante era un prisionera, y más bien "ese prisionero".

―El lobo rojo de la Nube, Kaito Mazune, sentenciado a muerte desde los catorce años― explicó el Uchiha, leyendo los cargos que se le imputaban al pelirrojo que estaba tras de Sakura.

Sí, su ayudante tenía unos feos antecedentes, pero a ella le agravada mucho. Le debía mucho. Y no pensaba entregarlo como carne de cañón.

―¿Qué no dijo Sai que Sakura vivía con su ayudante? ― comentó Sasuke, alzando una ceja para ver a Kai― Molestia no abras… ― amenazó con su voz, mirando directamente a la pelirosa.

O sí. Sakura había tomado de ayudante a un criminal de alto riesgo. El humo ya salía por las orejas del jinchuriki, nada de eso tenía sentido para alguien como Sakura. ¡Quería una explicación coherente pero ya!

―Dejen de mirarme así, es mi ayudante y punto ― exclamó ella con un tono aniñado.

Estaba jodida. Si Kakashi era un dolor en el nervio cuando se trataba de cuidarla, cuando se trataba de esos dos, eso era el infierno y el purgatorio combinados. De pequeños era una cosa, era débil y miedosa, pero de grande… ¿no reaccionarían igual no?

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que ambos varones e pusieran en guardia, con kunai en mano, listos para arremeter contra el pelirrojo.

―Quítate de en medio, Sakura-chan. ― exclamó el rubio, sin dejar de ver a Kai ―.Nos llevaremos a ese sujeto de vuelta a donde pertenece y luego vendrás con nosotros.

Ella golpeó el suelo con fuerza, resquebrajándolo de un puntapié. Se puso delante del pelirrojo, cubriéndolo con evidente intención de pelear.

―Retrocedan ― advirtió, alzando la pierna un poco más alto, con intención de romper el suelo de nuevo ―. Él no tiene nada con ustedes, ahora márchense de vuelta a Konoha, ya les he dicho que no tengo intención de regresar.

Los dos varones no cedieron.

―No vamos a pelear contra ti, no es nuestra misión ― dijo Sasuke ―. Solo quítate de en medio.

El filo de una aguja rozando su mejilla termino por callarlo. La sonrisa retadora de Sakura no estaba para órdenes.

―He dicho que él no tiene nada que ver en nuestro asunto.

Naruto bajo el kunai, mirando directamente los ojos jades de la chica y chequeo rápido su propio libro bingo, lo guardo tras leer y la volvió a mirar. Algo le decía que no bromeaba en lo absoluto. Iba a pelear por ese tipo. Por un criminal.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó, confrontándola ― ¿Por qué proteges a este criminal? ¡Ha matado a su equipo, incluso podría hacerlo mismo contigo!

La mirada dorada del pelirrojo se oscureció ante las palabras del Namikaze. Ya era hora de que tomara cartas en el asunto. Eso de estar en silencio y sin decir nada ya le estaba irritando un poco. Peor aún viendo la familiaridad que existía entre su protegida y aquellos dos varones.

¿Matarlo? Suficiente había tenido con toda las acusaciones que el Hyuuga había hecho sobre él ya hacía rato. Se adelanto un poco, apoyándose en el hombro de la pelirosa para abrazarla por detrás con una sonrisa triunfante.

El también quería jugar un poco.

― ¿Por qué no? Soy su pareja, para eso estamos. Para protegernos.

Los ojos negros y azules casi se salen de sus cuencas al escucharlo.

Ahora sí iban a matarlo.

No solo porque era un futuro objetivo. Sino porque ese avezado pelirrojo se había metido en terreno prohibido.

Ese lobo carmesí había tocado la flor de cerezo que ellos venían a resguardar desde niños.

Podía darse por muerto, porque no iba a salir vivo luego del Chidori y el Rasengan que iban a darle por todos los lados posibles.

* * *

La versión corregida, ya me mataba de solo ver las confusiones causadas por confundir Kiri con Kumo. Bueno, al menos ya no se verá raro. :D ¡Gracias por aclararme el error Nahare-san!


	3. Camuflaje

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

**Capitulo 3: Camuflaje**

― ¿Por qué no? Soy su pareja, para eso estamos. Para protegernos.

De solo sentir las auras asesinas de sus dos compañeros de equipo supo que su ayudante quería, por todo los medios posibles, hacerla trabajar de más. Ni siquiera quería voltear a verle la cara, pues seguro tendría esa sonrisa traviesa llena de diversión, orgulloso por obtener la completa atención de los dos muchachos del equipo siete.

La presión de sus dedos le indico algo extraño en su temperatura, quizás solo lo estuviera sobre calculando, pero podía jurar que estaba un par de grados por debajo de lo normal. Llevo una mano al estuche de medicinas de su pierna, sin prestar atención a Naruto y Sasuke por unos pocos segundos.

―Aquí vienen. ― le susurró Kai, soltando su cintura para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

A los ojos de Neji la pelea entre los tres miembros del equipo más desafortunado de su generación no era algo para confiarse, en una perfecta combinación de ataque Naruto y Sasuke evadieron los puños de defensa de Sakura, traspasándola para atacar directamente al pelirrojo de la nube.

Este dio un par de pasos hacia atrás con una sonrisa, extrajo un kunai de entre su remera y con sumo control evadió el filo de la shuriken que Sasuke dirigió hacia su cuello. Naruto tenía un kunai perfectamente posicionado para cortarle el cuello, con un puño en alto al igual que Sasuke, ambos sujetados por un clon de Sakura, quién retenía con fuerza el ataque en contra de Kai.

Por un lado Kai tenía el kunai justo sobre el pecho de Sasuke, mientras este tenía una mano en su pecho, listo para atacarlo con sus rayos. Naruto tenía el kunai en su cuello, sin ceder ante la fuerza de aguante de la médico del equipo.

Si uno cedía era como detonar una cadena una cadena de explosivos, solo destrucción resultaría del ataque.

―Aléjense de él ―demandó Sakura, apretando el agarre sobre las muñecas de sus compañeros. ― Ahora. ― insistió.

Naruto miró a Sasuke de reojo. Una sonrisa cómplice se cruzó en ambos chicos.

―En tus sueños, Sakura. ― respondió el Uchiha, sujetando con más fuerza la remera de Kai.

La mirada jade se afilo el aumento de la resistencia de ambos shinobi. O sí que la harían enojar.

―Este tipo se regresa directo a la prisión de Kirigakure. Yo me asegurare de eso. ― desafió el rubio, mirando directamente la expresión divertida de Kai. ―Estoy seguro que el viejo Raikage no le gustará que uno de los suyos ande suelto por allí.

Kai se adelanto un poco, sintiendo el roce del filo del kunai de Sasuke sobre su cuello, el corte limpio apenas y le causo una fina línea en la piel.

―Ni de coña regreso a ese sitio, zorra. ― insultó. ―Ni aunque el mismo Raikage venga a cazarme vuelvo a esa mazmorra. Que te quede claro.

Los iris azules se afilaron hasta obtener un color rojizo, símbolo claro del chakra del Kyuubi.

―Veremos― desafió el Uzumaki.

Sasuke no espero ni un segundo, extendiendo rayos azules a lo largo del cuerpo de Kai, listo para escuchar los gritos de agonía del pelirrojo. Este sonrió al sentir el cosquilleo de la electricidad. Iba a ser muy divertido. El clon de Sakura soltó los puños de sus compañeros, desapareciendo en una tenue brisa hojas, sin duda su ayudante sabía darle sustos.

―Casi te matan, baboso. ― regaño, volteando a ver hacia la dirección de Neji.

Detrás del Hyuuga, Kai se encuentra observándola emocionado, con una sonrisa traviesa.

―Tú lo dijiste. ― respondió. ―Casi lo hacen.

Naruto y Sasuke voltearon al instante, tras notar que el supuesto prisionero que tenían a punto de atacar era solo un clon más resistente que uno normal. Podían jurar que era el original por el impulso de Sakura de protegerlo, pues este incluso había sangrado cuando hizo contacto con un Kunai, además de que no realizo ningún sello de manos o se sintió alguna elevación de su chakra. Un ligero error que ponía al ninja renegado en un status más alto de peligrosidad.

Kai sonrió complacido, se sentía en las nubes solo de ver la estupefacción de los ninjas de Konoha, no por nada tuvo precio por su cabeza apenas a los catorce años. Tenía experiencia en técnicas de asesinato, escape, tortura y extracción de información; de intentar aplicar a un examen ANBU seguro y obtenía una entrada.

Solo sí no le molestara tanto ser ordenado quizás, como remota posibilidad, se enlistaría de vuelta a las filas shinobi.

―Ya quita esa cara, tenemos trabajo que hacer. ― riño Sakura, caminando de vuelta al pelirrojo, dejando a su clon frente a sus dos compañeros. ― Rayos, mira como los has puesto, solo debiste tener la boca cerrada y las manos quietas.

―Aburrido― calificó con burla, apoyando su peso sobre la espalda de Neji. ― Vamos Hyuuga, tú mismo puedes decir que mi actuación fue interesante. ―dijo, dándole un par de empujones ligeros.

Neji farfulló unas maldiciones entre quejidos, ni siquiera era capaz de moverse por el profundo ardor en sus extremidades, apenas y sentía los brazos por el antídoto que Naruto le había dado. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería derrotado por la chica del equipo siete cuando tenían doce años se hubiera burlado.

Ahora, no podía ni creérselo.

Kai se aburrió al no escuchar respuesta, cruzo los brazos en su espalda y se mantuvo callado por un rato, viendo directamente a Sakura.

― ¿Qué?

La fémina solo negó. ―Parece que tendremos que ir. ― informó, señalando a la espalda del pelirrojo. ― A menos de que quieras decirle que no a él.

El ayudante tembló un poco ante el tono. Que se lo comieran las fieras ahora, con toda la suerte que tenía estaba seguro de que la persona a la que se refería Sakura era nada más y nada menos que quién lo intento asesinar ni bien lo conoció.

O sí, Hatake Kakashi y él no tenían una relación muy "amistosa".

Un calificativo más acorde sería " relación asesina".

Se refugió con velocidad del rayo a la espalda de Sakura, sudando frió y temblando como si tuviera hipotermia.

A Hatake Kakashi le tenía terror, "muchísimo" terror.

Recién llegados al campo de batalla, un no muy contento Kakashi y un ninja de la aldea de la nube venían con ánimos de parar toda la discusión. Y él, nada tonto, sabía que el lugar más seguro para su integridad física era cerca de Sakura; en detalle, con su cuerpo cubierto por la anatomía femenina, sus brazos bajo el busto de la chica y su cabeza bien oculta en el cuello nievo de la joven.

Asomó su vista para ver apenas la figura del peligris y sonrió desconfiado.

―Hola, Hatake-san.

Y se ocultó de vuelta en el cuello de Sakura, santo refugio para su vida. Claro, lo sería hasta que el Hatake le ordenara alejarse y enterraste varios metros bajo el suelo.

Rogaba que eso pasara mucho después de que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se largaran, sino ya tenía asegurados a sus sepultadores.

―No puedo decir que sea un gusto verte, Kai-kun. ― respondió divertido, con una sonrisa medio macabra.

Estaría más a gusto si el ninja permaneciera miles de kilómetros lejos de su alumna. Pero, por el momento, y el orgullo, no lo diría en voz alta.

Se volteó a ver al grupo de Konoha, sus alumnos no parecían nada afectados, por el contrario estaban tan frescos como lechugas. El resto del equipo de asalto era otra historia, esos tenían a todos los integrantes envenenados o fuera de combate.

Sakura debía estar molesta para ser tan agresiva. Con mucha fe a él lo trataría con más delicadeza.

―Mierda, ¿usted también Kakashi-sensei? ― reclamó.

Error, estaba aún más cabreada con él que con el resto del equipo. Ya ni guardaba lo poco de dama que le quedaba.

―Eso creo. ― contestó. ― Tsunade-sama lo ordeno así que no tenía opción. Entonces… ¿te vienes de vuelta? ― preguntó amigable, en la pose más confiable que encontró.

Con la mano extendida hacia ella, en señal de paz, una sonrisa congelada y aires de armonía tan pesados que hasta flores se aparecían a su alrededor. Sakura entrecerró la vista y tomó la mano de su sensei para regresarla al pecho del jounin.

Una sonrisa engañosamente seductora adornó los rasgos femeninos.

―Ni de coña, sensei. ― dijo, con voz aniñada.

Naruto y Sasuke se rieron por detrás, divertidos por el intento fallido de su sensei. Disimuladamente, como un rayo de velocidad, dos piedritas se ajustaron una a una en la frente de los muchachos, callando sus risas. El maestro del equipo siete podía ser mayor ahora, pero no dejaba de tener sus mañas.

Kakashi regreso a lo suyo, convencer a la chica. Y, de ser posible, asesinar a Kai más tarde.

―Me esperaba esa respuesta, es por ello que traje a un emisario del Raikage conmigo. ― expresó con cordialidad, dándole el paso al ninja de la nube. ― Hokage-sama ha pedido, legalmente, tu regreso temporal a Konoha. ¿Qué te parece, Sakura?

La pelirosa se guardo las groserías ante el paso avanzado de su ex sensei. Pero, su ayudante, tan oportuno como era, opinó.

―Una mierda. ― dijo, con tono alto y monótono, para ocultarse de vuelta al ver la venita creciente en la frente del Hatake.

―Déjeme ver.

El ninja de la nube le extendió un pergamino, la medico lo abrió y procedió a leer. Ya se lo temía, desde el momento en que sintió a Kakashi, más una presencia desconocida cerca a él; su razonamiento le disparo la incapacidad de escapar.

El documento fue escrito por el puño y letra del Raikage, una solicitud de transferencia temporal por parte de la Hoja, con un plazo de tres semanas mínimas sin posibilidad de retorno al país del Rayo.

Los argumentos eran sosos para ella.

― ¿Solicitan mi traslado por un virus esparcido entre los chounin de un equipo de reconocimiento en la frontera? ― dijo, levantando una ceja hacia Kakashi.

Este sonrió. ― Ni Tsunade-sama ha encontrado la cura. ― argumentó.

―Tonterías, al menos podrían armarse una excusa más creíble. ― se quejó, regresando a leer el final de documento.

En línea general le pedían poner en estambay sus estudios y su apoyo en el pueblo que residía, que continuaría con normalidad luego de ayudar al aliado del país del fuego. La cancelación de sus gastos sería un hecho, y se transferirían todos sus sueldos y remuneraciones correspondientes a una cuenta en Konoha, por el mismo periodo de tiempo.

Al final del documento venía la advertencia crucial, de no respetar las órdenes, sería revocada del cargo de ANBU de Kirigakure y, en consecuencia, su residencia sería denegada para siempre. Además, se le permitía enviar un documento de respuesta a alguna persona que ella quisiera en dicho país, para informar de su marcha, solo debía de ser remitido por el ninja enviado.

―Entendido, iré con ustedes. ― aseguró, cerrando el pergamino. ― Denme media hora, necesito atender a todos aquí y remitir mi respuesta al Raikage. ― pidió, llamando al ninja de la nube para que se acercase.

Los varones del equipo siete se sorprendieron de la inusual pasividad de la chica, quién hacia minutos defendía hasta con dientes su posición de permanecer en ese pueblo.

― ¿En serio? ― preguntó Naruto.

Sakura volteó, con una sonrisa cansada. ― Sí, Naruto. Iré.

El rubio sonrió alegre, su querida amiga volvía a la aldea, con un truco, pero volvía. Eso bastaba para hacerle feliz por el resto del mes, o incluso del año.

―Necesitaré que me traigan utensilios y algunas medicinas que deje en mi residencia, ¿está bien, Kakashi-sensei? ― preguntó, mirando al aparente jefe.

―Claro.

A espaldas de la Haruno, ambas leyendas del mundo ninja sintieron peligrar su vida por lo que debían confesar. Kakashi, tan perspicaz como siempre, preguntó.

― ¿Sucede algo muchachos?

―Un ligero problema…― farfulló Sasuke, esquivando la mirada de su sensei. ― Respecto a la casa…

El jounin se cruzó de brazos. El presentimiento de que sus alumnos habían metido la pata le saltaba del pecho.

― ¿Qué clase de problema? ― inquirió, curioso.

El rubio Uzumaki se acerco con aire inocente a su compañera. ― Buenos… verás Sakura-chan… el teme y yo… ¡no era nuestra intención! ¡Lo juro'dattebayo! ¡Fue un accidente! ― se excusó presuroso.

―Escúpelo, Naruto.― demandó la chica, alzando el puño de antemano.

―Ya díselo Usuratonkachi. ― insistió el Uchiha, manteniendo su distancia. ― Se dará cuenta de todas formas.

― ¡Ven y díselo tú teme! ¡Yo quiero seguir vivo! ¡No sabes lo fuerte que pega desde que aprendió de Tsunade-baa-chan! ― refutó el rubio, volteando para gritarle al Uchiha.

―Deja de ser niña, dobe. ―insultó su mejor amigo, retando de vuelta.

― ¡El niña eres tu cara de afeminado! ¡Qué aprecie mi vida no tiene nada de malo! ¡Sakura-chan pega más fuerte que tú!

― ¡Ya solo dile!

― ¡Dile tú! ¡Quiero ver tu trasero golpeado cuando se entere! ¡Fue tu culpa por apurado!

― ¡Tú corriste como loco por llegar, dobe!

Para el momento en que los insultos volaban y las miradas de ambos lanzaban rayos de guerra, el ayudante de la Haruno ya había descifrado el enigma de vida entre ambos. Soltó a la pelirosa, captando la atención total de la chica, y olisqueo el aire un poco.

Chequeado y seguro sonrió, con Sakura concentrada en él delató el crimen de sus compañeros.

―Explotaron la casa, hasta las cenizas, no queda nada de nada. ― dijo, haciendo énfasis con los brazos. ― Activaron todas las trampas y tumbaron la casa hasta los cimientos.

Naruto y Sasuke tragaron duro. O sí, la habían jodido en grande.

Sakura apretó el puño, en señal de advertencia, volteando a sus compañeros de equipos. El rubio se encogió como una pelota, a sabiendas de que le esperaba; mientras Sasuke, con el orgullo en alto, se mantuvo algo firme.

―Solo fue un accidente. ― argumentó, retrocediendo ante el avance de Sakura.

―Accidente será mi puño en tu cara, Sasuke. Esa casa me valió muchísimo dinero, par de tarados. ― amenazó. ― Había trampas simples y tontas, hasta un gennin las evitaba con cuidado. ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Se aventaron como ladrones por las ventanas y atacaron cada cuarto?

Naruto sudó frío. Habían hecho precisamente eso. Menuda metida de pata.

―Ya, ya Sakura. Seguro no era su intención.― intentó calmar Kakashi, levantando las palmas en son de paz. ― ¿No tenías que traer unas medicinas de allí para tratar a los chicos?

―Lo haré cuando haya golpeado a este par.

Kai se acercó divertido, levantando en peso a Lee en el proceso. ― Hey Sakura― llamó.

La pelirosa se volteó. ― ¿Qué?― dijo, de mala gana.

―Este cejudo parece haber comido algo en su camino aquí, se está llenando de ronchas. ― señaló, bajando un poco el enterizo verde por la parte del cuello. ― Mira. ― indicó.

La medico dejó su ira a un lado, dándole la orden a su clon de hacer el trabajo por ella. El grito de dolor de Naruto y Sasuke se escuchó poco después, cuando su clon sonrió victorioso y desapareció triunfante.

―Déjame ver. ― se acercó a Lee, observó las pequeñas ronchas y resopló. ― ¿Comió algo camino aquí, Neji? ― preguntó, sin despegar su vista de las ronchas de Lee.

El Hyuuga levantó la mirada, aún sentado sobre el suelo. ― Cazó un conejo para su comida de la mañana.

―Oh, ya veo. ― musitó la chica. ― Kai, ¿puedes ir a traer los retrovirales para tratar a Lee? Los demás también por favor, yo me encargo hasta que regreses.

Kai sonrió y asintió, saliendo despedido en búsqueda del pedido de su protegida; con todo ese mandato tendría unos minutos para respirar tranquilo.

― ¿Estás segura de dejarlo ir? ― preguntó Kakashi, desconfiando del chico. ― Sin restricciones, bien podría escaparse.

―Ya hablamos de esto Kakashi-sensei. Yo confió en Kai, sé que no se marchara, ahora ayúdeme y ponga a todos en una fila junto a Lee, tengo que tratarlos rápido para poder irnos.

El mayor hizo caso con un movimiento de cabeza, señalando a sus alumnos para que también le echaran una mano con todos los del equipo de asalto. Acomodaron a los muchachos en fila, con la mayoría despierto y quejándose de varios síntomas.

―Sí la casa se vino abajo, ¿Cómo planeas tratarlos? ― preguntó el sensei.

―Tengo otra forma de crear antídotos, debido a que no siempre tendré la cantidad exacta de medicamentos en casa supuse que debería buscarlos en otro lado. Modifique frutas de diferentes sectores del bosque para que algunas funcionaran como venenos, en realidad todas lo hacen. Pero, si combinas la cantidad exacta de ellas puede crear los antídotos para todas las enfermedades que puedan contraer.

― ¿Entonces ese tipo se fue a buscar frutas? ― preguntó Naruto, curioso.

―Básicamente. También unas hierbas, la velocidad de daño en todas las enfermedades varían de entre tres a veinte minutos dependiendo del tipo de contacto, si las administro con agujas senbou como a ellos es más rápido, pero no uso nada letal. ― informó, abriendo el chaleco jounin de Lee. ― Ustedes sobrevivieron el bosque ¿como lo hicieron? ― preguntó, sacando un kunai para romper el elástico verde por la zona del pecho.

―Baa-chan nos dio unas medicinas para el viaje, dijo que servirían. Incluso les pegó etiquetas para saber que usar. ― respondió, sentándose no muy lejos de la chica par observarla. ― Tienen mucho de qué hablar de regreso a la aldea, Sakura-chan.

Se quedó callada de solo procesar la idea. ¿Hablar con Tsunade Senju? Lo más correcto sería agarrarse a golpes con ella, con lo enfadada que estaría un hueso roto sería la menor de sus preocupaciones. Continúo con lo suyo, sin responder a las preguntas de su compañero, hasta que concluyeran las semanas inscritas en el pergamino prefería no acercarse.

Prefería no intimidar en lo absoluto, no charlar, no regañar, no golpear, no… revivir.

Kakashi, tan bien como la conocía, sabía el dolor de la chica. Y aún, sin entender la profundidad de sus motivos, podía ver el dolor reflejado en sus orbes jade.

No entendía nada, si Sakura, la dulce niña refugiada del grupo, tan frágil como era, debía por fin estar feliz. Cuando Sasuke y Naruto se estabilizaron dio un grito al cielo, de dolor y alegría combinados. Un alarido profundo, potente y lacerante de pura incredulidad. En el refugio de su alma, muy adentro, apenas se pudo esconder del ojo ajeno que lo asechaba, se dejó sobrecoger por la consternación.

Tantos años, tanta pena, tanta culpa.

Oculto bajo el manto de una oscuridad que por sus primeros años de vida siempre le ayudo, se venció ante las lágrimas. La guerra, Sasuke, Naruto, Obito… Rin.

Todo lo venció sin posibilidad de revancha. Su espíritu se quebró duro y de forma permanente, al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo, de aquel que le dio el valor ninja más importante de su vida, de a quien le debía su vida y si titulo como el ninja copia, a él… como su enemigo.

Quiso huir muy lejos.

Huir y esconderse, por vergüenza, por temor. _**Por culpa.**_

Falto a su promesa, no pudo proteger a Rin, a aquella paloma herida que alejó ante el recuerdo de Obito, lanzándola a las garras del enemigo. Aquella niña que, en su desesperación por ayuda, fue atrapada con engaños.

A aquella chica, quién buscaba entre gritos lograr proteger a sus compañeros. Protegerle a él y a su maestro, quién la visitaba con frecuencia para apoyarla. Sin embargo, incluso él cayó en el engaño de sus sonrisas, él también falló al notar que los espejos del corazón de Rin hacia mucho estaban perdidos en el limbo de la muerte.

Y tuvo que hacerlo, para que no tuviera un final peor, para no ver a su maestro tomando la decisión de mandarla a matar por traición. Acabo con ella con sus propias manos, aún sentía la sangre correr por sus dedos y el último aliento de vida rozarle la cara. Era perturbador.

Y fue peor porque Obito, a quién le prometió cuidar de Rin, lo vio también. Él que la amaba tanto, que prefirió la seguridad de ella a su vida, terminara por convertirse en "eso", en el enemigo del mundo ninja. Porque él lo hizo, él mató a Rin y corrompió a Obito.

Él desato esos eventos, él… hizo la guerra sin creerlo.

Al final de todo, cuando vio a su mejor amigo morir frente a sus ojos con una sonrisa apagada, a sus alumnos moribundos por la batalla, y la victoria conseguida, supo que era el triunfo con amargo sabor en la boca.

Regresó tras sobrellevar la pena, tras ocultar el dolor, y tomó el papel que una vez Minato llevó. Confesó a la Haruno la trágica partida de sus padres ni bien ella despertó, no le dio el lujo de esperar o engañarla, era innecesario ocultarle cosas con lo inteligente que era. Sabía que, si Sakura despertaba y no escuchaba de sus padres en una hora ya tendría miles de alternativas del porque en la cabeza.

"_Se han ido"_

Eso fue lo primero que dijo al ver la expresión de su sensei. Kakashi asintió apesumbrado, listo para oír el derrumbe emocional de Sakura. No obstante, ella solo tomó su mano y agradeció la compañía, pidió tiempo a solas, que necesitaba pensar mucho y este se alejó. Se alejó lo suficiente para tenerla bajo una lupa, seguro de que, si la dejaba sola, la pobre kunoichi cometería una locura.

Sakura era sensible, lo tenía grabado con mayúsculas en la frente, tan sensible como Rin era en vida.

―Estamos listos― informó Sasuke. ― ¿Kakashi?

―Ah, disculpa, estaba algo distraído. Bueno, es hora de irse.

En medio de su trance Kai ya había regresado con diversas frutas y hierbas, Sakura había atendido a todo el equipo de asalto y entregado su respuesta al emisario de Kirigakure, solo un par de detalles más por arreglar y podrían marcharse de vuelta a su aldea.

― ¿Ya podemos irnos? ― preguntó apresurado Naruto. Sasuke a su lado volteó a ver en dirección a Sakura, quién seguía hablando con el emisario de la otra aldea mientras señalaba un poco al pelirrojo criminal.

A su vista era obvio que el pelirrojo volvería a la celda ni bien Sakura se fuera.

―Aguanta un poco Naruto, Sakura aún necesita el permiso para salir de Kirigakure sin problemas, lo mismo va para su acompañante. ― señalo con desgano.

― ¡¿Ese también viene?! ― gritó sorprendido el rubio, Kai miró de reojo al escucharlo.

―Es un criminal de Kirigakure, no podemos llevarlo a Konoha. ― comentó el Uchiha.

El veterano resopló. ― Te sorprenderías de la facilidad de palabra que Sakura tiene en diplomacia. Obtener los beneficios entre Kirigakure y Konoha que ella son difíciles de contradecir, son los primeros en su tipo, algo como esto es resuelto con algunas condiciones.

Y efectivamente, la medico parecía ganar en su discusión con el emisario extranjero.

―Haruno-sama eso es impensable, el Code: 07 no puede dejar el pueblo, se aprobó su libertad condicional por el bosque, más allá de estas fronteras es inconcebible dejarle poner un pie, se pone en riesgo la integridad de ciudadanos no solo de Kirigakure sino de Konoha también. ― argumentó. ― Por favor, reconsidérelo.

―De ninguna manera. ― refutó la chica. ― Él viene conmigo, puede hacer el sello de restricción ¿verdad? Es tan simple como eso. Adelante, ― dijo, ofreciendo la palma de su mano. ― estoy dispuesta a ser responsable por sus actos por mi status como ANBU de este país, si faltará a mi palabra me someteré a un consejo de sentencia. ¿Eso basta? ― demandó, con total seguridad.

El ninja mensajero se contrajo nervioso. ― Haruno-sama…

―Prosiga. ― insistió de nuevo, jalando la mano de su ayudante en dirección al ninja.

Podía sentir las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de equipo, como preguntándose qué rayos discutía tanto. Kai debía seguir a su lado, eso era un hecho sin forma de ser cambiado, y de ser necesario tiraría su titulo ninja para llevarlo a cabo.

Finalmente el ninja de la nube cedió, tomó la mano de Sakura y comenzó a dibujar unos símbolos en la palma desnuda de la chica, luego siguió con el pelirrojo, solo que en su caso dibujo los símbolos por toda la extensión del brazo hasta el hombro.

― ¿Estás segura de esto, Sakura? ― preguntó Kai, algo aburrido.

―De no estarlo hace rato te mandaría de regreso con los otros. Deja de decir cosas innecesarias.

* * *

Naruto ya tenía rato mirando los escritos y figuras dibujados en el brazo del ninja renegado, escuchaba apenas los susurros del ninja de la nube y vagamente logró distinguir el símbolo que Sakura tenía en la mano a lo lejos. Estaba seguro de haber visto esos símbolos entre los pergaminos que le heredo su padre. Solo que no recordaba con exactitud de que se trataban.

―Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué está haciendo con esos símbolos?

―Un sello.

― ¿Qué clase de sello?

Kakashi levantó la vista, dejando de leer su novela favorita. ― Esta combinando un sello de restricción con uno de enlace. Si no mal recuerdo los prisioneros veteranos en este país no logran escapar porque poseen un sello que hace que reciban un choque eléctrico ni bien ponen un pie fuera de las fronteras, los mantiene inconscientes por días y da señales para que se les ubique y regrese a prisión.

― ¿Un dispositivo de seguridad? ― inquirió Sasuke, recostado sobre una de las ramas.

―Algo así, debe de estar desactivándolo para que salga de aquí sin problemas.

― ¿Y el sello de enlace? Recuerdo ver esos símbolos en los pergaminos que me entregó pero no bajo ese nombre.

―Puede que esté bajo la sección de rastreo. Si se alejan más allá del límite permitido la parte que maneja el control obtiene la localización exacta del otro mientras este está incapacitado de usar chakra. Un sello típico para extradición de prisioneros si me preguntas.

La cara zorruna de Naruto se encogió en un gesto de incomodidad, pensar que la Haruno iría con tantos problemas para permitir que aquel prisionero le siguiera era una locura. Locura que ya le traía de cabeza. Se sentía celoso, muy celoso, era como una montaña rusa, primero Sasuke, luego ese tipejo. ¿Acaso alguna vez se fijaría en él de verdad?

Aún podía recordar cuando la había rechazado. No era que no la quisiera, era simplemente que podía leerla mejor de lo que ella misma creía. Sabía de antemano las razones para su comportamiento y bajo esa misma política no se permitía engañarla, no era ningún oportunista en temas tan importantes como esos, menos si ella estaba en medio.

―Termine, solo haría falta remover el símbolo ANBU de Kirigakure. ― comentó el extranjero.

― ¿Hay posibilidad de conservarlo? Prefiero no volver a pasar por toda la espera y papeleo si no le importa. ― sonrió. ― Además volveré en tres semanas, es poco tiempo como para quitarme mi derecho como ANBU.

El ninja pareció vacilar por un rato, cediendo ante la sonrisa de la flor de cerezo.

―Está bien. ― respondió. ― Kakashi-san yo tomó mi camino de aquí, Haruno-sama quedará a cargo de la custodia de este prisionero, ya he tomado las medidas necesarias para su traslado; de ser necesario puede remitir un halcón mensajero ante alguna emergencia. ― informó.

Kakashi agradeció el apoyo y retorno la mirada a su equipo, dos bandos separados, Sasuke y Naruto a un lado y Sakura con su "no tan querido" ayudante al otro, distanciados por varios metros.

Con seguridad sabía que el rubio Namikaze quería ir al lado de la Haruno, pero la simple presencia posesiva de Kai no le dejaba acercarse con naturalidad. Desde que le conoció aquella noche de invierno, con su alumna amordazada, supo que el ninja estaba lejos de ser normal, se valía de diversos métodos para conseguir lo que quería, y vaya que le iba de viento en popa. Un criminal sentenciado a cadena perpetúa sin posibilidad de salir de prisión que ahora tenía la calma de salir y andar por el pueblo como si jamás hubiera cometido asesinato alguno.

―Vamos de vuelta a Konoha entonces.

―Acamparemos aquí por la noche, mañana a primera hora seguimos. ― comandó Kakashi, apoyándose relajado sobre un árbol. ― Naruto y Sasuke vayan por el agua y la comida, hay un río cercano donde pueden pescar.

― ¿Por qué no va usted Kakashi-sensei? ― reclamó Naruto.

―Tengo que mantener un ojo en Sakura. ― dijo, con una sonrisa de complicidad hacia la fémina. ― Le pediría a Kai-kun que les acompañe pero me temo que lo maten en el camino, él ira por leña para la fogata. ― indicó. ― ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Kai vacilo un poco, Sakura le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y el pelirrojo camino fuera del campamento a realizar su tarea, tomando el camino contrario por el cual fuero los otros dos miembros del equipo siete.

― ¿Qué están esperando? ―pregunto irónico. ― Sakura no se desvanecerá en el aire de nuevo, ya váyanse.

Naruto y Sasuke asintieron, marchándose también del campamento. El sensei sonrió complacido, al fin tenía su preciada oportunidad para hablar con su estudiante.

― ¿Tanto me ha extrañado, sensei? ― preguntó Sakura, sentándose en la base de un árbol. ― Mandarlos a hacer recados no es algo usual en usted…

―Puede que no, pero necesitaba tener una charla contigo. ¿Puedo?― preguntó, sentándose al lado de ella. ― Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué pasó contigo luego de que me dejarás de escribir?

Ella sonrió ante la pregunta. ― Muchas cosas, me convertí en ANBU de Kirigakure por ejemplo, la ultima vez que le escribí apenas me había inscrito para el examen jounin de Konoha.

―Lo recuerdo. Tsunade-sama me prohibió asistir, dijo que te pondría nerviosa, además que ni Sasuke ni Naruto estaban en la aldea por aquel entonces. ― respondió, haciendo memoria de aquellos días.

―Shizune-san dijo que les pusieron su primera misión de equipo, Sai y Yamato-taichou también fueron. Una desafortunada coincidencia. ― ironizó Sakura, con una relajada actitud.

― ¿Segura que no tuviste nada que ver con eso? Es desafortunado que los compañeros de equipo se pierdan el avance de uno de sus miembros.

―Hmph. ― musitó. ― ¿Soy tan calculadora sensei? ― pregunto, volteando a ver al Hatake. ― ¿Me cree capaz de hacer tal cosa para evitarlos?

―Eres inteligente, eso es seguro. ― respondió tranquilo. ― Por lo segundo pues… me evitaste a mí así que la respuesta es obvia. Por más que te buscara nunca no lograba encontrarte, incluso vine aquí un par de veces para hablar, pero no estabas aquí.

La kunoichi ladeó la cabeza, ― Fui a tomar unas vacaciones al País de las Olas, vino en mal momento, son exageraciones suyas. ― argumentó.

―Estuve aquí siete veces, Sakura. En diferentes estaciones. ― resaltó ― Me estabas evitando, al igual que ha Konoha. ― afirmó con un tono serio. ―Intentar engañarme es inútil, dime la verdad, ¿qué tan lejos has llegado para querer apartarte de Konoha?

La estudiante se tensionó ante la pregunta, el ninja copia era una persona directa, no se andaría con rodeos inútiles ni frases lindas. Apenas y trataba de mantener la conversación en un nivel amigable, tampoco quería asustarla con una interrogación, sin importar cuánto se muriera por saber, su alumna era frágil.

Demasiado frágil.

―Kakashi-sensei yo… ― tartamudeó ella, respirando profundo. ― Yo…

―Sakura― llamó, mas calmado. ― En el equipo siempre has sido de quién estaba más orgulloso. ― afirmó con una sonrisa. ― Siempre, aún con todos los logros de Sasuke y Naruto, siempre he pensado en ti como mi más preciada alumna.

Las palabras derriban las barreras del alma de la joven, quien cierra los ojos ante tal confesión. No quería oír tales palabras, no en ese momento, no en ese lugar, no por esas razones.

―Yo confió en ti, Sakura. ― afirmó Kakashi, con la convicción orgullosa de un padre. ― Siempre.

Los orbes jade tiemblan ante la determinación del ninja, se aparta de golpe, se pone de pie y respira profundo, preparando sus palabras con tanto cuidado que sabe que sonara mecanizado, pero todo vale con tal de seguir su camino. Todo vale con tal de callar las voces que cantan debilidad en su cabeza.

―Es verdad que he evitado ir a Konoha, incluso a usted, y… en especial al equipo siete. ― afirma con severidad, manteniéndose de espaldas al ninja copia. ― Desde que llegue a Kirigakure lo supe, el regresar del equipo siete era una fantasía, una mera ilusión que era incapaz de desechar. ―aclara, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Sus manos se mesen hacia adelante, visualizando aquellos días en que solía tomar las manos de sus compañeros de equipo con tanta facilidad y simpleza.

―Estamos juntos ahora, Sasuke ha sido liberado y trabaja como cualquier ninja en la aldea. Naruto ha cumplido, trajo de vuelta al equipo siete.

Sakura volteó hacia él. ― ¿A qué precio? ― inquirió con fuerza. ― Sabe tan bien como yo el precio que Sasuke ha pagado por sus crímenes, la simulación de que nuestro equipo es el mismo de antes es una mentira. ¡Una mentira! ― exclamó con fuerza.

Kakashi se mantiene en silencio, incapaz de refutar las palabras de su alumna.

―Desde la guerra me di cuenta, mis sentimientos no importaban en lo absoluto, la realidad no iba a detenerse porque yo lo deseara… ¡Nuestro equipo no volvería porque yo lo deseara! ― gritó enfadada. ― Me comí sus palabras por años sensei, su apoyo me esperanzó por tres largos años. Entiendo bien que fue lo que mejor podía hacer en ese momento, sus alumnos se le escaparon de las manos, estaba tan perdido como yo en aquel entonces.

―Tienes razón, lo estaba. ― confirmó Kakashi, poniéndose de pie. ― Estaba perdido, jamás me enseñaron que hacer cuando mis alumnos decidieran traicionar mi confianza. Pero…

―Pero usted quiso creer. ― cortó ella, con la voz ahogada. ― Yo también, yo también caí en la ilusión.

―¿Cuál es la diferencia esta vez?

Sakura apretó los puños. ― Me he cansado de ilusiones. ¡Las odio! ― exclamó, apretando más los puños. ― Lo admito, huí a Kirigakure por temor. Después de la muerte de mis padres estaba más débil que antes, más débil que cuando Sasuke se fue, que cuando nos traiciono uniéndose a Akatsuki, incluso más débil que cuando intento matarme.

―Kirigakure no es tu patio de juegos, Sakura. No puedes quedarte aquí por siempre, dices que detestas las ilusiones pero sigues creyendo que apartándote de Konoha podrás borrar tu historia allí. ― comentó con fuerza. ― Konoha no se desvanecerá, tampoco nuestro equipo.

La pelirosa sonrió. ― Lo sé. ― respondió. ― Konoha sigue allí, mi historia allí también, mis experiencias con la muerte siguen en el campo de batalla , la muerte de mis padres sigue grabada en mi casa; todo sigue allí.

Respira profundo, calmando sus ánimos. ― Sensei, si me aparte de Konoha no fue para huir, quizás al principio, pero el resto del tiempo… todos estos años ha sido para seguir el camino ninja que he escogido.

―¿Y cuál es ese?

Sakura sonrió. ― Voy a sobrepasar el destino. ― contestó con certeza. ― Probaré a alguien que puedo contradecir el destino, ese el camino que he seguido estos años. Mi propósito de convertirme en ANBU de ambos países, el porqué de la libertad de Kai, y él porque me alejo del equipo siete.

La fuerza de voluntad en la figura de Sakura resplandece por sus ojos, sin posibilidad de dudar por un segundo.

―Dices que ese camino te ha traído a Kirigakure, entonces ya no deseas regresar con el equipo.

―Por ahora desisto de la idea, sensei. Prefiero no hacerme ideas sobre la posibilidad de volver a nuestros días de cuando tenía doce años. Sería doloroso volver a caer ¿no le parece?

Kakashi suspiró. ― Naruto se ha esforzado mucho por traerte ese pasado de vuelta. ¿Lo dejaras pasar así como así?

Ella sonríe. ― Le estoy agradecida. Mucho. Su fuerza por seguir me ha sorprendido siempre, y me temo que lo seguirá haciendo aún más en el futuro.

―Un futuro que él espera que veas a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos.

―Sí… espero poder verlo con la cabeza en alto para cuando ese momento llegue. ― musitó en voz baja, atrayendo la concentración de Kakashi.

―¿Por qué dices eso?

Sakura junto las manos por la espalda, viendo directamente los ojos de su maestro. ― Tsunade-sama no le ha dicho porque me quiere de vuelta en Konoha. No es por el equipo, ni por Naruto o Sasuke, tampoco por ella…

El ninja se tensionó ante su confesión. En realidad el tampoco sabía el propósito oculto en la misión de la Senju, se lo habían camuflado con simple preocupación maternal hacia Sakura.

La Haruno meció un poco los pies, restándole importancia. ― La razón por la que me están deportando de Kirigakure es lo opuesto, sensei. ― comentó con una sonrisa. ― Konoha me quiere de vuelta para interrogarme por un suceso en la guerra.

Su voz se vuelve un hilo apenas audible, atrayendo al usuario del Sharingan algunos pasos más cerca.

―Desde la guerra he ocultado un peligro con mis habilidades médicas. Fue el impulso que me saco de Konoha ni bien tuve la oportunidad al igual que el miedo.

La mirada del Hatake comprende la seriedad del asunto, por lo que intenta no detener la confesión de Sakura. Necesita oírlo, necesita saber para poder aconsejarle de vuelta.

―Kakashi-sensei… lamento mucho haberle mentido. Pero se lo confiare a usted, únicamente a usted. ― afirmó con algo de duda.

―Sakura… me estás asustando, ¿Qué es tan serio como para que abandones tú la aldea?

La Haruno sonrió con algo de pena. ― Yo… he hecho algo horrible para seguir mis propósitos. Presiento que mi shisou ya lo ha descubierto y por eso me está trayendo de vuelta. ― comentó, llevándose una mano hacia el rostro para apartar unos mechones.

―Sensei… ― llamó con una expresión cansada. ― Desde que termino la guerra yo… ― cerró los labios en un temblor indeciso.

Al menos a él, al menos a Kakashi le confiaría la verdad.

―¿Recuerda que fui yo la que atendió a Sasuke y Naruto luego de su pelea con Madara? ― pregunto con tranquilidad.

El sensei se descoló un poco. ― Sí… fuiste la única que los trato.

―Exacto. ― enfatizó ella. ― Fui la única, y por esa razón soy yo la única posible responsable.

―¿Responsable de qué?

Sakura levantó la mirada al cielo. ― En la prisión de Kirigakure, hace tres años y medio, diez prisioneros fallecieron en mis manos, bajo mi cuidado. ― comentó con un aire apagado. ― Todos de la misma enfermedad.

Su mirada se ensombrece ante la memoria. Los rostros que la acosan en pesadillas y son su única prueba de su fatal error.

―Fallecieron de muerte cerebral instantánea, todo producto del sometimiento a un genjutsu ocular aplicado bajo mi supervisión. ― explicó monótona.

El ninja copia teme ante sus deducciones. Un genjutsu ocular… no, no le gustaba lo que maquinó su cabeza. Sakura parece notar sus conjeturas y sonríe como afirmando el hecho.

―Obtuve el ADN de Uchiha Obito por las heridas de mis compañeros de equipo y la combinación genética de los Senju por un Zetsu que quedó vivo en este país, para ser más precisos, era un Zetsu que fue amordazado por los prisioneros sentenciados a muerte de Kirigakure.

El espanto en el rostro de Kakashi es la señal de que lo ha notado. Solo queda decirlo en voz alta.

―He realizado una copia perfecta de Uchiha Obito con las habilidades de regeneración de la mutación conocida como Zetsu, y, hasta ahora, la he mantenido con vida, en secreto de las cinco naciones ninja. ― confirma con una sonrisa falsa. ― Ese es el crimen por el cual Konoha me desee de vuelta, ir a allí… es solo para ser sometida a un juicio parcial antes de que me lleven ante un tribunal internacional de aldeas.

Kakashi enmudece ante la fatalidad de las decisiones de Sakura.

―Esta vivo, mi perfecto clon genético con las habilidades de los Uchiha y la inmortalidad que posee el ADN del primer Hokage. Yo he creado un nuevo Uchiha Obito, él mismo que causó la guerra hace cuatro años.

* * *

*Avance*

La llegada a la aldea de la hoja enciende el encuentro entre las dos mejores ninjas medico del mundo. Una confrontación amarga entre alumna y maestra que cancela toda predicción de alegría por el equipo reunido.

En el próximo capitulo: **_"Jaula de acciones"_**

* * *

**__**Lo primero que puedo hacer es disculparme por el inconveniente respecto al cambio con el avance, no lo volvere a hacer así que tranquilos. Me percate de que una conversación más amena entre Kakashi y Sakura no sería posible todavía, por lo cual cambie ese aspecto en la historia. Por otro lado hay algunos aspectos a aclarar en este capitulo, Shikamaru y Chouji ( si se acuerdan de ellos xD ) fueron puestos a salvo por Naruto y Sasuke cuando invadieron la casa de Sakura, un equipo de apoyo ira por ellos y por el equipo de asalto ya tratado ; no es que los deje tirados nada más.

Ya he confesado parte de la verdad de Sakura, no es todo, pero es parte de ello. Y si es que es necesario resaltar, Kai no es el clon genetico del que se habla en el cap. así que no se hagan ideas xD.

Bueno, con todo eso ya dicho quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se han dado el trabajo de leer esta historia, agregarla a sus favoritos, seguirla o comentarla. Me alegra un montón, y si no es molestia, dejen un comentario, es lo que más me ayuda a la hora de escribir :D . ¡Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo!


	4. Jaula de Acciones

―He realizado una copia perfecta de Uchiha Obito con las habilidades de regeneración de la mutación conocida como Zetsu, y, hasta ahora, la he mantenido con vida, en secreto de las cinco naciones ninja. ― confirma con una sonrisa falsa. ― Ese es el crimen por el cual Konoha me desee de vuelta, ir a allí… es solo para ser sometida a un juicio parcial antes de que me lleven ante un tribunal internacional de aldeas.

Kakashi enmudece ante la fatalidad de las decisiones de Sakura.

―Está vivo, mi perfecto clon genético con las habilidades de los Uchiha y la inmortalidad que posee el ADN del primer Hokage. Yo he creado un nuevo Uchiha Obito, él mismo que causó la guerra hace cuatro años.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

**Capitulo 4: Jaula de Acciones**

La realidad ha golpeado al hijo del Colmillo Blanco como una bomba, destrozando toda su esperanza de un solo ataque. Ve en aquellos ojos jade la nefasta verdad, sin ningún rastro de alguna mentira o broma cruel que ella podría jugarle, pero sus palabras no son bromas, son la honestidad que siempre admiro en su pequeña alumna.

No se da cuenta cuando sus manos se han posicionado sobre los hombros de la fémina, tampoco del temblor innato que le recorre de solo pensar en ella. Solo ve en el rostro de Sakura el reflejo de su más amarga pesadilla, aquella que por tantos años deseo borrar de su existencia, pues la tiene marcada con fuego en el alma.

Puede ver aquel rostro juvenil de cabellos castaños y gran resistencia espiritual.

Oh, Kami.

Su preciada alumna, la linda y delicada Sakura se había convertido ahora, en el karma mismo de sus pecados.

Oh, Kami.

Lo único que podía ver ahora era el rostro agonizante de su compañera de equipo reflejado en esos orbes jades.

―Rin… ― murmuró, apretando el agarre en los hombros de ella. ― No… Rin… ― volvió a decir, con un atisbo adolorido en la voz. Sakura tembló de solo escucharlo, tan destrozado y temeroso al mismo tiempo.

Su maestro, aquel hombre conocido por su fría y calculadora manera de proteger a los suyos, allí, frente a ella, con el semblante corrompido por la angustia. Y ella también comenzó a temer, porque el terror reflejado en ese ojo gris era la prueba de quién había visto lo que de verdad pasaba con los traidores, de quién vio en primera fila, como parte del escarmiento para evitar la traición, la forma en que los ninjas renegados eran sometidos hasta hacerlos añicos… tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu.

Kakashi la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, apretándola tanto que sentía que si le soltaba, por tan solo un segundo, ella caería hecha polvo al suelo. Se refugió en sus brazos, con la memoria de aquel semblante asustado de su sensei en la mente.

¿Así se sentía ser traicionado?

¿Estaba decepcionado?

¿Le había dañado aún más?

¿Había abierto viejas heridas?

―Lo siento tanto ― .dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo de su sensei. ― Lamento tanto hacerle esto a usted ― .respondió, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del jounin. ― En verdad… perdóneme. ― rogó, cediendo ante el temblor que le contagiaba el Hatake.

Aquellos tres años de míseras palabras de apoyo y soporte pasaron por su mente en un flash perturbador. Sí, ella tenía la culpa, había vuelto a traer un trauma que al pobre ninja lo iba a marcar por quién sabe cuántos años más. No era su intención, pero ya no tenía más alternativas, estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared.

Sin importar si salía lastimada ella, había preferido tomar el camino más doloroso. Iba a esperar que la espada se clavara profundamente en su pecho mientras avanzaba, desangrándose hasta que la muerte la tomara en sus garras. Pero, prefería salir lastimada a lastimar.

Lastimar a sus camaradas no fue su intención, y sin embargo, buscando aclarar un poco las dudas de su sensei término destruyéndolo por completo.

―Lo siento mucho―. dijo de nuevo, aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. ― Ya no hay más salidas, busque en todo. Así que… por favor… confié en mí hasta lo último, sensei. ― rogó, levantando la mirada para encontrar el mismo semblante temeroso en el de él. ― Estaré bien, de alguna forma…― explicó, con una sonrisa cansada. ― solo confié en mí.

Kakashi tomó la cabeza de su alumna y la empujo a su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza. La niña risueña que intentó proteger con uñas y dientes se le había escapado de las manos también, como granos de arena contra el aire, Sakura había salido de su control. El terror de aquellos ninjas siendo torturados por traición le había ganado en reacción, la había apretado tanto contra sí que sentía que sus dedos se hundirían en los lados de la chica. Pero, Kami sabía que estaba perdonado si en caso sus dedos dejaban marcas por sostenerla con tanta desesperación.

Pues, solo Kami, y los muertos podían entender la realidad de sus temores.

Al final de la guerra, cuando se dejó destruir de nuevo por la muerte de su mejor amigo; creyó con total seguridad que lo peor ya había pasado. Que, con Obito muerto, la agria memoria del equipo liderado por el Cuarto Hokage moriría por fin consigo mismo. Pues, solo Kakashi Hatake quedaba de entre todo ese equipo, tragado por el dios de la muerte. Solo él, y sus recuerdos.

Y ahora, cuando creyó que la vida volvía a sonreírle, cuando traería a su preciada alumna, digno recuerdo de la única mujer que amo en su vida, se enteraba de una verdad que lo tenía tieso del pánico. Casi sentía que Rin, su adorada compañera de equipo, le había trenzado ese obstáculo para verlo sufrir por matarla.

Sabía que Sakura se preguntaría quien era Rin, pero él no lo diría, porque de hacerlo, las cicatrices le arderían hasta abrirse en llagas ardientes y sin capacidad de detener. Primero fue Rin, a quién mató con sus propias manos para ahorrarle el sufrimiento, y ahora… era Sakura.

Matarla no era opción, antes fue una guerra, ahora era paz. Sakura no era solo un miembro de su equipo, ahora le pertenecía a todos aquellos a quienes le querían. Sería injusto, muy egoísta, y… sabía muy en el fondo, que no era capaz. Desde el día que le encargaron al equipo siete supo que Kami se vengaba de él de la manera más eficaz, trayéndole espejos de su propio equipo, pero él no era Namikaze Minato. Él no era el Yondaime que salvo a Konoha, él… solo era un cobarde que se salvó de morir por el sacrificio del resto.

Él era como Sasuke, y al igual que Sasuke intentó matar a Sakura, él lo hizo con Rin. Con la diferencia de que Obito estaba lejos de evitarlo, y Rin si falleció a sus manos.

―Buscaré una forma, hablaré con Tsunade-sama para ayudarte. ― dijo rápido, recostando su cabeza en la de su alumna. ― No dejare que te torturen, ni que te asesinen. Ya no estamos en esa época, ahora… tengo el poder para salvar tu vida.

Ni noto el tono desesperado de sus palabras, tampoco el leve asentimiento en Sakura. Solo supo que estaba aterrado, pero decidido. Sakura no moriría, ella no se convertiría en Rin.

Porque de hacerlo, él también se iría. Consumido por las fallas en su vida y el recuerdo vivo de aquella ninja medico que amo con tanta locura, hasta el punto de preferir asesinarla antes que verla sufriendo a manos ajenas.

Sakura no sufriría el destino de Rin, eso era seguro.

―Le aconsejó que vaya a tomar aire, Hatake-san.

La voz serena de Kai resonó junto al choque de las ramas sobre el suelo, en un largo estruendo que cortó la tensión entre maestro y alumna. Kakashi soltó a Sakura, mirando detenidamente al pelirrojo que acababa de llegar, Kai solo se sentó en el suelo y empezó a acomodar las ramas para la fogata.

―Tus alumnos están por llegar, unos tres minutos sugiero yo. ― informó, sin mirar al peligris. ― Considerando que ambos te conocen como la palma de su mano sabrán que algo malo ha ocurrido, hasta que recuperes tu serenidad deberías permanecer lejos de ellos.

―Kai tiene razón, será mejor que se vaya a refrescarse un poco. ― aconsejó Sakura, caminando en dirección a su ayudante. ― Estaremos bien. ― dijo, con un aura más tranquila.

Kakashi le miró con preocupación, temía mucho por ella y el destino que le aguardaba en la hoja. Pero, incluso si Sakura no volvía con ellos e huía, el destino que le esperaba no iba a mejorar en lo absoluto. Si Sakura se iba de nuevo, la condena solo empeoraría, y, por la resignación en su mirada, sabía que ella estaba consciente de eso. Se marchó sin decir nada, buscando entre la penumbra de la noche una solución inteligente para la situación, y quizás, algo de la calma que juraba no volvería por lo que le quedaba de vida.

―Ya se lo dijiste. ― afirmó Kai, al tener a la kunoichi sentada a su lado. ― Basta con ver el ambiente para saber que está muy afectado. Jamás creí verle tan vulnerable.

Sakura recostó su cabeza en su hombro. ― Yo tampoco, es la primera vez para mí también. ― dijo, cerrando la vista ante el fuego creciente que comienza a emanar de la fogata. ―Parece que le recordé a alguien.

Kai se apoyo en ella también y pasó su brazo por sobre sus hombros, bridándole apoyo.

― ¿A quién? ― preguntó, reconfortándola con un tono de voz calmado.

―A Rin.

Kai la abrazó con más fuerza. ― Tú no eres Rin, y tampoco terminarás como ella. ― aclaró, en un tono más grave. ― Sakura.

―Dime. ― musitó ella, con los ojos enfocados en las brazas del fuego.

―Aún hay tiempo. Puedo llevarte lejos de las fronteras ninjas si quisieras, puedo salvar tu vida. ― enfatizó él. ― Konoha no tiene que saber, a veces la ignorancia es mejor.

Sakura se levantó de su hombro, con la misma sonrisa cansada que le dedico a Kakashi minutos antes. ―Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás. ― dijo, notando la mirada dolida en el pelirrojo. ― La ignorancia fue lo que te llevó a prisión tantos años, no deseo cometer el mismo error. Salvar mi vida es secundario, ya lo hemos hablado.

El ex prisionero bajo la mirada, se mantuvo en silencio y sintió como ella se apoyaba ahora contra su espalda, con las palmas por sobre sus hombros.

―Estaré bien. Kakashi-sensei entenderá, es un hombre fuerte. ― dijo, con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro. ― Falta poco, un esfuerzo más valdrá mucho la pena.

Kai hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el cielo nocturno. ― ¿En verdad? ¿En verdad vale la pena? A mí no me lo parece. ― refutó.

―Pero lo vale. ― reiteró ella, con fuerza en la voz. ― Espera un poco y verás… vale muchísimo la pena.

Sintió que ella se recostaba sobre su espalda, y a los pocos segundos la respiración mas acompasada de su sueño, la movió con cuidado, recostándola al lado de la fogata y la cubrió con una de las mantas de sus mochilas. Suerte que Sakura le había dicho que se prepararan para un viaje largo.

La observó apenas unos segundos antes de sentir el aroma de sus compañeros de equipo golpearle las fosas nasales, junto al olor del pescado, vallas y algunas frutas. Pronto se vio con las sombras de los legendarios ninjas del equipo siete, quiénes venían discutiendo sobre sus métodos de cacería y cosas que a Kai, le daban igual.

―Sigo creyendo que no lo vale. ― negó Kai en voz baja, acomodándose detrás del cuerpo de Sakura, sentado y con otra manta sobre su espalda. ―Tonta, Sakura. ― farfulló en voz baja, removiendo algunos mechones del rostro de la chica.

* * *

― ¡Yo pesque más peces que tú, teme!

―Hmph, pero yo recogí frutas y vallas, tu pierdes igual, dobe. ― respondió el Uchiha, caminando con actitud despreocupada en comparación a la fastidiada de su compañero.

― ¡Sí serás…! ― exclamó en voz alta el rubio. Sasuke levantó la mano hacia él, callándolo al instante, la mirada del Uchiha hacia el campamento no era una muy amigable a decir verdad. El Uzumaki, con experiencia en descifrar las enigmáticas miradas y muecas de su mejor amigo volvió a ver hacia donde se había separado de Sakura y su sensei. Obviando, intencionalmente, la existencia del ayudante con cabello color tomate.

Sus ojos azules se sorprendieron al ver solo a su compañera de equipo y a al ninja del libro bingo, pero no rastro de su tardón sensei.

―Bienvenidos, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san. ― saludó Kai, con aire irónico. ― Tardaron mucho.

El rubio avanzo hacia él, con notarias ganas de despedazarlo sí decía las palabras equivocadas.

― ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei? ― preguntó, dejando los peces y demás comida en el suelo junto a la fogata.

―Salió a tomar aire, parece que respiro polen toxico durante su estadía en el bosque, Sakura dijo que debería caminar un poco para despejarse. ― explicó, mirando a la dormida kunoichi. ― Estaba tan cansada que se durmió rápido, les recomendaría hacer poco ruido, han pasado semanas desde que la veo dormir tan plácidamente.

El tono tan amigable con el que el pelirrojo hablaba sin duda molesta a los dos miembros del equipo siete, Naruto afirma las palabras de su "enemigo" al sentir el chakra de su maestro no muy lejos del campamento, sin muestras de heridas más que una ligera aura de confusión que le rodea. Sasuke ya se ha puesto a comer unas frutas que trajo consigo, sentado justo al lado izquierdo de donde descansa Sakura, manteniendo una distancia prudente del enigmático ayudante.

―Ya siéntate y come dobe ―.regaño. ― Pon los pescados a azar, tengo hambre.

El rubio refunfuño entre dientes e hizo caso al pedido del Uchiha, no tenía ganas de pelear cuando Sakura dormía con tantas ganas. Hasta sentía envidia de la tranquilidad del rostro de la kunoichi mientras dormía, casi parecía que estaban en esas misiones rutinarias, sin ninguna acción digna de la grandeza del Uzumaki. Puso los pescados a azar mientras se comía un par de manzanas, ya sentía el sabor a ramen llenarle la boca de lo cerca que estaban a Konoha. Lo primero que haría sería invitar a la chica a comer con él, junto a Kakashi y Sasuke, reviviendo los días felices de sus primeros años de gennin.

Luego de haberse asegurado de mandar a aquel "perro" prisionero de vuelta a donde pertenecía. Detestaba esos ojos dorados, tan codiciosos que le revolvían el estomago de solo verlos, y más aún, cuando aquellos posos deseaban con locura a su compañera de equipo. Le odiaba por ser quién estuvo a su lado todos esos años, apoyándola, cuidándola, viéndola, protegiéndola y quién sabe qué más. No quería pensar. No quería saber que, quizás, en algún día, cuando Sakura estuvo bebida o con la cabeza en quién sabe qué, ella se hubiera entregado en cuerpo a ese desalmado hombre.

Se negaba a pensar que quizás, más allá de ser el ayudante de la Haruno, también era su amante. No encontraba razón alguna para que ella le eligiera, por su vasto conocimiento sobre la ninja medico Sakura no conocía a nadie, nadie de la aldea de Bee. Y mucho menos, a un prisionero renegado que había matado a su equipo con sus propias manos.

Era asqueroso.

Casi como si pudiera oler la muerte rodeando a ese tipo.

Casi como si el mismo shinigami lo regocijara entre sus manos, dándole la potestad de matar a quién le plazca.

Visualizó con demasiada atención como los dedos del extranjero ninja dejaron de juguetear con el cabello de su amiga y se deslizaron por su cuello, palpando con retorcido placer la vena yugular por sobre la piel nieva. Los puños se le cerraron con fuerza, dispuesto a atacar de una vez, y por todas, a aquel sujeto. El palillo del pescado que tenía en la mano se afilo como un cuchillo con su chakra, solo un segundo bastaba para que le clavara tan sutil arma en medio de la cabeza, matándolo en el acto.

―Naruto.

Pero sus instintos asesinos se apagaron como si fueran un interruptor ante la voz grave de Sasuke. Soltó el trozo "inofensivo" de madera de entre sus dedos ante el tono de advertencia y volteó su mirada hacia el relajado pelinegro, quién tenía ya avistada sus ganas de asesinar. Ambos habían recuperado aquel lazo de hermandad por el cual el rubio luchó tanto, y este se había fortalecido hasta el punto en que si uno miraba al otro por apenas un segundo ya tenía la idea que deseaba hacer.

Y, aunque Sasuke lo detestara, identificar el instinto asesino entre ellos era lo que más se notaba.

―Voy a hacer la primera ronda. ― añadió Naruto, fastidiado por la interrupción de sus pensamientos. ―Tú sigues, teme. ― informó, caminando con desgano hacia el bosque.

Cuando la figura del jinchuriki se desvaneció entre la penumbra del bosque, y Sasuke estuvo seguro de que el dobe ya no podría escuchar nada de su conversación se hecho un poco hacía atrás, con los ojos cerrados.

― ¿Por qué lo detuviste? ― preguntó Kai, jugando con el listón rojo que sujeta el cabello de la Haruno. ― Uzumaki-san tiene razones para asesinarme, muchas más de las que piensa.

Sasuke respiró profundo, sin perder la serenidad. ― ¿Cómo cuales? ― inquirió.

―Como que intente asesinar a Sakura en varias ocasiones. ― respondió franco, volteando a ver al Uchiha. ― La he lastimado en varias de esas también, he estado muy cerca.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada dorada del acompañante de Sakura. Los iris rojizos con la estrella negra del Sharingan brillando a la espera de un ataque.

― ¿Quieres que te mate yo en vez de Naruto?

Kai sonrió, soltando el listón rojizo de entre sus dedos. ― Para nada, solo… encuentro divertido joderles. ― aclaró, sin titubear ante la amenazante presencia del Sharingan. ― Y de paso, quisiera agradecerles. ― agregó, con una sonrisa ladina.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, observando como el ayudante dejó de mirarle a él para ver a la de cabellos rosados. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese tipejo.

―Gracias por ser tan imbéciles para entregarme a Sakura.

El Uchiha se puso de pie de golpe, con kunai en mano y listo para atacar a Kai de lleno.

―Detente, Sasuke. ― ordenó Kakashi, bajando de un árbol justo frente al equipo. ―Lo único que busca es cabrearlos, Kai-kun tiene un extraño apego en joder a cualquier persona que sea cercana a Sakura. Es su manera de imponer su presencia. ¿Verdad, Kai-kun?

El ayudante sonrió complacido, sin prestar atención a la insinuación del mayor. ― ¿Se encuentra mejor, Hatake-san?

―Mucho mejor, aunque agradecería que dejaras de meterte con mis alumnos. Estos dos son muy temperamentales, especialmente con temas como nuestros camaradas, así que abstente.

La petición sonó más como una orden que el pelirrojo no tardo en adaptar, retomando su juego con el cabello de Sakura para entretenerse. Ya tenía en el bolsillo su travesura diaria, había jodido a las tres leyendas ninjas en solo un día y con el mínimo esfuerzo.

Estaba satisfecho. Al menos por ahora.

Bastaba con aguantar las ganas asesinas de tres hombres mucho más fuertes que el combate por el resto de la noche, nada nuevo o a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.

Era pan comido.

* * *

Despertó con las cosquillas acostumbradas por detrás de la oreja, típicas de un Kai no muy descansado, se levantó rápido, volteando aún con algo de sueño hacia donde debía estar su ayudante. Abrió los ojos con desgano, pues la siesta había sido extremadamente placentera y se sorprendió de ver el estado de su protegido legal.

― ¿Qué mierda te pasó? ― preguntó, con las manos en la boca, aguantando un poco la risa. ― Te ves fatal.

Pues sí, el siempre relajado y arreglado Kai tenía el cabello hecho una enmarañada, con rastro de ramas, tierra y sabe Kami que más. Sus ojos se hundían tras unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, leves cortesillos que parecían ser hechos con el borde un papel adornaban sus mejillas y sus brazos, su ropa parecía haber pasado un campo de entrenamiento militar, envuelta en polvo y más hojas. Sin embargo, nada quitaba la sonrisa de triunfo de su rostro.

―Jodí de más a una zorra, a su mejor amiga y el cabrón de su sensei me sepultó hasta el cuello. ― respondió, notando la sorpresa en el rostro de la Haruno. ― Nada nuevo, Sakura_-chan_. ― llamó, con un inusual tono meloso. ― ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Quieres tu abrazo de buenas días?

Sakura no objetó ni un simple eh antes de ser apresada por los fuertes brazos de Kai en un efusivo abrazo de oso, intento moverse un poco, extrañada por la actitud del chico y vacilo al notar un par de cambios en el ambiente.

En primera Kai nunca la abrazaba por las mañanas, sino era más para molestarla por algún recado olvidado o algo similar. Generalmente la removía de la cama, le palmeaba la cara o la llamaba en voz alta, jamás le abrazaba con aires de niño bueno y amoroso. Volteó al otro lado del campamento y encontró su respuesta.

Justo al frente, sus dos compañeros de equipo yacían en casi las mismas condiciones solo que con mucho menos daño que su ayudante, y a un lado, un inocente Kakashi silbaba como pajarito mientras leía su libro.

O sí, los hombres del campamento se habían metido a una batalla campal.

Claro, no esperaba menos de los sobreprotectores varones, pero si esperaba que su ayudante siguiera al pie de la letra sus indicaciones y no molestara de más a sus acompañantes, ya le había advertido que ellos le matarían si se pasaba de vivo. Y por lo visto, habían estado cerca de no ser porque se levantó.

―Ah… ― suspiró. ― Buenos días a todos―. saludo, aún en brazos de Kai.

Kakashi y Sasuke respondieron al mismo tiempo con un neutral. ―Buenos días.

Pero Naruto, siendo quién era, exclamó en voz alta y alegre. ― ¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan! ― para luego poner cara de asesino en torno a la presencia de Kai.

La kunoichi bajo la cabeza resignada, por ahora necesitaba poner un poco de escarmiento.

―Kai― llamó, en voz serena. ― Suéltame por favor, tengo que tratar tus heridas.

El ayudante asintió enérgico y se sentó a espera de su tratamiento, Sakura podía jurar que ya veía una cola de perro meciéndose a los lados de tanta alegría que emanaba el pelirrojo. Se arrodillo frente a él y posó ambas manos sobre el pecho del chico, pasándolas por debajo de su ropa, un ligero chakra verdoso recorrió desde sus palmas hasta la piel del varón, cuando escuchó el innegable sonido de queja proviniendo de él.

―Ya, ya déjame. ―pidió el chico, sin posibilidad de moverse. ― Sakura. ― insistió.

Los miembros del equipo siete levantaron la mirada ante el tono asustado del chico, acercándose unos pasos para ver que tanto le hacía la Haruno que logró conseguir lo que, en todo una noche, ellos no lograron.

Kai parecía temeroso del chakra que emanaba de la pelirosa contra su piel.

―Te dije que no los molestaras. El viaje ya es difícil en sí mismo, tienes que comportarte hasta que lleguemos a Konoha, ¿entendido? ― preguntó ella, presionando un poco más por sobre la piel del chico.

Kai levantó la mirada hacia el resto del equipo siete y asintió con fastidio. ― Bien, solo… deja de hacer eso. ― pidió, bajando la cabeza en señal de rendición.

―Bien.

Sakura quitó las manos del ninja y, a unos segundos, las heridas pequeñas del cuerpo del varón se comenzaron a cerrar por si solas, casi como magia. Se volteó al resto de los varones y preguntó, con aires de tranquilidad.

― ¿Seguimos con el viaje?

Sus compañeros asintieron algo atemorizados. ¿Qué rayos había hecho?

* * *

―Tsunade-sama. ― llamó una voz por detrás de la puerta.

En medio de un mar de papeles, la última sennin seguía con su lucha en contra de tantos documentos y sus ansias por ingerir más sake. Lástima que Shizune, en su papel de responsable cuidadora, se los hubiera ocultado todos.

―Entra.

Una vez dentro, el jounin conocido como Yamato entró a la habitación, con el semblante sereno y tranquilo de siempre. La oficina central de la Hokage, reconstruida junto al resto de la torre desde la guerra, seguía con esos aires de solemnidad que los anteriores kages dejaron tras su marcha, con la única diferencia que el aroma a licor se dejaba marcar en todas las paredes. Las fotos de los antiguos kages fueron recuperadas de entre los escombros, algunos pergaminos estaban ordenados en una esquina, junto a un kunai de peculiar forma con el sello del cuarto Hokage grabado en él, colgado en una de las paredes, encima de los símbolos Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki y demás emblemas familiares pintados en un cuadro que se extiende por toda una pared.

La quinta estaba estresada, y por la intensidad del alcohol en el aire, esta vez llevaba días sin parar su ansiedad.

―Yamato, ¿que se te ofrece? ― preguntó Tsunade, quitándose los lentes de lectura. ― Recuerdo haberte dado una semana libre.

El castaño sonrió confiado. ― Lo sé, Hokage-sama. Solo vine a traerle una noticia. ―informó, con los brazos a los lados en una pose militar muy común en él. ― Hace unos minutos sentí la presencia de Naruto y el resto de su equipo en las fronteras, deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento.

La rubia apoyo el mentón sobre sus manos, y con los codos sobre la mesa respiró profundo. ― ¿Alguien más viene con ellos?

―Sí, detecte dos chakras más. Uno de ellos me temo es desconocido, no es un shinobi de la Hoja.

― ¿Y el otro?

Yamato tragó duro. ― Es de Haruno Sakura.

La Hokage bajo la cabeza, respirando lo más fuerte que le daban los pulmones comenzó a recordar que no debía perder la cordura. Las respuestas vendrían poco a poco, sobre todo si su alumna por fin daba la cara a su aldea.

― ¿Hokage-sama?

―Dime, Yamato.

―Es sobre el asunto de Uchiha… ha sobre el perpetrador de la última guerra. ― reiteró, cambiando sus palabras. ― ¿Cree que Sakura tenga algo que ver en ese asunto?

Tsunade levantó la mirada. ― Eso quiero descubrir, por ahora, hazme un favor. ― pidió, apartando los papeles de su escritorio.

―Lo que usted ordene.

Tal y como si una ráfaga de viento entrara a la habitación, un sorprendente equipo siete hace acto de presencia. Las mascaras de animales delatan a un sin querer a los dos miembros más importantes de la ANBU de Konohagakure, Kakashi permanece sereno, saludando con la mirada a su compañero de batalla que le ve sorprendido por su llegada. Y más atrás del grupo, Sakura esta espalda contra espalda con Kai, ambos usando las mascaras de Kumogakure.

― ¡Volvimos, baa-chan! ― exclamó el rubio. ― ¡Yamato-taichou! Ha pasado tiempo, ¿está de vacaciones? ― preguntó, obviando el aura serena de la fémina mayor.

La nieta de Hashirama hizo uso de su autocontrol para no estrellar al rubio contra una pared, recordándose que sería la decima vez en el mes que mandaba a reparar las paredes de tantas figuras de Naruto marcadas en el concreto. Se puso de pie con un sonoro sonido de tacón que reanudo el silencio y levantó la mirada, directamente hacia los enmascarados de Kiri.

―Llévate al resto del equipo siete de aquí, incluido al visitante que traen consigo. ― ordenó, dirigiéndose a Yamato. ― Y que sea rápido. Todos tienen prohibido entrar a esta habitación hasta que diga lo contrario.

El castaño asintió, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada para que Kakashi retuviera al siempre quejoso del Uzumaki.

― ¡Pero Baa-chan…!

― ¡Silencio! ― exclamó en voz alta, callando al rubio. ― El equipo siete puede esperar a que se le reasigne una misión en su residencia, ahora váyanse. ― ordenó, con los puños cerrados en ira. ― Haruno Sakura permanece aquí, tengo mucho de qué hablar con ella.

La kunoichi tensó los hombros ante la mención de su nombre, el miedo quería comerla viva, pero no podía dejarse caer, no todavía. Camino hasta ponerse de frente a la Hokage, confrontando su mirada aún tras la máscara.

―Ten cuidado. ― le había susurrado Kai, antes de ser empujado por Yamato hacia el exterior.

Kakashi se mantuvo unos segundos en la puerta, mirando al interior para buscar una forma de ayudar a su alumna. Lástima que ahora Sakura no era solo su alumna, sino también de la Hokage, y vaya que la Senju le haría la vida cuadritos a la Haruno ahora que le tenía de regreso en sus tierras. Deseo la mejor de las suertes en voz baja y se marcha a amortiguar las ansias del rubio, quien seguía quejándose por la petición de Tsunade.

Tras unos minutos, cuando ya hubieron bajado las escaleras y salido de la torre escucharon el estruendo del piso superior. Ya habían comenzado a hablar.

―Baa-chan estaba enfadada.

―No es para menos, Sakura le engaño para conseguir su pase internacional. Y eso apenas es el primer paso que tomó para irse. Si cuentas todos los demás Tsunade-sama tiene miles razones para enojarse.

―Esperemos que logre mantener la calma. ― comentó Yamato. ― Si Hokage-sama y Sakura tienen el mismo temperamento me augurio un destrozo.

―Baa-chan es seria cuando quiere, además ella adora a Sakura-chan. No sería capaz de irse a los golpes.

El leve sonido de un quiebre llamó la atención del grupo, con los sentidos afilados el primero en hablar fue el peli plata.

― ¿También lo escucharon?― pregunto. Los tres asintieron ante la pregunta, saltando ante un sonido aun más fuerte que el anterior.

Al alzar la vista se podía ver, claramente, el escritorio lleno de formas y documentos salir volando por la ventana destrozada de la habitación de la Hokage, junto a casi toda la pared de ese mismo extremo.

―Esas dos se van a matar allá arriba. ― comentó Sasuke.

Ambos maestros se limitaron a asentir con un nudo en la garganta. Sasuke tenía razón. Tsunade iba a matar a Sakura si es que esa era su forma de hablar.

* * *

― ¿Ya se calmó? ― preguntó una tranquila Sakura, desde una esquina de la habitación, rodeada de múltiples lápices y objetos de escritorios incrustados en la pared agrietada, incluido un tacón de aguja que se cernía peligrosamente justo sobre su cabeza.

Tsunade resopló como un toro enfurecido, volteó a ver su pequeño descuido al golpear la pared y pudo ver las figuras de pulgas del equipo siete, ya veía sus miradas curiosas desde esos cinco pisos de altura.

―Carajo, Shizune me matara por esto. ― refunfuño en voz baja, retomando su posición amenazante con su segundo tacón en mano, lista para lanzarlo contra la Haruno. ― ¿Me vas a contestar ahora? ― inquirió con voz autoritaria.

―Ya lo he hecho, Hokage-sama.

El tono monótono y calculado de la kunoichi le hizo saltar cinco venas que juraba ni siquiera tenía, marcando su furia tomó con mayor fuerza su zapato y lo lanzó entre gritos contra la ninja, esperando golpearla para removerle de una vez las neuronas.

― ¡Si vas a hablar porquerías al menos déjame ver tu cara niña mal agradecida!

La fuerza del común tacón pareció afilarse como un cuchillo dirigiéndose peligrosamente contra Sakura, su alumna lo esquivo apenas, perdiendo su máscara en el proceso. El tacón aguja se había llevado un borde de la máscara cuando paso frente a frente a Sakura en su intento por evadir el ataque, clavando la máscara como un nuevo retrato en la pared.

Esa mujer y su temperamento, ya le había lanzado diecisiete cosas con intento asesino ante cada respuesta que le daba, de no ser por sus reflejos ya le habría herido de gravedad. ¡Con simples útiles de escritorio y un par de zapatos!

― ¡¿Quiere dejar de lanzar cosas cada vez que le hablo?!― reclamó, en un afloro de su actitud usual.

Tsunade busco con la mirada otro objeto para lanzar, se arrepintió de botar el escritorio por la pared, tenía guardados un juego reciente de plumas punta fina que bien le servirían como agujas senbou. Se cruzó de brazos y recupero un poco la compostura, apenas un poco.

― ¡Lo haría si hablaras normal! ― reclamó, en voz alta.

― ¡Esta es mi voz normal, Hokage-sama!― refuto la chica, ironizando el titulo. ― Usted es la loca que cree que algo anda mal con mi voz.

Si seguía lanzando cosas perdería los papeles, aun con todo su autocontrol Sakura conocía sus límites. El hecho de que Tsunade refutara cada palabra que salía de su boca ni bien fuera dicha ya la tenía al borde.

―No es tu voz. ― negó la Sennin legendaria, sintiendo el viento de la nueva "ventana" tras suyo. ― Toda tú está mal. ― reiteró, con más profundidad en la voz. ― Huir de tu aldea, engañar a tu maestra, aliarte a otra nación, incluso ayudar a un preso condenado. ¿Qué tenias en la cabeza? ― preguntó enojada.

Sakura apretó los puños, buscando un poco de calma antes de explicarse. Tenía que ir con cuidado con cada cosa que se delataba. Aún no era seguro que su maestra conociera sobre su pequeño experimento.

―No he faltado a mi aldea en ningún aspecto, por lo cual no veo su queja. ― respondió inteligente, dando un paso adelante para confrontar a su mayor ejemplo a seguir. ― Cumplí mi deber con Konoha, he dado los exámenes para Jounin y ANBU como corresponden, inclusive he asistido misiones como apoyo cuando ha sido requerido.

― ¡Misiones que te has visto obligada a cumplir! ― confrontó la rubia, en tono alto. ― El Raikage mismo me lo dijo, las únicas misiones que cumples o apoyas son las que él te asigna, aún como Hokage tenía que ir primero con el Raikage para pedir tu apoyo en misiones. ¡¿Cómo llamas tú a eso?!

Sakura arrugo el ceño. ― ¡Eficiencia! ― refutó, con la misma fuerza que su maestra. ― Mis servicios eran necesitados más en tierras aliadas que en mi aldea, soy ninja medico, sirvo a los heridos no a quiénes no requieren de mis servicios. Konohagakure tiene a Shizune, a Ino, a médicos especializados… ¡La tiene a usted! ― gritó a viva voz.

― ¡No confundas las cosas! ¡Tú eres una ninja de Konoha, no de Kumogakure! ¡Tú deber es ayudar a tu aldea natal sea para lo que se te requiera!

― ¡Esta aldea es la más fuerte y resistente que quedó tras la guerra! ¡Nuestras filas perdieron menos vidas, tenemos más clanes con jutsus y tradiciones legendarias que todas las otras cuatro naciones en su conjunto! ¡Nuestros ninjas no fueron envenenados por los Zetsu, hay fondos para reconstruir la aldea, tienen los fondos del Feudal del País del fuego a su disposición! ¡¿Qué es lo que les falta?! ¡Yo no lo veo! ¡Las otras aldeas están en desventaja y estoy allá para servirles en donde pueda! ¡KONOHA NO ME NECESITA!

La fuerza en su voz solo se ve reflejada por la decisión en su rostro, por la determinación de su aura que choca en un profuso arranque de verdades en contra de la última Senju con vida. Casi podía escupir sus pensamientos, todos ahogados en lo profundo de su alma en esta discusión. Era como vomitar hechos ocultos a la vista del mundo.

―Konoha no te necesita… ¿eso piensas? ― preguntó Tsunade, en voz más baja. Aún asombrada por la fuerza en las palabras de la chica. ― Este es el límite, ¿escuchaste? ¡El limite!― gritó, dando zancadas hasta el librero donde estaban los rollos de pergaminos y papeles importantes.

Ni espero buscar la llave, solo tiro con su fuerza sobrehumana del cajón, despedazando la madera por sobre el seguro de acero y tomo un pergamino arrugado del interior.

―Crees que no te necesitamos, pero estás equivocada. ― reiteró la medico, lanzando el pergamino a manos de la pelirosa. ― Más aún si crees que firmare esa mierda y te dejare volar fuera de estas fronteras.

Sakura tomó algo desprevenida el documento y lo abrió con curiosidad, tenía el símbolo del Raikage en la base, supuso que era la respuesta a su carta cuando salió de la prisión de Kiri días antes, pero… era imposible, el tiempo no era el correcto como para que tuviera una respuesta del Raikage.

Leyó con cuidado el escrito y su rostro se arrugó en una mueca de frustración.

―Fui estúpida una vez… ― advirtió Tsunade, parándose delante de Sakura. ―… no pienso caer en tu juego de nuevo, Sakura.

La Haruno levantó la mirada. ― T-Tengo el derecho. ― titubeó, algo confundida por la presura del documento. ― Hay un límite para que se niegue.

Tsunade sonrió ladina. Su alumna debía recordar de donde aprendió toda aquella perspicacia y astucia a la hora de negociar.

―Lo tengo. ― afirmó, levantando la mano derecha para remarcar su punto, sus dedos enumerando el tiempo. ― Tres semanas.

La tranquilidad de su voz golpeó la inteligencia de la fémina del equipo siete, no por nada Tsunade pidió el traslado con ese mismo plazo a Konoha, ella disponía del mismo para negarle su pedido.

― ¿Cree que en tres semanas me hará cambiar de opinión? ― confrontó, con voz calculada. ― El tiempo pasara y volveré a Kumogakure, con su firma o sin ella.

La rubia sonrió confiada. ― Mal, Sakura, creí enseñarte mejor. ― ironizó, arrugando el papel entre las manos de la chica. ― En tres semanas, tú misma negarás este pedido ante el Raikage de ser necesario. Konoha es tu hogar, y aquí te quedas.

La Hokage sonrió con aire triunfante hasta la puerta, donde se abstuvo de abrir tras tomar el pomo.

― ¡Volveré a Kumogakure! ― reiteró Sakura, con voz fuerte y demandante. ― ¡Esta vez con la nacionalidad como shinobi a servicio del Raikage! ¡Lo quiera o no, shisou!

El apelativo de maestra trajo un mar de recuerdos amargos hacia la hermana de Nawaki, se volteó hacia su alumna y, con la voz más calmada, expresó las palabras que prefirió guardarse minutos antes.

―Tienes razón en que Konoha no requiere tus servicios como shinobi, Sakura. ― expresó, sorprendiendo a su alumna ante la honestidad y cierta crueldad con la que camuflaron sus palabras. ― Shizune cubrió tu puesto en el hospital, Ino tu puesto como ninja medico en el equipo siete en misiones de alto rango… Diablos, esos chicos ni siquiera requieren un medico con sus capacidades de pelea.

―Entonces… ¿Por qué… usted?

Tsunade apretó la cerradura, mirando directamente aquellos orbes jade que alguna vez rogaron por su ayuda. El recuerdo de una niña frágil, herida, pero decidida a mejorar aflora de solo ver la majestuosa ninja en la que se ha convertido, digna de sobrepasarla en todo aspecto posible. Como ninja, como médico, como amiga, como mujer. Sakura era su fiel vestigio de la grandeza como kunoichi, superando los obstáculos más difíciles que se antepusieron en su camino.

―Konoha no te requiere por tus conocimientos, habilidades o inteligencia. Eres impresionante ahora, pero no muy diferente de un genio heredero de algún Clan o cuyos padres fueran shinobi remarcables. ― reiteró, en un tono tan normal que azotaba el pobre espíritu de su alumna. ― Eres reemplazable.

Sakura se mordió los labios, aguantando el dolor implícito en el cruel argumento. ¿Reemplazable? ¡Ella no era un objeto! ¡Era una persona! Se había esforzado muchísimo para dejar de ser justamente eso… reemplazable. ¡Quería dejar su marca! ¡Ser necesitada! ¡Indispensable para los suyos!

Lo que más odiaba era pensar que todo el esfuerzo puesto en tanto entrenamiento la regresaran a ello… a ser "reemplazable".

― ¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¡Si soy reemplazable entonces puedo hacer lo que desee! ¡Marchar a donde quiera! ¡Yo no soy necesaria para esta aldea!

― ¡NO HE DICHO TAL COSA! ― exclamó Tsunade en voz alta, soltando el pomo para respirar. Sakura le miró con las preguntas atascadas en la garganta, expectante. ― Es cierto que como Shinobi no eres indispensable, que otros pueden sustituirte.

― ¡Ya deje de decir eso!― exclamó la pelirosa, caminando hacia la salida. Su maestra la tomó del hombro con fuerza, deteniendo su huida del recinto. ― ¡Ya he escuchado suficiente, déjeme ir!

El agarre en su hombro no se debilitó, por el contrario, la fuerza aumento. Sakura tomó la mano de su maestra en un arranque de desesperación, intentando soltarse, incluso oyó un quejido en el intercambio por ver quién tenía más fuerza de las dos.

Tan concentrada estaba en liberarse que no notó la mano que se dirigió con fuerza hacia su rostro, terminando en una sonara cachetada que le hizo arder por completo la mejilla. Soltó el brazo de su maestra ante el asombro de lo hecho, tocando la superficie enrojecida de su piel.

Tsunade le había… ¿golpeado?

Sintió el agarre en su hombro descender hasta su brazo, donde se ciño con fuerza omnipotente, incapaz de escapar o decir palabra.

― ¡Konoha te necesita como Sakura! ― aclamó, con aires maduros y maternales. ― Konoha no es una aldea, es su gente, tú deberías saberlo al pie de la letra. Como Hokage no te necesito, te quiero como mi alumna, mi mano derecha. Los aldeanos y ninjas te quieren como su apoyo ante el dolor, cuando otros medico no les darán el apoyo que ¡tu les ofreces!. Tus amigos no quieren una ninja, les basta con que estés allí para ayudarles en lo que puedas. ¡El equipo siete no te necesita por tus títulos! ¡TE REQUIERE SIMPLEMENTE POR SER TÚ!

Las palabras salieron acompañadas de unas tímidas lagrimas por parte de la Hokage, quién las borro con la manga de su haori verde, abriendo la puerta para escapar de la escena, dejando a una confundida Sakura detrás.

―Se quedará a vivir con ustedes, vigílenla hasta que les diga lo contrario. ― ordenó al salir, con el brazo cubriendo su rostro y perdiéndose entre los pasillos de la torre.

Afuera de la habitación, el equipo siete había subido con la preocupación tatuada en la cara tras escuchar todos los gritos y alaridos de la discusión entre maestra y alumna, incluido el silencioso Kai, que permanecía más atrás. Todos escuchando con perfecta claridad las palabras de la Hokage.

―Baa-chan tiene razón, Sakura-chan. ― animó Naruto, tomando la mano de su amiga para traerla de vuelta de su ensueño. ― Konoha te necesita, nosotros te necesitamos, eres parte indispensable para nuestro equipo, y siempre lo serás.

Kai se apoyo en la pared, observando como el asombro de su benefactora se transformó por completo en una sonrisa vaga, pero llena de felicidad. Sintió las uñas de sus manos convertirse en garras ante el hecho, como la desesperación le cubría al notar el cambio.

Una hora, solo tenían una hora desde que pisaron esa aldea y ella… Sakura ya había comenzado a cambiar.

Y ese cambio no le gustaba.

Ese equipo, esa gente, esa aldea, esa sonrisa que el Uzumaki y los del equipo siete le daban lo enfermaba. Le causaba unas nauseas al ver como con la sola presencia de esos sujetos la Sakura que conocía de años se transformaba en otra persona, regresando a aquella Sakura que encontró por primera vez en su celda.

Y él… él no quería a esa Sakura, porque esa Sakura… esa Sakura no le daría lo que quería.

Esa Sakura no le traería su libertad.

Inaceptable.

* * *

*Avance*

La adaptación a Konoha trae encuentros y sin sabores que comienzan a flaquear la voluntad de Sakura, incluido el apoyo de sus camaradas de equipo los recuerdos de aquellos días felices parecen sobrecoger su alma. Pero, en medio de tanta alegría, Kai regresará a la Haruno a sus inicios, buscando enderecerla en el camino que él fue encargado de cuidar.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Hey , hey , ¿que les pareció el capitulo? ¿muy meloso? ¿Algo trillado? Ya quiero saber que piensan lectores super queridos. En esta ocasión vengo con una actualización de muchas emociones, algunas escenas muy dramaticas y algo de humor leve en partecitas. Ojala les guste. Ahora... ¡Vamos a los puntillos del cap por aclarar!

Primero, se supone que la muerte de Rin permanece en secreto de todos, con excepción del mismo Kakashi (obvio), Naruto y Gai. Sin embargo, Sakura conoce sobre Rin, lo cual es extraño.

Con respeto a Obito pues, debido al renombre y apego que Kakashi tenía hacia el recuerdo de su mejor amigo Naruto convenció a Bee y Tsunade de que no se delata su identidad como líder de Akatsuki, pues eso no solo pondría en evidencia de que Kakashi mato a Rin, lo cual es ilegal entre ninjas de una misma aldea, sino que mancharía aún más el apellido Uchiha. Los unicos que saben la verdadera identidad son aparte de Naruto (Kurama tmb XD ) , Kakashi, Sasuke , Bee (HAchiiii :3 ) y Sasuke son Ino, Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura. Puesto que Ino y Shizune fueron las primeras en brindan la atención medica a nuestros heroes y comunicaron eso a la Hokage, Sakura... pues ella se entero por el mismo Kakashi.

Ya con eso dicho creo que mueren algunas duditas, por cierto, el como aparece el equipo siete de la nadita, por si no notaron la mención de ese kunai especial en una de las paredes, es que Naruto usa el Hiraishin para transportarlos directamente a la oficina de Tsunade - parte de protocolo de misiones especiales como la de traer a Sakura. :) En fin, creo que eso era lo suficiente como para qitarles las dudillas. :3

¡Lectores , lectores! Me diran loca, pero provando para ver si leen mi nota de autora que con tanto esfuerzo les escribo X3 quisiera hacerles una par de preguntillas, tengo fics sin terminar en varias secciones, pero todos los esribo y actualizo eventualmente, sin embargo hay una parejita cannon de la cual todavía no me atrevo a escribir un fic y quisiera saber que les parece. ¿Que tal creen que la haga con un IchiRuki? :3 Ultimamente me muero de ganas de escribir un fics de ellos :).

Los quiero mucho! Y por fa, diganme sus opiniones, quejas o criticas en un review o PM. ¡Saludos!Con la corrección de Nahare-san , arigatou!


	5. Arcoiris Falso

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

**Capitulo 5: Falso Arcoíris**

Sujeto la mano de Naruto con una angustia que reprimió por años, sin desear soltarla por el resto de su existencia. Se levantó con la mirada baja, enfocada en el documento que había solicitado al Raikage un mes atrás, había un error en sus planes.

O, dicho de otra forma, alguien estaba sospechando de ella.

―Baa-chan estaba muy enfadada ¿de qué estaban hablando adentro como para que rompiera la pared? Shizune-nee-chan la va a regañar otra vez ― dijo en tono curioso el Uzumaki, sin soltar la mano de su amiga.

Sakura salió de su ensueño y negó con la cabeza un poco.

― ¿No escucharon? ― preguntó. Los miembros del equipo siete permanecieron en silencio en señal de negativa.

Sakura sonrió un poco, era mejor que no supieran nada. Llevo la vista a la mano cálida que aún sujeta la suya y junto valor.

Podía hacerlo, podía aguantarlo.

―Gracias ―musitó, soltando la mano de Naruto. El rubio se sonrojo un poco al notar que había tardado en quitar la mano de la de la Haruno, muy en lo profundo le hubiera gustado quedarse así por el resto del día―.Tsunade-sama solo me estaba regañando por no venir a visitar o enviarle sake de vez en cuando ― comentó con gracia.

Guardo el pergamino en el bolso de su pierna y puso la mejor sonrisa que logro juntar.

_Actúa, actúa y distrae. Distrae su atención, centra tus emociones._

― ¿Dónde está esa residencia que dijo Tsunade-sama?

Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, mientras que Yamato ya sentía pena por el sueño de su vieja alumna. Y Kakashi, algo perturbado por aquel raro pergamino que la medico tenía se decidió a intervenir en la conversación.

―Naruto y Sasuke te pueden llevar, Yamato y yo aún tenemos unos asuntos que atender ― comentó.

― ¿Enserio? ― cuestionó el usuario de madera. Kakashi le mostro una sonrisa peligrosa y entendió el mensaje ―. Huh, es una pena. Los acompañaremos otro día.

El arreglo disimulado fue una vista obvio a los ojos de los cuatro shinobi restantes, pero ninguno tuvo la valentía de preguntar en que lío secreto andaban ambos maestros, si necesitaban ocultar algo pues entonces era riesgoso saber. Kakashi era incapaz de ocultar algo malo, él no era el tipo de persona que engañara por simple gusto. El sensei del equipo siete no era una persona tan complicada.

O al menos eso pensaron Naruto y Sasuke cuando este se despidió con Yamato por el corredor.

― ¿Vamos? ― sugirió Sasuke.

Sakura asintió y siguió el camino liderado por Sasuke, con Naruto al lado, indicando las nuevas construcciones y novedades de la aldea de la hoja. Kai se retrajo detrás, observando con detalle todas las calles, recordando los datos útiles que el rubio explicaba con ánimo a su amiga. Después de todo aún tendría que mantener algunas funciones como su asistente personal durante la estadía en Konoha, y no le apetecía pedir ayuda a cualquier ciudadano de ese lugar.

No era su estilo.

Pasaron varios minutos recorriendo las calles, con mucha más gente a la que estaba acostumbrado. El clima de Konoha era diferente al de Kumo, o por lo menos al del pueblo al que siempre estuvo restringido, la aldea ninja era cálida, alegre y algo ruidosa. Su pueblo, en cambio, era lúgubre, de cielo gris y gente que solo charla en voz baja.

Konoha era como una carita feliz en empaques de premio para niños.

Su pueblo en Kumo era un premio consuelo que recibes solo porque es mejor a no tener nada.

Y, diablos, como extrañaba su premio consuelo.

Hacía años que no veía una ciudad alegre, apenas tenía el recuerdo de Kumogakure cuando le fue dictada su sentencia, en aquella ocasión solo vislumbro un cielo de tormenta y la sala de juicio. En cambio, después de tanto tiempo en reclusión dentro de la subterránea prisión, estar de vuelta con tanta gente alegre por su vida lo hacía sentir mal.

Tanto amor entre ellos ya le comenzaba a enfermar.

― ¿Te sientes mal? ― preguntó Sakura, de vuelta hacia él.

Kai retuvo el vomitó verbal con fuerza, justo al borde de su boca ―. No, estoy bien― aseguró.

―Hm, como tú digas. Hazme saber si te sientes mal o algo.

El pelirrojo asintió en silencio, bajo la mirada agresiva de los dos miembros restantes del equipo siete, de ninguna forma se permitiría parecer débil frente al par de leyendas ninjas. ¡Eso jamás!

Continúo escuchando la alegre charla entre su jefa y la "zorra" rubio por mucho más rato, notando casi al acto como la actitud de Sakura se relaja más y más mientras habla con el Uzumaki. No quiso admitirlo, pero el también cae un poco ante tanta amabilidad por parte del gringo shinobi, la forma tan despreocupada en la que habla le trae recuerdos gratos de su infancia, tantos buenos momentos que poco a poco le hacen olvidar del resto de desgracia que hay en su vida.

Sakura ya se lo había mencionado con anterioridad, con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y afecto mientras elogia al rubio a más no poder durante su descripción.

_Naruto tiene un don único en el mundo. Sin importar si eres amigo o enemigo, después de conocerlo es imposible no seguir sus ideales, no pesar en positivo, es como si… como si todo lo bueno del mundo se abriera de nuevo ante tus ojos. _

Tras aquella charla pensó en el rubio como una clase de súper guerrero al favor de la justicia. Y en Sasuke, como el archienemigo que esperas tener cuidándote las espaldas al final de la travesía. Pues claro, ese fue el gracioso final de novela que se dio al final de la guerra.

El ultimo Uchiha y el último Uzumaki espalda contra espalda, peleando a favor del mundo shinobi.

De manera graciosa recordó su primera broma cruel hacia Sakura cuando conoció un poco sobre el pasado de la chica. Fue despiadado, pero por la mirada herida de ella supo que dio en el clavo, muy… en el clavo.

_Tienes mala suerte, Sakura. _

_Eres la más vulnerable de tu equipo, el punto de inflexión que pone en riesgo al resto. Primero heriste a Naruto por Sasuke, luego fuiste incapaz de reparar tu error, tuviste que ser salvada por tu maestro y de nuevo, fallaste en parar al Uchiha._

_Sí hay un error en el equipo siete ese eres tú._

_Eres la que trajo la mala suerte, la raíz de todo el problema. No fue Sasuke, fuiste tú. _

_Sí te hubieras quedado callada Naruto habría esperado un poco y el equipo de rescate hubiera sido efectivo. Sí te pones a pensar, los eventos que vinieron tuvieron su inicio contigo. _

_Naruto podría ser esperanza, Sasuke el odio, Kakashi-san la serenidad y tú…_

_Eres la desgracia, en su más pura esencia._

En aquella ocasión se rió malévolo por un buen rato tras ver el rostro contraído en dolor de ella. Quizás porque era la primera vez que la Haruno pensaba en esa posibilidad o porque él tuviera la completa razón.

Fue la primera vez que la vio herida, la primera vez que ella le ordenó algo con entereza y la primera vez que la escucho llorar al borde de la desesperación.

Debió admitir, muy para sí, que aquellos gritos desesperados le trajeron la sensación de que el mundo seguía podrido, incluso más desde que la última vez. Y él, con delitos sobre el hombro, estaba libre para observar la desgracia ajena por mucho tiempo más.

― ¡Esa es la calle donde vive el cejotas! Gai-sensei vive justo al lado, cada vez que pasas por aquí se puede oír sus entrenamientos. ¡Los vecinos están artos de ellos! ― comentó entre risas el Uzumaki, señalando una calle aledaña.

Kai se detuvo al instante, concentrado en el pequeño aroma que llegó a sus sentidos cuando Naruto hablo sobre la casa de Lee, se volteó a un lado de la calle, enfocando la vista más allá de entre toda la gente de Konoha, muy al fondo, oculto entre los transeúntes esta un ser que tiene el desagrado de conocer.

Su sed de sangre se activo en el acto.

― ¡Kai!

Su contrincante lo vio venir ya tarde, apenas a un metro de que él lograra el objetivo de asestarle un golpe letal.

― ¡Detente!

La orden de Sakura paralizó su cuerpo en el acto, justo frente a uno de sus más detestables conocidos, bajo los brazos y sonrió con fiereza, escuchando los pasos apresurados de los miembros del equipo siete llegar hasta él. Sakura fue la primera en llegar hacia él, jalándolo del brazo. Sin embargo, Kai se quedó allí, con la mirada hambrienta por el ninja frente a él. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, aguantando a todo pronóstico el volarle la cabeza a su objetivo.

―Ha pasado tiempo, rata.

Sakura vacilo un poco al escuchar a su ayudante, con aquella voz tan maliciosa y anhelante de libertad; aseguró el chakra en sus dedos y volteó a ver a la presa del pelirrojo.

Allí frente ella estaba un viejo aliado y querido amigo.

― ¡Sai! ― llamó Naruto, al identificar al ANBU tras su máscara ―. Creí que tu misión tardaría otros dos días ― comentó, con la mano en la nuca ― ¿Lo conoces? ― preguntó, señalando al extranjero con el dedo.

Sai se quitó la máscara y sonrió ―. Sí, he tenido el disgusto ― respondió, pasando su mirada a Sakura ―. Es bueno ver que regresaste a Konoha.

La Haruno junto fuerzas para retener a su ayudante y sonrió ―. Por un corto tiempo, pero me alegra estar de vuelta.

Kai arrugó la nariz al escucharla, sin quitar la vista de la perfecta sonrisa falsa del cuarto miembro ninja. Con esa cara pálida y similar a un dibujo de pincel, siempre dirigiéndose con total etiqueta y sinceridad. Detestaba a la "rata" amiga de Sakura con toda el alma.

―Si él está aquí supongo que se quedará también, puedo llevarlo a la prisión del ANBU durante tu estancia si quieres ― comentó Sai, como si fuera a dar el clima.

El convicto no se lo tomó a la ligera y apretó los dientes ante la tentativa. Era obvio que Sai lo quería lejitos de la Haruno a toda costa, y pues, no le daría el gusto.

―Gracias por la oferta pero Kai es mi asistente personal así que debe andar cerca, será complicado asignarle tareas si está en una celda ― contestó la pelirosa, jalando al pelirrojo tras ella ―. Naruto y Sasuke me están escoltando a mi habitación ahora, así que creo que deberíamos irnos, ya tendremos tiempo de charlar, Sai.

Sai se despidió con otra sonrisa ensayada, mandando ánimos y bromas al Uchiha y al Uzumaki con respecto a su residencia compartida. No habría nada que hacer respecto a la relación de los miembros originales del equipo siete, solo ansiaba que con el poco tiempo que estuvieran juntos lograran arreglar sus líos de antaño.

Y, con suerte, descubrieran el secreto que tuvo a Sakura lejos de la aldea por cuatro años.

―No te hagas ilusiones, rata ―advirtió Kai, con actitud triunfadora―. Sakura volverá a Kumo, yo me encargaré de eso.

El shinobi de ojos oscuros entrecerró los ojos. ― Parece que olvidaste la advertencia que te hice cuando nos conocimos, lobo.

―No la he olvidado.

―Entonces te estás engañando. Desde el momento en que Sakura se encontró con su verdadero equipo, tú ya la habías perdido, solo que no lo admites.

El prisionero enterró las uñas en su palma, deseoso de poder romperle el cuello de un ataque. La silenciosa expresión de Sai decía todo.

Faltaba poco para que su preciada libertad rehuyera de sus dedos y él regresara al hueco de la prisión de Kumogakure, sin una kunoichi que le resguardara la espalda. Solo, abandonado, aprisionado de vuelta en una celda… sin ser capaz de ver un cielo tan azul otra vez.

Mostró los dientes en una sonrisa retadora y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás ―. Eso lo veremos, rata.

Y sin más se fue a seguir a la medico, intentando borrar la seriedad de su pequeña charla con el joven de raíz, tenia suerte de que Sakura estuviera concentrada en las explicaciones de Naruto sobre las bromas de Sai y que Sasuke comentara de a tantos, usualmente hundiendo más al Uzumaki. Con esos tres algo lejos los susurros amenazantes con Sai quedarían como una secreta declaración de guerra.

Él no volvería a prisión.

Ni aunque el mismo Kami se lo impusiera.

Jamás volvería a ser un prisionero, no después de ser capaz de ver la luz del mundo de nuevo.

Aguantó las rabias contra Sai durante el resto del camino, escuchando la plática del equipo siete de nuevo. Sakura, muy a su disgusto se veía cómoda entre ambos varones. Era normal, supuso, luego de llevar años como compañeros de equipo, aún pese a las circunstancias, esos tres tenía ese lazo de confianza que envidió durante sus años de gennin.

La cosa más sagrada y maravillosa de los ninjas. Aún más que el chakra o los jutsus.

El lazo creado entre tres miembros y tu maestro shinobi.

Era el vínculo de camaradería que se fortalece con los años, superando obstáculos, celebrando victorias, soportando perdidas, compartiendo dolores y alegrías. Ese obsequio humano con el que soñó de niño y maldijo a sus cortos once años. Le picaron un poco los ojos ante el doloroso pasado, pestañeo varias veces y siguió observando.

En silencio, solo a la espera de que Sakura mantuviera su palabra.

― ¡Llegamos! ― exclamó Naruto, abriendo los brazos ante su pequeña morada.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista, frente a él estaba la residencia de las dos personas más famosas en la era ninja. Una simple casa de fachada color durazno, a simple vista acogedora, dos pisos y un pequeño balcón al lado izquierdo. La casa era linda, o eso supuso por el comentario de Sakura respecto a su impresión de su nuevo "hogar". Sin embargo, la alegría que irradia el hogar del Uzumaki es muy diferente al resto del vecindario.

No hay casas, apenas unos almacenes pequeños, que por la vista no son muy a menudo visitados. Esta cerca a unos campos de entrenamientos, o eso es lo que parece, sin casi nada de gente transitando por la zona. Prefirió no preguntar nada, pues el rostro de Sakura le daba a entender que más tarde, en privado, se lo explicaría.

― ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! ¡Te mostrare tu nueva habitación! ― aclaró el rubio, abriendo la puerta con unas llaves.

Sasuke fue el último en entrar, advirtiendo con una fría mirada a Kai para que dijera palabra. El pelirrojo acepto sin prestar atención. Las cosas solo empezaban a complicarse cada vez más.

Se dejo sorprender por la modestia del lugar. Los muebles eran algo costosos, pero no hacían ver la sala ni el comedor recargado. Los colores de las paredes eran pálidos, no había fotografías alegres en ningún lado, solo cuadros simples que parecían ser obsequios de fiesta de bienvenida. Quizás culpa de Ino y su aptitud fiestera. Naruto explicaba con lujo de detalles sobre las cosas de la casa y las habitaciones del primer piso; una sala, un comedor, la cocina, la lavandería y un baño de servicio.

Todo perfectamente ordenado, limpio, casi como si las cosas apenas fueran tocadas.

―Las habitaciones están en el segundo piso.

Asintió con una sonrisa, la cual no supo distinguir entre falsa o real, solo salió… como un reflejo de antaño. Le siguió los pasos, notando que Sasuke permanecía más atrás, vigilando la espalda de su ayudante.

Le agradecía el gesto.

No porque Kai fuera a actuar mal, de eso no había duda, pero la cercanía entre ambos le aterraba. La mezcla entre temor, añoranza, cariño y tristeza le sobrecogía cada vez que lo tenía a menos de tres metros de distancia. Sasuke debió notarlo, pues dejo de opinar eventualmente entre su conversación con el Uzumaki, no era difícil que entendiera lo mucho que aún le costaba la idea de tenerlo de vuelta en la villa.

―Esta es mi habitación ― señalo el rubio, a la primera puerta del segundo piso ―. Esa es la del teme ― añadió, pasando a la puerta que está justo al frente de la suya ―. Y esta será la tuya.

La última habitación estaba al final del pasillo, con la puerta mirando hacia la escalera principal. Aparte de esa había dos habitaciones mas, cada una al lado de la Sasuke y Naruto.

― ¿Las otras dos? ― preguntó.

―Una es de Sai, la otra es para invitados, generalmente es Kakashi quién la usa ―contestó Sasuke desde atrás.

Sakura conservó la calma, tratando de quitar el frió que le recorría la espalda de solo escuchar al Uchiha ―. Creí que Sai tenía un piso propio.

Naruto la guió hasta su habitación, siguiendo con la conversación ―. Lo tenía, pero quiso venir a vivir aquí, dijo que no se sentía cómodo viviendo solo. Bien, está es tu casa ahora ― aclaró con una sonrisa, mostrando la habitación.

Sakura entró seguida de Kai. Era simple, pero era bonita. Las paredes eran del mismo color durazno de la fachada, había unas pocas pinturas de flores en un extremo, una ventana mediana, una cama grande, una cómoda de noche, un escritorio, un librero, la puerta del baño privado y el armario. Vislumbró entonces, un ligero detalle en la cómoda de noche, sobre ella… estaba la vieja fotografía del equipo siete.

―Kakashi-sensei la puso aquí, hay algunas de las cosas de tu vieja casa también. Sai dijo que si regresabas antes, lo mejor sería que te quedases aquí una temporada antes de que volvieras a la casa de tus padres.

La voz calmada de Naruto no le devolvió la calma como siempre. Llevó los dedos sobre la fotografía, tenía años sin verla, desde que se marchó de la aldea para ser más exactos. Aquel recuadro sobre el cual lloraba hacía años que desapareció de sus manos; lo había desechado cuando se estableció al país del Rayo. Fue una decisión difícil, pero sabía que si quería seguir adelante debía dejar de aferrarse a cosas del pasado.

Quemó ese recuadro un día de tormenta, llorando todas las lágrimas que aguanto desde la muerte de sus padres; lo recordaba claro. Había discutido fuerte con Kai y terminó echándolo de la habitación, destrozo todo lo que encontró dentro, muebles, ropa, los útiles de investigación, su cama, sus viejas pertenecías, y escondido en un rincón del cuarto, protegido bajo la sombra de la noche.

Allí estaba, la foto de su equipo a los doce años. Agradeció entonces que su casa estaba apartada del resto del pueblo, pues el grito que salió de su boca al quemarlo habría aterrado a muchos. Su garganta se rasgo de dolor esa noche, repitiendo una y otra vez por toda la desgracia que trajo en su vida.

Y, ese recuadro, justo allí. De vuelta, le revolvió el alma desde lo más profundo.

― ¿Pueden dejarme sola un momento?

No se volteó hacia ellos, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo.

―Sakura-chan.

―Por favor, necesito descansar un poco ― insistió, sonriendo un poco ―. Bajare más tarde.

Sasuke tomó el hombro de su compañero, indicándole que por el momento Sakura necesitaba estar a solas. Naruto se mordió los labios, impaciente, la reunión tan feliz tendría que esperar algunas horas.

―Estaremos abajo si nos necesitas ― añadió el rubio.

Sakura asintió―. Lo sé, solo dormiré un poco.

Los dos varones del equipo siete entendieron el mensaje y jalaron hacia afuera al pelirrojo. Kai, a sabiendas del estado de su superior pegó los pies al piso, sin dejarse llevar.

―Yo me quedó, tengo mucho equipaje que acomodar aquí ― dijo, sin siquiera mirarles. Naruto estuvo a punto de gritarle que se quitara del cuarto, cuando la voz de Sakura le calló.

―Tranquilo, Kai tiene razón, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer. Déjenlo.

Kai se mordió la lengua, evitando su sonrisa burlona escapar. Los dos miembros del ANBU le soltaron con un amigable apretón rompe huesos por los hombros, donde seguro ya tendría diez dedos marcados de color morado. Después de un minuto, con la puerta cerrada y sus enemigos de vuelta en el primer piso dejó las maletas a un lado y junto las manos sobre el suelo. Con un poco de chakra, un perfecto jutsu de silencio lleno la habitación, preparado para no dejar ni una sola palabra ser escuchada por el exterior.

―Te ves fatal, Sakura.

La Haruno se sentó sobre la cama, aún con el recuadro entre sus manos.

―Me siento fatal ― respondió, dejando la foto sobre su regazo ―. Esto está muy mal, Kai.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunto, caminando hacia ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa agotada ―. Quiero quedarme aquí, lo quiero tanto.

Sus palabras habían salido tan llenas de deseo que parpadeo confusa. ¿Realmente lo había dicho? Kai se había parado frente a ella, tomándola del rostro con las palmas, con una expresión totalmente asombrada. Sí, ella había dicho que quería quedarse. Fuerte y claro. La peor pesadilla de Kai se volvía realidad tan solo el primer día.

―Estas de broma ¿cierto? ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ― exclamó, alterado. La tomó por los hombros con tanta fuerza que la tumbo en la cama, con él encima.

La kunoichi no aguantó más ante el rostro alterado de su ayudante y se cubrió el rostro. Sabía que Kaito estaba muy decepcionado por su falta de fortaleza. Incluso ella se sintió más capaz cuando llego a la aldea de la hoja, pero tras volver a retomar las rutinas del equipo siete, esa corta charla tan normal al igual que cuando eran niños.

En ese momento supo que toda su actuación se había ido al diablo.

La actitud amigable de Naruto, sin reproches, sin reclamos, sin rencor por su partida la había derrotado en el primer round. Un simple e instantáneo Knock― out. Se percató de su error cuando le dio un piquete en el estomago por tanta risa, mientras él narraba la inauguración de un restaurante de la familia de Chouji. La anécdota le pareció tan graciosa que, sin querer, o bien no, se había reído hasta que le dolió. La presencia de Sasuke no había ayudado, pues aunque este no opinaba mucho, decía las cosas precisas para mejorar la conversación.

Su plan falló, la actuación de compañera temporal no regreso como hubiera querido. Peor, ya ni le salía. No obstante, volver a ser parte de la Sakura antigua si le salió de maravilla, rió por las payasadas de Naruto y su exagerada explicación sobre la aldea. Comentó algún tema por allí con Sasuke, como cuando niños, todavía, se hablaban en buenos términos. Borrando claro, cualquier señal de su amor platónico que tanto le molesto a él a los doce. Luego estuvo el encuentro con Sai, él seguía tan callado e inoportuno que cuando lo conoció.

Y, al final de todo, estaba ese condenado cuarto. Quizás sus compañeros no lo sabían, pero estaba perfectamente acomodado como la habitación de su vieja casa. Tal cual que la habitación de la casa de sus padres.

Al igual que ese cuarto donde juro que jamás podría volver a dormir, no con la muerte de sus padres palpándole la cara.

El color de la pared, la mayoría de los muebles, los sitios donde estaba todo, incluso la ventana iba en la misma dirección. Su "nuevo" dormitorio no era tan grande, ni tan aniñado como el antiguo, pero guardaba el suspiro de un hogar que ya no tenía. Kakashi lo hizo a propósito, de eso estaba segura; era una trampa para que dejara su careta de ninja fría.

Como el ninja copia esperaba, su careta se destruyo con el más leve toque, con ese recuadro que el mismo Kakashi deseo devolverle durante su primero visita.

_Quédatelo, tengo una copia en casa. _

_No, gracias Kakashi-sensei pero… preferiría no ver esa foto, al menos no ahora. _

_Entiendo, si cambias de decisión traeré una cada vez que te visite. _

Una, dos, tres; ofreciendo esa foto sin importar las negativas de su alumna, Kakashi seguía trayendo esa foto consigo. Hasta que ella dejo de comunicarse, pudo ser entonces cuando Kakashi ideo el plan de esa habitación; cerca de sus camaradas, sin posibilidad de camuflarse como venía haciendo desde hacía cuatro años.

Indefensa ante la realidad.

―Lo siento tanto…― sollozó, las lágrimas cayendo por el borde de sus ojos, cubiertos por sus manos ―. Lo siento, Kai.

Otra vez, frente a Kai, llorando sin poder detener el nudo de su garganta ni el ardor del pecho.

― ¡Detente! ― exclamó él, con la mirada entrecerrada por la cólera ―. Deja de llorar, maldición.

El prisionero no sabía qué hacer. Nunca supo, sin importar las horas que llevó pensando mientras la escuchaba llorar ni una idea le ayudo para que ella cesara de llorarse. Era un botón que ni con sus cuatro años de convivencia lograba apagar. Quitó las manos de Sakura de su rostro y la obligo a mirarlo, con el rostro crispado por los nervios.

―Es el primer día, falta mucho tiempo hasta que nos larguemos de este lugar…

―Pero, Kai yo no…

― ¡Cállate y déjame hablar!

Sakura asintió, aguantando el llanto entre hipos.

―Esta situación puede no ser fácil para ti, pero… ¡demonios! ¡Esto es más difícil para mí! ― exclamó, soltando a la chica para removerse el cabello ―. No tengo ni la más puta idea de que hacer, esta aldea no es mi terreno, esos tipejos de tus compañeros están a un pelo de mandarme a una prisión… y aún así… ¡Aún así tengo que mantenerte concentrada!

"Puede que sea para mi beneficio, pero al diablo conmigo. ¿Ya olvidaste porque me pediste ayuda? Dijiste que querías mejorar, que querías hacer lo más que estuviera a tu alcance por la gente que apreciabas, y aunque deteste a mil a tu equipo siempre he admirado la fortaleza que me mostraste ese día"

―Kai.

―Silencio, aún no he terminado― cortó, tomando el rostro de la chica ―. Sakura, si te es posible regresar aquí, puedes hacerlo. Pero… eso será cuando hayamos logrado lo que estuvimos haciendo en Kumo todo este tiempo ¿me escuchaste? Llora si quieres, pero solo por hoy. Mañana, y hasta el día que salgamos de esta aldea, debes tener en mente la razón por la que vinimos a este lugar.

La Haruno tragó duro, dejando nuevas lágrimas correr por sus ojos. Kai la soltó, dejándola acomodarse como un bollo sobre la cama, mientras él se sentaba al borde, en silencio, brindándole apoyo. Para muchos Kai era una basura, ella pensó igual tras conocer sus crimines. No obstante, con el tiempo, aquel ninja logró darle la ayuda que necesitaba. Nunca de la manera correcta, algunas veces era muy agresivo o terco, pero tenía un punto en cada una de sus charlas. A costa de la amistad que formaron, o del intercambio de su libertad, Mazune Kaito la mantenía a raya de su propio punto de quiebre. Lástima que Kakashi, aún con su buena intención, olvido poner a Kai en la ecuación.

Su ayudante no dijo nada, simplemente escuchándola llorar sin descanso por las siguientes cinco horas, hasta que se quedó dormida por el cansancio. La arropo con las mantas y comenzó a desempacar, quitó el jutsu y se mantuvo alerta de la presencia de los dos miembros de la casa hasta terminar su labor.

Sakura ya tuvo su primera caída, y era su tarea, mantenerla a flote con sus dos razones de duda viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Tarea difícil, pero no imposible.

* * *

― ¿Qué le tiene tan preocupado, Sempai? ― consultó Yamato, llenando la copa de sake de su superior.

Kakashi se llevó la copa a la boca, oculta por la sombra de la sala de Yamato. Era uno de los pocos que conocía su total apariencia, experiencia ganada por los años de confianza entre ellos.

―No te he visto beber así en mucho tiempo.

El peli plata no hizo caso y le quito la botella en un pestañeo, llenándose de golpe de todo el licor contenido. Se limpio la comisura de la boca con el brazo y abrió otra botella más, sirviéndole a su amigo.

―Estoy perdido, Yamato ― confesó, con la cabeza gacha.

El usuario mokuton se asombró ante las palabras del ninja copia. Ni aún en épocas de guerra lo vio tan abatido.

―Es por Sakura ¿verdad? ― dijo, sin incidir mucho en la llaga.

Kakashi levantó la vista, apesumbrado, confundido, devastado.

―No sé cómo ayudarle, Yamato. Aún siendo su maestro no tengo ni la menor idea de que decirle o hacer, confié demasiado en que podría sobrellevar las cosas sola y mira como resulto; tuve que arrastrarla de vuelta con mentiras.

El castaño suspiro, la noticia de Kakashi no era tan sorpresiva. Muchos de los jounin maestros de la generación de los doce predijeron la combustión de Kakashi. Gai y Kurenai, en su sabiduría, le advirtieron de estar allí para ayudar al Hatake.

_Kakashi es mi rival, y aunque sé que debería apoyarlo. Yamato, eres tú quien debe ser su mano derecha ahora. Se necesita a alguien que haya visto el problema en primera instancia para poder aconsejarle._

―Sempai ― llamó, atrayendo la atención del decaído ex capitán ANBU ― ¿Hay algo grave aparte de eso? Sakura no ha terminado como Sasuke, creo que mientras tengamos paciencia el problema se solucionara.

Kakashi se tragó sus palabras, no podría esperar más de Yamato o ningún otro. Contarles era demasiado riesgoso, incluso con toda la confianza entre ellos. Ni siquiera se lo confesaría a Gai o a su almohada. Con las justas podría confesárselo a su libro Icha Icha.

_Yamato, puede que la paciencia no arregle nada. Sakura ha caído incluso más bajo que el propio Sasuke y me temo… que ella no tendrá salvación alguna. _

―Tienes razón, debo ser paciente ― respondió, con una sonrisa calmada. Yamato se alegro de ser de ayuda, pero eso no calmó las ansias del discípulo de Minato a ahogarse en alcohol durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

―Creo que sería mejor llevarle su almuerzo.

―Quédate sentado, Naruto ― comandó―. Sí ella no bajo a comer y tampoco su ayudante entonces debe de estar durmiendo ― replico el Uchiha, señalando al rubio con sus palillos ―. Bajaran cuando tengan hambre, sigue comiendo.

Ambos vestidos en las ropas jounin usuales, él con una polera naranja de mangas largas, pantalón negro holgado y sandalias oscuras ninja. Sasuke, más apegado a la seriedad, traía una polera similar de color negro, pantalones negros y sandalias ninjas del mismo color. Naruto bufó un "aguafiestas" por lo bajo y siguió comiendo su ramen. Pendiente del sonido de pasos en el segundo piso, pertenecientes al no tan bienvenido extranjero. Desde que dejó la habitación de Sakura no estuvo tranquilo, merodeo su propia habitación, molesto al pelinegro durante el almuerzo, y ahora, estaba más que nervioso durante la cena. Sakura no tuvo buena cara cuando entró a su habitación, se pregunto por qué, Kakashi mismo afirmó que esa habitación estaba preparada para ella cuando se mudaron a la residencia.

Su mejor amiga, y aún, la dueña de su corazón le causo una potente migraña desde que la dejó arriba. Era extraño, incluso no entendía como era que Sasuke, tan frívolo y callado, no decía palabra sobre el tema. ¡Una chica viviría con ellos! Y no cualquiera, sino su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno.

―Oe teme.

― ¿Hmm? ― musito de mala gana el usuario del Sharingan, siguiendo con su comida.

― ¿Qué haremos?

― ¿Sobre qué?

―Sobre Sakura-chan.

El Uchiha le miró por el rabillo del ojo y suspiro ―. No hay nada que hacer, solo se quedará a vivir aquí. Sera como Kakashi cuando duerme aquí, solo que más días.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo ―. Estas comparando a Sakura-chan con Kakashi-sensei.

― ¿Y?

― ¡Como que "Y"! Kakashi-sensei es un pervertido de primera, y Sakura-chan es… ¡agh! ¡No es lo mismo!

Sasuke siguió con su actitud normal, se paró a lavar su plato e ignoró por un rato a su compañero de equipo, escuchándolo refunfuñar por su falta de interés.

―No hay mucho que hacer, Usuratonkachi. Ya escuchaste a Sakura, ni bien terminen estas tres semanas es más que seguro que volverá a Kumogakure ―afirmó, volteándose a ver al rubio.

― ¡Por eso! Tenemos que hacer algo para que se quede ― exclamó, con ánimos renovados ― ¡Así el equipo siete estará junto de nuevo 'dattebayo!

El Uchiha regresó a la mesa de la cocina y se sentó, con café negro en mano. Era visible la intención del Uzumaki, lástima que ni él ni la chica del equipo estuvieran de acuerdo con él. Sakura ya lo había hecho notar, no solo por su actitud alejada para con su persona sino también por el rumbo que sus acciones.

Él, a diferencia del hijo del Yondaime, si sabía lo del pedido de cambio de nacionalidad por parte de Sakura. La Hokage misma se lo había comunicado antes de salir a buscarla al País del Rayo.

* * *

**La noche antes de la misión, Torre Hokage, oficina principal.**

― ¿Por qué me lo está contando a mí? Debería decírselo al dobe.

Tsunade se acomodo en el escritorio, con el rostro apoyado en sus manos.

―Naruto no está listo para saber esto.

― ¿Y yo sí? No veo la razón.

La Hokage suspiro profundo, en busca de paciencia ―. Verás, Uchiha. La razón por la que te lo cuanto a ti es porque creo que tú tendrás la cabeza más fría y coherente para hablar con ella cuando este aquí.

Sasuke no se inmuto―. Kakashi esta mas calificado para eso, no yo.

―Mierda, deja el orgullo Uchiha― maldijo la rubia, frotándose las sienes ―. Sé que Kakashi sería mejor para hablar con ella de este asunto, pero te he escogido a ti para esta tarea.

―Y sigo sin ver el porqué. Creí que era su maestra, debería conocer el estado en el que esta mi relación con ella. ¿Se le olvido que la última vez que la vi intente matarla?

―Jamás… ― enfatizó la Sannin―… se me podría olvidar, Uchiha. Sin embargo, de entre los miembros del equipo siete tengo la seguridad de quién debe hablar de esto con ella eres tú. Puede que no lo quieras admitir, pero quién más necesita hablar con ella eres tú ¿o me equivoco?

El último descendiente se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, dejándola continuar.

―Sakura, aunque me cueste admitirlo, tiene un lazo muy profundo hacia ti. Puede que ahora no sea el mismo de antaño, es más, ya no debe de ser el mismo. Pero, aun bajo estas circunstancias, si alguien puede hablar sobre la importancia del hogar para un ninja eres tú.

"Desconozco las razones de ella, tampoco necesito saberlas, pero la conversación pendiente entre ambos tendrá que llegar un día. Y eso es pronto, no te lo ordeno como la Hokage, sino como la mujer que la vio crecer para ayudar a sus camaradas. Esa niña, ha hecho un sacrificio muy grande por Naruto, por ti y el equipo siete. Deja el orgullo de lado y enfrenta el hecho, el futuro aún espera, sea cual sea el resultado; ambos **necesitan** hablar."

* * *

Tsunade debió equivocarse. No había forma de hablar siquiera, Sakura le temía, su mirada lo decía todo. Aquella esperanza de volver a ser los niños de antes la destrozó con sus manos al casi asesinarla.

― ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ― preguntó suspicaz, mirando de frente al ojiazul ―. Entiende, Naruto. Las cosas no serán igual que antes.

El rubio frunció el ceño, muy a sabiendas que ante el uso de su hombre el aprendiz de serpiente hablaba enserio.

―Cállate, Sasuke.

El Uchiha no se inmuto ni un poco, con la misma mirada fría y severa.

―Admítelo Naruto; el sueño de que nuestro equipo regrese a ser lo que era se ha esfumado.

El Jinchuriki se levanto de golpe, como un rayo, tomó al pelinegro por el cuello de la ropa y lo alzó de la silla, con los ojos enfurecidos por sus palabras.

―Retira eso ahora mismo, Sasuke ― advirtió, con las pupilas enrojecidas.

El Uchiha activo su Sharingan, sin retroceder ni un milímetro ante la amenazante aura del rubio.

―Nunca.

El puño de Naruto se detuvo a milímetros de la cara de su mejor amigo, al igual que el puño de Sasuke, ambos detenidos ante el sonido del timbre.

* * *

―Levanta, Sakura.

La voz del pelirrojo la sacó del sueño, se levantó perezosa y lo encontró sentado sobre la cama, justo a su lado.

― ¿Qué hora es?― preguntó, notando la oscuridad de la noche por la ventana.

Kai sonrió, pasándole un paño de agua fría para que se quitara el sueño de encima.

―Ya son las siete y media, dormiste casi todo el día.

― ¡Eh! Rayos, perdí demasiado tiempo, debí salir a hablar con Shizune sobre algún laboratorio disponible ― bufó, pasando el paño por su rostro ― ¿Qué tal me veo?

El ayudante se carcajeo un poco ―. Tus ojos están algo hinchados. Déjame ayudarte.

Sakura le dejó hacer, escuchando los pasos de alguien en el pasillo. Raro, estaba contando tres personas en vez de dos, puede que fuera Kakashi, Yamato o Sai. Sintió el chakra de Kai recorrerle los parpados y se relajó un poco, tenía que estar calmada para hablar frente a sus amigos.

―Listo ― dijo, quitando las manos de la cara de la chica ―. Sakura ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

La kunoichi asintió, escuchando la voz del Uzumaki cerca de su habitación. Aún más extraño, había alguien más que no podía descifrar cerca. No era el chakra de Sasuke, Yamato, Kakashi o Sai. A decir verdad, no era un chakra muy familiar para ella.

― ¿Tú… aún sientes algo por Naruto? ― preguntó en voz baja.

Sakura saltó un poco ante la pregunta, con algo de vergüenza ante la súbita curiosidad del pelirrojo. Su tono de voz, aunque bajo, sonó apenado.

― ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta? ― refutó, sin ganas de responder.

El lobo rojo de la Nube la miró por un rato, sin decir nada.

―Ven conmigo ― dijo, jalándola de la mano hacia el exterior de la habitación. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de replicar nada cuando Kai la sacó de la habitación rumbo al pasillo, encontrándose con Naruto y la visita ya no tan desconocida saliendo de la habitación del kitsune.

Kai, en voz muy baja, le susurró en el oído.

―Lo lamento, pero él siguió con su vida. Esos dos llevan meses acostándose.

El pecho de Sakura se retorció en un desagradable nudo, se llevó la mano al pecho y respiro entrecortado. Sin poder ganar la fuerza suficiente, Kai la tomó de la mano, tratando de ayudarla a recomponerse.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ― preguntó, en un tono más calmado.

Sakura no pudo responder a su pregunta, pues sus ojos se reencontraron con los azules del shinobi en cuestión. Naruto, pareció estupefacto de hallarla despierta, y sobre todo, frente a su acompañante, saliendo de su habitación. La compañera femenina siguió la mirada de Naruto y se sorprendió, apenas, pero logro dar una pequeña reverencia aún con su ropa entre sus brazos.

―Que alegría verte de regreso, Sakura-san.

La Haruno se tragó el orgullo, apretando la mano de su ayudante para sobrellevar el shock recibido.

―Es bueno verte también… Hinata.

* * *

Waaaaah ¿Qué tal estuvo? A mi en lo personal, me encanto como quedó este capitulo :) ¡Diganme , diganme! ¿Que les pareció?.

Fue una travesía escribir esto, pues escribi pedazo a pedazo hasta la mitad y de ahí me puse trabajo serio y lo termine lo mas rapido posible, así todos lo tenían antes de Navidad. Por lo tanto, quiero desearles una ¡Muy feliz Navidad y año nuevo! . Espero que este capitulo les gustara tanto como a mí, ya quiero leer sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y/o sugerencias.

Por cierto, aunque ando de buen humor, note que solo una personita me contesto la pregunta que hice en mi ultima nota de autora. e_e - Ruelish me agrada que te guste la idea de un IchiRuki, aunque tendre que esperar a avanzar mas mis otros trabajos ;) , gracias por tu opinión. También Nahare Uchiha-san, gracias por la correción, ya revise los caps anteiores para cambiar lo de Kiri ;) Enserio gracias.

A todos los que no puedo mandar un PM personal como Ruelish, kidloco y nami-chan, gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar mi fic, es la cosa que mas aprecio. Los comentarios de mis lectores que me animan a seguir y publicar mas seguido, muchisimas gracias. A todos los otros fieles como Antharez, Kaor23, DULCECITO311,Nahare y la persona a quien esta dedicada este trabajo, Diana-chan, alias DarkininocensDLT , les agradezco desde lo profundo sus reviews.

Invito a todos los que me tienen de alertas a dejarme su opinión, aunque sea corto, lo valoro mucho. Se que a veces pasamos por alto el review pero, en serio seria lindo saber que les parece el fic o alguna opinión o critica constructiva que tengan.

A todos, gracias por leer.

**¡Lonely Athena hasta depués de Año Nuevo ;)**!


	6. Desahogo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

_**Voz de Kurama**_

**Capitulo 6: Desahogo**

La sensación de vértigo solo aumenta, la visión no deja de rebotar de Naruto a su bella acompañante, como una pelota de ping pon; una y otra vez, de prisa, sin cesar. De no ser por la palma fría de Kai entre sus dedos, podía jurar que el piso estaba de cabeza.

_¡Contrólate, Sakura!_

Las palabras de su propia conciencia la golpearon como un látigo, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Confrontó aquellos dudosos ojos azules, con la entereza de una buena ninja, y saludo cordialmente a la Hyuuga frente a ella.

―Es bueno verte también… Hinata ― dijo, repitiendo la corta reverencia. Una sonrisa de lo más hipócrita adorno su rostro, lo suficientemente convincente como para sorprender a los dos jóvenes enamorados en su delante.

Naruto, en cuestión, se sintió culpable.

El brillo de los ojos jade estaba marchito, muy en lo profundo se quejaba a sí mismo, sentía que tenía la culpa. No fue su intención, jamás lo sería, Hinata solo apareció en la puerta para recoger la ropa que dejo en su cuarto la semana anterior; algo "normal" considerando la relación entre ambos.

No obstante, el decirse mil veces a si mismo que era "lo correcto" no borraba la sensación de traición para con Sakura.

En lo profundo, muy hondo en su alma, su viejo yo le gritaba blasfemias por el cambio de sus sentimientos.

―No sabía que estabas viviendo aquí, ¿hace cuanto llegaste? ― preguntó la ojiperla. Sakura aguanto un suspiro, al parecer la tímida Hinata dejó la villa hacia años, la confianza de su voz no traía esa vieja costumbre que siempre la caracterizo.

―Apenas esta mañana, y tranquila, no planeo quedarme mucho viviendo aquí. No sería correcto que una chica viva en casa de tu novio ¿no? ― dijo, suprimiendo el aguijón punzante al mencionar el nuevo status del Uzumaki ―. Planeo mudarme a mi antigua casa en un par de días, espero sepas comprender.

La heredera sonrió con completa calma, sin dejarse llevar por los celos o la duda. El pensamiento de que la Haruno viviría en casa de su novio era inquietante, aunque tras escuchar el razonamiento femenino de la medico se sentía más tranquila.

Quizás, el fuego de dolor y traición que notó en sus ojos era solo parte de su imaginación.

―De cierto modo, me tranquiliza. Te lo agradezco mucho, Sakura-san.

La Haruno sonrió, digna de una actriz ―. No hay porque, las mujeres estamos para ayudarnos. Por cierto, te presento a mi ayudante, es mi mano derecha ― presentó, jalando al pelirrojo un paso adelante. Necesitaba tratar de distraerse un poco o tiraría un par de paredes por el fastidio.

Kai rodó los ojos, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud. Volteó a la kunoichi que amablemente le extendía la mano y la estrecho ―. Un placer, Hyuuga-san. Mi nombre es Kai.

―El gusto es mío, Kai-san.

El extranjero solo asintió, retrocediendo a tomar de vuelta la mano de su protegida. El aura de paz y amor que rodea a Hinata le resulta perturbadora, casi irreal. La acción no pasó desapercibida por la pareja de herederos, quiénes levantaron la ceja ante la acción. Hinata, con toda la inocencia y curiosidad de su primera relación amorosa, apuntó a las manos entrelazadas de los ninjas de la nube; un claro sentimiento de alivio refulgía en su pecho al notar la posibilidad de que Sakura, en efecto, tuviera sus ojos puestos en otro hombre.

―Sakura-san… disculpa, pero ¿ustedes son…? ― preguntó, con la vista enfocada en las manos de los jóvenes.

La pelirosa sonrió, muy acostumbrada a las leves preguntas sobre su relación sentimental con el joven prisionero. Volteó a ver a Kai, con una sonrisa alegre y respondió.

―Siempre preguntan, no somos novios como ustedes, pero somos muy cercanos.

Las esperanzas de Hinata no murieron del todo, pues el brillo en los ojos dorados de lobo transmitía algo muy distinto a los jades de Sakura. Por propia experiencia, sabía que Kai sí tenía cierto interés romántico para con la medico.

―Disculpa la confusión, Sakura-san. No quería incomodar.

Una risa sarcástica resonó en la cabeza de la discípula de la Hokage. ¿Incomodar? Claro que no, Hinata no le incomodaba para nada.

―No te disculpes, a decir verdad no eres la primera ni la ultima que me preguntara eso en estas tres semanas― comentó, riendo un poco.

Hinata parpadeó, curiosa ― ¿Tres semanas? ― .Y volteó a ver al rubio, quién solo rehuyó de su mirada, fastidiado.

Kai sonrió, feliz por la molestia del Uzumaki― .Nuestra estadía en Konoha es corta, solo nos quedaremos tres semanas, Hyuuga-san.

Un soplido de tranquilidad remeció a la ninja, mucho más relajada por la corta presencia de Sakura en Konoha. Una parte de ella sentía pena, después de años viviendo en la misma aldea, una clase de amistad se formo entre todos los doce miembros de su generación, con excepción de Sasuke, debido a su marcha. Sin embargo, la mayoría de su alma gritaba porque Naruto no volviera a caer por la Haruno.

Poco sabía, que el Uzumaki no le era tan fiel en pensamiento como hubiera deseado.

Sakura había vuelto mucho mas femenina que su viejo yo, más centrada ― al parecer ―, y con un aura de letalidad que espero jamás enfrentar. A cierto modo, ella misma sabía que en una pelea de mano a mano, el resultado sería muy incierto. Por ello aprovecho muchísimo esos cuatro años, cuando Sakura se marchó fue ella quien estuvo al lado de Naruto día y noche, ayudándole en todo lo que le fuera posible. Reemplazando a Sakura en su rol de enfermera, amiga, y desde hacía dos años, amante. Logró, tras muchos intentos, palabras y acciones, que el héroe de Konoha cayera por sus encantos; que la viera como una mujer y no como una simple hermana menor.

No había forma que se dejara robar el puesto con tan poco tiempo de visita.

― ¿Van de salida? ― consultó, al ver a ambos con rojas ninja de Kumo. Detrás suyo, Naruto levantó a oreja, curioso.

―Sí, solo tengo ropas de invierno aquí, iré de compras y pasare por el hospital. No puedo andar con ropas de ANBU por la aldea ¿no crees? ― comentó graciosa, jalando a Kai hacia el pasillo ―. Nos vemos otro día, asegúrate de que Naruto te acompañe a casa.

La pareja no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando los ninjas de Kumo escaparon rumbo a las escaleras. La Hyuuga tomó de la mano a Naruto, dispuesta a distraer su vista de donde partió la medico.

―Naruto-kun ¿algo te molesta? ― preguntó.

El Uzumaki bajo la vista, con una sonrisa incomoda ―. Ese sujeto que va con Sakura no me da buena espina, es todo ― respondió, con la mano detrás de la nuca.

Hinata se mordió la lengua, tratando de no exagerar sus suposiciones con respecto a la incomodidad de su pareja para con el ayudante, debía tratarse de solo su preocupación por su compañera. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Nada que implicara una sensación romántica.

― ¿Kai-san? A mí me parece una buena persona ― comentó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

El rubio sonrió, más relajado. No quería asustarla, decirle que el ayudante de Sakura era un criminal podría cambiar la perspectiva de su novia con respecto a la Haruno, y aunque Hinata era confiable, prefería no incidir en el tema de Sakura con ella. No hasta que él mismo se asegurara de sus sentimientos sobre la estadía de Sakura.

―Deben ser tonterías mías, vamos, te acompañare a casa.

La mano de la Hyuuga lo detuvo ―. En realidad, venía para hablarte de otra cosa.

― ¿Hmm? ¿Sobre qué?

―Es sobre una reunión en mi casa, mi padre quisiera que asistas.

* * *

Había escapado, literalmente, por las escaleras; solo para ver al frío Uchiha a un lado de la puerta de salida. Tan serio e imperceptible como siempre. Ella pasó de él, deteniéndose al sonido de su voz con un pie fuera.

― ¿A dónde vas?

El corazón le salto de miedo de solo escucharle, sostuvo con más fuerza la puerta y respiró fuerte.

―De compras, no puedo andar con esta ropa aquí.

―Necesitas un guardia, la Hokage nos ordeno vigilarte― argumentó el pelinegro ―. Espera que Naruto regrese, él ira contigo.

Un rugido de ira surgió de dentro del pecho de la kunoichi. No quería guardias, podía valerse solita por su propia aldea.

―No quiero niñeras, Kai ira conmigo, con él es más que suficiente ― reclamó.

Sasuke no dio su brazo a torcer, jalando por el hombro al pelirrojo, de regreso a la casa. Sakura se quedó un par de pasos afuera, con Sasuke delante de ella y la puerta cerrada.

―No te di opción. Son órdenes ― replico, con seriedad.

El frió tono de Sasuke no hizo más que enervar los nervios de la medico.

―Prefiero ir sola a tenerte a ti como mi guardia, Sasuke ― advirtió, dando un paso hacia atrás ―.Ordenes o no, planeo seguir mi ritmo de vida tal y cual lo hice en Kumo; sin guardias ― reiteró.

El Uchiha no se movió de la puerta, sosteniendo la cerradura para no dejar que Kai saliera.

―Créeme, tampoco quiero tener que estar cerca de ti, molestia ― respondió, notando la furia en sus orbes jade ―. Sin embargo, la Hokage te quiere vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día. Sales con un guardia o no sales; simple.

La medico bufó en silencio, siendo sincera, prefería no salir a tener que ir con Sasuke a cualquier lugar en el mundo. Con apenas unos dos metros de distancia ya sentía la presión de sus dedos en su cuello, listos para ahogarla.

―Camina, no quiero perder mi tiempo.

La fría textura de la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro le alteró, de una forma que jamás creyó posible.

El terror la consumió viva en un segundo.

_¡Sakura!_

Un acto reflejo de supervivencia y pánico combinado aparto de un golpe la mano de Sasuke de su hombro, con ella varios pasos más alejada. Sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente, buscando calma en algún rincón de su cabeza.

― ¡No me toques, Uchiha! ― gritó, levemente aterrada.― ¡No… te atrevas a acercarte, maldición!

Tenía suerte, su bolso de armas lo había dejado dentro de la habitación. De tenerlo, estaba segura que ya habría apuntado un kunai directo a la cabeza.

―Solo yo repetiré una vez, Uchiha ― advirtió, con los puños apretados a los lados―. Sin importar tu intención, no te quiero a menos de dos metros cerca.

El usuario Sharingan estuvo a punto de responder, cuando el pelirrojo aterrizo grácilmente al lado de Sakura.

―Será mejor que le hagas caso ―aconsejó Kai, con una sonrisa confianzuda ―. Además, tengo la respuesta a nuestro problema de guardias.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, listo para escuchar las palabras del indeseable prisionero. Sí daba una buena idea, sería posible no empeorar aun más su poca relación con la Haruno; y, por el bien de Naruto y el equipo siete, trataría de tener más paciencia.

Kaito extendió el brazo, mostrando el amplio tatuaje de rastreo que le fue otorgado por el ninja de Kumo antes de dejar el pueblo ―. Sí realizas un Kuchiyose cuyo chakra sea compatible con el rayo podrás conocer nuestra ubicación a cualquier momento. Eso es suficiente ¿verdad? ― explicó, caminando unos pasos hacia Sasuke ―. Las serpientes estarán bien, intenta.

Sasuke tomó el brazo del pelirrojo sin cuidado, llevando a cabo el sello de invocación justo encima. Una gruesa serpiente de medio metro de largo, escamas azuladas y ojos rojos se enredo perfectamente en la piel del ayudante, sin dejarse afectar por la electricidad que sale por segundos del sello de rastreo.

―Ves, tenía razón ― dijo, con una sonrisa altiva―. Tenemos cosas que hacer, Sakura― comentó, jalando a la chica rumbo a la calle principal.

La Haruno no se volteó ni una vez hacia él, es más, parecía presurosa por alejarse lo más posible de su presencia.

― ¿Se fueron? ― preguntó una voz tras sus espaldas.

Sasuke asintió, aburrido y entró a la casa. Hinata salió, dejando un momento a ambos varones charlar.

―Escuche un grito ¿Qué pasó? ― preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

Sasuke solo camino a las escaleras, sin demostrar ninguna clase de emoción ante la pregunta de su mejor amigo.

―Sasuke, contéstame ― insistió el rubio. Sin embargo, el pelinegro ya había subido, y se había encerrado en su habitación.

Desde la oscuridad de su propio cuarto, el Uchiha escuchó las disculpas de Naruto hacia la Hyuuga por la espera, así como sus pasos alejándose cada vez más del lugar.

―Te había dicho que ese sueño era inalcanzable, dobe ― susurró, recostándose de vuelta en su cama ―. El equipo siete, jamás será lo que fue… nunca más.

* * *

Kai se quedó en silencio, siguiendo los pasos apresurados de la kunoichi entre el Konoha. Se maldijo internamente el no poder trepar las paredes de la casa y llegar más rápido a Sakura. Había estado esperando pacientemente a que el Uchiha abriera la puerta, pendiente de la conversación de ambos shinobi. No obstante, ni bien escucho el grito de su superior supo que algo había salido mal.

Sakura estaba asustada, y mucho.

No fue difícil descubrir que el Uchiha hizo un movimiento indebido, liberando todo el terror dormido dentro de las memorias de la Haruno.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― preguntó, en voz baja.

Sakura aceleró el paso ―. Estaré mejor luego de desahogarme, camina más rápido.

El sirviente hizo caso, sin incidir más en el tema. La caminata fue rápida después de que comenzaron a saltar de casa en casa rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento. Llegaron bastante rápido, e incluso se sintió culpable por no ayudarla en el desagradable momento que compartió con Sasuke; peor aún, no pudo encontrar palabras para detenerla cuando comenzó a destrozar los arboles y todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Se alejó cauteloso, a la espera de que la furia de la chica disminuyera a un punto seguro para su integridad. Ya había llorado toda la tarde, solo le quedaba la furia fracaso emocional, intenso y nefasto.

―Esto se pondrá feo.

Su susurro ni se escucho, quedando bajo el estruendo de un par de arboles que cayeron presa de los puños de la kunoichi.

―Y pensar que apenas está usando chakra, esta mujer es un monstruo ― comentó, sentándose sobre una rama. El show privado de destrucción le trae una sonrisa al rostro, Sakura sería una perfecta criminal si quisiera.

O, si él la convirtiera.

― ¡Hey, Sakura! ― llamó, bajando del árbol ― ¡Llamaremos la atención de tu aldea si sigues, contrólate!

El grito de advertencia se ensordeció con el desastre de tres muñecos para prácticas de tiro que acabaron hechos trizas sobre las manos desnudas de la kunoichi, mostrando leves rasguños por el áspero sentido de destrucción que se ha mantenido en esos cortos dos minutos. Kai avanzó cauteloso, activo el jutsu de silencio que utilizo por segunda ocasión en el día y la tomó del brazo, deteniendo el ataque a otro árbol de la zona.

―Tienes que calmarte ― aconsejó, con voz serena.

―Estoy bien.

―No, no lo estás. Mira a tu alrededor, acabas de destruir un campo de entrenamiento. Son casi treinta metros a la redonda por los cuales tendrás que responder mañana.

La medico apartó el brazo de un tirón, hastiada ―. Te dije que estoy bien.

―Y yo que no ― retó el pelirrojo, sin dejarse intimidar por su ira. ― Sí sigues así de enojona te saltaran todas las venas del rostro, cálmate un poco.

El tono despectivo de su voz solo logró un fuerte pisotón que desquebrajo la tierra y le obligo a tambalearse hacia atrás. Él se mantuvo callado, impresionado

― ¡No me pidas que me calme! ― gritó ella, dando repetidos zapatazos al suelo― ¡No quiero calmarme!

No encontró resistencia de la cual sujetarse cuando Sakura lo empujó, literalmente, cinco metros más lejos. Un reflejo que ella jamás adopto en todos sus años de compañía, un puro instinto de repulsión que lo sobrecoge ante el frió tacto de aquellas manos que parecen tomar un tamaño grande y tosco.

Un empujón que le recuerda, como en sus recurrentes pesadillas, los maltratos del único hombre que pudo llamar padre en su infancia.

El reflejo de ataque le posee por segundos, pero se apaga ante el ahogado sollozo que nace de la pelirosa. Su cuerpo, refleja la perdida profunda de su propio ser.

Arrodillada en el suelo, la cabeza escondida entre sus manos, hincándose sobre sí misma, como una pequeña bolilla rosa que se encoge entre espasmos de llanto y angustia. Tratando de hacerse más chica a la vista con cada segundo.

El nombre de la chica se le escapo en un susurró detonador que, días más tarde, se arrepintió de mencionar.

―Sakura…

Su voz, como una malicia del averno, accionó el colapsó emocional de la Haruno.

_Existen momentos en los que el silencio vale más que las palabras, Kaito. _

― ¡KAITO!

El gritó de su propio nombre le recordó el consejo infantil de su antigua compañera de equipo.

_Porque si dices solo una silaba, puedes terminar por destruir aquello que intentaste solucionar._

La amplia madurez de aquella niña de diez años le peso como una tonelada sobre la espalda. Su cuerpo se acerco lento, como un gato asustado hasta ella, su mano intentó tocarla para lograr calmarla. Reflejo estudiado en su centro de juegos con otros prisioneros en momentos de quiebre. Pero se detiene, allí, a cortos centímetros, incapaz de hacer el contacto.

El terror de escuchar su nombre de sus labios lo paraliza.

* * *

―_Dime, Kai._

_Sakura ladeó el rostro ―.Suena mejor Kaito― comentó, con un tono amigable._

_Él, solo endureció su mirada―. No me gusta repetirlo, dime Kai solamente._

― _Tiene algo de malo decirte… bueno, ya sabes._

_El ayudante guardo las manos en los bolsillos, con la vista fija en el fondo de la sala de su nuevo "hogar"; explicar los gustos de su nombre nunca era grato, era esa parte suya que prefería guardar para sí antes que divulgarlo a personas sin importancia._

_Sin embargo, Sakura, por darle el poder de ser libre, tendría el honor de saber._

―_Todos los que me han llamado así me han traicionado y están muertos. No quiero escuchar ese nombre en labios de otros de nuevo, trae memorias incomodas._

_Ella parpadeó, con la sensación de peligro despertando de sus sentidos. No debe olvidar que el hombre frente suyo es un alto criminal, cuyas intenciones de matar podrán nunca cesar._

_En contra suya, o de cualquiera._

― _¿Quisieras cambiarlo? ― opinó._

― _¿Qué?_

―_Tu nombre, puedes cambiarlo cuando seas libre. De esa forma no recodaras cosas "incomodas"._

_El pelirrojo sonrió, con gloria y peligro en sus palabras._

―_Jamás ― respondió._

― _¿Por qué?_

_Él solo la tomó de la mano, riendo como un niño travieso ―. Porque es la maldición que me llevó a donde estoy ahora. Kaito, es el bautizo que creó el monstruo que tú has liberado― dijo, con los orbes dorados clavados en ella._

_La medico dio un paso atrás, incomoda. El aura que rodea a su nuevo compañero no refleja amistad o agrado, solo un oscuro deseo que no logra clasificar._

_Demuestra un infierno que solo se compara al de su viejo amor, Sasuke Uchiha._

―_Comprendo, será un gusto trabajar contigo, Kai ― argumentó, con una sonrisa forzada._

_Él se retrajo, mirándola de arriba abajo como quién ve a su nuevo objetivo ―. Ya lo veremos._

* * *

Perdió la cuenta a los cincuenta y siete minutos, a varios metros de distancia, con la vista fija en algún movimiento por su parte. Nada.

Y esa misma nada, le causaba un cuestionamiento sobre su capacidad para manipular emociones por primera vez en una década.

Sakura seguía estática en su sitio, dejó de sollozar a la media hora, con un simple saltito corto que la dejó sentada, pero aún escondida. La vista de su brillante piel nieva desaparece bajo el largo cabello que ella misma se había soltado; como una capa que la oculta de su vista.

Fue entonces, con una brisa anormalmente helada, el brillo opaco de la luna y una naciente garua que la vio moverse por primera vez en más de una hora. Se limpio el rostro de las lágrimas, ató de vuelta su cabello, paso chakra por su rostro y preparó sus guantes sobre sus manos.

La voz segura de ella, le dio un nuevo indició para manejar la situación.

― ¿Te quedas o vienes a darme pelea, Kai?

La tentación del reto lo encendió de pies a cabeza.

―Te arrepentirás, florecita.

Ella levantó la mano hacia él, con actitud retadora. El dedo índice lo llamó con sensualidad.

―Ya veremos ― respondió ella, en pose de batalla.

Ansias de pelea, destrucción, golpes y muerte lo sobrecogieron en un éxtasis en lo profundo de su instinto de pelea.

Ella le había retado, y él no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas.

* * *

― ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

La exclamación de molestia y enojo de la Hokage resuena en el silencio de la habitación de los miembros del equipo de asalto, todos en su mayoría en perfecto estado y dando sus informes personales a la lideresa de la hoja sobre su ultima misión.

Tsunade, con un leve aroma a las jarras de sake bebidas durante la tarde, volteó a ver al grupo, dispuesta a recibir opiniones respecto a los estruendos leves que se disuelven entre la bulla de las labores del hospital.

―Suena como una demolición ― comentó Shizune, detrás de la Hokage.

―Huh, no recuerdo admitir ninguna ― respondió la Hokage, con una mano en la barbilla.

―Es porque no es una demolición, Hokage-sama ― aclaró el Inuzuka, con la cabeza orillada hacia una ventana cercana.

La vista de todos los shinobi retorna hacia él, como buscando una respuesta coherente a los leves estruendos que, con tal fuerza, pueden escucharse entre el bullicio de las maquinas del hospital. Shikamaru, con sus dos compañeros de equipo al lado fue el primero en querer matar la duda.

― ¿Y? ¿De qué se trata, Kiba?

Los jóvenes ninjas esperaron ansiosos la resolución del líder canino, este solo mantuvo su vista en la Hokage, como confirmando sus suposiciones.

―Es Sakura.

La respuesta conmociona a todos de diferentes maneras, siendo la primera en empezar la de una estridente Ino que entra dando un portazo, con medicinas en mano.

― ¡¿Estás seguro?! ― preguntó, sin contenerse por su tono de voz ― ¡¿Es la frentona?!

Shikamaru suspira, al ver a la chismosa de su compañera de equipo de intrusa en una conversación confidencial. No esperaba menos, después de tentarla con tener la reunión justo en su turno.

―Es una conversación privada, Ino ― dijo, señalando la puerta.

La rubia hizo caso omiso, corriendo a zarandear a Kiba con los nervios a flor de piel, exigiendo saber si su mejor amiga era la culpable de tanto estruendo por la aldea. El pobre castaño respondía un "sí" tartamudo hasta que Ino fue apartada por la gigantesca mano de Chouji.

―Cálmate, Ino. Deja al hombre que hable ― aconsejó el rechoncho ninja, aguantando los refunfuños de su amiga.

―Chouji tiene razón, Ino. Déjalo explicarnos que ocurre ― animo Tenten, de pie en la puerta de la habitación ―, lo siento; vine a ver a mi equipo y no pude evitar escuchar.

Gotas de incredulidad rodaron por la cabeza de Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru y Neji. Tener charlas confidenciales dentro del hospital era tarea imposible, al menos en el turno de la Yamanaka.

―Kiba-kun, sigue con lo que decías ― dijo la asistente de la Hokage, más calmada que el resto del grupo. Era obvio que ella no había conocido la nueva Sakura tras los cuatro años de lejanía.

El Inuzuka tosió, enfatizando su tono de voz―. Por el viento que viene en esa dirección sé que es ella, también esta su ayudante. Los estruendos se deben a que están peleando, debido a su fuerza está destruyendo la zona.

La ultima Sannin junto paciencia en un rincón que no tenía. Le mando al mejor par de ninjas de la aldea a vigilarla, y mira, en la primera noche ya la tenía destruyendo los campos de entrenamiento.

Se las cobraría con ambos mil veces peor.

― ¿Están Naruto o Sasuke cerca? ― preguntó Tsunade. La mención de los varones llamó más la curiosidad de los shinobi de la generación de su alumna, todos concentrados en el "desastre" que la Haruno parecía estar causando.

Kiba olfateó un poco más y negó con la cabeza ―. No, pero se han reunido con Sai, dos kilómetros al norte. Deben estar en camino.

―Bien, prepárense todos― ordenó, con la voz en alto.

Neji se paró de la camilla, con unas vendas sobre ambos brazos―. ¿Vamos a detenerla o a esperar?

Tsunade rió, con el sonrojo por el licor adornando sus mejillas.

―Mejor ― dijo, con los brazos cruzados. Todos los ninja dentro de la sala, incluidos los intrusos se quedaron con la cara contrariada ―. Vamos a observar.

Shizune, sonrió con diversión detrás de ella. Esta acción es digna de la Godaime, cuyo estilo tan poco tradicional despierta la voluntad en fuego de sus seguidores.

― ¡En marcha!

* * *

La caminata de regreso del complejo Hyuuga se tornó, para él, algo incomoda. Hinata fue muy curiosa en los detalles de la misión de retraer a Sakura, por su lado lo tomó como una sana curiosidad para conocer como estuvo la medico tras todos esos años fuera de la aldea.

Sakura no era la mujer que uno se imagina saliendo de la aldea así como así, menos por un entrenamiento de cuatro años de extensión; sin **una ** sola visita.

Trato, en lo posible, de no entrar en detalles. Hinata es una mujer sensible, se repitió así mismo una y otra vez; calculando cuanta información le proporciona sobre su aún "desconocida" compañera de equipo. Aparte de la charla sostenida en la mañana, Sakura no revelo mucho de sus experiencias en esos cuatro años; apenas dijo que Kaito Mazune era su ayudante y punto.

Lo demás que conocían era por boca de Sai, quién solía soltarles uno que otro detalle de la Haruno eventualmente los primeros dos años, como saber cómo era su casa, si se encontraba bien de salud o si estaba realizando misiones por su cuenta. La mayoría cosas diarias, nada de verdadero valor sentimental.

_¿Vendrá este año?_

_¿Está bien… emocionalmente? ¿Por qué se fue?_

_¿Volverá a Konoha? ¿Se siente cómoda allá? ¿Ha encontrado su sitio en Kumo?_

Miles de preguntas que Sai aseguro nunca le fueron respondidas, o, puede que solo era una mentira para ocultar la cruda realidad de la perspectiva de la chica con respecto a su hogar y su profesión.

_¿Tiene a alguien? ¿Por eso no viene? ¿Por eso… no me quieres decir nada personal de ella?_

Preguntas que, su mente, trataba de no rememorar. Trataba de que su corazón, ya perdido en su viejo amor, no volviera a caer víctima. Amaba a Hinata, había rehecho su vida con ella, una relación sana y muy amorosa; justo el tipo de relación que deseo entablar con Sakura lo hallo en los brazos de la tímida heredera.

Fue difícil, le negó posibilidades por el bien de ambos en más de una ocasión.

Pero ella insistía, seguía allí, demostraba que le importaba estar a su lado como más que una amiga o una hermana. Hinata, frente a cualquier obstáculo, probó ser una excelente pareja. La pareja que cualquier hombre, incluido él, soñó tener de niño.

Delicada, femenina, amorosa, sumisa, decidida y valiente.

El tipo de mujer soñada que tenía como enamorada, y casi novia, si era una forma de decir; desde hacía años. El termino novia no era perfecto, pues no pidió su mano; no obstante, Hiashi se lo puso de condición cuando le pidió el permiso para cortejarla. Dejándose llevar por el estilo anticuado, la calidez del amor de la Hyuuga y la posibilidad de amar de nuevo, aceptó.

Y ahora, tras ver a Sakura.

Razono que fue lo mejor. La mujer que amo con locura de niño estaba mejor al lado de Sasuke, el chico genial y bien plantado que la niña inteligente debe tener a su lado. Él no se consideraba suficientemente digno, por miles de razones que solo él entendía. Esperaba, que con esas tres semanas su mejor amigo tuviera las agallas para invitarla a salir, enamorarla y convencerla de quedarse definitivamente en Konoha.

Con suerte… no, en definitiva, eso borraría la molesta duda que lo invadía cada vez más.

Camuflaría los celos, la posesividad de su ser, su instinto de propiedad y… el innegable primer amor que tuvo por ella.

_Cuando ellos estén juntos, todo está duda se irá. Ellos juntos, Hinata a mi lado… todo, como siempre debió ser._

Apretó los ojos y sonrió, con felicidad fingida y un sentido de alivio mal dirigido.

_Solo debo esperar, no pasara nada malo. Hinata y yo… Sakura-chan y el teme._

Tras pensarlo, el vacio en el pecho se hizo más, más y más profundo.

― ¿Por qué estoy… dudando? ―susurró para sí mismo, mirando el cielo estrellado. Las nubes de lluvia solo aumentan más su desesperación, su vacio, su inquietud… su mentira. ― ¡Qué tonteras dices, Naruto! ¡Todo va perfecto, perfecto! ― repitió, siguiendo su camino rumbo a su hogar.

Un viejo calor de adrenalina le recorrió las venas.

_**Sigue intentando…**_

Su cuerpo se paralizó, helado de la conmoción.

_**, las mentiras tienen patas cortas.**_

_No es asunto tuyo, Kurama._

La risa socarrona del zorro de las nueves colas resuena como un eco de brujería en sus oídos.

_**Engáñate cuanto quieras, la verdad no cambiara.**_

_**Tú… no te puedes engañar.**_

Sus puños se apretaron como rocas, sus pupilas destellaron en carmín y parpadeó ajeno, tratando de alejar esa risa, encadenada a sí mismo, de su mente.

―Yo no…

― ¡Naruto!

El grito de su nombre lo traslada, de vuelta, a la realidad.

La lluvia es perversa, pesada, triste. Agria.

― ¡Naruto!

Los llamados son más cercanos, Kakashi, con Yamato al lado, se acercan corriendo a todo pulmón hacía su posición. Se une a ellos en una pequeña carrera y los encuentra a mitad de camino, la preocupación en sus rostros le crispa de vuelta la preocupación.

― ¿Por qué vienen gritando? ¡Hey, Kakashi-sensei apesta a sake! ― reclamó, tapando su nariz. El alcohol es perceptible al corto metro y medio de separación entre sus maestros y él.

El Hatake levanta la vista, notando la relativa calma del rubio ―. Tenemos una situación.

El rostro del rubio se torno serio, el ninja copia no se agitaba por nada.― ¿Situación? ¿De qué clase?

Yamato retomó la conversación al ver la sensibilidad aun presente en su amigo respecto a la joven médico ―. Es Sakura.

Naruto tragó duro, la razón de sus dudas venía a atormentarlo ―. ¿Algo le ha ocurrido? ¿Está bien? No me digan que ella…

―No, no. Esta en Konoha, no ha intentando escapar, es otra cosa ― apresuro en responder Kakashi, con un profundo respiro ―. Está destruyendo un campo de entrenamiento, según parece se está enfrentando a alguien. Tsunade-sama ha requerido la presencia de todos los ninjas de tu generación en el campo de entrenamiento número trece, tenemos que apresurarnos.

Naruto entrecerró las ceja ―. Entendido sujétense ― advirtió, tomando los hombros de ambos maestros ―. Pasaremos por el teme antes de llegar allí.

El jutsu del dios del trueno volador se accionó, dejando apenas un ligero rastro de electricidad y viento en el lugar.

La lluvia se torna más abundante.

Muy similar a la lluvia de Kumogakure.

* * *

―Esto es divertido ― comentó Kai, en una vuelta justo sobre ella, un golpe en un punto ciego de su espalda la hizo retraerse en un salto hacia atrás, rozando con la punta del talón la mano derecha del pelirrojo.

Kai rió ―. Vamos, vamos, lo puedes hacer mejor ― animo, entrando a un combate de mano a mano ― ¡Debes intentar mejor si quieres ganar!

El grito incentiva la llama de pelea de Sakura, aumentando la velocidad de golpes entre ambos. Salto, giro, patada, golpe, ataque, defensa, contraataque. Todo medido a la perfección en una sincronía que refleja la letalidad de cada ataque dirigido a los órganos internos del contrincante.

Con solo tres minutos de pelea, y apenas con un uso bajo del diez por ciento de chakra, el campo de entrenamiento número trece no es más que escombros. El perfecto escondite y escudo que levanta con algunos dedos y evita caer presa de los nefastos puños de su enemigo.

― ¿Cambiamos? ― Retó Kai, tomando su tobillo derecho en un descuido, la lanza hacia arriba, con la misma fuerza sobrehumana de ella ― ¡¿Qué dices, florecita?!

― ¡Ven, cobarde! ― retó ella, desde arriba, preparándose para el salto del prisionero.

Los instintos de ambos están al máximo, la ropa de ninjas de la nube de Anbu yacen en jirones tras el intenso intercambio de golpes, dejándolos a ambos con solo la indumentaria básica, el deseo de retorcer a su contrincante ante la derrota los sobrecoge con dedos tentativos, sin siquiera recaer en la presencia de múltiples ninja, quienes observan desde lejos el complejo despliegue de taijutsu y control de chakra entre ambos.

― ¡Tene-!

El grito de Naruto se corta por el manotazo de Tsunade, quién detiene a todos los miembros del equipo siete con un simple movimiento de mano, impidiendo que detengan el encuentro.

―Silencio ― susurró, con la vista perdida en la batalla que sostiene su alumna y aquel enigmático pelirrojo de letal precisión y deseo de matanza.

Jamás en los tres años de enseñanza lograr enseñarle aquel letal taijutsu, acompañado de una súper fuerza que puede romper huesos con el choque de un par de dedos. La figura de Sakura, antes peligrosa, ahora se convierte en una potente arma de guerra, grácil pero letal.

Los demás espectadores, incluidos los del equipo siete parecen caer también victimas del encanto de la batalla, tan perfecta que parece ensayada al milímetro. A cada golpe acertado, le sigue una mueca de reto y un contraataque aún más duro de aguantar, que se esquiva con relativa facilidad.

―Asombroso ― comentó Gai, acompañado de dos jounin más e Iruka, acercándose al grupo siete y a la Hokage ―. Están cambiando de estilos muy rápido. Tu alumna es asombrosa, Kakashi.

El peli plata asiente, sin encontrar palabras más que analizar al milímetro la pelea sin cese de la Haruno.

―Están usando más de cuatro estilos de batalla distintos ― comentó Sasuke, con el rojo vivo de su Sharingan activado.

Un poco más alejado, el Byakugan de Neji revela un dato aún más inusual.

―No es solo eso, su flujo de chakra cambia casi al instante con casa ataque, es imposible de seguir en batalla.

― ¡Sakura-san esta estallando su llama de la juventud! ― exclamó Lee, entre aplausos y gritos de ánimo.

― ¿Cómo es posible? ― se cuestionó, sorprendida Shizune―. Tsunade-sama, ¿qué hacemos?

La rubia de coletas se cruzó de brazos, volteó a ver la intensidad de la vista del mejor maestro en Taijutsu de la hoja y sonrió.

Un resbalón de la kunoichi logró asustar a todos, Kai no desperdició la oportunidad para atrapar a la desprevenida chica y atraerla hacia él con un poderoso golpe al estomago; Sakura apenas jadeó de dolor antes de asestar un golpe en la canilla, un gancho y una casi, decisiva patada contra la espalda.

La maña del todo o nada le sirvió al criminal para tomar la pierna derecha de la chica tras el gancho, pasar su mano por la parte interior del muslo con una risa jocosa y hacerla perder el equilibrio por segundos.

Desde donde quieran que estuvieran los padres de Sakura, era seguro que querrían matar al chico por una táctica tan atrevida y jamás enseñada. Pero, una pelea era una pelea, sin importar de qué te valías para preservar tu vida. Tsunade sonrió, Sakura no parecía afectada en lo absoluto, por el contrario, sonrió más abiertamente ante el toque, deseosa de ganar.

Si Sakura iba a dar un espectáculo, se aseguraría de comprobarla al máximo.

― ¿Qué opinas, Gai? ¿Crees poder aguantar un encuentro? ― cuestionó, mirando la emoción del remolino verde de Konoha ante la opción del desafío.

― ¡Claro! ¡Iba a preguntárselo de todas formas! ― exclamó, con los brazos levantados por la pelea.

― ¡Oe, Baa-san no puedes…!

― ¡Puedo! ― cortó la rubia, sin siquiera mirar al Uzumaki. ― Y lo haré. Sakura es una ANBU de Konoha al igual que tú, sobrevivirá ― dijo, de brazos cruzados, sin perder de vista a su alumna ―. Shikamaru, detén los movimientos del pelirrojo en diez segundos ― ordenó.

El Nara se posicionó ― Problemático― dijo, preparando su jutsu ―. Estoy listo, empezare la cuenta, Gai-sensei.

― ¡A la orden! ― exclamó el cejudo de alta autoestima, preparado para saltar a intervenir.

Naruto se paró a su lado, tratando de detener la loca idea de la aun Godaime. Las manos tensas de Sasuke y Kakashi lo mantuvieron a raya.

―Déjalos, Sakura no es una niña que necesite protección; entiéndelo de una vez― aclaró Sasuke, parando las acciones del Namikaze ―. Deja que te lo demuestren, dobe.

El miembro más activo del grupo tragó duro, y se plantó allí, preparado para intervenir si algo se salía de las manos.

―Lo sé, teme.

El salto decisivo de Gai llevó, justo cuando la Haruno estaba de vuelta en el aire, tras esquivar los ataques de un Kai prisionero de las sombras de Shikamaru.

La sonrisa de Gai al ver su perfecta tacleada a centímetros del torso de Sakura se deformó cuando la palma izquierda de la Haruno, aún de espaldas, la empujo con firmeza fuera del rango de peligro. Adivinó el puñetazo al rostro, cubriéndose con ambos brazos y, por instinto, esquivo la letal patada que Sakura logro efectuar girando sobre sí misma para darle en la espalda.

Aun con un rango de caída de casi dos tres metros se intercambiaron cinco golpes al torso, dos al rostro, siete contactos con las piernas y ningún acierto por parte de ambos. Kai observó desde el suelo, riendo divertido por el desempeño de Gai.

Respiro profundo, sin dejarse vencer por las sobras de Shikamaru, el espectáculo recién comenzaría. No debieron haberle interrumpido el encuentro cuando apenas iba a lograr llegar al quinto cambio de estilo. La precisión de las sombras lo jalaba hacia abajo, pasó a ver a Shikamaru, quién negaba con la cabeza para que permaneciera quieto y su deseo de ganar se intensifico.

La pelea de Gai y Sakura ya entraría a su sexto minuto, sin lograr asestar ninguno un solo golpe o efectuar cualquier tipo de ninjutsu, solo control de chakra y taijutsu en el más avanzado nivel, cuando Kai gritó.

― ¡Tsubaki!

Todas las miradas pasaron del encuentro a él en automático, con la intensificación de las sombras para tapar su boca.

― ¿Tsubaki? ― repitió Tenten ― ¿Está llamando a alguien?

Ino negó ―. No creo, debe ser alguna clase de burla o algo para distraer a Gai-sensei. Tonto.

La explicación pareció coherente, al menos en teoría, pues todos volvieron su vista al encuentro. Solo para recibir de golpe una gran tapadera de polvo y tierra combinados, el estruendo del suelo más la cortina que se levanta no deja ver a los espectadores que ha sido del encuentro, mientras los gritos de llamados para ambos resuenan entre el estridente sonido de golpes una y otra vez.

― ¡Neji! ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Cómo va la pelea?! ― inquirió Tsunade, tapándose la vista con los brazos. Los usuarios de dojutsus no respondieron.

En medio del silencio, Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

―Ha terminado ― aclaró.

Los rostros expectantes de los presentes regresaron a la cortina de tierra que va disminuyendo poco a poco, tratando de determinar el ganador de un encuentro, hasta hace segundos, muy reñido.

―Teme, ¿ves algo?

Sasuke chistó ― Veo todo, dobe. El prisionero nos engaño― susurró, en voz baja, con los ojos rojizos en dirección al campo de batalla.

Los integrantes del equipo siete voltearon a verle, incrédulos.

―Explícate ― ordenó Kakashi.

El Uchiha suspiró, volteando su vista a la fuente de chakra rodeada por las sombras de Shikamaru.

_Inteligente estrategia._

―"Tsubaki" no es un nombre, es un comando ―explicó, bajando los brazos que protegían sus ojos de la tierra en el aire.

En medio del destruido campo, la figura borrosa de un caído y un ganador se deja ver entre las sombras.

―Fue rápido y efectivo. Un taijutsu preciso para acabar con el enemigo al corto alcance ― confesó Neji, con la vista en el campo ―. No creo que se lo hubiera esperado.

Las figuras se distinguen, dejando ver a Gai de pie, justo frente a Sakura. Sus rostros no son visibles aún.

―Sakura estuvo estudiando las posibles evoluciones del Taijutsu de Gai durante el enfrentamiento, cada ataque le daba una idea sobre el punto débil de su enemigo. Entrenamiento de ninja medico básico ― explico el Uchiha, desactivando su habilidad ocular.

Tsunade asintió ante lo dicho, siempre le repitió eso a Sakura. Esa es su mejor forma de ganar, encontrar el punto débil.

Neji continúo ―. No obstante, cuando ese sujeto grito "Tsubaki" todo cambio.

El resultado de la batalla se deja ver por el tambaleo de uno de los combatientes.

El Uchiha termino la explicación, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del perdedor cae como un saco sobre el suelo, el resonado sonido de la inconsciencia pura deja a todos con la vista perdida en el ganador del encuentro.

―"Tsubaki" es un comando de batalla ― repitió, dando un énfasis en el nombre de la flor

Allí, con la sangre, moretones y una sonrisa de victoria, está el ganador del encuentro, frente a su noqueado adversario.

―Significa cambiar "estudiar" por "acabar" con tu enemigo ― concluyo.

_Maito Gai, el maestro en Taijutsu de la aldea escondida entre las hojas…_

Su voz se torno rasposa ―. Impedir a toda costa, que tu enemigo pueda levantarse de nuevo ― dijo, cerrando los ojos ante la vista clara del resultado de la pelea ―. Definitivamente.

_Tendido sobre el suelo, derrotado._

―Buena pelea, Gai-sensei ― dijo Sakura, mirando al eufórico jounin frente a ella ―. Fue muy divertida.

―I-Imposible ― musitó Lee ― Gai- sensei ha…

Tente le siguió, apoyándose en el hombro del castaño Hyuuga ― ¿perdido?

Al lado de Tsunade, el calor de duda que creció varios minutos antes se torció. Los orbes azules, perdidos en la victoriosa figura de Sakura, con el cabello y la ropa pegada al cuerpo por la lluvia.

―Sakura-chan… ¡Ganó! ― exclamó, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo ― ¡Sakura-chan ganó!

El vitoreo de triunfo de Naruto se reprodujo rápido entre todos sus compañeros, quiénes corrieron animados hacia la medico triunfante. Sakura, volteó a verlos ante el grito, notando por primera vez la identidad de todos los presentes.

Tenía que tener más cuidado con su grado de inmersión en batalla, había obviado a sus compañeros solo por ganar la pelea contra el jounin. Dio un respiro y pateo fuerte el suelo, liberando a su ayudante tras modificar las sombras del ninjutsu del Nara con las rocas que emergieron cerca de su posición, quitando la concentración al instante.

Kai agradeció en silencio, retrayéndose un poco para no estar en medio del efusivo abrazo de los ninjas. En su rango de vista, los primeros en llegar a felicitar a su jefa fueron los dos rubios; identificando a la molesta mejor amiga de nombre Ino por la intensidad del abrazo hacia la pelirosa.

― ¡Eso fue sorprendente, frentona! ― gritó alegre, apachurrando a su mejor amiga de años. ― ¡Dejaste a Gai-sensei Knock-out!

Naruto se unió, exclamando con igual alegría ―. ¡Estuviste asombrosa! ― gritó, dejándose llevar un poco por la emoción, la alzó en un abrazo de oso y gritó de nuevo ― ¡Fue lo más genial que he visto! ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte!

Sakura trato de bajar los ánimos con las manos, restando importancia ―. No es para tanto, chicos ― respondió, aun en medio del abrazo del ojiazul jinchuriki.

― ¿No es para tanto? ¡Sakura, Gai-sensei es un maestro de Taijutsu! ¡El mejor entre muchos! ¡Sí es para tanto! ― comentó Tenten, señalando el cuerpo noqueado de su sensei ― ¡Míralo, está fuera de combate!

Por detrás, dos orgullosos Kakashi y Yamato palmearon la espada de la Haruno, en señal de apoyo. Sai sonrió como cumplido y Sasuke, con la previo advertencia, solo asintió en silencio.

Sakura suspiro ―. Será mejor llevarlo al hospital, debería descansar ―aconsejó.

―Tú deberías descansar, Sakura.

La voz de Tsunade Senju resonó entre todo el aglomerado grupo de felicitaciones, abriéndole espacio hacia su estudiante. Shizune, al lado, sonrió abiertamente para darle la bienvenida a su "hermana menor". La fiera mirada de la Hokage denota la seguridad de sus palabras.

―Tsunade-sama…― susurró Sakura, aún pendiente de la discusión de la mañana.

La maestra medico sonrió, dando el tema por terminado ―.El equipo siete tendrá un largo día mañana ― advirtió, mirando al resto de chicos.

Kakashi se adelantó un poco ― ¿Tsunade-sama?

La expresión seria de la Sannin alertó al resto del equipo, y a sus compañeros. Ese gesto refleja seriedad, decisión y sobretodo, problemas.

―Después de ver las habilidades de Sakura el día de hoy, he llegado a una conclusión ― aclaró ―. Mañana por la tarde tendremos un pequeño encuentro.

La palabra pequeño y encuentro daban mal sabor a la idea de la descendiente de Hashirama. Peor aún, su misión cayó como un trago de agua fría para todos. En especial, los cuatro miembros originales del equipo siete.

― Naruto, Sasuke ― llamó, captando la atención de ambos ―. Mañana ambos tendrán un duelo contra Sakura.

Los brazos de Naruto soltaron a Sakura al instante, ambas miradas encontrándose en un incomodo silencio.

―Probaremos si merece o no estar en el equipo siete ― sentenció Tsunade.

* * *

¡Feliz Año Nuevo para todos!

Tal y como tanto me pidieron, con reviews cortos , largos y llenos de aprecio. Trato de traerles lo más posible este nuevo capitulo. Tuve mis dificultades, pues me queme la yema del dedo indice de mi mamo derecha - con la que mas escribo- y aparte tengo un golpe en el brazo izquierdo que ni les cuento _ . Fue dificil escribir esto, pero lo intente vean .. ¡esta súper! Bueno, no se que tal para ustedes.

Me quede ayer hasta las dos a.m , tras cuatro horitas de trabajo arduo escribiendo y , una más hoy para revisar todo ;) ¡El cap esta listo! Se que ustedes se preguntaran que fue con Sakura, para pasar de drama queen a querer peleas, esas emociones las hablare en el siguiente cap, este trate de acelerar las cosas y no ser tan metida en emociones como siempre, así que se pueden hacer ideas de que piensa la Haruno hasta que leamos el proximo capitulo.

Para los NaruHina fans, si es que hay alguno que me lee u.u ; dejenme comentar que el ultimo cap de Naruto casi me causa vomito. Se que es exagerado, pueden criticarme si desean, no es que deteste o odie el NaruHina pero... ¿¡Kishimoto enserio!? ¡¿Enserio estás tan desesperado?! Diganme ustedes, ¿como mete esa escena romantica en medio de la batalla? Osea, parte si comprendí , pero en general me pareció una exageración. Si considero que Hinata seria una buena pareja para Naruto , pero eso sería post-guerra, post- arreglo del equipo siete , paz y armonia... ¡recién entonces! ¡No con el juubi frente a tus narices!

Ahh... realmente, estuve decepcionada. Las palabras de Hinata me gustaron, pero el remember de Neji sobre q hinata sería buena esposa estuvo de más. Más aun, la escenita de las manitos fue... u.u mejor me callo. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Soy una exagerada? Creanme nunca he sido una hater , pero... Kami, salven a Kishimoto; habría mejores escenas con un mejor tacto y gusto para incidir en el NaruHina que ese cap _ . Pasando a temas más alegres, mi seria favorita, Nurarihyon no Mago acabo, Sword Art Online, K - el anime- y Hiiro no Kakera 2 también, eso ayudo a desarrollar este cap.

Les doy la palabra para que me digan que tal sus semanas, sobre el cap de naruto semanal y demás cuanto quieran.

Hasta dentro de nueve días, cuando actualizare ;)

¡Besos!


	7. Ansias

― Naruto, Sasuke ― llamó, captando su atención ―. Mañana ambos tendrán un duelo contra Sakura.

Los brazos de Naruto soltaron a Sakura al instante, ambas miradas encontrándose en un incómodo silencio.

―Probaremos si merece o no estar en el equipo siete ― sentenció Tsunade.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

_**Voz de Kurama**_

**Capítulo 7: Ansias**

―Maldición ― murmuró ella. Por la centésima vez en los pocos minutos que tenía vagando junto a Kai por Konoha.

El pelirrojo río apenas, acomodando a su jefa perfectamente sobre su espalda para no dejarla caer. Su confusión interna se aglomera, igual que nieve de tormenta, amontonándose más y más sobre las ciudades; creciendo hasta que el sol logre derretirla y hacerla desaparecer.

―Sabes que está es la primera vez que te he escuchado maldecir tanto ― comentó, con una sonrisa sarcástica ―. Ya te he dicho, debes ser más femenina.

Cuanto deseaba, que la confusión no se notará en su tono de voz. Qué sus temores no lo comenzaran a consumir mientras su cuerpo se entumece de frío, con los recuerdos de una aldea natal que jamás pudo volver a amar.

Y, en su pesada locura, solo quería fugar de ese sitio. Llevarse a la médico sobre su espalda de una u otra forma. Viva o muerta…

No.

La quería viva.

Porque, en aquel pequeño contacto, en ese íntimo recreo de miradas algo dentro, le advirtió que perdería. Sin importar que se dijera a sí mismo, que ironías sobre lo tonto que sonaba dijera, el aguijón de la perdida lo seguía acechando, hambriento por consumirlo entero.

Hambriento por verlo caer en ese foso, donde alguna vez se vio sumido por años, en el vació absoluto.

Aterra pensar que, el lugar que ha logrado devolverle la sonrisa y las lágrimas a su preciada salvadora; sea el mismo del cual él desea huir.

¿Debería escapar? ¿Engañarla? No, eso era imposible. El vínculo que los tenía unidos era tan profundo que creyó, muy acertado, ser incapaz de poner un pie lejos de ella. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo? ¿Estaría, en algún nivel, consciente de lo que sus acciones le habían hecho? De que tanto… esas reacciones lo seguían lacerando por dentro.

Sakura apretó el agarre de sus brazos sobre el cuello masculino, en un vago intento de estrangularlo.

―Cierra la boca, estoy de muy, muy mal humor ― respondió, hundiendo su rostro en la nuca de su compañero ―. Maldita sea, debí insistirle más a shishou sobre su estúpido encuentro.

Las memorias, en el sentido retorcido, siempre desean ser olvidadas por una razón.

Alegre o triste, para Kai era lo mismo. Solo deseaba borrar, con ironía pura la pesada penumbra que le recorre cada poro del cuerpo. Terror de caer, de vuelta en el infierno que lo encadenó a la locura, puro en toda forma posible; es su señal de que debe decir algo antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Debe hacer algo, antes de que se destroce por dentro.

Se detuvo un poco, alentando el paso.

―Hey ― llamó, con un tono preocupado.

― ¿Hm?― respondió ella, con su rostro agotado sobre su hombro.

Y finalmente se detuvo, allí, en medio de la calle. Con la poca luz de la vía pública, sin ningún ojo curioso que se desvele en aquellas horas, con la lluvia golpeando fuerte en sus cuerpos; con el pecho ardiendo en intriga. Teniendo solo la sensación fría de la serpiente deslizándose mortífera sobre su pierna, en un baile de acecho por el cambio de actitud. Apenas bajo la vista, encontrando los rojos posos del Sharingan en la invocación.

Cierto, el Uchiha seguía allí, alerta de su escape.

Alerta de sus palabras con la fémina perteneciente al equipo siete.

―Quiero hablar contigo ― dijo, con la vista perdida en el cielo de tormenta.

Sakura se movió un poco, como buscando comodidad en su agarre.

―Ya estamos hablando ― aclaró, sin prestarle importancia.

El sirviente, afligido no reclamo ante la falta de tacto de la chica. El cansancio de la pelea debió dejarla insensible a sus preocupaciones. Claro, lo único que danzaba en su mente era el encuentro con los descendientes que tendría mañana por la tarde.

Lo único que había en la mente de la shinobi eran esos dos tipos.

―En privado ― insistió Kai, alzando la pierna sobre la que se enrolla la serpiente ―. No me siento cómodo contándoles mis planes a tus "compañeros" ― dijo, con un tino degradante hacia ambos varones ―. Tengo ideas interesantes para tí y si escuchan, es trampa.

Sakura pareció comprender la idea general, más no su verdadero motivo. Llevo la mirada a la serpiente de rojiza mirada, con la sensación del Sharingan sobre sus ojos, fijos, estáticos, fríos. Una simple palabra escapó de sus belfos, casi como un instinto de protección.

―Deshazte de esa cosa.

* * *

En el momento en que sus ojos destellaron con el carmesí del doujutsu Uchiha, el amante del ramen ya había saltado a encarar a su mejor amigo, confrontando la vacía mirada que Sasuke tenía mientras leía unos documentos.

―Dime ― cuestionó, con un aire demandante.

Sasuke parpadeó, procesando rápido la información recibida y miró al rubio. ¿Debería contarle? Naruto no era discreto, era un exagerado en más ocasiones de las que debería, sin embargo, eso no quitaba que la misión de vigilancia era compartida, y si en caso algo ocurriera, los dos serían responsables.

―Destruyó mi invocación, están en el lado este de la aldea, según parece dormirán fuera ― respondió, con la mirada baja, concentrándose de vuelta en los papeles que tenía entre sus manos.

El Uzumaki ya se había dirigido como gato enjaulado a la salida, ofuscado, preocupado y vívidamente confundido. Ni bien tomo el frio pomo de la puerta, la voz acertante de Sasuke lo retrajo con furia a su domicilio.

― ¿Qué harás? ― le había preguntado, sin mucho interés.

―Voy a traerla a casa, eso hago. Tú deberías venir también, es **nuestra **compañera de equipo ― recalcó Naruto, volteando a ver hacia al sofá donde Sasuke lee ―. No me cansaré de repetirte, Sakura-chan es parte del equipo siete, debemos arreglar todo este embrollo entre nosotros, no alejarnos más.

El estómago del Uchiha se contrajo y sus ojos ardieron, rememorando al instante la vacía mirada de quién una vez juro amarlo, gritarle que se alejara. La memoria permanente que habita en él no deja de repetir ese rostro .En lo profundo de su alma, le había dolido, y mucho. Él no era Naruto, eran diferentes; pero por el bien de aquello que Naruto deseaba tener de vuelta, intento, muy en vano, tratar de llevarse mejor con Sakura.

Había subestimado el daño que Sakura recibió por su parte.

¿A quién quería engañar? Sería un milagro si Sakura lograba hablarle de nuevo más allá de lo apropiado. Ella jamás le iba a perdonar, y no estaba dispuesto a luchar por algo que no merecía.

―Déjala ir, no es tan tonta como para escaparse en su primer día― respondió, ignorando la creciente indignación que aflora del rubio.

Mejor así, mejor dejar que Naruto se aleje de a pocos para que el dolor de la verdad no sea tan irremediable. Por el bien de Naruto, tendría que hacerle entender la realidad en la que vivían y no el sueño que el rubio tanto intenta alcanzar.

―Sakura-chan es parte de nuestro equipo, ¡no puedes simplemente ignorarla! ― refuto el Uzumaki, redirigiendo su ansiedad a Sasuke.

―Puedo ― reitero― y mírame, lo haré. Comprende que ella solo está aquí por órdenes de la Hokage, no porque desea hacerlo.

― ¡Entonces vamos a convencerla! ¡Sakura-chan es también parte del equipo!

En ese punto, se percató que de no tocar el sentido común de Naruto, aquel sueño llegaría demasiado lejos. La terquedad del zorruno ninja era un quiebre que de no ser pulverizado, solo crecería hasta volverse insoportable.

Las palabras fueron duras, incluso él se sintió mal de decirlas, pero era necesario.

La verdad les ayudaría a crecer, o, en todo caso, aumentaría el dolor.

― Deja de soñar. El equipo siete dejo de existir desde que teníamos doce años, crece y madura.

El sonido del vidrio quebrándose fue el inicio de los gritos, de las quejas, de las mentiras y el engaño.

Ninguno podría decir que fue el detonante de sus emociones, ni porque se alteraron tan rápido. ¿Los estilos de ver las cosas? ¿La discusión? ¿El acercamiento? ¿O simple necesidad? Pero para ambos, el hecho de que aquel equipo de gennin jamás volvería a triunfar era el golpe más duro. ¿Tanto era pedir que triunfaran de nuevo como en las viejas misiones? Que atrapar a Tora, el gato; o ayudar en la granja se volvieran tareas diarias. Volver a una época, donde todo los que les podía preocupar era triunfar en la misión del día de la mano de sus compañeros de equipo.

En un rincón de sus mentes, después de destrozar casi la mitad de los muebles de la sala tras la lucha de golpes, ambos se preguntaron, con un dolor retorcido.

El equipo siete, debió en verdad… ¿existir?

Para Naruto, lograr el sueño de tener a sus dos mejores amigos y a su sensei a su lado, riendo como en los viejos tiempos era todo. Literalmente, todo.

Para Sasuke, regresar a los días donde su apellido ni su soledad se asomaban era la paz definitiva.

Pero, mirando en retrospectiva. Aquel grupo de tres posiblemente, nunca debió juntarse. Para ambos varones, en gran parte fue importante; descubrieron a alguien con la misma soledad, el mismo dolor.

Sin embargo, de igual manera, descubrieron las crueles diferencias de su amargo destino.

Uno perdió todo, otro perdió algo que anhelo desde su nacimiento.

Uno deseaba venganza; el otro, reconocimiento.

Eran la contracara de la misma moneda.

De un solo ser.

_¿Qué podría salir mal?_

El Tercer Hokage, que en paz descanse, debió arrepentirse tras su muerte. Cuando todo comenzó a caer a pedazos.

Grandes y lacerantes pedazos.

Las misiones, las palabras, el examen Chunnin, la invasión. Una serie de eventos que solo Dios pudo poner uno antes y otro después, como empeorando cada escenario al máximo.

Inseguridad, ambición, cariño, desprecio, mentira, amistad, traición… matanza.

Ambos varones comenzaron un juego de tira y jala, matar o morir que termino involucrando al resto del grupo, sumiéndolos también en su propio circulo de desgracia.

¿Fue Kakashi? ¿Fue Sakura? ¿Fue Naruto? ¿Fue Sasuke?

O… simplemente fue el hecho de conocerse lo que desencadeno tantas agridulces memorias.

Mentira o verdad, el día que aquel equipo se juntó, sus destinos se tiñeron con tinta negra, llena de malicia y destrucción. Los hilos de sus vidas, tan finos y débiles, se torcieron con odio y decepción.

Gran decepción.

Su lazo, tan fuerte como era, también tenía cicatrizado la palabra "agonía" a lo largo de sus vidas.

― ¿Se puede saber que, por el demonio, están haciendo?

Kakashi estampo la puerta, seguido de Sai y Yamato. Los destrozos eran audibles a cuadras de distancia, aunque nadie era tan tonto como para interponerse en cual fuera la discusión de los dos residentes. Nadie, excepto miembros del equipo siete mismo, se atrevía a morir a manos enfurecidas del Uchiha o del Uzumaki. Los jóvenes en disputa hicieron poco caso a las nuevas visitas en su casa, antes de intentar, volver a arremeter contra el otro. De no ser por las extensiones de madera que los apresaban de vuelta a tierra.

Gruñeron, al mismo tiempo, como leones enfurecidos por el cese de lucha, expresando su deseo por continuar. Kakashi, siendo más veterano en resolver sus disputas, se puso entre ellos, jugando al mediador.

― ¿Y bien? ¿No piensan contestar?

Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraban, irradiando ira por cada poro del cuerpo.

―Bien, si no van a hablar se quedaran así por el resto de la noche ― dijo el Hatake, señalando tanto a Sai y Yamato que podrían subir a las habitaciones desocupadas para descansar ―. Más les vale quedarse así, porque si descubro que se liberaron los pondré como recaderos de la Hokage por un mes entero.

Ninguno, de nuevo, dijo nada. Como una señal de eterna ignorancia hacia Kakashi. El jounin, ya arto de tanta falta de atención por parte de ambos shinobi recreo mejor su idea.

― ¿Me dirán que los tiene tan irascibles o debo ser más drástico?

Por tercera vez el silencio los rodea. Sai hacía mucho que había subido a su habitación, mientras Yamato esperaba paciente que la "tortura" impuesta por el Hatake terminara. Ambos capitanes eran muy creativos cuando se tenía que disuadir a los dos ninjas.

En especial, cuando ambos trataban por toda forma posible, irritar a su superior.

― ¿No hay respuestas? ― dijo descontento Kakashi, dirigiendo miradas a ambos ―. Bien, será del modo difícil.

―Kakashi-sensei ― llamó Sai, desde las escaleras, bajando con un rostro de ligera preocupación.

― ¿Qué pasa, Sai? ¿Destruyeron el segundo piso también?

Sai negó, con una sonrisa de ligera gracia ―. No, todo está bien arriba solo… bueno, Sakura no está en su habitación, tampoco tengo rastros del prisionero.

Cuando tanto cabello rubio como negro se movieron un milímetro ante la aclaración de Sai, supo porque se habían enrollado en tan grave gresca. Era Sakura, lo que enervo a uno de los dos shinobi e inicio la confrontación, posiblemente Naruto. Se giró a ambos ninjas y suspiro, recordaba aún la invocación de Sasuke en el brazo de Kaito durante el encuentro de Gai y Sakura, por lo cual, saber dónde se encontraba no sería tan difícil.

―Entiendo. Sasuke, dime la ubicación exacta de Sakura para ir por ella, no es bueno que pasee con Kai por la aldea durante la noche; si algún ANBU o jounin se percata de su identidad será un verdadero problema ― dijo, mirando al Uchiha. Este solo le volteó la cara, sin decir palabra.

Por cuarta vez, se preguntó a sí mismo si sus estudiantes sentían el mínimo respeto por su persona; porque esta es una de esas veces donde se sentía realmente ignorado.

― ¿Sasuke? ― insistió, sin perder los estribos.

Naruto, con un tono irritado contestó por el ex traidor ―. No hay invocación, se deshicieron de su serpiente viperina hace rato.

Yamato comenzó a entender mejor que tanto irritaba al Uzumaki, no obstante, había datos en blanco que necesitaban antes de correr a buscar a la Haruno.

― ¿Hace cuánto fue eso? ― se aventuró a preguntar.

―Hace… cuarenta minutos ― respondió Sasuke, en un tono bajo. Argh, ya se sentía responsable si es que Sakura hubiera escapado.

El grito de Kakashi resonó dentro de la habitación, bueno, en realidad apenas levantó la voz, pero era suficiente para demostrar que estaba fastidiado hasta la medula con sus alumnos.

― Y ustedes han estado peleando… ¡mientras ella está sin guardias! ― exclamó, fastidiado.

― ¡Hush! ¡Es precisamente porque le dije a este amargado que debíamos ir por ella! ― gritó eufórico Naruto, revolviendo las ataduras de madera para ser libre. ― ¡Pero no! ¡Señor yo tengo la razón no quería ir!

― ¡A callar! ― comandó Kakashi, alterado por el rango de decibeles que alcanza la voz de Naruto mientras habla ―. Rayos, ¿se puede saber porque no fuiste solo en primer lugar?

― ¡El teme dijo que no! ¡Que la dejará sola! ¡No hay forma de que haga eso! ¡Este imbécil… ― gritó, saltando con sus talones para caminar directo hacia Sasuke y seguir con su pelea. ―…qué tuerca en tu cabeza debo de romper para que entiendas que…! ¡ARGH! ¡¿Qué demonios, Yamato?!

En perfectos segundos, cuando el cuerpo de Naruto entraba en el rango de ataque del impasible Uchiha, Yamato perpetuo un duro golpe en toda la cabeza amarilla del Namikaze, obligándolo a caer sentando en un sofá volteado de la destrozada sala. Peor aún, la mención sin ningún honorifico le dieron ganas de volver a golpear, solo que aún más fuerte.

―No hace falta que grites como un histérico, podemos oírte. Ahora, cállate o tendré que taparte la boca ¿entendido? ― explicó.

Basta decir, que la mirada tenebrosa de Yamato mando a Naruto, refunfuñando a la esquina del recibidor.

―Bien, ahora, Sasuke. ¿Podrías explicar porque no fueron a buscar a Sakura? ― preguntó, notando el aire arisco del pelinegro. Si había una pizca de respeto por parte de Naruto hacia él; Sasuke ni siquiera la tenía ―. Debes, y explico, debes responder a la pregunta.

El tono de Yamato, su mirada escalofriante, o el apretón nada suave de las retenciones de madera le hicieron hablar.

―Están en el lado este, parecía que iba a idear una estrategia para mañana y no quería ojos espías. Sakura sabe que debe tener guardias, pero la idea no le agrada en lo más mínimo; así que se deshizo de mi serpiente ― explicó ―. Punto.

El pintor ninja asintió para sí mismo, era obvio que Sakura no gustaba de ser cuidada. Rayos, si solo cuando intentaba cuidar un poco de ella durante las visitas lograba irritarla.

― ¿Y la dejaste ir? ¿Así sin más? ― preguntó Sai, apoyado contra la escalera ―. Eso es bastante estúpido, incluso para ti.

Las chispeantes luces de un Chidori por el cuerpo de Sasuke apenas lo hicieron retroceder, ya acostumbrado a la actitud "Tsundere", según sus libros, sobre los verdaderos sentimientos del vengador. Yamato tampoco parecía afectado, Naruto seguía ignorando a su mejor amigo mientras le da miradas de muerte y, pues, Kakashi había regresado a leer su libro habitual, Icha Icha.

―Bien, sé que Sakura es más inteligente que ustedes combinados así que podremos descansar tranquilos. Ya hablaré con ella mañana ― respondió Kakashi, mirando por encima a sus dos estudiantes ―. Ahora vamos a descansar, estoy exhausto.

Yamato arrastró a Naruto al segundo piso, seguido de un silencioso Sai. Dejando solo a los dos usuarios de Sharingan en la sala, o lo que quedaba de ella.

―Debe haber algo más por lo que no quieres ir tras Sakura, nunca te has negado cuando ya te dieron tus órdenes ― comentó el Hatake ―. Sin importar que o quién este envuelto.

Sasuke volteó la cabeza, dando un largo suspiro de aburrimiento. Hubo un silencio de varios minutos, donde Naruto gritaba a Yamato para que le quitase las molestas restricciones de manera alrededor de su cuerpo, y Sai, tan inoportuno; diciendo que ambos se lo merecían por tarados. A ser sincero, Sai le agradaba un poco, pues le ayudaba a fastidiar a Naruto con motes y sobrenombres muy hirientes, pero efectivos para irritar al Uzumaki. Incluyendo la incomodidad de que Sai, siempre solía mencionar o dibujar cosas sobre la Haruno dentro de su habitación.

Quizás gustaba de ella, o la extrañaba.

Cualquiera fuera, era obvio para él-más no para Naruto-; que Sai tenía una relación fuerte con su vieja compañera de equipo, siendo el único aparte de Kakashi, quién logro verla tras años de ausencia. La idea de que Sai fuera la pareja de Sakura, o incluso ese prisionero de aura peligrosa lo hacía sentirse, horrorosamente celoso. Hasta ese punto era consciente de sus emociones por ella, podría ser los tiempos juntos, los malos momentos, su carisma y su incesante confesión de amor hacia él. En resumen, sabía que la amaba y la celaba al mismo nivel que el Uzumaki, claro que este ni otro lo escucharía.

Pero, aun conociéndose tan bien, sabía que si alguien merecía a la ninja rosa era su mejor amigo, Naruto. Y, que ella, ya no le pertenecía como en su niñez. Sakura había madurado mucho, con ello también, logró comprender sobre quién debe y quién no debe amar. Sakura se había enamorado de nuevo, de alguien muy diferente a él.

De la luz que estuvo tanto tiempo a su lado, de ese niño con bigotes de zorro y mirada color zafiro.

Solo esperaba que este abriera los ojos antes de que fuera tarde, antes de que, ella o él, hicieran algo por lo cual arrepentirse toda su vida.

―Sé que pasó algo entre ustedes, entre Sakura y tú ― aclaró el sensei, bajando su libro ―. No intentes engañarme a mí.

Sasuke ladeó el rostro, perdido un poco en las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso. ¿Debía? ¿Quería? ¿Tenía que decirlo?

Por la seguridad y preocupación en el rostro enmascarado, supuso que sería para bien contarle.

Se acomodó un poco y explicó, en voz baja, lo ocurrido con la chica color cerezo ―. Le advertí que tenía que tener guardias antes de que fuera a hacer ese show con el prisionero, no quiso escucharme y se puso fastidiosa.

― ¿En qué modo?

Sasuke bufó, describir no era una de sus habilidades cuando se trataba de ella ―. Estaba molesta, intente empujarla un poco para que caminara y terminar con la ridícula misión por el día pero…

― ¿Pero?

La tensión reflejada en su rostro daba señales claras de un problema venidero.

―Se aterro ― confesó, cerrando los ojos en pose de profundo pensamiento ―. Créeme, Kakashi. Ella esta aterrada de mí.

El peliblanco bajó el rostro, se lo temía. Lo intuía de hecho, desde que toda la guerra acabo Sakura apenas mencionaba a Sasuke, lo evitaba de toda forma posible en las conversaciones. Casi como si fuera plaga o veneno, prefería no saber ni oír del último Uchiha. Creyó que era por sus sentimientos hacía él, así que no insistió en tema, aunque ahora tenía nuevas luces con respecto a la perspectiva de Sakura.

Ella temía por culpa de Sasuke.

No la culpaba, él la intento matar dos veces; a Naruto, al resto del equipo y a él también, pero los demás se sobrepusieron al temor.

En cambio, Sakura lo grabó con fuego en su retina.

―Kai no estaba con ella en ese momento ― inquirió Kakashi.

Sasuke negó ―. Lo había separado para hablar con ella, no creí que fuera buena idea que se pasee por la aldea. Ella gritó, si se lo hubiera esperado creo que me hubiera atacado. **Sé**, que lo habría hecho.

De tener armas, ya sentía el filo de un kunai contra su cuello.

―Me advirtió que no me acercará, no insistí en ello tampoco; conozco las consecuencias de mis actos. El prisionero fue quién optó por la invocación, como esperas no me opuse; es mejor mantenerme alejado de ella hasta que se vaya.

El Hatake, tan reflexivo como era suspiro de nuevo, conmovido por la ingenuidad de su alumno.

― ¿En verdad crees que funcionara? ― preguntó, notando la chispa -¿qué otra cosa me queda?- en los ojos de su alumno ―.Es posible que ella tenga cierto trauma hacia ti, pero al igual que sus otros problemas no se dejara afectar. Debes preocuparte por mañana, será difícil no acercarte si vas a atacarla.

Sasuke bufó, de nuevo, pero más confiado ―. No creo que se enfrente a mí directamente, apuesto a que irá por el idiota del dobe primero.

― ¿Enserio? Es cierto que Naruto no tratara de lastimarla aún si es un encuentro, va contra su naturaleza ― comentó Kakashi, más calmado ―. Aun así, ten ideas para mañana, no quiero verlos a ambos con fracturas por todo el cuerpo por las próximas semanas.

La risa sarcástica indica una mejora en el ambiente y Kakashi decide ayudar a Sasuke a ponerse de pie, para luego dirigirse a las escaleras y detenerse un poco.

― ¿Sasuke?

― ¿Hmph?

Kakashi habló más bajo, dejando solo al pelinegro escuchar su voz, casi como un secreto.

―Tú… sí lo notaste ¿cierto? ― pregunto, con tono entristecido.

El Uchiha asintió, escuchando los pasos de Kakashi subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación doble de sus dos capitanes de equipo. La discusión entre Yamato, Sai y Naruto continúa con la llegada del Hatake, pero él aún no sube.

Está preocupado.

Olvido por el asombro del momento, lo que sus ojos siguieron como un juego hipnótico. Preguntándose sí, o sí no, fue parte su culpa. Sí era por sus ojos ya gastados por el uso, el polvo, los ánimos de Lee; que vio la causa de su angustia.

Se tomó la cabeza, tras romper sin ninguna dificultad la madera de Yamato y se tallo los ojos. Miró sus manos y se sintió culpable, asquerosamente culpable.

Eran momentos como ese, en los que parte de su ser quería regresar el tiempo y borrar sus actos. Reescribir su historia, sus crimines, sus actos y todo lo que vino con su vida.

Todo con tal de olvidar esas gotas que se confunden con la lluvia que cae pesada. Aún llueve, puede oírlo. Y vuelve a preguntarse con remordimiento si solo lo imagino… no… sabe bien la verdad.

Sabe que no era lluvia.

Qué durante todo el encuentro e incluso antes.

Sakura ha llorado.

Ha, de manera desgarradora, llorado.

Y, con la lluvia como testigo del desprecio hacia su propio ser. Ruega, ruega que su rostro lloroso se borre de su mente, que no lo cace en su sueño y no le remueva su frío corazón ni su ennegrecida alma.

Qué… ese rostro lleno de lágrimas se esfume con la lluvia que los aqueja.

* * *

―Bien, hablemos ― dijo ella, con una sonrisa emocionada en la cara.

Kai, siendo tan perceptivo y atento como cuando vivieron en Kumogakure le había mejorado la noche. Luego de desechar la invocación, la llevo a una posada bastante decente, le dejo relajarse y pidió un banquete que, de manera eficiente, ya estaba pagado.

Aunque fuera su propio dinero, Sakura jamás se molestaba de como él lo utiliza.

Comió tranquila, con silencio y uno que otro comentario sarcástico por parte de Kai. Y, entre comer y escuchar pudo notar que ese pelirrojo de encantadora mirada estaba ido. Perdido, en un mundo que ella conoció por minutos, pero en muy repetidas veces. Esos pozos dorado anaranjado, ardientes como el fuego, solo simulan diminutas brazas, apagadas por un temor que ella no logra identificar con facilidad. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Le había lastimado de alguna forma?

Oh.

Sí, si lo había hecho.

Le había herido, lastimado con una simple palabra que le trajo malos recuerdos. La petición de privacidad sonaba más razonable, su desafiante ayudante no querría mostrar sus debilidades a otros, apenas a ella, gracias a todos esos años de compañía compartida. Dejó los platos a un lado, espero a que fueran recogidos y cuando la dueña corrió la puerta de la habitación respiro profundo.

―Lo lamento ― dijo, acercándose hasta él ―. En verdad, siento haberte…

―Te has disculpado mucho hoy ― reclamó el pelirrojo ―. Es raro en ti.

Sakura se acomodó delante suyo, sin cambiar su tono de voz ―. Debo hacerlo, te he herido.

―No, no debes ― refutó él, desordenando el cabello de la chica ―. Hey, Sakura. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, él jamás preguntaba por algo así, simplemente iba directo a lo que quería saber.

―Claro.

Jugó más con el largo cabello de la chica, moviendo los largos mechones hacia la frente de la chica, obstruyendo su vista. Sakura hizo el ademan de quitar su cabello de en frente, pero él tomó sus muñecas, sin dejarla remover el cabello.

― ¿Kai?

El mencionado solo recostó su cabeza contra la de ella, sin responder.

―Sakura.

― ¿Sí?

―No cambies mucho ―confesó, soltando las manos de la chica―. Solo te permito llorar por hoy, pero no te permitiré cambiar más.

El tono de voz suena demandante, pero también herido. La Haruno asintió apenas, entendiendo las razones de los miedos del pelirrojo, traslucido como el cristal, completamente visible por a través de sus ojos.

―Lo lamento ― se disculpa, de nuevo.

―Recuerda, solo por hoy ― reiteró Kai, alejándose del espacio personal femenino ―. Sí sigues, créeme cuando digo que tendremos un problema, pequeña florecita.

―…entendido…

No dijeron más por un tiempo, esperando que la atmosfera de tensión entre ambos se disipe. Kai la tomó por la cintura, sentando a la chica sobre sus piernas, ella no se quejó, él se mantuvo en silencio un momento, deslizando su nariz sobre el cuello de la chica.

―Tú… ¿sigues amando este lugar? ― preguntó él.

―Sí, no puedo evitarlo.

― ¿Y a él? ¿A ellos? ― inquirió, ahogando su propia voz en el hombro semi descubierto de ella. ― ¿También los extrañas?

Sakura cerró los ojos, pensando que respuesta era la que él deseaba oír de sus labios. Raro, ninguna idea coherente le venía a la cabeza, simplemente seguía rondando en la peculiar necesidad de compañía que Kai despedía a gritos.

―Demasiado ―declaró, mirando por un rato sus propias manos ―. No creo parar de hacerlo en mucho tiempo más.

Kai aguanto un gruñido de cólera, la respuesta era verdadera y tampoco era la primera vez que se lo iba a preguntar, aun así, verla tan confundida alrededor de los ninjas de Konoha solo aumentaba sus defensas. Solo le hace ansiar más poder manipularla a su gusto.

― ¿Aunque te dejen atrás?

Sakura se mordió el labio, sin dejar que el dolor de su pecho se manifieste. No, ya había llorado suficiente. Ya había mostrado un lado débil, patético y falto de carácter hacia horas. Vencida una vez por su propio ser, no dejaría que volviera a pasar; no en esta aldea… no por ellos.

Tenía que ser fuerte, por sí misma.

―Incluso si se olvidan de mí, yo seguiré. Es lo que he decidido.

Su declaración queda en el aire, mientras Kai la abraza en un acto posesivo. Ella no es suya, nunca lo fue, y duele admitir que le fue robada con tan poco esfuerzo.

― ¿Y yo? ― cuestionó.

Ella posó una mano sobre la de él, tratando de calmarlo ―. ¿Por qué preguntaste eso, bobo? Tú, estarás cerca de mí, jamás te abandonaría.

Palabras que alejan su temor, son las mismas que le relajan en gran medida, como una canción de cuna. Por ahora estaba complacido… por ahora, iba a dejar de preocuparse por ella.

―No podrías ― bromeo él ―, te perseguiría incluso si intentas dejarme atrás.

Ella ríe, relajada. Su ayudante no cuestionó más, y ella prefiera dejar el tema hasta ese punto.

― ¿Tienes ideas para mi encuentro de mañana?

Kai asintió, con una sonrisa juguetona ―. De las mejores, no aceptare una derrota, mi preciada estudiante.

―Claro, sensei.

* * *

―Excelente, todos están aquí.

El comando de Tsunade resonó entre el amplio número de ninjas que están aglomerados en la puerta este de Konoha, ansiosos del duelo que se llevara a cabo en las afueras de la aldea. Los miembros más peligrosos de la aldea de la hoja, Uzumaki y el Uchiha, se enfrentarían como un equipo contra su vieja compañera en un todo o nada; donde solo reinaría la destrucción masiva por parte de las dos personas más fuertes del mundo ninja.

― ¿Gai-san no vendrá? ― preguntó Genma, a su compañero jounin.

―No, según dicen tuvo un encuentro con la estudiante de la Godaime anoche, quedo hecho polvo.

Los murmullos continúan, mientras varias miradas indiscretas observan el apartado grupo de ANBU que rodea a Sakura y Kai, curiosos de la extraña relación entre la Haruno y el ninja vigilado por Konoha. Sin saber la verdad de su amplio historial criminal. Entre esas miradas están las de los dos varones que se enfrentaran en pocas horas, curiosos de la estrategia que utilizaría su compañera de equipo en contra de ellos.

―Baa-chan dijo que no participara como su pareja ― comentó Naruto.

Sasuke asiente, sin dejarse perturbar por el tono calmado de su mejor amigo. Después de la pelea se vieron forzados a hacer las paces correspondientes de mano de sus dos capitanes, Kakashi y Yamato; afirmando que una gresca como aquella solo afectaría su trabajo en equipo. Siendo sincero, hubiera hecho las paces con Naruto en cualquier momento, con un simple "Hmph" el rubio le hubiera sonreído como un zorro y estarían de vuelta en la dinámica usual.

Su amistad funcionaba así de simple.

No era como si se hubieran querido matar, ya habían pasado esa etapa de la "relación", por así decirlo.

Escucho la risa de la pelirosa entre los murmullos, notando como se despedía de Kaito y el sello de restricción le era removido del brazo, dejando la blanca piel sin marcas de nuevo.

―Sakura, necesito el nombre de tu compañero de batalla ― pidió Tsunade.

Según las reglas, ya explicadas en privado por la soberana de la hoja, el encuentro sería llevado en un terreno a treinta kilómetros de Konoha, con un diámetro de diez hectáreas sin habitar a la redonda, solo puro y frondoso bosque. La seguridad de la aldea era lo primero, y con las altas posibilidades de destrucción entre los combatientes, era obvio que tendrían que alejarlos lo más posible. Sakura tenía derecho a escoger un compañero de su gusto, con excepción del pelirrojo, entre las fuerzas shinobi de su propia aldea, en busca de hacer el encuentro más justo y parejo.

¿Quién sería? Un misterio. La pelirosa expresó su deseo de revelar su pareja solo antes del encuentro, cuando ya estuvieran posicionados. Las opciones más claras eran pocas, el Hatake era la más fuerte entre ellas; siendo su maestro y conociendo las habilidades y debilidades de sus alumnos mejor que cualquier otro ninja en existencia. Luego le seguía Yamato, gracias a sus habilidades de retener el chakra del Uzumaki y conocimiento de estrategias de ataque por su formación ANBU. Siguiente estaba Gai, pero este ya estaba descalificado por su condición médica. Y, casi al final de la línea, estaba Sai, aunque su posibilidad era aún más corta que los veteranos que le ganaban en posición, seguía convirtiéndose en un posible candidato. Y, como extras, estaban Neji y Shikamaru, ambos capitanes de escuadrones con cualidades excepcionales. El Byakugan y las sombras sumadas a la genialidad de los ninjas los hacían rivales de cuidado.

De comodín tenían a Lee, aunque la similitud de habilidades con Sakura no lo convertía en una pareja compatible.

―Aquí tiene ― dijo Sakura, extendiéndole un pequeño papel con el nombre de su compañero. Tsunade levantó una ceja, confundida ante la petición de su alumna.

―Tenía…otra idea con respecto a tu pareja de combate ― comentó, con el rostro algo decepcionado.

Sakura negó, con una sonrisa en la cara―. Lo he pensado mucho, se lo que estoy haciendo ― y sonrió.

La Hokage pareció aceptar su decisión, dispuesta a observar que tan bien está pensada la estrategia de la Haruno e inició la marcha únicamente con Naruto y Sasuke; unos minutos después, Sakura y su pareja de combate les seguirían, dando un espacio para especificar las reglas a los dos primeros.

― ¿Quién crees que sea? ― preguntó Naruto, mirando a las dos médicos.

El pelinegro niega con la cabeza, sin muchas ideas ―. Kakashi es una alta posibilidad, claro, no creo que ella nos lo haga saber hasta el último momento.

Para él, la treta de no saber a quién se enfrentaría además de ella le hacía doler la cabeza. Naruto y él eran fuertes, demasiado para sus egos, pero no significa que las cosas salen sencillas en combate. Ambos perdían el control en misiones, terminando cada misión con un ligero desastre. La esperanza de que Sakura no saliera lastimada de gravedad era una cosa a considerar antes de atacar por instinto.

_Es médica, sabrá cuando detenerse._

Sin saber que la derrota no es una situación aceptable para el orgullo de Sakura.

―Tengan cuidado ― alertó Kakashi, acercándose junto con Yamato y Sai ―. No será un enemigo difícil de derrotar, no se relajen ni un segundo.

― ¡Por supuesto' dattebayo! ― animo Naruto, con una sonrisa ―. Sakura-chan es muy inteligente, iremos con cuidado ¿cierto, teme?

―Hmph.

* * *

Kai sonrió divertido ante los hechos que comenzarían en el primer día de duelo, claro, hubiera muerto por participar y demostrar a que se debe su nombre; pero ya tendría la oportunidad cuando fuera de nuevo un hombre libre. Por ahora se conformaría con ver a Sakura dar lo mejor de ella, después de todo, tenían años entrenando hasta desfallecer.

Todo con tal de que se volvería más y más fuerte, una digna kunoichi de respeto.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― preguntó, tratando de sonar más causal.

―Algo nerviosa, pero estaré bien, no es como si estuviéramos de festival tampoco ― dijo, con una sonrisa.

Ah, los festivales, Sakura siempre daba una buena actuación en esos días. Ya querría verla de nuevo en esos atavíos de pelea; aunque el atuendo de ANBU de la hoja no le cae nada mal para su gusto. Shorts negro, sus botas altas de siempre, guantes largos que llegan hasta el codo, cubiertos por protectores de brazos; chaleco gris y debajo un top rojo. Los estuches de venenos y armas perfectamente posicionados, más la espada extra que su joven alumna nunca gusto en usar.

― ¿Tú estarás bien? ― preguntó ella, resaltando la presencia de los cuatro ANBU que le siguen a cada paso.

Kai suspiro ―. De maravilla, prefiero una mujer con curvas de carcelera pero aguantare a estos tipos ― contestó, levantando las dos manos para remover los cabellos de la ninja, con cierta dificultad, debido a las pesadas esposas de chakra que rodean sus muñecas.

Sakura entiende el mensaje, Kai quiere que se apresure en volver, nunca fue un amante de las cadenas y las celdas; incluso para alguien que tenía años en prisión, la sola idea de volver a ser aislado lo inquieta. Le da un suave apretón y se da vuelta, dispuesta a tomar más en serio el evento que iniciara en pocos minutos. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que el plan tendrá éxito, lo había pensado al detalle, las probabilidades están a su favor, pero la desventaja de no conocer a profundidad la letalidad de las destrezas de sus contrincantes aumenta el factor de incertidumbre. Puede ver como Kakashi y el resto del equipo siete viene a darle ánimos, dejando solo a Naruto con Hinata.

_Es normal, debe estar preocupada._

Hinata era la novia, la pareja que por las próximas semanas debería aceptar como parte de la vida del jinchuriki pese lo que le pese. Sin considerar que tan pesado se volvería por los días venideros, necesitaba concentrarse en el presente, en el ahora donde desafiaría a las dos personas más importantes en su vida. ¡Rayos! Esta oportunidad no se comparaba con aquellos combates de entrenamiento con Kakashi, ahora no se iban a retener por un corte profundo o una quemadura pequeña.

―Sakura, dentro de diez minutos nos sigues, tu pareja será revelada cuando inicien el combate ― indicó Tsunade, llamando a los otros dos combatientes. ― ¡Nos vamos!

Todos los ninjas observaron como el futuro Hokage, la Godaime y Sasuke partieron al instante al o bosque, la expectativa del encuentro se siente en el aire. Desde la guerra, nadie fue capaz de presenciar de nuevo el máximo potencial de los dos clanes más fuertes que pusieron un pie en Konohagakure, y nadie se iba a privar ahora; la oportunidad valía oro puro para ellos.

―Debes escoger a tu pareja antes de que nosotros regresemos a asegurar la aldea, Sakura ― afirmó Shizune.

La Haruno sonrío ―. Claro ― dio una larga mirada a las filas de jounin que se mantienen de pie frente a ella, dando una mirada más larga en los miembros de su equipo. La sonrisa de confianza y orgullo en Kakashi reafirma más su deseo de poder ganar ―. Espero que nos llevemos bien,… ― y extendió la mano a su pareja de combate, dejando las caras de shock total en todos los demás presentes.

* * *

La caminata corta para llegar a la zona de batalla se tornó incomoda por el silencio, ni siquiera el bullicioso Uzumaki se dignó a decir una palabra, no después de todos los reclamos para poder "no" llevar acabo el duelo, mostrando un testarudo desacuerdo. Tsunade, en cambio, no escucho una silaba dicha por su sucesor en entrenamiento; esta era la prueba que ambos necesitan para reforzar sus lazos y aclarar sus problemas de equipo.

La rubia de coletas conoce por experiencia, el amargo destino de un equipo que se desquebraja, se olvidan entre ellos y terminan en el odio eterno. Resultado, la muerte de sus compañeros, su maestro y varios de sus seres queridos, dejándola a ella con el remordimiento corrosivo de la falta de poder cambiar las perdidas en su vida; y por nada en el mundo, dejaría que eso suceda con la alumna que considera como una hija.

Por Sakura, por Naruto y por Sasuke.

Por todo el equipo siete.

Para que ellos tengan de vuelta aquel vínculo en el que ella se refugia cuando la soledad la congela. Para darles el alcance de tener de nuevo una familia, ese grupo donde solo se tenían entre ellos, a sus amigos; pues toda su familia ya le había sido arrebatada por aquel mundo de odio y desolación. ¿Estaba mal? ¿Podría Naruto tener razón? ¿Qué sí, en vez de mejorar, cometía un daño irreparable?

Tenía miedo, pero no podía echarse para atrás. No después de esperar tanto.

Sakura estaba lista, necesitaba de esto; si el viejo Hokage se lo hubiera propuesto en esos días cuando Orochimaru se aislaba, y ellos no hacían caso; quizás muchas cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Sí no hubiera hecho la vista gorda a la lejanía del solitario ninja, quizás todos sus seres queridos estarían a su lado. Jiraiya no hubiese muerto, tendría a alguien a su lado, con quién charlar de sus terrores, en compañía de alguien que experimento en carne propia su caída.

Ellos fueron el mejor equipo de la hoja, los legendarios Sannin.

Pero se perdieron en ellos mismos, adrede o por casualidad, la majestuosidad de días donde el trabajo en equipo les devolvía la alegría, con chistes, golpes y bromas… se convirtió en desgracia. Se separaron, se repudiaron sin razones, se ahogaron solos en su propio dolor, fueron egoístas consigo mismos y al final, la oscuridad arrebato un tercio de ese grupo.

Al más débil, a los ojos de Tsunade, se lo comió la malicia.

Orochimaru no se convirtió en un personaje oscuro porque su alma fuera tan oscura, no, ella sabía que su ignorancia y falta de tacto lo acercaron al borde, y sin amigos o familia a quién recurrir, simplemente cayó. En lo profundo, lejos de donde sus plegarias de conciencia pudieran ya hacer un cambio.

No deseaba eso para el equipo siete, no era merecido, y haría cualquier cosa para que las cosas fueran distintas. Cualquier cosa.

― ¡Llegamos! ― comandó, al ver la zona despejada de árboles a lo lejos.

Ese era, el campo privado de entrenamiento de su equipo, lejos de los inoportunos, pero cerca de una aldea que siempre los acogería. Al poner el primer pie dentro de un diámetro libre de árboles, con algunas elevaciones y hoyos ya tapados por las enredaderas de gras; su corazón se detuvo. Fue idea de la serpiente del grupo entrenar más, aparte, como equipo. Solo los tres. Allí encontró un lazo que jamás fue roto, ni con la muerte, su lazo eterno creció y floreció allí, entre las hojas, encendiendo más y más su voluntad de fuego.

―Ahora les explicare las reglas ― anunció, observando a los dos chicos de pie frente a ella ―. Naruto, por razones obvias está prohibido que uses el chakra del Kyuubi, tu limite será usar el modo ermitaño. Por Sasuke, el Susanno puedo permitirlo solo por partes, la invocación total lastimara tus ojos así que evitalo, asi como el Amaterasu, si pierdes el control será demasiado complicado resolver un incendio forestal de esa magnitud. El encuentro está programado para durar un máximo de cinco días, si logran que sus contrincantes, ambos, se rindan se acaba. Pero, si uno aún desea luchar, el encuentro sigue ¿he sido clara?

Ambos asintieron ―. Esperemos a Sakura.

La espera, al parecer femenino, solo aumenta la tensión en el campo.

Naruto es el primero en girar la cabeza, justo en dirección este de donde están de pie, se acerca Sakura, más lo que parece su pareja de batalla envuelta en un Henge de ella misma. Sus dientes crujieron, al no poder identificar por ningún rastro de quién rayos se trataba. ¿Kakashi? ¿Yamato? ¿Sai? ¿Neji? ¿Shikamaru? ¡¿Quién?!

―Ahora que están todos anunciare como procederemos ― específico la rubia ―. Se lanzará una bengala desde la aldea, será visible desde aquí; cuando la vean podrán empezar el encuentro. Recuerden, solo cinco días desde ahora ― caminó hasta su alumna, quién alzo la mano como para ser distinguida y la abrazó ―. Patéales el trasero ― susurró bajo, con una amplia sonrisa.

―A sus órdenes ― respondió Sakura, apretujando un poco a su maestra ―. La haré sentir orgullosa ― susurró, con un tono adolorido ―. Miré bien, shishou.

Tsunade aguanto unas lágrimas, volteó al grupo de varones y, con falsa molestia gritó ― ¡Tóquenle un cabello y los convierto en mujeres!

La risa de Naruto relajo el ambiente, con unos suaves entendido y por supuesto de parte del rubio; más el eterno silencio con miles de significados del Uchiha. Tsunade partió, deseando aún más que el lío grupal del equipo más desafortunado después de ella en la hoja, consiguiera por fin su esperado cierre. Minutos pasaron, Sakura con la vista fija en la dirección de la aldea, sus compañeros fijos en quién usaba el Henge.

Tenía que venir.

Tenía que aparecer.

Y, allí, con un camino de humo que se eleva hasta lo alto, kunai en mano, todos listos para el preciado explote. Para explicar con golpes y estrategia, muestras de poder y orgullo, aquello que les aqueja por dentro. Una por orgullo, uno por perdón, y el último por falta de decisión. Envueltos en una batalla que los lleva a la perdición de su lazo, al grito de sus pesares y, la ansiada reconciliación.

La bengala explota, envuelta en un destello rojo, tan carmín como la sangre que se acelera en los combatientes.

Naruto sujeta más fuerte su kunai, Sasuke su espada. Ambos mirando en dirección a su compañera y el desconocido aliado que le asistiría en la batalla. Nombres volando sobre sus cabezas, estrategias de a quién le atacaran primero, quién será el refuerzo, todo a la vez, afilados sentidos concentrados todos en el movimiento grácil de Sakura. El Henge se desvanece en una fina capa de humo que los dos varones desean que se esfume más rápido, casi como si pasara en cámara lenta, aprietan los pies sobre el suelo listos para correr contra sus oponentes.

La pelirosa les sonríe con gracia, sin esperar porque el humo se disipe es tomada por el cuello por su pareja; uniéndose más cerca. Tanto rubio como moreno entrecierran la mirada ante la identidad de su segundo adversario.

¡¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?! ¡Ese no estaba entre las posibilidades!

― ¡Esp-!

Las armas de ambos se detienen, en un reflejo de incredulidad ante la escena delante de ellos. A unos metros de distancia, con el Henge terminado, los ojos de las leyendas shinobi parpadean indecisos sobre su siguiente acción, con el cuerpo estático de la sorpresa.

En definitiva, este escenario de batalla jamás les pasó por la cabeza.

Sakura, la flor de fiera actitud que la noche anterior reventó al mejor ninja en taijutsu, con la vista fija hacia ellos…

Siendo besada por su compañero de batalla.

A aquel que ni siquiera entro en la estadística, compartiendo un beso que obviamente el varón pensó, con los labios presionados contra los de ella, Naruto podía jurar haber visto contacto de lengua por un milisegundo.

― ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ―gritó el Uzumaki a todo pulmón, perdiendo toda intención de batallar, con el dedo índice acusando a la pareja. Sasuke a su lado parece pasar por la misma confusión.

Las cejas rubia y negra se tuercen al ver como el indeseable varón se relame los labios tras el beso, entre embobado y divertido.

― ¿Lista? ― susurró, con las manos detenidas en la cintura femenina.

La Haruno sonrió ampliamente, volteando a ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Primer paso, perfecto.

Entrelazó los dedos con la mano derecha que sujeta su cintura y sacó un grupo de senbon con la otra. Astucia reflejada en sus ojos jade, mientras empuja a su pareja detrás de ella.

― Lista ― agregó ella, sonrojada, apuntando las senbon en su contra ―. Por cierto ― dijo, volteando a su pareja de combate, sensualidad desbordandode su tono de voz ―. Besas bien.

Una bomba de humo explota, Sakura y su pareja aprovechan el momento para esconderse entre el bosque, dando paso a sus siguientes tácticas. Dejando al rubio y al moreno tosiendo de rabia entre el molesto humo. Era imposible decir que es más fuerte, si el deseo de matar o la rabia que expiran Naruto y Sasuke. El aguijón de traición haciendo mella en sus personalidades, quieren venganza, una "pequeña", contra ese tipo que ha osado robando un beso de la flor de cerezo frente a sus narices.

Las aves vuelan espantadas del bosque al escuchar el estridente grito del Uzumaki, llamando a su presa.

-¡KIIIBA!

* * *

Se preguntaran, ¿que pasó que tardaste tanto? Chicos, les cuento. Lo impensable me pasó.

Media culpa de mi hermana media mía, discutí con ella y la niña penso que desconectar mi computadora mientras estaba prendida sería buena venganza. Minutos depués, cuando intente prenderla, estaba desconfigurada. Perdí todos mis datos, todo, incluido este capitulo que acaban de leer, llore por un rato porque mi musica , imagenes, archivos y otros fics también estaban en mi laptop y nada estaba guardado en el recovery como para que se salve. Al final, me devolveran la laptop mañana, pero gran parte de los archivos están chau T_T - Por suerte, y fue mera casualidad, habia decidido la noche antes guardar la mitad de este capitulo para que se me ocurrieran ideas mientras lo leía antes de dormir, así que solo tuve que reescribir la mitad de todo esto. Claro, no fue muy bueno porque la inspiración no me ataco igual, por lo que tarde más en rehacer lo que escribí en segunda instancia y mejorarlo.

De mis fics, gracias al cielo todo esta guardado en mi cuenta de :D . Mi musica, pues en mi celu. Escribir en una laptpo que no es la tuya es raro, las teclas no se sienten iguales y hay un sistema de guardado de letras y palabras japonesas que casi me hace querer arrancarme cabellos e.e . En fin, espero de todo corazón que este capitulo les guste, tuve que ver de nuevo Naruto en sus primeros capitulos para este y el siguiente cap que se nos viene, releer manga, otros fics del Team 7 y escuchar mucha musica. De los primeros OP y Ed asi como Home made Kazoku :D

Ahora respuestas a sus amados reviews. Tratare de ser corta y consisa para no hacer de esta notita de autora una cosa larga XD.

**Suki90** - amada beta, nadie me comprende mejor que tú. T_T No te preocupes por lo Mary Sue de Sakura, no caeré , promesa del dedito meñique :D

**Antharez** - Me encanta tu sinceridad en tus comentarios, y si , Sakura va a ganarse todo lo que sucede por propio esfuerzo ;)

**DULCECITO311** - A mi también me agrada Hinata, y el capitulo del manga por la intensidad de las cosas, aunque el hecho que medio me desplazaron a Neji aun me inquieta. o,o Opiniones mías, aun asi agradezco mucho tu punto de vista.

**Minene Uryu** - Gracias por tu review, shi quería que Sakura gane en Taijutsu, esa definitivamente es su area. Y aunque muero por que Kai muestre sus habilidades, será para otra oportunidad mejor aprovechada . Besos :D

**Xquic**- ¡Me siento tan feliz! Gracias por tus palabras, quize llorar de la emoción cuando leí tu review, en serio me tocó el corazón y me anima a seguir con este hobby tan apreciado :3 ¡Gracias, miles de gracias por tus palabras!

**helen1216** - Coincido un poco contigo, Kishi le pasó algo. . , no se que tiene en la cabeza ese hombre, pero ya veremos que nos trae en este capitulo semanal de manga ;D

**DVDD -** Primero, create una cuenta ¿por fa ? Así puedo hablar más largo y tendido contigo por PM. Tu review me dio mucha emoción pero no sabía como contestarte u.u - Segundo, me aclaraste tantas cosas del manga que me dieron nueva visión del manga. Gracias por eso. Con respecto al fic , tranquila (o) no lo abandonare ni nada, aprecio que esperen tanto por estos caps, pues a veces dudo entre hacerlos tan largos - pienso que si es corto mejor, pero no me gusta ese estilo de fic en lo personal. Disfruto más los fics largitos :3 . ¡Acertaste de lleno con las intenciones de Tsunade! ¡Abasho para tí! Habrá sus momentos SasuSaku, y KaiSaku , para añadir más leña a este drama de equipo. ¡Espero tu review extenso y hermoso en este y los capitulos que se vienen!

**Kidloco**- Bueno, no odio a hinata, pero me alegra que te guste el fic :)

**Nahare Uchiha**- ¡Hiciste que mi amor por el NaruSaku crezca más! Me alaga que te guste mi personaje OC , Kai fue mi reto y estoy contenta que te agrade el personaje. Espero que su crecimiento en esta historia siga siendo de tu gusto como lectora. :D

**Kaor23** -Si la pelea sera genial, durara mucho, y creo que será un capitulo muy largo o quizás un doble capitulo ;). Gracias por tus deseos y cuentame que te pareció este cap :D

**Ki** - ¡Waoh! Eres mi primer review ultra mega largo, y lo amo. 3! Me sorprendi que sintiera a Hinata malvada, te juro que no era mi intención que se refleje así , creí que la hice tranquila y más confiada D= - En fin, son puntos de vista. Kiba y Hinata también me agradan como pareja; la compañera de Kai, si es que se te paso, me temo que esta muerta. u.u Explicaciones de como y todo en los capitulos futuros. Y, mas importante, adaptare algunas de tus recomendaciones, no al pie de la letra porque no me suenan mucho a las capacidades y el estilo de Sakura, pero ya verás como incluyo un toque de tus ideas. Ojala te guste cuando lo leas en el proximo capitulo. Extra, create una cuenta, así hablamos por PM :D

Gracias a todos por leer, los quiero mucho. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo que estará más que largo y emocionante, se los apuesto.

¿Quién se imagino a Kiba? ¿Eh? ¿Los sorprendí? No se me decepcionen todavía, el chico Inuzuka tiene sus porque para ser seleccionado, ya lo veremos ;D

Se despide, _**Lonely athena**_

_**¡Review!**_


	8. ¡Pelea en serio!

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

_**Voz de Kurama**_

**Capítulo 8: ¡Pelea en serio!**

**Minutos antes del encuentro del Team Seven**

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ― gritó eufórico, observando con expresión desconcertada a la médico.

Con apenas pocos minutos dando saltos entre los árboles para encontrar a sus oponentes, Kiba ya se sentía al borde la locura con las condiciones y proposiciones de la siempre reservada Sakura.

Aunque se cuestionaba si la chica que conoció en la Academia era la misma que le ordenaba darle un beso justo al iniciar el encuentro.

― ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? ¡No es que me moleste o desagrade pero…!

Sakura suspiro, deteniéndose para dejar que Kiba aterrice justo al lado suyo, aumentando los nervios del chico perro por el silencio y falta de reacción en ella.

―Sé lo que te pido, Kiba. Y créeme, me revente el cerebro pensando en una manera para evadir esto, pero me temo que no se me ocurrió otra cosa ― respondió, sin sentirse tan afectada ―. Es solo un beso, y por lo que sé no estas saliendo con nadie, por lo que no debería haber problema.

Kiba se ve aún más confundido que antes, tratando de procesar rápido lo que la rosa le explica.

― ¿Y para que necesitas que lo haga? ― preguntó de nuevo, incomodo por la mirada de "¿Qué no entiendes?" que ella dirige en su contra.

La Haruno se recostó un poco contra el árbol, debía recordar que Kiba tenía tanto CI como Naruto para las estrategias, y aunque el rubio salía con buenas ideas en momentos críticos, el otro noventa por ciento de oportunidad resultaban en un fallido intento por hacer un plan.

Ella es diferente, ella necesita planes en todo momento.

La pelea sin sentido no es su estilo, no existe la gran posibilidad de ganar solo con su poder, y lo sabe.

Duele reconocer, destroza admitir que pese a todo el entrenamiento que ha pasado sigue estando lejos de tocar la brecha de poder de sus dos compañeros, pero no la ciega. Sus ojos no se opacan ante la diferencia de poder, su espíritu no se quebrara de nuevo ante los altos estándares que demanda ser un miembro del Team Seven.

El deseo de demostrar su verdadera destreza renace con temblores de emoción desde su pecho.

Asfixiante anhelo, de filosas uñas y ardiente alma; resonando a cada momento para lograr expresar la verdad a través del ataque.

―Yo no tengo porque demostrar mi capacidad para ser del equipo siete, Tsunade-sama solo lo uso como excusa.

― ¿Uh?

―Kiba, ¿en tu equipo como solucionan sus discusiones? ― preguntó, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

El Inuzuka levantó una ceja ante el cambio de dirección de la conversación, lo que él quería saber era porque la chica primavera quería ser besada. No porque fuera fea, es linda, pero sabe que existirá cierta incomodidad entre ambos tras un contacto tan "personal".

― ¿Y bien? ― insistió ella.

Kiba se rasco la cabeza, tratando de no analizar una "relación" de color rosa con Sakura.

_¡Al carajo, solo responde la maldita pregunta!_― se dijo a sí mismo.

―Charlamos, Shino no es muy eufórico para discutir y Hinata… pues, ella apenas levanta la voz ― explico, en una mueca de ligera incomodidad. Hablar de detalles como la relación con su equipo es raro, muy extraño como para ser tema de discusión.

_¿Qué rayos tiene que ver con el beso?_

―Hey, Sakura no sé qué tiene que ver mi equipo con lo que tú…

―Tiene todo que ver ― cortó, levantando el dedo angular como para enseñarle ―. Verás, existe una diferencia entre cada equipo shinobi, el de Ino discute, pero se arreglan al instante; el de Lee-san jamás pelea, diría que son inmunes a las disputas; el tuyo también es más pasivo para arreglar problemas.

― ¿Y? ― musito algo aburrido.

―El equipo siete discute mucho, pero nunca hablamos al resolver problemas ― respondió, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Kiba comprendió a donde llegaba la chica con tanta habladuría , su ser de infancia le gritaba que Naruto era el hombre menos indicado para discutir un problema; ese rubio no tan brillante preferiría irse a los insultos antes que admitir culpa por algo, era infantil, problemático y súper idiota.

―Siempre nos vamos a los golpes, Naruto y Sasuke siempre se llevaron así desde que tengo memoria. Hablar nunca ha funcionado, parece que la mejor forma de expresarnos es con los puños. Kakashi-sensei y yo terminamos acostumbrándonos también; y con nuestro historial como equipo, creo que es lo más racional ― comentó en tono de broma.

Kiba tragó duro. Hablar de equipos con alguien del escuadrón "especial" de la generación es tenso, odioso y en extremo dramático. Hondar en el tema no es de su gusto, pero Sakura debe tener razones para meterlo en un asunto tan delicado, o al menos espera que sea así.

―Tsunade-sama sabe bien que nuestra manera de expresarnos es con los puños, peleando uno contra el otro; por eso ordeno este encuentro. Quiere que arreglemos nuestros problemas ― respondió, con un tono confiado ―. Solo espero que termine bien, tu presencia aquí es en esencia para lograr desequilibrar a esos idiotas.

― ¿Y cómo hago eso?

Sakura sonrió ―. Con el beso, por supuesto ― dijo, con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas ―. Es parte de la estrategia.

―Sigo sin ver como un beso forma parte de la estrategia.

La pelirosa se recuesta un poco contra el árbol, tratando de pensar en una explicación sencilla y coherente.

―Sabes que Naruto es un idiota, ¿correcto?

― ¡Por Kami que sí! Es fuerte, pero sigue siendo el imbécil más imbécil del planeta.

La risa femenina dura unos segundos, luego de volver a calmarse. Solo espera que Kiba entienda el punto de su analogía.

―Naruto es poderoso, pero sigue siendo el mismo niño que se deja llevar por sus sentimientos. Es bueno, pero en este caso jugara en su contra.

Kiba arrugo el ceño, algo bueno se veía venir por el tono sinuoso de la fémina. Bueno y malévolo.

―El beso es nuestra distracción maestra, junto a otra táctica que podría ayudarnos a ganar ventaja sobre ellos.

* * *

**Cuarteles ANBU, sala de Interrogatorios, Konoha**

―Ahora entiendo porque no me dejo participar ― comentó, dando miradas a su alrededor ―. Vieja egoísta.

_Crack_

No hay más que el sonido de hueso roto, sangre sobre el suelo y la tensión que ronda en la habitación. La Hokage, con el puño en alto y el ceño fruncido en ira ve el resultado de su ataque.

― ¿A quién le dices vieja, mocoso? ― preguntó, en un tono peligroso.

La mejilla del atado ninja se torna rojiza por el golpe, escupe fuerte la sangre y puede ver que también un par de dientes caen sobre el suelo. Un auto chequeo del dolor le indica los daños, su mandíbula esta partida en tres, fragmentada como un rompecabezas; dos dientes rotos y otros más flojos en su boca; tabique roto, labio inferior partido.

Problemático.

Aunque nada que no pueda manejar.

Él no era una niña llorona, tampoco un ninja de pacotilla que se dejaría doblegar por un golpe tan directo y estúpido. Ellos le toman a la ligera, puede verlo en casi todos los ojos que le observan como chivo expiatorio de la rabia de la Hokage. Temerosos de esa Sannin con fuerza sobrenatural, de ella, una mujer que él puede romper con simples palabras.

Esa rubia que expresa una actitud de amazona cuando es en realidad, a sus expertos ojos, una solterona, fracasada, tonta y delicada.

Sin embargo le dará puntos por la agradable esencia que le rodea. Un filoso cuchillo sostenido por una mano demoniaca y esquelética; de piel pálida como los muertos y grandes cuernos, podía ver los ojos ansiosos por esa alma.

Sí… ella está vinculada a la calamidad de la muerte.

Un contacto tan cercano que le hace retorcerse de emoción.

Quiere romperla, quiere verla gritar de agonía como hizo con tantas de sus víctimas. Se relame los labios, probando el dulce sabor de su sangre, tan usual para su gusto que le sabe a agua. La mirada avellana de ella se mantiene firme y poderosa, y él, de rodillas frente a ella escupe su siguiente maniobra.

―Perra ― insulta.

El efecto es el deseado.

Los puños de Tsunade se alzan de nuevo en su contra, ambos a la vez.

―Cálmese, Hokage-sama ― exige Kakashi ―. Este tipo disfruta de hacer perder los estribos a cualquiera. Serénese.

Su carcajada resuena entre las paredes de la sala de interrogación, estridente y cínica, igual que su espíritu.

― ¡Esto es divertido! ― exclama entre risas, sin aparentar dolor por el daño en su rostro ― ¡Vamos, Kakashi-san! ¡Suéltala, estoy seguro que a esta vieja aún sabe cómo golpear!

La tentativa cae a oídos sordos del Hatake, pero la rubia gruñe enfurecida al ver que ha caído en el juego maquiavélico de Kaito. Se da vuelta, quitándose de encima el agarre de Kakashi y Hibiki, quiénes han dado cese a la violencia contra el prisionero. ¡El tipo la saca de sus casillas!

― ¿Te dejas mangonear por tu subordinado? ¡Qué patético! ― río Kai desde el suelo ― ¿Y te dicen Hokage? Que mierda de aldea, te falta carácter para ser kunoichi, vieja.

― ¡Tsunade-sama no caiga…!

La advertencia no acaba cuando de una potente patada, el cuerpo de Kai se estrella contra las paredes de acero del recinto, otro sonido de huesos rotos resuena en el cuarto, mientras los presentes intentan proceder con las órdenes iniciales dadas por la médico.

Kai ya era el saco de huesos de Tsunade, ¿cómo interrogarlo si solo lo ven ser golpeados desde hace media hora?

Kakashi da un suspiro de resignación. Sabía desde el principio que la petición de la Hokage era una tontería, pero la rubia es terca, tan terca como su alumna. La tarea es simple, sacar toda la información posible de Kai mientras se lleve el duelo del equipo siete. No obstante, la predicción del fracaso contra el prisionero ya es obvia desde los primeros minutos que lo tuvieron allí.

Para ser precisos, él tipo lo estaba disfrutando.

Observo con cuidado cada mueca, gesto o sonido que Kai hiciera desde que los ANBU le vendaron los ojos, le pusieron un saco negro en la cabeza y lo arrastraron rumbo a los cuarteles para el interrogatorio. Kai tuvo una sonrisa en todo momento, como esperando con ansias por lo que se avecina. Es normal, supone, pues los prisioneros de Kumogakure son los que tienen el mayor historial de torturas, maltratos y sometimiento entre las cinco grandes naciones ninjas.

Cuando uno podría decir que los extremistas del Sonido eran macabros, ellos solo eran un reflejo de los métodos clandestinos usados en la prisión de Kumogakure.

El Sonido, bajo el cargo de Orochimaru, solo era la punta del iceberg de lo que se vive realmente en ese infierno subterráneo.

La prisión de Kumogakure, _Gomi._

Es bien sabido entre los ninjas que quién llega hay es simplemente lo más bajo de lo bajo. Es en literal la "basura" que perdura pudriéndose en la oscuridad, sin posibilidad de salir; sin siquiera dar un pestañeo de nuevo a la luz. Viviendo entre las penumbras como bichos rastreros, sobreviviendo de pan y agua, apenas aferrándote a una vida que será cortada por un verdugo en cualquier día.

Y Kai es un resultado de eso, un ser que ha perdido su humanidad, hambriento solo de tener nuevas victimas.

―Esto no está funcionando ― comentó a su colega de al lado.

Inoichi, miembro seleccionado en especial por sus habilidades de búsqueda mental asintió con decepción. Es cierto, el ninja de rojos cabellos está lejos de mostrar un solo signo de sublevación, se levanta cada vez más emocionado, más divertido y en gran potencia, más cínico que antes. Kai era la perdición sombría para someter a una interrogación, no se reduce ante el dolor, la humillación o las insinuaciones; él tipo les devolvía todo.

―Ah… esto es genial ― comentó Kai desde el suelo, arrodillándose contra el respaldo de la pared de metal aplastada ―. Solo déjame quitarme estas cosas ― señalo, alzando las muñecas en dirección a la Hokage.

El levantamiento en la ceja de la Hokage muestra su interés por la forma tan fácil con la que Kai articula palabra. El golpe de su pierna, la sensación de quiebre y el sonido son clara muestra de que le ha roto cuatro costillas, pero el ayudante ni jadeo de dolor. No emitió sonido de queja. Creyó que fue por la sorpresa del golpe. Pero por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del prisionero confirma su equivocación, ese "pulpo" de carácter jodido le revuelve la bilis peor que Naruto.

― ¿Qué crees que haces?― inquirió, con las manos en las caderas y el humor de perros ―. Esas son esposas de chakra, no hay forma que te liberes.

Kai sonrió, dando una mirada a todos sus espectadores. Kakashi, el señor que supone es de los Yamanaka, el torturador de Hibiki y cuatro ANBU que por el olor, hasta ahora no tiene el gusto de conocer. La diversión de su travesura adorna sus facciones, retando con el brillo juguetón de sus ojos la frialdad que muestra la Senju ante él.

Oh, esto sería divertidísimo.

―Sabe Hokage-_sama _―dijo con burla, poniéndose de pie. Las manos contra su pecho, rodeadas por las pesadas esposas de chakra ―. Debería investigar más sobre los prisioneros como yo, porque esto es solo…

_Crack_

El fatídico Sharingan de Obito despierto, captando cada segundo que pasan las esposas mientras caen hechas trizas al suelo, una memoria infalible que marca a Kai como un objetivo de peligro.

―Un juego de niños ― sentenció, removiendo sus enrojecidas muñecas.

Estupefacción es la palabra perfecta para describir el rostro de todos los ninjas presentes, a excepción de Kakashi, quién solo prepara un kunai en su mano por si las moscas. Los ANBU se han movido contra el prisionero a toda velocidad, listos para apresarlo de nuevo con restricciones más poderosas. Tsunade, admite, tras un amargo trago de saliva, el peligro que representa el hombre que su alumna tomo como ayudante todos esos años.

Cae en más realidad de su peligro al ver a sus cuatro ANBU tendidos en el suelo, en completo estado de inmovilidad. Kakashi e Inoichi en protección delante de ella, preparados con arma en mano para intervenir al pelirrojo.

―Tranquilos, solo me defendía, no quiero dejar de divertirme tan pronto ― responde, cruzándose de brazo ―. Denme un segundo.

Inoichi traga duro al ver como ese chico, de sádica expresión empieza a sacar dientes rotos de entre su boca, extrayéndolos sin ninguna muestra de dolor. Luego escuchar como él solo se reacomoda las costillas y el hombro dislocado de fuertes tirones, como quién acomoda de vuelta un puzle, mueve y listo, está como nuevo.

―Esto no es posible, estoy segura que te rompí cuatro costillas, deberías tener órganos perforados ― advirtió, con desconcierto en la voz.

Kai levanta la vista curiosa, con cierta sonrisa de alegría ―. Se nota que eres maestra de Sakura, en efecto me rompiste cuatro costillas, tengo el pulmón derecho perforado y fragmentos de hueso en los riñones― informó, como si no le tomara importancia.

―Pero no sientes dolor ― musito Inoichi ―. Si tuvieras esos síntomas deberías estar ahogándote con tu propia sangre.

La complicidad aniñada que hay en la sonrisa de lado del prisionero es perturbadora. Inquietante.

―Siento dolor ― dijo, palpando su propio pecho ―. Pero estoy acostumbrado, esto apenas es una lucha por el desayuno en Gomi.

¿Por el desayuno? ¿Costillas rotas, heridas internas, dislocaciones? Todo eso por solo… ¿pan y agua?

_¿Qué clase de lugar es la prisión "Gomi"?_

― ¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Aún si lo resistes deberías estar a minutos de ahogarte con tu propia sangre! ― exclamo alterada la Hokage. Ese extranjero la está sacando de sus sentidos, cada cosa que sale de la boca del chico esta tan falta de sentido que parece una comedia barata y no la realidad cruda que se vive como un sentenciado a muerte.

_¡Este chico está loco!_

―Digamos que tengo mi propia forma de curarme ― contestó, sentándose de nuevo ―. Vamos, señora Hokage creo que tiene cosas de interés para preguntarme, sobre su alumna por ejemplo.

Juega con kunais en su mano, dando vueltas y vueltas como cuestionando si vale o no la pena dejar vivos a los ANBU que están regados a su alrededor, es obvio que no debe. Sakura se lo ha advertido, nada de travesuras. Pero, es difícil resistir. Es difícil escapar de su naturaleza asesina, aquella que le está picando los dedos como un diablillo infantil.

Uno no haría mucho daño, ¿a quién le importaría matar a un shinobi? Terminaría muerto de un modo u otro, solo adelantaría las cosas.

El mundo no acaba por un muerto más.

Al contrario…

_Este mundo se vuelve mejor conforme matas… más liviano, más pacífico… mucho más perfecto._

El suave jadeo de vida en la única ANBU femenina que le ha atacado lo trae de vuelta de su duelo de opciones. Está despertando, puede ver la llama de ira en esos ojos femeninos tras la máscara… el deseo de verlo a él caer ante el poder de los supuestos mejores ninjas de Konoha.

Ve, en esa mirada el peligro del querer ser superior.

_Dulce… liquido… fácil._

_Un corte limpio y ya está muerto, asesinar es demasiado simple._

El kunai se resbala de su mano en un suave movimiento, dirigido con rapidez contra la cabeza de la inocente kunoichi que está justo a su lado. Regocijo lo sobrecoge cuando el miedo arrastra el alma de la chica.

― ¡Yugao!

_Pobre, morir tan rápido._

Y de nuevo, su celebración por la muerte ajena es interrumpida.

Solo ve el rojo sangre del Sharingan antes de caer en un estado de no control sobre sí mismo.

―Entrometidos― musita, dando una vista al cuerpo inconsciente de Inoichi al lado de Tsunade, y a Kakashi, quién ha detenido el kunai a centímetros de dar en el blanco, haciendo un escudo corporal hacia la Anbu.

Tambalea un poco, hasta recaer de nuevo sobre rodillas, debilitado por la técnica del Yamanaka. Retuerce los dientes, enfurecido por el cese a su entretenimiento. ¿Tanto cuesta comprender sus gustos? No es complejo, es tan simple que cualquier tonto se daría cuenta.

Él disfruta matar.

Porque la muerte le trae de vuelta aquello que perdió.

Porque solo así el vació se llena un poco, se hace más liviano de cargar.

― ¿Inoichi, puedes escucharme? ― preguntó la Hokage.

Silencio, largo, tenso.

― ¿Inoichi?

―Responde, Inoichi ― pide en voz más alta Tsunade, esperando ver algún cambio en el pelirrojo. Nada, no se mueve, solo está allí, estático como piedra.

Kakashi ve, desde su posición, como los labios de Kai se mueven sin producir sonidos, solo balbucea algo que no comprende. Lo ve tomarse de la cabeza y jadear un poco, ¿el vínculo le estaba costando? ¿Al mejor Yamanaka del Clan?

―Estoy… dentro ― dijo, alzando la mirada. El rostro de Kai se ve más sereno, tranquilo; nada en comparación con su usual personalidad.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes dificultades? ― preguntó Tsunade, curiosa por el tiempo que ha tomado poseer la mente del prisionero.

―Algo así… ―contesta ―. Debí esperarlo de alguien acostumbrado a las torturas.

Kakashi baja el arma, dando espacio a Yugao para que se recomponga del susto. Tiene una idea del porque Inoichi no logra establecer correctamente la conexión mental.

Hay que tener estomago para soportar lo que hay en esas memorias.

Hay que dejar de ser humano, para ver sin agitarse.

Tienes que resistir… el asco hacia tu propia especie.

―Repugnante.

―Intenta pasar de allí, sé que es difícil pero la información que necesitamos está mucho más profundo en su subconsciente ― aconseja Kakashi.

* * *

Inoichi sigue la indicación, debe mantenerse profesional ante todo. Aún si sabe que necesitara una profunda terapia para sobrellevar las memorias que pasan frente a sus ojos. A diferencia de la mayoría de mentes de ninjas o civiles, que suelen ser cálidos, brillantes y siempre con algún paisaje memorable; este lugar está húmedo, puede escuchar sus pisadas resonar contra el líquido, dentro de un bosque de árboles muertos, con gente corriendo de un lado a otro, arrastrándolo para que deje de caminar.

La oscuridad lo consume tanto, que ni siquiera puede ver sus propias pisadas.

No quiero mirar abajo, no sin ceder ante el profundo aroma de muerte, descomposición y sangre.

Escucha gritos, plegarias, agonías y llanto resonando como bichos en sus oídos.

_No eres bienvenido aquí. _

Voltea la vista al escuchar esa voz conocida, no hay error.

Detrás suyo esta su primogénita, Ino.

_Es una trampa._

Intenta ignorarla, pero a donde mueve la vista la vuelve a ver. Siguiéndolo.

_¡Vete!_

Luego escucha risa, una macabra risa por parte del prisionero. Ve la proyección del ninja detrás de Ino, sonriendo con kunai en mano.

_Te advertí que te fueras _― dijo Kai, lamiendo el filo del kunai con fascinación.

Ya acostumbrado a las tetras mentales impulsa más chakra, callando los ruidos del bosque, reemplazando el tétrico escenario de muerte por los espesos árboles que rodean Konoha.

―_Yo te lo dije._

El murmullo se sigue escuchando mientras se interna más profundo en la mente del prisionero, más confiado y en calma desde que ha dejado de ver trampas en su camino, solo las palabras del muchacho cada tanto. Observa pronto el final de su recorrido, una reja que divida dos secciones con una claridad tan obvia que es difícil de descifrar.

¿Por qué es tan similar?

_Debe ser solo mi perspectiva._

Es un error juzgar la mente de un prisionero como si fuera la de un humano normal. Debe reconocer que un sádico desquiciado tendrá sus sorpresas tanto fuera como dentro de sí mismo. Abre la jaula, aguantando la respiración ante la intensidad de los olores dentro, los ojos perplejos de la morbosidad satánica del lugar.

* * *

En el momento que la cara de Inoichi se vuelve tan blanca como el papel sabe que algo horrible ocurrió dentro de la mente del retorcido pelirrojo. No hay cosas que Inoichi, hasta donde él conoce, lo hagan encogerse perturbado como ahora.

― ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó, alzando a su compañero.

Inoichi asiente, sin dar más respuestas que una mirada rencorosa al interrogado. Hibiki supone, con pesar, que Kai se las ha jugado muy bien al sacar de juego al Yamanaka en su arte maestra.

―Inténtalo de nuevo, quizás ahora si lo logres ― tentó Kai, entre risas.

Inoichi jadea, lanzándole miradas de muerte ―.Vete al demonio, mocoso ― exclamó, irritado.

Kai sonrió, divertido como siempre ―. Gracias por el viaje pero no, preferiría mostrarte como me divierto con el cuerpo de tu hija un poco más. Cortarla en pedazos podría darte ideas de tortura, viejo.

Hibiki forcejea con Inoichi para evitar que se lance a atacar al prisionero, quién solo sonríe más y más extasiado al ver la rabia del líder del Clan crecer. Tsunade comprende, con mayor pesar que antes, que no podrá lidiar con Kai de la forma regular en la que se lidian con los renegados de una aldea.

Con alguien tan torcido, debe negociar.

― ¿Qué quieres por hablar? ― cuestionó, cruzada de brazos ―. Debo suponer, que por tu actitud deseas algo a cambio.

―Al fin lo notas, Hokage ― exclama Kai, poniéndose de pie ―. Pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, legendaria perdedora ― anunció, cruzado de brazos, altivo.

La Senju arruga el ceño ―. Quiero información de estos cuatros años.

― ¿Sobre Sakura? ― cuestiona Kai, con interés.

―Exacto.

―Te costará caro.

Kakashi interviene, nervioso ―. Hokage-sama tenemos tiempo usted no tiene porque…

―Aún con todo el tiempo del mundo, este hombre no soltara una silaba sin importar cuanto le torturemos ― respondió, desviando la vista de Kakashi hacia Kai ― ¿Cuál es tu precio?

El pelirrojo aguanto el ardor en su garganta, escogiendo con cuidado sus siguientes palabras. Su pequeño juego, frío y mortal, tan solo ha dado comienzo.

―Libertad.

* * *

Como quería que Kai estuviera a su lado para golpearle.

No, mejor no. Estaba segura que de tenerlo al lado el chico se burlaría largo y tendido por la efectividad de su plan "secreto".

_¡Estúpida efectiva estrategia!_

En la retorcida mente de su ayudante, que ella hasta ahora no lograba entender, la estrategia del "beso" con el Inuzuka lograría crear una distracción efectiva en contra de sus compañeros de equipo, así como enervarlos al punto de que podrían bajar la guardia durante un ataque. Cuando la idea le fue dicha casi avienta al pelirrojo contra la pared por proponer algo tan descabellado, pero claro, Kai no lo dijo por las puras.

La táctica fue un completo éxito, prueba de ello eran los destrozos de Naruto quién destruía el bosque a cada paso con decenas de Kage Bushin corriendo en búsqueda de Kiba. Era como el grito de un gigante en busca de su desobediente oveja perdida, listo para imponer una fuerte disciplina. Y por la mirada divertida de Kiba sabía que él también estaba disfrutando de la gringa rabieta.

―Estás caminando en círculos ― comentó Sasuke, cruzado de brazos al lado del Naruto original ―. Puedes buscar toda el día y no los encontraras.

El espíritu Uzumaki se volteo en coro, los cinco rubios más cerca al Uchiha gritaron a viva voz por entre el bosque.

― ¡No te veo ayudar, teme! ¡Mueve el trasero y encuentra a ese perro! ― ordenó, indignado por la falta de furia en el pelinegro ― ¡Juro que le reventare la cara cuando lo encuentre, como se atreve ese pervertido…!

―No eres el más indicado para decir eso ― refutó el Uchiha, con los ojos cerrados, meditando.

Las cejas rubias se torcieron hasta formar un ceño de cólera, volteando en milisegundos hacia el moreno ninja, quién no se deja afectar ante los pesados pasos que da el rubio al caminar hacia él, siente el jalón de la parte superior de su ropa y se digna a abrir los ojos.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunta.

Naruto arruga el ceño, más de lo normal ― ¡¿De qué jodido lado estás, teme?!

Sasuke resiste las ganas de pegarle un lapo al sentir la saliva del rubio salpicarle en la cara ante el grito. Kami, ese mejor amigo le iba a dejar sordo un día de esos.

―No del lado del idiota.

― ¡Bien, entonces ayúdame a encontrarlo!

―Me refería a ti, dobe.

― ¡TEMEEEE!

Para cuando el puño de Naruto toca la nada, Sasuke ya se ha puesto a una distancia considerable, tratando de no caer en la treta de discutir con su compañero. Es difícil para él tener que tener la cabeza fría cuando solo quiere hacer sonar sentido común en el idiota escandaloso, quizás un golpe fuerte lo haría calmarse.

_No, no, Sasuke._

_Contrólate, estás haciendo lo que ella quiere._

―Estás perdiendo la paciencia, dobe. Utiliza tu Senjutsu para empezar, con eso los encontrarías en un segundo― explicó, notando como el Uzumaki parece percatarse de su error y murmurar insultos en voz baja.

― ¡Eso ya lo sabía! ― le gritó Naruto, sentándose a meditar sobre el suelo.

Sasuke se alertó, por experiencia en batalla, Naruto necesita un tiempo para juntar una considerable cantidad de chakra de la naturaleza; y, teniendo en cuenta los cinco largos días que se avecinan hasta el cese de la batalla, es mejor que junte chakra de una vez y para el resto del periodo. Solo necesitan lograr que Sakura y el Inuzuka se rindan, y con lo tercos que son ambos shinobi, es claro que tienen que ser agresivos en el ataque.

Aunque duda que Naruto vaya en serio contra la Haruno. Lo que significa que él tendrá que hacer el trabajo pesado.

_Rayos_, y tenía justo que pelear contra ella. Entre todas las kunoichis del mundo, ¿contra ella?

―Créeme, yo tampoco estoy feliz de tener que pelear contra ustedes ― declaró Sakura, caminando tranquila hacia él ―. Pero ordenes son ordenes ¿no es así, Sasuke _-kun_?

―Tsch.

Chista por el tonito irónico en la voz de ella, por la forma en que sus palabras se acomodan tanto a su personalidad. Fastidia, irrita, le jode que ella aún lo conozca más que él mismo, sin importar con esos cuatro años, diez o cien ; Naruto y _en especial ella _ le seguirán conociendo más que nadie en el mundo.

―Alégrate Sasuke-_kun_, ahora si podrás terminar lo que Naruto interrumpió la última vez que nos vimos ― dijo, soltando la bandana ninja de entre su ropa. Los orbes jades sin despegarse retadores de los sombríos ojos Uchiha ―. Ven e inténtalo, estás ves estoy dispuesta a matarte en serio.

El símbolo ninja de la hoja se ajusta perfectamente en su frente tras un fuerte nudo. La última vez que lo uso de esta forma fue en el encuentro con Ino, cuando decidió comenzar a preocuparse más por su carrera como ninja en vez de su amor platónico con el moreno. Que equivocada estuvo en ese entonces, enfocada en ese amor tan intenso como dañino, pero algo bueno trajo su obsesión, le recordó, con crueles golpes de realidad cuan débil es y cuan intransigente es su mundo.

El mundo shinobi no perdona.

No es suave con nadie.

No te acobija, no te resguarda, no te protege.

Te maltrata, te golpea, te quita todo lo que es preciado.

Ella lo sabe, porque lo perdió todo en un instante. Se escapó en una brisa, en un segundo que para millones no importa, pero en su pequeño mundo libre de daños, ya nada quedo en pie.

Tomará con rabia cada dolor para convertirlo en fuerza, pues es la única forma en que podrá sobrevivir en este mundo de rencores y poca paz.

―Intenta matarme de nuevo…―dijo, deslizando sus dedos por el estuche de armas ― porque si tu no lo haces, ¡ten seguro que yo sí!

El cuerpo de Sasuke se asentó con fuerza en el suelo, el resplandor del Sharingan incandescente en sus pupilas, puede que Sakura sea su oponente, puede que no quiera lastimarla.

Pero sabe, en el fondo de su orgullo, que ambos lo necesitan.

Que las palabras de odio ya no son suficientes, que necesita ser lastimado en lo físico, necesita _ el equipo _ sentir el dolor por todas las acciones que se hicieron entre ellos. El dolor es profundo, la herida está tan abierta que se palpa con la simple tensión.

Entre los tres, conocen la profundidad de su trágico destino.

Puede que Naruto no diga nada ahora, o que Sasuke sea un callado ser que se reserva todo.

Pero ella no aguantara más. Su resistencia tiene un límite que lleva años roto.

Sasuke la ve correr hacia él, con el puño bañado en chakra destructivo; su kekkei genkai activado al instante. Es irónico el recordar aquella vez que se encontraron después de los tres años de su huida, en el viejo escondite de Orochimaru, ella le había intentado atacar de la misma forma.

Directo y destructivo.

Los rayos azules del Chidori Nagashi se presentan casi por instinto en la piel de Sasuke al sentir el aire concentrarse en el cercano ataque del puño de la Haruno. Intenta hacer contacto visual con ella para dar el cese a la pelea de forma rápida, conoce demasiado bien cuan buena es en Taijutsu como para meterse en una combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

― ¡Bastardo!

El grito de Sakura, le desconcentra apenas un segundo, al sentir como sus rayos hacen contacto con la piel de ella, el ligero pero audible gemido de dolor le hace retroceder un paso. Indeciso. Perdido. Confundido por las emociones que se desprenden con tanta rapidez apenas a unos segundos del encuentro.

Sakura no desperdicia su oportunidad, el dolor naciente de los rayos se dispersan con un veloz impulso de chakra que recorre cada capilar en su cuerpo; pisa con fuerza, haciendo un ligero cráter bajo los pies de ambos. Sasuke maldice por el desbalance, pero solo aumenta aún más el poder de su chakra eléctrico, apresando a la pelirosa en una jaula de cadenas azules, tan dolorosa como balas perforando la carne.

―Ríndete ― ordenó. Sus oídos intentan cerrarse a los jadeos de dolor de ella, intentan hacer caso omiso a las leves quemaduras que comienzan a florecer de entre la piel de Sakura.

Intenta, con la frialdad de antaño, seguir con la tortura.

Para que ella desista.

Para que Naruto no escuche, no conozca.

La profundidad del daño que él mismo provoco en el equipo.

Sakura, presa de la técnica de rayos se encoge. Conoce ese dolor, y tal como predijo, es mil veces peor que en los entrenamientos. Esa electricidad no solo lastima su cuerpo, no… sabe que… también lastima su propio ser.

Se muerde el labio, furiosa por esa debilidad.

―Ríndete― repitió el Uchiha.

Las palabras salen casi escupidas entre ahogados gemidos de dolor ― Jamás…maldición… ¡jamás!

_¡No caeré ante ti!_

Un grito de agonía escapa de su boca, cortando el silencioso tenso entre ambos combatientes, Sasuke afloja un poco la sintonía de los rayos; mostrando un rastro vago de misericordia.

―Sabes que no ganaras, solo ríndete de una vez ― insistió, con la voz ronca. Indignado, fastidiado por la terquedad reflejada en los ojos jade ―. Es imposible que ganes…

Ella sonríe, encantada con su ingenuidad. El dolor le entumece los miembros, pero sabe aguantar.

―Sé que no ganaré, Sasuke ― respondió, con la voz clara, llena de fuerza y determinación.

Aun con ese extraño entorno, ella aprisionada al primer intento por la técnica del genio, sin capacidad de atacar; aun así se siente una extraña familiaridad.

Se siente en el aire, ese lazo que los junta. En el odio, en el amor, en la decepción y la traición.

Su amistad perdura.

Dañada…

―Pero no porque no pueda ganar… esperes que me rendiré ― exclamó, los ojos fijos en la estrella escarlata ―. No por ser inferior a ti…

Los puños femeninos se aprietan, los brazos se apegan al cuerpo, los músculos de sus piernas se endurecen; su espíritu, se afila.

Su sonrisa se transforma en un rechinido de dientes, un interno grito de guerra.

Sasuke cree, confiado, que cuando el cuerpo femenino cae de rodillas al suelo la pelea estará pronta a su final. Cree, que la llama de pelea en la Haruno muere por la diferencia de poder en un simple ataque. Sakura levanta la cabeza, las manos apoyadas entre jadeos sobre el suelo. Rastros fuertes de los rayos aun retorciendo el cuerpo femenino en espasmos de dolor.

―No creas, _compañero. _¡Que algún maldito día me rendiré ante ti!

El grito de guerra es el comienzo del verdadero ataque. Sasuke intenta, en vano, reanudar los rayos para apresarla de nuevo; pero su chakra ofensivo es vuelto a dispersar de nuevo por el de ella.

― ¡Pelea, Sasuke!

El puño de ella se estrella muy cerca de su pie, obligándolo a saltar para evitar caer contra las rocas que comienzan a escapar del suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Su Sharingan, ardiendo por el instinto de batalla, hambriento por pelear.

Sakura, desde el suelo, se levanta llena de determinación.

Es hora, es el momento.

_¡Voy a infringirte todo este daño!_ ―gritó en su interior. Su alma, retorciéndose por liberarse.

― _¡Suiton, Mizukyou no Jutsu!_

Una gigantesca bola de agua sale despedida desde los belfos de Sakura en contra de su "enemigo". Rápida, efectiva, destrozadora.

_¡¿Por qué no te detienes?!_

La gran masa acuática que se dirige en su contra pronto estallara contra él.

― _¡Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_

Fuego contra agua, Sasuke contra Sakura. Colisiona técnica contra técnica, declarando un empate de poderes con una espesa cortina de vapor que arranca las hojas de los árboles. Y desde el suelo, remueve apenas la calmada figura de Naruto.

Dolor contra dolor.

Indignación contra rencor.

Arrepentimiento contra cólera.

― ¡SHANNARO!

El cuerpo de Sakura rompe la cortina de vapor enfrentándose contra un Sasuke que desciende por la gravedad, el puño de la Haruno impactando de golpe contra la espada del usuario de serpientes. La rabia contenida en la mirada de ambos retándose, sin ceder ni un ápice. Ni por el dolor que causa la electricidad en ella.

_¡Cae!_

O por la fuerza de impacto que hace mella en él.

_¡Solo ríndete!_

Gritos internos que de ser escuchados por el otro, quizás podrían marcar la diferencia.

Pero ellos son del equipo siete.

Ellos no hablan…

_Ellos solo se lastiman._

Sasuke resiste con fortaleza el contra impacto que atrofia sus brazos por la fuerza sobrehumana de ese puño al impactar contra su katana. El Chidori Nagashi resplandeciendo de nuevo para engullir a Sakura en el dolor del choque eléctrico, no obstante, ante su sorpresa, ella levanta el otro puño y ataca de nuevo.

Esta vez, sus brazos ceden, estrellándolo contra la tierra del suelo.

Sus oídos pitean por unos cuantos segundos por la fuerza del golpe. Sin embargo su experiencia puede más, poniéndose de pie sin mostrar el daño que ha recibido en lo más mínimo. Es un hueso duro de roer, y no será este el día en que caerá a manos de ella.

Sus ojos escanean con rapidez, ante la corta ineficiencia de su sistema auditivo, el suelo de batalla en busca de la musa de cabello rosado. La encuentra pronto, batallando con una rapidez envidiable contra los clones que protegen al meditativo Uzumaki. Escucha y ve como cuatro clones caen rápido por la fuerza potente del taijutsu de la alumna de la Hokage. Puede ver que aún con las quemaduras por su ataque, Sakura se mueve con total precisión en contra de los clones, quienes parecen tener dificultad para lograr derribarla pese a su número.

_¡¿Por qué luchas?!_

Los gritos confundidos de su yo interno se callan por la frivolidad del encuentro. Solo debe preocuparse por derribarla, por vencerla. Solo por eso.

No debe de caer en lo profundo que grita su corazón por ser herido y entender, entender realmente cuanto ella ha guardado desde su partida.

Un clon vuela directo contra un árbol a su lado, desvaneciéndose en una silenciosa nube de humo. Redirige la vista a ella, quién con el puño en alto en su dirección se ve enojada.

― ¡Tómenme en serio! ― gritó Sakura ― ¡No necesito su compasión!― luego le ve a él, con mayor intensidad. ― ¡Ven y pelea conmigo!

_Hmp._

La invitación a la guerra resulta, en un rincón torcido, placentera. Quiere tomarle la palabra, quiere pelear con todo lo que tiene en su contra y descubrir si ella, realmente, ha crecido tanto.

_Quiere disfrutar como sería una verdadera pelea a muerte._

Afianza su espada de vuelta a la funda con una mano para acercar la otra a su estuche de armas.

Instinto que crece con el resentimiento, ardiendo de anticipación, reproduciendo su ansia de mostrar la diferencia de poder.

Los cuerpos de ambos se enfrentan contra el otro, en una batalla de golpes que van más allá del daño al cuerpo. Ella conteniendo la fuerza de sus puños, prolongando cada vez más esos cinco días para seguir peleando. Para seguir lastimándose, a ella y a ellos. Las contusiones en sus cuerpos no los detienen, no los hacen más lentos… no, esas heridas se convierten cada vez más en la adrenalina que los remueve, en el dolor para que sigan atacándose con uñas y dientes. Un puño, una patada; conectada al hombro y otro al costado; ambos se desprenden del combate cercano de un salto, cada uno con otra táctica de batalla en mente.

Sasuke se agazapa un poco, preparado con un profundo respiro.

Solo quiere acabar con ella rápido.

Quiere terminar esta lucha antes que Naruto intervenga.

Antes que el iluso rubio se de narices contra el real estado de la frágil relación del equipo siete.

Antes que el Uzumaki note, su largo sueño destruido.

― _¡Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!_

Las poderosas llamas se dirigen contra Sakura, quién está a punto de preparar un jutsu de agua para contrarrestar el ataque de su oponente. Un conteo rápido indica doce llamaradas de fuego prontas a rodearla, no puede perder tanto chakra contrarrestando las llamas, si sigue así no podrá manejarse contra ambos a la vez.

Y puede sentir, en la brisa de aire, que Naruto ya ha terminado de meditar.

_¡Solo me queda atacar!_

Sasuke se agita al ver como la pelirosa desiste de contratacar el Katon, y por el contrario, se lanza directo contra las llamas de fuego a una velocidad envidiable. Puede ver, con claridad, como el chakra que se juntó en el salto sobre sus pies brinda el impulso, para luego proteger la piel de Sakura como una armadura.

Escucha la explosión, sabe que ha dado en el blanco; no ha habido espacio para equivocarse. Él no comete errores tan tontos.

― ¡No te entrometas!

El grito femenino le permite aclarar su vista, identificando la inmensa masa de chakra que ha evitado que su ataque de en el blanco. Puede ver como Sakura compite en fuerza contra Naruto, quién intenta mantenerla inmóvil contra el suelo. Naruto ha deshecho la técnica de fuego con su Senjutsu, protegiendo a la pelirosa del ataque, ella impulsa más fuerza, manos entrelazadas con las del rubio, tratando de empujarlo fuera de ella.

El rubio entrecierra la mirada, es más difícil de lo que parece el inmovilizarla, aún con toda la fuerza que le proporciona el modo ermitaño Sakura está ganando la batalla de fuerza bruta. Sin embargo, darse por vencido es en contra de su naturaleza, en contra de su camino ninja.

Siente como el chakra de Sasuke se aproxima y levanta la vista, concentrado.

― ¡Yo me hare cargo! ¡Tú ve por Kiba!

El Uchiha intenta responder, quedándose callado por la réplica de Sakura, quién impone aún más fuerza contra la de Naruto.

―¡No te harás cargo de nadie!― refutó con fuerza, gruñendo con furia contra el rubio, la parte superior de su cuerpo levantándose del suelo , el rubio impone más fuerza para evitar que se mueva , pero ella sigue manteniéndose firme en ganar el duelo de poder. ― ¡Su batalla es conmigo!

Naruto se muerde la boca, no puede ser duro con ella.

No con Sakura.

_**Ver para creer, chico.**_

― ¡No tenemos que pelear! ¡Solo ríndete, Sakura-chan!

Ella le impulsa más hacia atrás, determinada en probar su destreza.

― ¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Ríndete, Sakura-chan! ¡Somos un equipo! ¡No hay razón para pelear!

Las palabras de Naruto calan hondo en la herida abierta de la Haruno, puede sentir un jadeo bajo al clavar sus uñas contra la carne de los nudillos del rubio.

_¿No hay razón?_

― ¡¿Quién dijo que no hay razón, Naruto?! ― exclamó ella, ganando con mayor diferencia contra el Uzumaki ―. Yo las tengo… ¡miles de ellas!

El último impulso saca de desbalance a Naruto, poniendo a Sakura encima de él con el puño en alto. Puede sentir el pico de chakra y su voz se alza contra su propia voluntad, aterrada por la sensación tan familiar que recorre sus poros.

― ¡DETENTE, SASUKE!

_**Eres tan predecible.**_

Puede ver en cámara lenta como la espada de Sasuke encuentra su objetivo en el cuerpo de Sakura, incrustándose de lleno en el hombro derecho de Sakura, puede sentir la sangre al salpicar contra su rostro, sus oídos llenándose del grito adolorido de Sakura.

Jura, por lo más santo del mundo, ver el acero de la katana salir empañado de sangre por sobre el hombro de Sakura.

― ¡TEME!

La rabia por verla herida le ciega, desconoce el momento en que su mano ha generado un poderoso viento huracanado, y menos como ese mismo ataque manda a volar lejos a su mejor amigo. Lo único que ve es la profunda puñalada que sangra profusa en el hombro de la chica.

― ¿Estás bien? Maldición, estás sangrando mucho ― aguanta el gruñido de cólera por la herida e intenta acercar sus manos para hacer presión en el hombro, no obstante, su mano se detiene a medio, interceptada por la de ella. ― ¿Sakura-chan?

Y siente el fuerte apretón ―. Te dije que me tomes en serio ― advirtió Sakura, sin mostrar signos de dolor por la reciente puñalada. Porque dentro, ver que Naruto tome tan poca importancia a su necesidad de probarse asimisma le indigna más que cualquier cosa.

Naruto no hace caso al fuerte apretón en su mano, sabe que tendrá los dedos femeninos marcados en la piel después, pero el solo hecho de ver tanta rabia en ella le destroza por dentro.

_¿No se suponía que ahora todo sería paz?_

_No se supone… ¿Qué ahora seríamos felices?_

_Los tres, juntos de nuevo…_

_¿Tú y él?_

Sakura le aparta con la mano, poniéndose de pie, apretando ella misma la herida para evitar desangrarse. Su enojo confrontando la confundida mirada azul, tratando de ver la razón por la que Naruto no comprende.

―Sasuke lo ha entendido, ¿no me escuchaste antes? Le dije a tu clon, **no necesito tu compasión **― afirmó, extrayendo dos senbon de su estuche de armas ―. Esta pelea es entre nosotros tres.

― ¡No! ¡Nosotros somos un equipo! Sabes que llegar a estos extremos es tonto, tú misma intentaste convencer a Baa-chan para parar esta locura ― exclamó exaltado. Se pone de pie rápido, alzando la mano para poder ayudar a Sakura con su herida ―. Detengamos esto, Sakura-chan, nosotros somos un equipo…

― ¡Ya madura!

No sabe si fue el rechazo de ella a su intento de ayuda, o la crueldad reflejada en ese tono de voz. Pero por primera vez en su vida sabe que ella le ha gritado lo que el no quiso escuchar.

No de ella.

No de la persona por la que dio todo.

¡Fue ella quien le pidió traer a Sasuke!

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? … ¡Fuiste tú quién quería al equipo reunido! ¡Tú me lo pediste! ― respondió entre gritos, con la voz rasgada de pena y resentimiento.

_¡Fue por ti que llegue tan lejos!_

_¡Fue por ti!_

― ¡Nosotros queríamos a nuestro equipo reunido, Sakura-chan!

Naruto ruega, por el bien de su sueño, que ella deje la locura que ha dicho antes. Pues su corazón no podría manejar el shock, no podría contener el dolor de saber que su anhelo de tantos años, esperando, juntando paciencia… no podría contener saber que fue por nada.

_**Deja de negarte, chico.**_

_¡Cállate! ¡No te metas en esto! ¡Ellos son mi equipo! ¡Somos compañeros!_

_**¿Estás tan desesperado? **_

_¿Eh?_

_**¿Tanto quieres ese viejo equipo que te niegas a oírlo? Mira a esa mujer…**_

Levantó la vista para ver a su mejor amiga, aquellos ojos jade de los que se enamoró, encendidos en rencor y sufrimiento.

_**Acéptalo… ya no hay más equipo siete.**_

―No… ― musitó, en voz baja. Perdiendo toda la concentración de su modo ermitaño, ojos azules retornando a su rostro, asustados… temerosos de afrontar.

― ¿No le dijiste, Sasuke? ― dijo Sakura, mirando por un lado, donde un herido Uchiha viene caminando, frívolo como su antiguo ser. El pelinegro se mantiene en silencio, no puede destruir el sueño de su amigo, no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo.

Ella aguanta el nudo de lágrimas de su garganta. Aguanta el sufrimiento que aflora cada vez más desde su pecho. Cuesta tanto, arde tanto, le lacera tanto…

Peor que mil puñaladas, peor que tantas heridas que sufrió en batalla.

Es peor saber que su ser sigue aterrado de ellos, de él… de Sasuke.

Que la imagen de él con kunai en mano, tratando de asesinarla, jamás se va cuando confronta su mirada.

― ¿Qué no me has dicho? ―cuestiono el rubio, confrontando el silencio del ex nukenin ―. Sasuke… ¡¿Qué no me has dicho?!

El tono desesperado de Naruto hace que Sasuke levante la mirada.

No puede.

No puede decirle a Naruto…

No después de verlo esperando por tantos años.

¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo? De qué forma le diría que el daño creado por su persona es tan profundo, que la herida que marco en el lazo del equipo los ha roto por completo.

―Tu equipo ha muerto, ellos ya lo comprendieron ― aclaró Kiba, apuntando su kunai contra la piel canela de Naruto, justo sobre su yugular. Escabulléndose por detrás del rubio, a espera de su perfecta oportunidad.

El rubio no voltea, solo aprieta los puños ante el indiscreto comentario del Inuzuka.

―Esto no es tu asunto, Kiba.

―No me importa.

―Te lo estoy advirtiendo, perro ― dijo, con la voz ronca de ira ―. Mantente fuera de este problema antes que te haga puré.

Kiba ríe por detrás de Naruto, desafiante ―. Quiero verte intentarlo.

Kunais chocando, el temblor del suelo bajo sus pies. Puede escuchar y ver como Sasuke y Sakura van el uno contra el otro, atacándose sin piedad, por instinto, por temor, da un paso hacia adelante.

―Yo que tú no avanzo.

El Uzumaki ruge en el interior, tiene un kunai al cuello, pero lo único que siente es la necesidad de detener la pelea de sus dos mejores amigos. Detener los puños de Sakura al golpear el pecho de Sasuke, detener la espada de Sasuke cortando cada vez más profundo en la piel de ella.

―Mantente fuera de esto, Kiba.

El Inuzuka apretó más el kunai contra el cuello de Naruto, sin dejarse asustar por el tono cambiante del rubio. Puede sentirlo en la piel, la inminente sensación de estar frente a alguien miles de veces más fuerte que tú.

―Está también es mi pelea.

― ¡No lo es! ― refuto Naruto.

El rubio retrocedió un paso, dando espacio para tomar el brazo del adiestrador y romperlo de un golpe limpio en el antebrazo. Puede predecir con perfecta exactitud las garras del joven dirigiéndose hacia su costado y se aparta de un salto para correr hacia la dirección donde pelean Sasuke y Sakura.

De nuevo, se detiene.

Retrocede con la velocidad heredada por su padre al sentir que un kunai está demasiado cerca de hacer un corte en su pecho y vacila.

― ¿Qué rayos? ¡Apártate, aliento de perro!

Maldice al ver como el Inuzuka está frente a él, de nuevo, impidiendo que se dirija a detener el encuentro de los dos miembros restante del _"equipo siete"_.

― ¡Está también es mi batalla ahora!― gruñe el Inuzuka, con sus facciones volviéndose más afiladas por el jutsu animal ― ¡Tú eres mi oponente!

El chirrido de aves cantando lo congela un segundo, su aliento ahogándose en su boca.

Conoce ese sonido, el ruido de millares de aves cantando al mismo tiempo…

_**Tu equipo no existe más.**_

Reconoce el dolor propio de su carne ante esa letal técnica…

El adviento de la tragedia… el sonido del Chidori.

_¡No lo hagas Sasuke! ¡Es ella! ¡Es Sakura―chan!_

Ignora a Kiba de nueva cuenta, corriendo directo a donde presiente están sus amigos. Debe detenerlos, debe parar la lucha, porque siente en lo hondo de su pecho que una herida más… un solo rasguño más y el lazo entre los tres se perderá.

Un solo daño más y el lazo de amistad que los une se habrá perdido.

El dolor de un corte llama su atención, un kunai ha volado cortando la superficie de su hombro derecho, pero es el sonido de algo quemándose lo que le alerta.

Justo en el árbol que aterrizara, esta incrustado un kunai con sello explosivo.

El polvo de la explosión le hace toser, reconociendo que está de vuelta en el punto donde Tsunade los dejo. En el inicio, aún mucho más lejos de donde pelean Sasuke y su primer amor. Es el único lugar donde alcanzo a dejar un sello para hacer uso del Hiraishin en situaciones de emergencias.

No para huir de una explosión que fácilmente pudo haber esquivado.

―No… tengo que apresurarme.

―Eso pasara cuando me derrotes ― confrontó Kiba, acercándose con otro kunai explosivo en mano.

El miedo de Naruto se intensifica, escuchando en la lejanía, muy lejos de su propio alcance; el chirrido del Chidori de Sasuke creciendo en intensidad.

― ¡Apártate de mi camino!

_**Es tarde… Naruto.**_

El primer día de batalla muere con un atardecer frío, ruidoso y destructor.

* * *

Lectores míos, siguiente capitulo en dos días ;D . Allí mismo les comentare sobre sus reviews y el final de la batalla, falta aún mucho por ver, lo mejor vendrá :D .


	9. Determinación

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

_**Voz de Kurama**_

**Jutsu**

**Capítulo 9: Determinación**

― ¡He dicho que te quites! ― gritó exasperado, dando de lleno en la defensa del Inuzuka. Kiba, con los brazos en forma de cruz aguanto el golpe y se mantuvo firme. Naruto apretó los dientes, alzando el puño izquierdo para volver a golpear y desestabilizar a Kiba de una buena vez.

Debía admitir, con una cólera infantil, que el domador de canes tenía resistencia al golpe. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos golpes le había acertado al chico, pero no se arrepentía; cada vez que lo mandaba a rodar por el campo e intentaba correr a buscar a Sasuke, el chico se aparecía como la plaga a detenerle.

Jadeo, escupiendo la sangre a un lado. ― ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ― preguntó jocoso, estirando más las garras ―. Vamos, sé que el gran héroe de Konoha puede hacer mucho más.

El rubio gruño ―. Cierra el pico, apenas estás de pie ― refutó, apretando los puños a los lados.

― ¿Tu punto?― objetó, con una amplia sonrisa. Se puso en posición de ataque, agazapado sobre el suelo como una bestia a la caza, las largas uñas y el filoso instinto de lucha fluyendo por sus venas ―. Podre no ser tan fuerte, pero tú sigues aquí, sin poder ir a ayudar a Sakura.

Rabia lleno el rostro de Naruto, enfurecido por la mención de su compañera. ― ¡Porque tú te metes en mi camino, perro! ― gritó, sus ojos abiertos en un ligero tono rojizo ―. Tú que no sabes nada de nosotros… ¡¿Qué ganas metiéndote en nuestro asunto?!

El Inuzuka no logró responder cuando dos clones del rubio le tomaron uno por lado y lo aplastaron contra el suelo, torciendo los brazos por sobre su espalda. El viento del frío bosque trayendo a sus sentidos el olor de la ira y confusión del Uzumaki. Escucho los pasos del rubio hasta que los clones lo pusieron de rodillas frente al original.

Esos ojos, tan rojos como el propio Sharingan, las pupilas dilatadas en una fina línea.

Esos son los ojos del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi no Yokou.

―Dime― ordenó Naruto, con la voz raspada por la impaciencia. ―… cómo deshago esta puta barrera o te rompo los brazos.

Kiba mostro sus blancos dientes, en una sonrisa extensa de diversión. Lo había logrado, tras muchos golpes, con todo el cuerpo adolorido y entumecido hasta que el cabello le duele, ha colmado el temple del amigable Namikaze. Al principio la cosa iba más pareja, Naruto tenía el corazón tan grande que no se atrevía a ir a toda máquina en su contra; aprovecho para gritarle varias tentativas… escarbando de a pocos la cruda realidad.

_¡Eres débil! ¡Por eso Sasuke dejo la aldea! ¡Por eso falleció tu maestro! ¡Eres un fracaso!_

Por supuesto, eso llevo a que su costilla fuera rota en no sabe cuántos pedazos. Pero quería seguir, algo le impulsa a seguir gritando malicias a diestra y siniestra contra Naruto; una satisfacción insana nace de ver como el siempre brillante Uzumaki, tan perfecto como Hinata le describía, torcía el rostro en dolor por los recuerdos.

Como esos esperanzados ojos azules se oscurecen por el remordimiento.

_¡Mírate! ¡Aquí jugando al gato y al ratón! Por todo lo que niegas… ¡Sasuke debe estar intentando matar a Sakura ahora mismo!_

Esa fue una línea que jamás creyó cruzar.

Pero… el sufrimiento que paralizó a Naruto lo sobrecogió de emoción.

Ese dolor… tan grande y profundo.

Lo quería ver impreso un poco más en su cara, ya había cruzado la línea… no tenía vuelta atrás.

Un sonoro puñetazo le ladeo el rostro, sin posibilidad de escapar por los clones que lo mantienen de rodillas frente al Uzumaki. Los iris rojos no intimidan, solo logran que la extraña sensación crezca, se acumule en el fondo de su pecho.

―Deshazte de la barrera ― rugió, con la voz distorsionada de la ira ―. No bromeo, Kiba.

El castaño se carcajeó, sumergido en el orgullo de ver la rabieta de Naruto.

―Púdrete Uzumaki― escupió.

* * *

**Oficina principal, Torre del Hokage, Konoha**

― ¿Terminamos? Tengo mucho que hacer todavía ― se quejó, dando un largo bostezo ―. Hmm, tráiganme algo de comer, muero de hambre ― se dio la vuelta sobre la silla giratoria, plantando ambos pies sobre el nuevo escritorio, levanto la mano y señalo a los dos jounin que están en la esquina ―. Ustedes, vayan y tráiganme un almuerzo, que sea del más costoso.

Genma y Raido se mordieron la boca, reprimiendo la sarta de insultos que sus cabezas maquinan hacia Kai; el segundo mira hacia la rubia Hokage, quién está de pie al lado izquierdo de su escritorio. Tsunade, con una gran sensación de inutilidad asintió, dando la orden de que ambos fueran en búsqueda del almuerzo para el "valioso" prisionero. Ambos jounin asintieron a regañadientes, saliendo de la habitación rumbo al mejor restaurante de la aldea.

―Son algo lentos, tu servidumbre no me hace justicia ― se mofó Kaito, en un tono de reproche.

Prisionero o no, estaba sentado a sus anchas en el asiento de la Hokage, con la brisa de la pared destrozada a sus espaldas, disfrutando en dar vueltas sobre el lugar que ocupa el ninja más fuerte de toda Konoha. No pudo reprimir la risa de superioridad cuando se lanzó sobre el asiento y dio vueltas, con Tsunade de pie a un lado y Kakashi al otro.

Sakura mataría por estar viéndolo en ese segundo.

Un prisionero de las bajas ligas en la silla del Hokage, haciendo del mandamás.

La rubia arrugo el ceño, con el rostro en pura concentración―. Sí lo que dices es cierto, ¿Por qué seguiste a Sakura hasta aquí? Tú propósito no tiene relación con Konoha.

Los pies del chico se estiraron sobre el nuevo escritorio ―. Verdad ― respondió, en completo relajo ―, pero Sakura fue ordenada a venir, yo vengo con ella.

La respuesta es simple, pero solo aumenta las dudas de la Hokage. Todos los datos reunidos tienen un trasfondo tan misterioso como sus propósitos iniciales, sabe que hay un millón de cosas que el prisionero no cuenta u omite en detalles, pero tampoco puede forzarlo a hablar. Kakashi, con el rostro pensativo permanecía en silencio, simplemente observando cada mueca en Kaito, hallando cada fracción de mentiras y engaños.

Ese chico sabía.

O al menos, conoce sobre el pecado de Sakura. Sobre la existencia de un segundo Obito Uchiha.

Su mirada se encontró con los pozos dorado anaranjado, la sonrisa de Kai en una extensa línea de dientes perfectos, transmitiendo pura diversión.

―No le des vueltas, solo te marearas ― aconsejó Kai, amigable ―. Las cosas son así, ahora… la pregunta es qué harán ustedes.

Tsunade intervino, cruzada de brazos ―. Tenemos que hablar con el Raikage, esto es muy riesgoso Sakura…

Gruño ―. Inútil ― cortó, bajando los pies de la mesa―. Incluir a un Kage en este asunto no sirve, el Raikage no moverá un dedo, después de todo quién gana es él.

―El chico tiene razón, Tsunade-sama ― añadió el jounin ―. Es mejor manejarlo con calma, como ha dicho, no existe riesgo.

La rubia quería, desde el fondo, coincidir con su subordinado. No obstante, la sensación de que no conoce la historia la carcome por dentro, está mal. Sakura oculta más de lo que muestra, mucho más de lo que debería conocer. Y teme que se convierta en algo que la aplicada alumna no sepa manejar en su momento. Entonces, cuando el silencio los consume por completo, una explosión a la distancia les hace girar la cabeza en dirección al bosque que rodea la aldea, muy lejos, donde el equipo siete más Kiba deben estar enfrentándose. Kai se puso de pie, asomándose hasta el borde del agujero de la pared, con la vista fija en el horizonte, su rostro sereno tiene una pizca de extrañez. Kakashi se acerca un poco, la curiosidad guiando sus palabras.

― ¿Por qué escogió a Kiba?

Kai no se giró, pero movió la cabeza al escucharle.

― Por qué… dices ― repitió, levantó entonces su palma derecha, manteniéndola frente a su rostro, con la misma expresión pensativa ―. Sakura no lo escogió ― contestó, alto y claro.

― ¿Fuiste tú? ― inquirió perspicaz el Hatake. A la mención Tsunade prestó mayor atención, observando al chico pelirrojo.

―Sí ― afirmo este, sin despegar la vista de sus manos. Tenía horas esperando que le preguntaran por el encuentro, tenía tanto por contar, podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas al mencionar a ese chico. Inuzuka Kiba, un jounin promedio, totalmente amigable, emocional y de mucho hablar; un molde inicial. ¿Cómo acabaría? Difícil de decir, dependía de cuanto Kiba tenía oculto dentro de su cabeza.

― ¿Por qué Kiba? ¿Qué interés tienes en él? ― preguntó Tsunade, Kai se volteó a verla, directamente a los ojos, encontrando esa incredulidad tan adorable que quería reír. El ser humano se ciega a lo que no quiere creer, porque toda la verdad de uno es incapaz de ser, por entera, aceptada en una sociedad de coexistencia. Se debe guardar algo, esconder una parte para encajar.

―Inuzuka Kiba, ah… ― suspiro, su voz en alto, divertida ―, tiene lo necesario ― sonrió inocente.

Tsunade soltó la pregunta, arrepintiéndose más tarde por querer conocer. ― ¿Necesario?

* * *

Las pupilas rojizas se abrieron furiosas, las garras tomaron el cuerpo de Kiba en un arranque de desesperación, alzándolo de la oscura camiseta hasta encontrar su mirada.

― ¿A qué mierda juegas Kiba? ― exclamó, apretando más la fuerza de su agarre. ― ¡¿Qué te he hecho para que te interpongas en mi camino?!

Kai abrió los brazos, emocionado por exhibir su más reciente joya de juego. Tantos años sin poder esculpir un alma pura a su más baja esencia, moldeando las emociones para mostrar aquello oculto, alimentando sus oscuras raíces con un nuevo poder.

―Es simple…

La ira lo consumió, aglomerándose en sus facciones como una ola azotando contra la costa, mostrando su fuerza contra la tierra que está tan cerca, lacerándola de pocos, con los años, aguantando hasta verla caer y ser arrastrada al fondo del mar. Una risa malévola invadió el silencio entre ambos combatientes, el Uzumaki apartándolo confundido. ¿Qué rayos?

― ¿Qué me hiciste? ― Escupió rencoroso ― ¡¿Eres tan ciego que no lo ves?! ― gritó. Este era su límite, su punto de quiebre, su máximo. Aprovecho el descuido al ser apartado, liberando sus brazos en un ataque de adrenalina macabra para clavar ambas manos en los pechos de los clones, como cuchillos cortaron a través de la carne, filosos y veloces ―. No me vengas con cojudeces Naruto…

* * *

Kai giró, de vuelta al horizonte, con el rostro conmovido por la satisfacción de un nuevo renacer. No estaba equivocado, podía sentirlo en la piel, en su pecho, en su propio chakra. Kiba era uno de ellos. Una excelente joya en bruto, lista para ser perfilada por sus palabras.

―Ese chico… ― continuó, ocultando una carcajada con una amplia sonrisa complacida ― odia al jinchuriki con toda su alma.

* * *

El poder lo envolvió en una cobija de omnipotencia, arranco su negra camiseta con una mano exponiendo su golpeado abdomen y cortó su palma con sus colmillos, chorreando sangre en toda su mano. En todo momento, una sonrisa de libertad adorno su rostro.

―Tú mejor que nadie sabes que te aborrezco ― respondió, estampando la sangre sobre su propio pecho. Era hora, quería barrer el piso con el rubio, demostrarle que esa gloria no le dudaría toda la vida. ―** ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **

El rubio se hizo para atrás, sorprendido por la inmensa cantidad de humo que el jutsu profiere. Una sensación de alerta le recorre al sentir el chakra de la aún no vista criatura, a través del chakra de bijuu puede percibir el aire de muerte, odio, resentimiento, envidia… una mezcla de emociones negativas que solo podía comparar a las invocaciones de Pein durante la guerra. Podía oír al zorro dentro suyo susurrando palabras de diversión, sus ojos ahora azules esperando poder vislumbrar la enorme sombre que emerge desde las espaldas de Kiba. Puede oír un ronroneo peligroso, un rugido bajo y rasposo, similar al que hacía Kurama durante los años que no se llevaron bien.

― ¿Qué… que es eso? ― musitó, observando la figura revelada a través del humo.

Detrás de Kiba, un pelaje castaño oscuro se levanta glorioso, un aliento ardiente que hace niebla mientras exhala por entre los largos y filosos colmillos, un largo hocico cruzado por una cicatriz vertical, el pelaje ligeramente más claro en la zona inferior del cuerpo. El cuello sujeto por un collar negro, ojos delineados por negro hasta contrastar con la pupila amarillo acero.

―_Te vez sorprendido, Jinchuriki _― refirió la invocación, exhalando su profundo aliento cerca de Kiba ―. _Tú conoces a los de mi clase, muestra entereza, contenedor de Bijuu._

Naruto aguanta el aliento, aún asombrado por la intensa presencia que envuelve a la bestia, sin siquiera entrar en modo sabio puede palpar la negativa esencia de la invocación, la gran escala de depravación que guardan esos ojos que le perforan el espíritu es tan temible como las bestias de colas en sí mismas.

La invocación volvió a ver al Inuzuka, retando la mirada desafiante del castaño ―. _Será un honor servirte, líder Inuzuka _― contestó, haciendo una ligera reverencia al ninja ―_. Pasaste mi requerimiento, eliminare tu enemigo como es debido._

Kiba arrugo el ceño, envuelto en la sensación de poder que le llena al contacto con el pelaje del gran can, es un grado mayor de poder que nunca creyó obtener, una esencia muy diferente a la amigable de su compañero Akamaru, pero, de cierta forma, se siente comprendido por la invocación, se siente conectado a un alma que despertó por su propia envidia.

―Tu nombre ― ordenó.

El gran lobo sonrío divertido, meciendo la cola para rodear al ninja en un sinuoso despliegue de energía ―. _Daraku, joven domador _― contestó, volteando a ver a Naruto _―. Permítame, mi hora de retribuir ha llegado._

Naruto dio un paso atrás cuando el gran lobo se acercó, fijando su azul mirada en aquellos ojos metálicos que traspasan su rostro como agujas. Se siente incómodo, expuesto ante una bestia de dos metros y medio, pero cuya apariencia convierte su omnipotencia en intimidación.

―_Atienda sus heridas, puedo manejarme bien con el sabio de los sapos ― _aconsejó Daraku, dando una ligera reverencia con la cabeza a Kiba. El rastreador asintió, sentándose en el suelo con la respiración forzada. Sakura le advirtió la gran masa de energía requerida para invocar a su compañero, estaba en sí mismo ejecutar la invocación o no.

―Bien, te lo encargo por ahora ― respondió, extrayendo vendas y pastillas soldado de su estuche.

Daraku asintió complacido, su dueño temporal no le recuerda en nada al original. Su verdadero maestro jamás cedería una presa, por más pequeña e insignificante que fuera, él lo hubiese destrozado, torturado y re matado de ser necesario. Claro, sus órdenes no fueron de asesinar al extrovertido ninja, solo debía ganar tiempo, el mayor posible.

Giró la vista a Naruto, plantando sus garras sobre el suelo, listo para saltar a arremeter contra este ―. _Empecemos._

Simultáneamente Naruto alzó el kunai característico de su padre en una mano, alerta sobre las desconocidas habilidades de la invocación. Lo único que sabe a ciencia cierta es que, esa "cosa" no pertenece a Kiba; su chakra es por mucho más denso y oscuro que el del Inuzuka. Además, debe resolver como encontrar la forma de salir de la barrera de forma rápida.

Antes de que Sasuke haga algo que se lamente de por vida.

Sus pies comenzaron una danza de rodeo en círculos, imitando la acción del lobo castaño, respirando profundo y concentrado, buscando el punto donde atacar.

―_Tu alma no está en paz _―comentó la invocación, mostrando los colmillos en una sonrisa de burla ―. _No esperaste tal grado de inmersión de ella, ¿o me equivoco? _― sembró la duda en el Uzumaki, alargando la charla con una risa de pena hacia su contrincante ―. _Es decepcionante, jinchuriki, que tu alma continúe albergando tal inocencia._

Apretó los dientes y el kunai ―. Hablas como sí supieras… ― contestó, desapareciendo en un destello de luz. Kiba rebusco con la vista a lo lejos, la técnica del cuarto sin duda lo puso en desventaja, y tiene la sospecha de que podría arrinconar a Daraku también.

En un segundo, la silueta del ninja reapareció en el lomo de Daraku, kunai en alto, infundido en el chakra de viento; una filosa hoja capaz de cortar a través de todo.

―Tú no me conoces en lo absoluto ― sentenció, bajando el brazo en un certero ataque.

Daraku no se movió, Kiba aguanto un gritó de sorpresa y Naruto sonrió victorioso al no sentir resistencia.

―_Me disculpo…_

Naruto salto lejos, los ojos abiertos por la desagradable sorpresa, los restos del kunai esparcidos sobre el espeso pelaje y el suelo. Daraku se sacudió un poco, removiendo el acero roto de su lomo.

―_Me deje llevar al ver tan profundo de tu alma que hable de más…_

El rubio carraspeo fastidiado, esa cosa era un problema de los grandes. Su cuchilla se destrozó de lleno al contacto con el pelaje, su chakra sin efecto para perforar al enemigo, su mano súbitamente débil y adolorida. Daraku gruño emocionado, uno de los humanos más alabados entre las invocaciones estaba, realmente, delante suyo; y era su enemigo. En definitiva, cuando su amo le ordeno ir a por todas ― a excepción de matar― no era una broma. Con solo un respiro puede sentirlo, el fibroso chakra del nueve colas ardiendo en el interior de ese cuerpo humano; descansando quieto, a medio dormir.

Observando a escondidas lo que él podría aportar a la confusión emocional del Uzumaki.

_Interesante, ni en un milenio se obtendría el privilegio de atacar al jinchuriki del Kyuubi sin que este intervenga._

Balanceo un poco su cuerpo, dando más espacio, los sentimientos originales refulgiendo dentro de su cuerpo, brindándole un temporal objetivo ajeno a su misión. Konoha tenía líos interesantes, sus hermanos morirían por probar una pizca de lo que él degusta de forma casi ilegal. El humano sabe, a mitades, lo que se enfrenta al invocarlo.

_Ya verá cómo se las arregla._

―_Mi cuerpo es más fuerte que el diamante, y como podrás sentir en tu brazo, también absorbo chakra al nivel que resulta doloroso ― _informó, remeciendo el polvo con un fuerte meneo de su cola ―._ Es mi turno ahora._

El rubio pareció congelarse tras escuchar las palabras del lobo cuando la visión se le volvió difusa, borrosa hasta solo poder captar manchas de colores en vez del campo de batalla. Se llevó las manos al rostro, remecido por un profundo dolor de cabeza, los oídos pitando al máximo, incapaz de siquiera poder escuchar. Murmuro monosílabos sin sentido por un rato, escalofríos profundos le nace desde la espalda baja hasta recorrer su nuca; sudor cayendo por primera vez desde el inicio de la pelea.

Su rostro luce desencajado, encogido de rodillas sobre el suelo, luchando por mantenerse coherente.

Kiba entrecerró la mirada ante los bajos quejidos ―. Ya era maldita hora ― soltó enojado, caminando de largo hasta quedar al lado del lobo.

Naruto logro escuchar entre punzadas de dolor sus palabras, enterró las manos en su cabellera, intentando por todo medio poder pensar con claridad. De nada ayuda escuchar al Kyuubi burlarse en su cabeza, solo convierte los dolores en una sonora carcajada maligna.

_¡Deja de burlarte y ayúdame, zorro!_

En el interior de las alcantarilladas paredes Kurama cesó su burla, pensando sobre el pedido de ayuda de su compañero. Podría hacer que el dolor pasara, ja, con su poder incluso lo podría desvanecer en un pestañeo.

Podría, diferente de querer.

_**Arréglatelas solo, mocoso.**_― contestó, dando una vuelta para estar de espaldas a la figura mental del chico ―. _**Quizás el dolor te abre los ojos.**_

_¡Por un…! ¡Dame una mano, Kurama! _―gritó adolorido, las calmadas aguas se tensan en el recinto, las paredes estrechándose en torno a la masa de chakra con cola. ―_ ¡Kurama!_

El zorro exhalo un suspiro al escuchar la súplica, en ocasiones Naruto volvía a ser el mismo niño de doce años que le demandaba la renta. Gruño por lo bajo, volteando la cabeza para ver el deplorable estado de su poseedor.

―_**Por qué no le preguntas a ese lobo, te encantara su respuesta **_―dijo, y expulso al chico de su dialogo mental.

El sabio de los seis caminos debía estar vanagloriándose en esos momentos, Kurama, el bijuu más poderoso en existencia… ¿sintiendo pena por un humano? Por favor, para eso estaba el Hachibi. El Kyuubi no se permitiría mostrar tanta gentileza tan frecuentemente, ese sería un favor que posteriormente el rubio debería de pagar; ahora su única tarea era maquinar que podría obligarlo a hacer.

Construirle una estatua tamaño real no estaría mal.

_¡Kurama! ¡Kurama! ¡Hey zorro no me ignores!_

Para el tercer grito entendió que estaba solo en la pelea. Kurama no iba a servirle de nada, y ni hablar de extraer chakra a la fuerza… el zorro se enfadaría más que Tsunade cuando le dice vieja. Idea descartada. Intento pensar, con la cabeza más fría e ignorando el dolor, ¡él era un ermitaño! Si necesita concentrarse el dolor no lo detendría.

―_Mala idea _― comentó Daraku, sentado tranquilo al lado de Kiba, Naruto alzó una ceja ante sus palabras.

―Para ti, ya verás cómo te derroto ― respondió confiado, juntando las manos en pose de meditación. Un segundo, solo uno para regresar al modo de sabio sapo y…

Y…

Y nada.

Sus ojos no cambiaron de forma, el chakra de la naturaleza no fluía como un río calmado por su sistema.

― ¡¿Qué rayos?! ― gritó.

El Inuzuka sonrió divertido, no siempre se ve al ninja más poderoso del mundo tan impresionado. Tanto que sentía pena, el incrédulo Naruto sin duda no se lo espero, ni lo vio venir.

Se cruzó de brazos, respirando superioridad ―. No puedes moldear chakra ― aclaró, señalando con el dedo ―. No hay modo sabio, Rasengan o clones de sombra; estás indefenso.

Naruto soltó la quijada, mierda, era verdad. Junto las manos en el sello de cruz ― **¡Tajuu KageBushin no Jutsu! ―** una única nube de polvo se alzó a su lado, pero en vez del vivaz clon de sombra; una patética imitación pálida del rubio cayo de bruces al suelo, para desaparecer ni bien fue creada.

Era como volver de nuevo a la academia.

Se sentía acorralado, sin chakra había muy pocas cosas que lograría hacer, pelea de Taijutsu es su única salida, no era un rival tan fuerte como Lee o Gai pero daría una buena pelea. El problema era ese lobo, como rayos pasar un pelaje más fuerte que el diamante con puños de carne y hueso.

Daraku ladeó la cabeza, incapaz de retener la verdad por más tiempo. Quería ver si lo que su amo dijo era un hecho, si estaba en lo correcto, el rubio sufriría un dolor emocional profundo a jugar en favor de su temporal domador. Si no, pues se merecía el respeto por tener un alma sólida. De paso, podría juguetear un poco con las reacciones bipolares de la dama de rosa más tarde.

―_Te envenenó _― confesó, con la vista fija.

Naruto parpadeo, si mostrar sorpresa ― Es bastante obvio, genio ― respondió, resistiendo el paso de los temblores en su cuerpo ―. Y hare que ese idiota pague haberme retado.

El lobo negó con la cabeza ―_Demasiado bueno para ser verdad… ― _ pensó, borrando la esperanza de que Naruto hiciera la conjetura correcta. El jounin había ganado el encuentro desde sus inicios, como podría un hombre a medio morir envenenarle sin que se diera cuenta. Ridículo. Tal y como le fue dicho, el rubio seguía siendo un idiota con tal de no aceptar ciertas verdades. Suspiro. Era hora de romper la burbuja ―. _Inuzuka-san no te ha envenenado, joven jinchuriki._

― ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ese imbécil tuvo que ser! ¡Es el único…!

―_Estoy seguro _― cortó, imponiendo más fuerza en la voz ―_ Que sabes quién te enveneno realmente._

El rubio tragó duro ―. No… ¡mientes! ¡Kiba me enveneno! ―bramó furioso, sus profundos ojos azules buscando con desesperación falsedad en los amarillo acero de la bestia ―. Eso no es verdad… ¡ella no!

_¡No sería capaz! ¡No! ¡NO!_

―_Afróntalo, tus sueños han muerto. Ella te enveneno para incapacitarte, te engaño con un simple acto intimó para plantar el veneno en el humo; te conoce, sabe que nunca esperarías que ella atacara a quién siempre la protegió ― _dijo, la certeza de sus palabras convirtiéndose en pesas de confusión para el rubio ―._Fuiste engañado con el truco más viejo. _

Se acercó a paso silencioso, observando con placer como la confusión se aglomera en la visión del Uzumaki. Esta hecho, el chico no es tan fuerte cuando se trata de sus lazos emocionales más importantes. Ha plantado la semilla de la discordia, la marca de ceñimiento, es la rajadura para incidir.

― ¡Eso no es verdad! ― gritó, sosteniendo un kunai en la mano. Su rostro sumergido en la cólera ―. Quieres hacerme creer una mentira… ¡No vas a engañarme!

Le duele solo considerar la idea de que Sakura, su Sakura_-chan _usará un veneno en él para ganar la batalla. ¿Qué sentido tendría? ¿Debilitarlo? ¿Ayudar a Kiba a ganar? Solo tenían que detener tal tontería, solo parar la lucha y hablar un poco, discutir como niños incomprendidos unos con otros hasta llegar a un acuerdo silencioso. Hasta que con solo mirarse comprendieran que todo estaba _bien. _ Que el mundo no los separaría de nuevo, que el destino falló en marcarlos como condenados a odiarse; que… con esfuerzo y mucho, muchísimo afecto, su lazo como equipo podría volver a nacer.

Que volverían a discutir.

Volverían a desafiarse uno a otro por quién era el más listo, el más hábil, la más sabia.

Volver a gritar juntos a Kakashi por llegar tarde.

Maquinar travesuras hasta que Sasuke saque su lado infantil y se una también.

Volver a hacer misiones, comer en Ichiraku, salir a acampar, hablar en grupo, lanzar miradas raras cada tanto el uno al otro, aprender de cosas como bebes recién nacidos, asombrarse por un jutsu nuevo, ver una película, sentirse el equipo más prodigio de su generación… tantas cosas que desea volver a hacer.

Solo… ser capaces de reír juntos.

Volver a ser amigos, _como antes._

Volver a… ser _solo ellos, el equipo siete._

― ¡MIENTES!

Lanzó el kunai con fuerza, siendo evadido con facilidad por el lobo de duro pelaje. Se sentía traicionado, quebrado por dentro, Sakura no le haría eso… jamás.

_¿Cierto? Ella no… ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué Sakura… querría separarse del equipo?_

Miedo, del mismo que le recorrió el corazón cuando Sasuke abandono la aldea lo estremeció. Su ataque frontal termino en una estampada contra los arboles del bosque, derrapando sin voluntad de pelea más que el amargo sabor del desconcierto. Escucho los pasos del lobo acercarse a él, y no movió ni un musculo, solo lo observo; impuesto sobre él, con Kiba en el lomo, mirando directamente a sus ojos.

Traspasando su alma como dagas con la mirada.

―_Por que debes entender, los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad― _sentenció Daraku.

* * *

Decir que estaba emocionado no hace justicia a su estado de ánimo, es tan difícil poner en palabras la mezcla de ansias y excitación que florece a cada instante, como sí esa gran cualidad estuviera dormida en lo profundo de su cuerpo y despertara de pronto. Ah, ya recuerda. No tenía esta sensación desde su pelea con el Uzumaki, aquella en el valle que casi los lleva a ambos a una muerte segura, sin embargo existe una clara diferencia con la ocasión anterior. Ya no está conducido por el rencor o la rabia, el remordimiento que le ayudo a comenzar la pelea lleva tiempo olvidado, dejó de importarle tras pasar las primeras doce horas de empezado el encuentro personal contra Sakura, que más daba; ahora solo quería seguir teniendo esa sensación.

El puro instinto de ganar a toda costa.

Floreciendo entre las llamas de su propio orgullo, avivándose con cada cruce y bloqueo de ataques, engulléndolo a una espiral de batalla sin control.

Esto era más que el orgullo, la disputa estaba enmarcada en el simple demuestre de alto poder.

― ¡Cae!― gritó ella. Torció la muñeca con fuerza, anteponiendo el largo de su espada al poderoso puño de la kunoichi, la explosión de la gran fuerza física del impacto aplastándolo contra el suelo.

_¡Joder!_

Sakura tenía mucha más fuerza que la Hokage, de eso no había duda, pero no era ningún mequetrefe que se dejará asustar por ello, se había enfrentado a uno de los ninjas más fuertes de la historia en la guerra, pelear contra Sakura podría ser difícil, pero nada imposible. O eso quería pensar. El sudor ya simula una segunda piel, pesado y agotador, intenta resistir en contra de la ráfaga de puñetazos que Sakura administra en contra de su defensa. Y, a juzgar por el chirrido del metal contra los puños descubiertos de la médico, su katana tenía las de perder. Agudizo sus sentidos, juntando chakra en la palma derecha para arremeter contra su contrincante, sin importar mucho el daño que podría lograr si ella no tenía cuidado.

Espero el segundo justo cuando ella alzó el brazo izquierdo y el impacto lo mando varios metros hacia atrás, derrapando sus pies contra el suelo por no salir volando ― ¡Chidori Eiso! ― una fina lanza de rayo se desprendió directo desde sus dedos en dirección a Sakura, casi podría jurar escuchar el jadeo de alerta en ella. Jaló con fuerza su brazo en dirección contraria, dispuesto a cortar la piel de la kunoichi con su lanza de rayos, sin ningún rastro de remordimiento por lograrlo. Sakura por el contrario, asentó bien los pies en la tierra y meneo los dedos de su derecha contra el suelo, siendo atraída con una velocidad dolorosa a tierra por hilos de chakra, sus ojos abiertos ante la intensa luz de la lanza al pasar justo sobre su cuerpo, a meros centímetros letales; ajusto su control de chakra e impulso sus piernas en un salto hacia atrás cuando el rayo dejó el rango de daño hacia su integridad física, preparando un par de kunais en cada mano. El Uchiha vio todo con exactitud, las aspas del Sharingan bailando al identificar la fina marca que dejo el hilo de chakra en la punta de los dedos de la Haruno, siguiendo cada movimiento.

_Así que sabe usar hilos de chakra también _― pensó, con una sonrisa de orgullo retenido. La pelea solo se ponía más y más difícil con el tiempo, muy al contrario de lo que un experto diría, el cansancio físico tenía horas de sin ser importante, esto era un guerra que ninguno quería dejar de ganar. Expulso dos shuriken de los sellos de sus antebrazos, debido a la falta de armas en su portátil, y las lanzo con un ligero toque de chakra de fuego en ellas.

―Es demasiado bueno ― murmuró Sakura, al ver como los dos kunais explosivos que lanzó tras su salto eran evadidos por las shuriken, disipando las explosiones lejos del pelinegro ―. Aunque la distracción sirve ― pasó una mano sobre su vientre, donde el reluciente chaleco blanco se tenía de sangre; el rayo le había alcanzado apenas lo suficiente como para hacer una herida superficial. Removió la destrozada prenda, al igual que los protectores de sus brazos, llenos de marcas de los ataques del espadachín, dejando la espada corta colgando de su cintura. Apoyo un poco de chakra curativo para detener el sangrado, sin malgastar mucho en cicatrizar la herida, con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro ―. Duele…

―Eso se supone que haga ― remarcó Sasuke detrás de ella, con la katana apoyada grácilmente en el costado de Sakura ―. Bajaste la guardia ― comentó con arrogancia.

Ella amplio su sonrisa al sentir el frío metal contra su piel expuesta ―. Mi error ― declaró.

El tono sarcástico y nada asustado alertó al ex traidor, Sasuke infundió de vuelta el Chidori Nagashi en su katana, admirando en un breve segundo como los rayos azules volvían a ser expulsados de la piel pálida, sin atacarla. Fue apenas un pestañeo involuntario que lo llevo a sobreponer su brazo izquierdo para cubrir el ataque del codo de ella, recibiendo solo la angustiosa señal de que , en efecto, su brazo no resistió la fuerza bruta de la ninja y los nervios se apagaron por completo en toda la extremidad. Sakura giró sobre su misma, con la pierna derecha erguida en una patada frontal que impactó con el vacío, dando como resultado un fuerte pisotón en el suelo. El Uchiha la evadió con dificultad, aún sorprendido de la falta de movimiento en su brazo apretó el agarre sobre su katana e hizo un corte frontal contra los tendones de la pierna de la Haruno.

Extremidad por extremidad, supuestamente.

― ¡No me tomes por ingenua, cabrón! ― gritó Sakura, evadiendo su ataque en una danza de taijutsu avanzada, girando sobre su mismo eje para golpear de nuevo con el talón zurdo el brazo dormido, empujando hacia atrás al pelinegro. Ella ganaría, al diablo con los problemas que se ganara por dañar al último Uchiha vivo, lo repararía más tarde con sus habilidades médicas; si es que se le antojaba.

Apretó los dientes, enfurecido por el gran error cometido, tendría que cobrárselas de alguna forma. Era hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

Respiro profundo, sintiendo el calor de las flamas nacer desde la base de su estomagó, con Sakura frente a frente de él, dispuesta a seguir con el taijutsu ofensivo ― **¡Katon, Gouryuuka no Jutsu!** ― el dragón de fuego salió despedido de su boca, engullendo entera a la estudiante de la Sannin.

No obstante, Sasuke pudo distinguir entre las intensas llamas el tronco de sustitución ardiendo entero. Sus ojos rubí brillante dirigiéndose instantáneamente detrás de él, ubicando a Sakura varios metros, escondida entre la maleza. Un movimiento de manos guío entonces a su dragón hacia su izquierda, dando un giro que engulle el bosque en un mar de fuego.

Sakura jadeo, oculta desde su posición al sentir que el dragón no la ubico, y en consecuencia, Sasuke todavía no daba con ella. Observó con un temor restringido la severa quemadura en su brazo derecho, la sustitución no fue tan rápida como para dejarla escapar sin daño. La carne estaba ardiendo a niveles insoportables y con un límite de chakra por usar tenía que tomar una decisión rápida antes de ser encontrada.

Tenían treinta horas de pelea continua, sin contar las otras siete que se la pasó escondida de su enemigo con la esperanza de poder emboscarlo. Eso hacia un total de treinta y siete horas de ejercicio continuo, poniendo su sentido de alerta en un estado crítico; tenía que descansar para recuperar chakra y continuar.

Seguir hasta que el plan terminará.

―Faltan cuatro horas más ― susurró, aguantando el aliento para no delatarse. Jadeo de nuevo, con los pulmones gritándole por un cese a la batalla ―. Aguanta Kiba.

Con el punzante dolor de su brazo en llamas se concentró en esconder su presencia lo mejor posible, necesita una idea viable y efectiva en su estado actual. Pues las decenas de heridas que se acumulan no ayudan a su cabeza a funcionar, es como una sopa de opciones que está destinada al fracaso, su mente le destina al desiste del encuentro, jugándole en contra. Está a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el tronco cuando siente un ligero cambio en la temperatura del ambiente.

―Tengo calor… ¡Oh, mierda! ― sus piernas la jalan hacia atrás con un gran impulso de salto, aterrizando metros antes sobre la tierra, con el imponente dragón de fuego justo en frente, con las fauces abiertas por quemarla.

_¡Maldito, Sasuke! ―_ gritó mentalmente, lanzando una pequeña píldora dentro de su boca. Manos aplastando el suelo ardiente y el simple sonido de un _crack _en el interior de su boca invocan su defensa ― **¡Doton, Taju Doryuheki!**― paredes levantándose de entre el suelo hasta formar nueve capas densas de tierra sólida. Con las palmas influyendo aún más chakra para resistir el ataque, el cuerpo femenino se resintió en un pequeño salto de dolor cuando el dragón pasó engullendo las primeras tres capas sin siquiera dañarse. ― ¡Púdrete Uchiha! ― gritó afónica, usando aún más chakra en las paredes restantes comenzaron a detener el fuego, consumiendo la fuerza del gran dragón de fuego conforme cada pared es destruida, hasta dejar apenas dos restantes antes de que la técnica de fuego se desvanezca.

El sudor cae pesado por los bordes de su rostro, mientras intenta ubicar el chakra de Sasuke por entre el bosque. Arriba, entre el confuso cielo nocturno, un brillo llama su atención, el choque de la luz de luna contra el metal delata al silencioso vengador, quién se prepara para atacar.

―**Kuchiyose, Raiko Kenka** ― la invocación de una Fuma Shuriken de considerable tamaño en su mano derecha, infundida en el elemento eléctrico para aumentar su velocidad. Primera parte del ataque, lista ― **¡Katon, Hi no Hana!** ― exclamó, resultando en cuatro llamas que quemaron todo el terreno donde Sakura está parada.

La kunoichi pisó fuerte contra el suelo, levantando la tierra como un escudo. No habrá una sola técnica de fuego de nuevo que le toque si está en tierra, el campo es su salón de juegos, deformándose por completo a su entero favor.

Es sencillo distinguir su cuerpo cubierto para evadir las explosiones de su técnica, estiro su cuerpo sobre el costado, impulsando la gran shuriken con toda la fuerza centrífuga posible antes de retraerse y lanzarla contra la pelirosa. Sakura aguantó la respiración entre el mar de fuego que se extiende por todo su alrededor, tratando de no ahogarse con el humo, Sasuke trama algo. Y teme que no sabrá cómo lidiar con ello.

_¿Qué dice Kai cuando estás acorralada? _― pensó, analizando sus posibilidades cuando la cuarta esfera de fuego se abre en una explosión detrás suyo, empujándola directo contra el suelo ―. Si no puedes salir, tienes que ver… ― recordó, cerrando sus ojos para concentrar chakra directo en sus pupilas.

El nuevo panorama es la acumulación de chakra a su alrededor, infundido en cada técnica; así como un volátil y veloz rastro que se dirige en su contra.

―Ve el chakra… ― susurró, concentrando más energía en sus ojos para distinguir con exactitud que viene en su contra. No parece ser Sasuke, el rastro es muy pequeño ― Eso es…― busco con velocidad en su estuche, tratando de encontrar un kunai o un pergamino de invocación para sacar un arma de gran tamaño; el silbido electrizante de la shuriken avanzando más y más hacia ella. Al no hallar nada que le salve el pellejo maquina usar una sustitución, antes de caer en cuanta que el mar de fuego se ha extendido mucho más allá de lo esperado.

_No tiene sentido, las explosiones solo dañaron trece metros a mi alrededor. ¡El fuego va más allá de los treinta metros! ¡No puedo hacer una sustitución!_

En pánico, su cabeza intenta no pensar en su cuerpo partido a la mitad por la shuriken, ella conoce más a Sasuke como para descubrir cómo fue acorralada en ese mar de fuego, sin posibilidad de realizar jutsu de agua ni de tierra suficientemente eficiente como para salvarla. Solo faltaran dos segundos antes que la shuriken la parta, planea evadir.

― ¡Ven! ― gritó, lista para evadir.

Desde el aire, sostenido por la invocación de su halcón, Sasuke observa como la shuriken se abre pasó entre el fuego, envuelta en una mezcla de rayos y calor tan fuerte que solo Naruto sería capaz de detener. Solo el usuario más fuerte del elemento viento es capaz de para su arma ahora, Sakura no tiene posibilidad de vencer, el juego estaba acabado.

Se agazapo, sujetándose del plumaje del ave para arremeter en una caída en picada solo si Sakura lograse escapar. El Sharingan ardiendo en ansias mientras ve como Sakura realiza la misma posición usada para pegarse al suelo con hilos de chakra.

―**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**― aclaró Sasuke, sus manos juntas en el sello del tigre, con autoconfianza, dando una vuelta para evitar presenciar el nefasto ataque. Si Sakura era tan fuerte como hasta ahora, lo más grave sería que tuviera un corte profundo en el pecho.

Aunque la técnica fuera a matar, y tuvo la intención inicial en ella, Sakura es más serena como para no morir en un encuentro _amistoso. _

Ahora tenía que buscar al dobe y terminar la tontería de encuentro de una vez por todas, sus ojos comenzaban a arderle por el intenso uso.

―Vamos ― ordenó a su invocación. El halcón agito más las alas, descendiendo lo suficiente como para tener mejor visión sobre el destruido campo de batalla ―. El noreste ― confirmó Sasuke, tras ver una gigantesca nube de polvo expandirse en dicha dirección, varios kilómetros más lejos de donde el lucha.

Mayor fue la sorpresa al escuchar un estruendoso estallido en tierra, giró el rostro, encontrando como el mar de fuego se atenué entre los miles de pedazos de tierra que se levantan más de diez metros cada uno, varios de ellos dirigidos en contra de su invocación.

―Es imposible― musitó, arrugando el ceño. Se suponía que Sakura no tenía tanto chakra, su Sharingan se lo confirmó, la Haruno había gastado gran parte de su poder en su jutsu de tierra y en curar las quemaduras; era incoherente que tal despliegue de poder fuera posible con tan poco chakra disponible.

Con las aspas negras de vuelta en sus ojos, intento a nueva cuenta encontrar el cuerpo femenino en el campo, sin posibilidad de hallarlo.

― ¿Me buscabas? ― comentó una voz a sus espaldas, en un tono burlón. Al girar la vista, Sakura está sujeta de la cola del halcón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en perfecto estado ―. Casi me tenías, lástima que te he visto hacer ese truco antes, Sasuke-_kun _― sonrió―. Buen viaje ― y con toda la fuerza de su puño golpeo el lomo del ave.

El graznido de dolor se desvaneció entre una nube de humo, dejando a ambos contrincantes en el aire.

Sasuke no perdió tiempo, invocando dos kunai en su mano derecha los lanzó con fuerza hacia ella, dando ambos en el blanco. Sakura levantó la vista, con una clara sonrisa dijo ―. Falta mucho por jugar, Sasuke ― y se desvaneció en humo también. Un simple Kage Bushin le había engañado.

Desde tierra, escondida entre los escombros, Sakura sonrió al ver logrado su objetivo, sosteniendo con cuidado su tobillo ensangrentado. El ataque anterior la cogió desprevenida, es más, se sentía victoriosa de haber descubierto el truco de Sasuke. En la excitación del momento recordó como su primer amor uso la misma técnica en contra de Zabuza, claro que en esa ocasión hubo dos shuriken. ¡Ya lo recordaba! Una escondida bajo la sombra de la otra. Al vislumbrar la letal shuriken ardiente dirigirse a mayor velocidad de la pronosticada soltó los hilos de chakra y se impulsó con la piernas hacia atrás en una voltereta rápida, torciendo su tobillo por el excesivo impulso de chakra, pero con el logro de evitar la shuriken más baja. La sobrante está a meros segundos de cortarle por la mitad.

Fue una reacción rápida, poco natural para su cuerpo resentido, pero logró extraer la espada corta de su cintura en medio de la vuelta y, infundiendo todo el chakra posible en la hoja, contrataco contra la shuriken, justo en medio de las aspas, partiéndola por la mitad. Sin embargo, el extenuando fuego combinado con el rayo y la presión del ataque causaron una profunda explosión que la regresó hacia las llamas.

Jadeo, al recordar el uso de su último recurso en ese mismo instante, terminando de curar el tobillo herido observo la inyección vacía que se insertó en la pierna. Más tarde se iba a reprochar recurrir a medidas tan drásticas. Tosió un poco, incomoda por la gran cantidad de humo y polvo que apacigua las flamas del terreno. Evadió con gracia las shuriken que impactaron contra la roca tras la cual se escondía, dando un amplio salto en busca de una zona menos arisca a la actual, seguida de cerca por un fastidiado Sasuke.

Cuando por fin, tras detenerse en un terreno con pocos rastros de llamas volteó, podía palpar la ira confundida del Uchiha. Una risa juguetona escapó de su boca, mofándose de la bipolaridad de su compañero de equipo, Sasuke era Sasuke, y no le agradaba cuando su planificado ataque no surtía efecto.

― ¿Sorprendido? ― pregunto, con las manos en las caderas ―. Tu trampa fue perfecta debo admitir, me tomo tiempo descubrir cómo incendiaste todo el bosque tan rápido.

Sasuke bufó ―. Hmp.

Con la sonrisa divertida, Sakura tomo el monosílabo como una respuesta, aunque eso difícilmente era comprensible ―. Fue tu dragón el que quemó el terreno, solo me hiciste pensar que no me encontrabas cuando mandaste a uno a atacarme y a otro a rodear el terreno.

― ¿Y? ― refutó fastidiado ―. Saliste viva por lo visto.

Sakura borró la sonrisa, dando una palpada por sobre su hombro ―. Deberías recordar que yo también herede la invocación de mi maestra para cuando intentes quemarme viva ― aclaró Sakura, haciendo visible la pequeña figura de Katsuyu sobre su hombro ―. Me salvaste, Katsuyu-chan ― agradeció, con una sonrisa sincera.

―Un placer, Sakura-san ― respondió cordial la invocación, descendiendo a lo largo del brazo herido mientras cura las quemaduras.

Sasuke comprendió en ese momento como ella había escapado del fuego y la explosión. La katana de corto alcance que le fue entregada a Sakura ya no cuelga de su cintura, por lo que debió usarla para detener las shuriken; y si el fuego era un problema, según Naruto, Katsuyu, la gran babosa curativa era capaz de proteger a la personas con su cuerpo y expulsarlas cuando pasara el peligro.

―Ese pequeño temblor solo era un distractor― aclaró―. Estabas ahorrando tiempo para curarte.

Sakura asintió, agradeciendo con una sonrisa cuando la pequeña babosa termino su labor en su brazo y se esfumó. Sasuke no era un genio de esos, era el condenado genio. Su habilidad de deducción le gana a la suya en medio de una batalla; pero en términos de planeamiento con tiempo, ella puede tener las de ganar.

Sasuke entrecerró la mirada, las aspas activadas en distinguir el renovado sistema de chakra de Sakura, con la energía restaurada a su máximo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Una droga? ¿Pastillas de soldados? Él tenía un abastecimiento de chakra bastante alto, el de Sakura era el tipo promedio, y estaba seguro que está ya era la quinta vez que la cantidad de chakra pasaba de ser casi cero hasta su máximo. Casualmente, Sakura siempre estaba escondida cuando eso ocurría. Se talló los ojos un poco, el ardor había bajado, pero el entumecimiento en su brazo izquierdo seguía activo.

Con un brazo herido, uh, este encuentro comenzaba a volverse más complejo de lo esperado.

―Aquí voy ― advirtió Sakura, en pose de batalla, con un brazo hacia atrás. El shinobi se preparó, listo para emprender la batalla de taijutsu una vez más.

Puño contra puño, patada contra patada, una lucha intensa por ver quién retrocede primero ante tanta brutalidad; en búsqueda de sus propias respuestas internas, de una paz que no saben si serán capaces de encontrar. El punto inicial fue arreglar sus problemas de equipo, todos aquellos lazos que en la infancia atesoraron con recelo, tratar de sanar su propio lazo. Era justo para ellos que Naruto no presenciara nada, el rubio soñador no se lo merecía, su corazón es aún muy ingenuo como para aceptar una fatalidad adicional, peor aún, si es sobre el maldito equipo siete.

Sí, su _maldito_ equipo, condenado hasta su esencia.

_Tú eres la desgracia…_

Maldijo al perder la concentración de su secuencia de ataques, resistiendo con entereza la patada de Sasuke con su canilla derecha. _Mierda, dolía horrores_. Pero los gritos hacia mucho los tenía aprisionados en su garganta, sin opción a mostrar debilidad ante su contrincante. Es gracioso tener una mirada tan desafiante en contra del hombre que juro amar tantos años, ese primer amor tan doloroso que sepultó en la oscuridad de sus propios temores; podía verse reflejada en ese carmín emocional que llaman el Sharingan, es difícil no ver esos ojos; tan peculiares y fatales. Ojos que gritan mírame y conoce la muerte. Duda, con certera desconfianza, si es que esos ojos podrían traer una bendición, se ven tan llenos de dolor y sufrimiento, más que un don; ella los reconoce como una condena.

Alzó la pierna en una patada horizontal dirigida a romper los huesos del brazo sano, siendo esquivada con mayor rapidez de la que esperaba. ¿O era que ella estaba más lenta? Ridículo, sus pensamientos comenzaban a afectar su estilo de batalla. Sasuke pareció notar el cambio de velocidad, pues sintió el punzante dolor de un corte en su pierna derecha, sacándola de completo balance. El Uchiha le había cortado los tendones de la pierna, dejándola sin posibilidad de moverse a una velocidad decente.

―A esto puede jugar dos ― reto ella, haciendo una finta de ataque para hacerlo retroceder. Tal y como estaba previsto, Sasuke dio un paso atrás cuando ella atacó el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, protegiendo la extremidad dormida de futuros ataques.

Sasuke maldijo cuando trastabillo por el fuerte temblor que remeció el suelo, producto de la fuerza sobrehumana de la kunoichi, balanceándose hacia su lado derecho para evitar el puño derecho de Sakura, copiando el estilo de evasión que ella misma usa en esos momentos. Es complejo de copiar por la velocidad de cambios, pero su rápido desarrollo en taijutsu no hace la tarea difícil, dejando un espacio prudente entre ambos.

Mirándose, examinando quién será el primero en dar el siguiente ataque.

Aguanta la sonrisa de autosuficiencia, impresionado por la velocidad con la que la pierna de Sakura está de vuelta en funcionamiento. Apenas un segundo para curar un tendón roto en pleno encuentro es impresionante. La Haruno descansa de pie, aguantando la elaborada respiración que se acumula en su pecho, el sobreuso de su cuerpo le está pasando factura, y aún con los espasmos silenciosos de dolor quiere seguir peleando.

― ¡Agh…mm! ― un gritillo de dolor se le escapa, junto con el aire de sus pulmones, viendo como el puño del Uchiha retuerce de dolor su abdomen bajo. Levanta la vista, solo para encontrarse de frente con las aspas negras. Con una odiosa estrella negra que le revuelve el estómago, que la hace desear morir en ese mismo instante.

El pelinegro observa, con un deje de tristeza, como Sakura es consumida por su genjutsu. Sujeta el hombro de la chica para mantenerla allí, puede ver como el chakra se enfoca en los orbes jades luchando contra el poder de su dojutsu, no obstante, los ojos Uchiha ganan la batalla.

Sakura levantó la mano, en un intento vano de golpear al pelinegro dejó la mano apoyada contra el hombro de Sasuke, los orbes jades se oscurecieron, el chakra femenino se mezcla confundido; sumido en el terror del Tsukuyomi.

―Te descuidaste ― comentó él, notando la completa sumisión de Sakura ante su técnica. Sus sospechas sobre la capacidad de regeneración del chakra en ella terminaron confirmándose, Sakura podría curar sus heridas pero su velocidad de reacción y la potencia de sus ataques disminuye como el de cualquier ninja tras tantas horas de estar activo.

Su mente dice que debe dejarla y terminar la lucha con Kiba. Pero su cuerpo se queda allí, de pie, analizando los síntomas que infringe el Tsukuyomi en Sakura, nunca gusto de ver sufrir a sus víctimas, con excepción de Danzou; por el contrario, siempre se retiraba tras ver hecho su trabajo.

_Es Sakura._

Podría ser que era ella, o que agarro empatía tras sentirse asombrado tantas veces por el desempeño de la médico. Ver que la poco talentosa gennin se hubiera convertido en una temible ANBU como ahora es un gran descubrimiento para su persona, en especial porque sería la primera vez que probaría el combate que Sakura tanto entreno con la Hokage. Que Naruto le contara entre grandes exclamaciones el poder de la kunoichi no le hacía justicia al poder destructivo de Sakura.

O quizás, era por culpa.

La observó de nuevo, esta vez sin tener el Sharingan, ya no hacía falta preocuparse cuando ella estaba en medio de su genjutsu. Las heridas que él le hizo aún son visibles, los cortes más profundos están cerrados, pero la carne no está del todo curada; las quemaduras se han desvanecido, pero la piel sigue levemente enrojecida.

Las heridas siguen allí.

Y la culpa comienza a carcomerle.

Pedazo a pedazo, se siente culpable.

¿Cuántas heridas hacían falta?

Sakura está lastimada, él también; pero… ¿Cuánto más haría falta? Podía palpar el resentimiento de regreso entre ambos, era como si la sensación de lucha hubiese muerte, dando paso a la debilidad de su amistad para con su equipo. Se alejó en pasos largos, dando una vista de vuelta a donde había dejado a la chica, hipnotizada por una pesadilla en la que él ya se veía como el principal villano.

― ¡SAKURA!

El grito de Kiba le hizo voltear hacia donde dejó a la chica, observando como el Inuzuka la tomaba en brazos y, tras dedicarle una mirada de rencor, se desvanecía con ella entre el bosque. ¿Debería seguirles? Kiba podría sacar a Sakura del genjutsu, pero, sí el chico perro estaba de regreso para apoyar a la pelirosa entonces… ¿Dónde rayos estaba Naruto?

― ¡Kiba!

Y hablando del escandaloso, hay venía su mejor amigo, envuelto en tierra y hecho un verdadero desastre, arrastrando algo por la espalda.

―Eso es… ¿un perro? ― dijo confundido.

Esa cosa era demasiado grande como para ser un simple can.

* * *

― ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura, despierta!

La remeció con fuerza, inyectando más chakra para lograr revertir el efecto del genjutsu de Sasuke en el cuerpo de la chica. Esta sudando mucho, sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos lucen vacíos, mirando el espacio sin ningún punto de enfoque en específico; teme por el daño que un genjutsu de tan alto nivel pueda causar en el equilibrio de la batalla, y no existe mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke descubra como contratacar las habilidades especiales de Daraku. Y, teniendo en brazos a una Sakura tan desgastada y frágil no logra disipar la sensación de la tan grandiosa victoria se les escapa de las manos.

― ¡Sakura reacciona! ― gritó, dando una sacudida agresiva. Extraño, sentía que la desesperación lo consumía de a mordidas al no poder lograr que la kunoichi diera signos de mejora. ¿Cómo sacar a un compañero de un genjutsu tan fuerte? Inyecta chakra, es la regla de oro. Pero en simples términos esa medida se fue por el caño cuando se refería a contrarrestar la habilidad ocular de los Uchiha ―. Como te ayudo… ¿Cómo? … ― siguió cuestionándose. Se sentía como en la guerra de nuevo, cuando uno de los aliados cayó víctima del genjutsu de un ninja revivido por el Edo Tensei.

Tuvo que darle un golpe que casi le cuesta el brazo al pobre para evitar que muera por la ilusión.

Bufó, tenía que ser una broma ―. Pero no me queda de otra… ― se dijo.

Se llevó el brazo de Sakura hasta la boca, carraspeando que debía haber otra forma menos "intima e incorrecta" de poder sacar a la pelirosa del genjutsu. Creer que estaba considerando esta opción de por sí ya era un ataque en contra de su usual respeto a las mujeres.

Claro, había mandado al diablo varias cosas a causa de la batalla contra el equipo siete.

Por ejemplo, su amistad con Naruto.

― _¿Qué está esperando? Debe sacar a Haruno-sama del genjutsu, tienen una batalla que ganar ― _expreso solemne Daraku, abriéndose paso hacia la pareja. Kiba parpadeo un poco al verlo, su olor había pasado completamente desapercibido por su nariz, ni siquiera supo que se había acercado hasta que le hablo. La invocación mostró los dientes antes sentarse al lado de ambos jóvenes, con la vista fija en Sakura. ― _¿Y bien? Adelante._

El Inuzuka carraspeo incomodo, los ojos sumergidos en la frívola mirada acero de Daraku. Sus dudas sobre cómo ayudar a Sakura parecían disminuir hasta que ya no estuvieron, tampoco recordaba porque le daba tantas vueltas; ganar era lo importante. Lo esencial. Al diablo con las delicadezas, al diablo con su amistad con Naruto, el rubio tenía la culpa por hacerse el idiota con un tema que para él, lleva años tratando de sobrellevar.

Los colmillos de su jutsu de mimetismo animal se clavaron dolorosos contra el brazo de la médica, produciendo un grito que se calló entre los dedos de Kiba. Sujeta un brazo contra su boca y calla el dolor con la otra sobre los belfos de ella, los gritillos solo aumentan la presión contra la suave carne del antebrazo, la sangre resbalando por su garganta en un lento juego de presión.

― ¡Mpmh! ― gimió ella, apartando el rostro del Inuzuka de un manotazo. El jounin se alejó un poco, limpiando la sangre de su boca contra la piel de su hombro, un dejo animal lo azoto al pasar su lengua para limpiar los restos, consumido por las ganas de victoria y una sensación de rencor ennegrecida. A su lado, una disimulada sonrisa se esconde entre las fauces de Daraku, disimulando un poco la alegría de ver como su influencia hace mella en el espíritu del ninja de la hoja.

― ¿Kiba? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me pasó? ― preguntó Sakura, desorientada. ― ¿Eh? ¿Mi brazo… porque?

―Tenía que sacarte del genjutsu de Sasuke, no reaccionabas. Fue lo único que se ocurrió, ya levanta, tenemos que seguir con la batalla ― comando el castaño, poniéndose de pie. Sakura le miró desorientada desde el suelo, su propio brazo brillando en verde, cerrando la marca de la mordida de Kiba en segundos.

La pelirosa se puso de pie, confundida, indecisa. ― ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué Sasuke uso un genjutsu en mí? ¿Por qué estás aquí?... ¡¿Para empezar, que rayos hago en Konoha?! ― gritó exaltada.

Kiba aguanto las ganas de responder el gritó con un gruñido, ¿de qué iba esta mujer ahora? El arrastrado a pelear fue él, quién puso una relación más en riesgo era él… ¡Estaba jugándosela por completo gracias a ella!

― _¡Cálmate! _― gruño Daraku, haciendo énfasis en su gran presencia, Kiba giró ofuscado hacia él ―. _Relájate, solo está confundida, tú sigue con la pelea, ella te seguirá en unos minutos._

― ¡Que! ¡El Sharingan de Sasuke no podría dejarla en este estado! ¡No ahora que podemos ganar!

Daraku aguanto un ladrido de ira a sus adentros, su vista concentrada en la confundida chica que evita verle. No era la Sakura que él recuerda, cabe la posibilidad de que, en efecto, el Sharingan causara un daño temporal; la desorientación podría tomar más de lo esperado.

Eso o…

―_Entiendo, esta situación claramente nos pone en desventaja ―_ dijo, removiendo su cola en actitud calmada. Un problema más a la suma, su amo iba a estar irritado de solo conocer lo ocurrido con Haruno Sakura. Pero podría solucionarlo, bajo un costo más alto del esperado ―. _Ve, te seguirá dentro de poco, solo entretén al enemigo un rato, aléjalos de esta zona._

Inuzuka o no, el domar a una invocación con un mayor poder que el suyo estaba fuera de regla; dio una última vista a Sakura, quién seguía dando una mirada general al bosque y, en especial, al gran can frente a ella.

―Bien― escupió, dando un gran salto rumbo a la ubicación de los varones del equipo siete.

Daraku suspiro, despreocupado al ver como Kiba marcha fuera de un rango audible. Menudo desperfecto tenía entre sus garras, lástima que no podía asesinar a la chica, era importante para su amo. Respeto a la propiedad ajena de quién lo gobierna. Volteó entonces, con un aura asesina hacia la pelirosa, quién retrocedió a rastras sobre la tierra, atemorizada.

―Tú… ― susurró asustada ―. Te recuerdo, tu eres su ayudante… ¡La bestia de Kaito! ― gritó, sumida en terror.

Daraku abrió las fauces, relamiéndose a sus adentros, su voz sonando en un tono macabro ―. _Y tú… una pequeña niña que debió quedarse a cumplir su labor. Grita, llora si quieres, pero marcha fuera de aquí._

Sakura volteó a correr, su cuerpo agotado estampándose al instante contra el suelo, sumergido por la fuerza de la pata de Daraku. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, sin embargo, la fría sensación del aliento de Daraku contra su cabeza la congelo en pánico.

―_Tú eres inservible en este lugar, mocosa._

* * *

Estar en desventaja es una cosa, no obstante, la situación en la que ambos se encuentras resulta tan problemática que cuesta idear alguna forma de contrarrestar las molestas habilidades del oponente.

― ¡Por amor al ramen! ¡Quítate de mí! ― bramó furioso, apuñalando otro kunai en la bestia que se cierne pesada sobre su espalda. Fragmentos de acero exponiéndose por milésima vez en el aire, dejando a la criatura tan perfecta como en al principio.

Sasuke ve luchar al rubio contra el poderoso can, y este solo ejerce más precisión sobre la espalda del rubio. Es enorme en comparación a Akamaru, imponente y a la vista, más fuerte. Naruto lo lleva a cuestas, con su cuerpo envuelto en sudor y varias marcas de rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Jamás recordó que el Inuzuka tuviera aun as bajo la manga tan crucial, en la guerra hubiera sido de utilidad.

Inuzuka Kiba sería incapaz de ocultar un poder tan crucial desde entonces.

Su vista se afila, inspeccionando cada aspecto de la supuesta invocación con mortal escrutinio. El pelaje resiste todos los ataques físicos posibles, ni siquiera su espada pudo cortar al animal, saliendo apenas entera del ataque. El cansancio es palpable en su compañero, su chakra azul siendo absorbido por la bestia como una esponja con infinito espacio de retención.

Es cuando nota, dos pequeñas heridas en la parte interior del lomo.

―Dices que ha estado así desde hace rato, ¿y no te ha vuelto a atacar? ― aclaró, observando al Uzumaki sumergido bajo el estómago de la invocación. La melena rubia escabulléndose entre el pelaje chocolate.

―Exacto― respondió ofuscado, usando su fuerza para poder respirar bajo la bestia ―. Kurama se ha negado a ayudar y esta cosa sigue succionándome, ya se llevó casi la mitad de mi chakra natural reunido. ¡Y lo peor… pesa horrores! ¡Sácamelo de encima!

Sasuke ignoro la petición. ― ¿Desde hace cuánto que dejo de atacarte?― cuestionó, cruzado de brazos frente a ambos.

Naruto hizo una mueca de cólera, tratando de conservar la calma. ― ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? No le hiciste nada ¿verdad? Porque juro que si la lastimaste teme te voy a…

― ¿Qué? ― confrontó el Uchiha, serio y cortante.― ¿Qué podrías hacerme en tu estado? Te recuerdo, usuratonkachi, que estamos en un duelo. El daño físico es obvio, además Sakura está en muchísimo mejor estado que tú.

El Jinchuriki apretó los dientes, su mejor amigo en resumen le había confirmado sus sospechas. Había atacado con todo a la Haruno y, por su padre que podía sentir el dolor de las técnicas de Sasuke lastimando el cuerpo de su primer amor. Fuego, electricidad, el Sharingan. Él no era el más genio en el mundo, pero por experiencia propia sabía que enfrentar las armas letales de los Uchiha resulta en un dolor imborrable, es tan permanente que el cuerpo tiembla de solo pensar en la posibilidad de recibir otro ataque.

― ¿De qué hablas? Tú te ves muy abatido para mí, teme ― contrataco.

En efecto, la ropa del Uchiha está hecha trizas, con marcas de kunais y golpes por todos lados. Puede ver la mano rota y el brazo dormido por completo, así como la fatiga que las técnicas continuas y la falta de sueño han marcado en el rostro del ex vengador.

Sasuke ignoró, de nuevo, las palabras de Naruto. Enfadarse por sus heridas es irrespetuoso, él estaba tomando la pelea en serio, y Sakura también. De otro modo, ninguno de los dos tendría heridas tan cruciales a estas alturas del encuentro.

Un pensamiento crucial le pasó por la mente. Camino directo a la bestia, quién solo le vio sin mucho interés, en su mirada puede identificar la extraña familiaridad con la esencia de los Inuzuka envuelta en una capa densa de sentimientos negativos.

La bestia es, y no es a la vez.

―Tú no le perteneces a Kiba ― sentenció, metálico amarillo confrontando orbes negras ―. Haz tomado una ofrenda de Kiba, pero en realidad no le perteneces a él.

Naruto intentó intervenir, el cuerpo del lobo levantándose agresivo de su cuerpo para saltar en un zarpazo con las garras dirigidas a atacar a Sasuke. Los sentidos del ermitaño regresando por apenas un segundo para golpear a la bestia en el extremo de la pata trasera izquierda, desequilibrando el ataque. Las garras filosas bordearon el costado de Sasuke, quién simplemente plantó un sello explosivo sobre la cabeza de Daraku antes de alejarse de un salto junto al rubio.

El sonido de la explosión resuena junto a un gruñido de cólera.

Espada en mano, Sasuke tomó la delantera del ataque, con Naruto jadeando por ordenar el flujo de chakra en su interior. El humo disipándose por sobre la bestia que se lanzó frontalmente ante ambos.

Las tres comillas negras tomando la figura de una estrella superpuesta, un aullido de agonía, flamas negras engullendo entero a Daraku y una leve masa de humo que da por muerta a la bestia.

―**Amaterasu** ― invocó Sasuke, su visión del elemento infernal tomando una nueva víctima.

Naruto se reincorporo, entre profundas respiraciones ―. Tenías prohibido usarlo, va contra las reglas ― mencionó, luchando por reiniciar el flujo de chakra normal en su interior.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, desactivando su dojutsu ―. Para empezar no tengo obligación de cumplirlas, además que ellos rompieron las reglas antes que nosotros.

El rubio le miró confundido, confrontando la seria mirada de Sasuke, quién le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo. La tomo tranquilo, en una tregua temporal por quitarle ese saco succionador de chakra de encima y se puso de pie. Lo que Sasuke había descubierto era más importante ahora que exprimirlo a golpes por herir a Sakura.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

Los cabellos negros pegados al rostro de piel clara tras una capa de sudor mal removida ―. He visto eso antes, entre los experimentos de Orochimaru ― empezó a explicar, de brazos cruzados y ojeando a un lado el rumbo que Kiba tomó antes de dejar a la invocación detrás ―. Existen invocaciones que piden una ofrenda para establecer un contrato, Manda por ejemplo quería probar la fuerza de su invocador en una batalla.

Naruto comprendió ―. Ahora que lo dices, el jefe Gamabunta me retó cuando lo invoque la primera vez, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con esa cosa?

Sasuke miró al salvador de la hoja por un momento. El cuarto fue un genio en vida incluso después, no obstante, su hijo no tenía la misma capacidad deductiva cuando ponía amigos en medio de la ecuación.

―Esa "cosa" es una invocación que puede ser transferida sin firmar contrato; es necesario únicamente una ofrenda adecuada y cualquier dobe como tú podría invocarla e usarla a sus fines ― explico, omitiendo el grito de queja de su rival ―. Kiba la ha tomado prestada, y tengo una clara idea de quién y en que consiste la ofrenda.

― ¿Entonces…?

―Dijiste que Kiba comenzó a actuar extraño de un momento a otro ― mencionó escéptico, analizando cada punto de la historia del ninja ―. Es posible que el maestro original manipulara a Kiba para que la ofrenda fuera cumplida antes de lo previsto y así terminar esta batalla antes del final de los cinco días.

― ¡Espera! ― cortó Naruto, con una muestra clara de preocupación ―. Si lo que dices es correcto, entonces Kiba está siendo manipulado.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, meditando la gravedad de sus palabras siguientes ―. Exacto ― afirmó ―. La invocación sigue los deseos de Kiba porque en el fondo, la ofrenda lo amerita. Sin embargo, por sobre la obediencia al Inuzuka en realidad está asegurando la presión ejercida en nuestra contra y, en consecuencia, asegura la seguridad de cierta persona.

Naruto tragó duro. Si Sasuke está en la total verdad, y duda que este se equivoque, la invocación utiliza a Kiba para lograr a seguridad de quién se encuentra en peligro por sobre el resto en la batalla.

―Está protegiendo a Sakura-chan ― razonó en voz baja.

Sasuke asintió ―. Dejó un clon tras suyo, asegurándose que nos mantuviera entretenidos, cuando su objetivo real era que Kiba pusiera a Sakura a salvo. Debió sentir que la introduje en el Tsukuyomi y actuar a posta.

Saltó, preocupado al entender la gravedad de la confesión a medias hecha por su mejor amigo ―. Usaste el Tsukuyomi en Sakura-chan… ― tomó de las solapas de la camiseta destrozada de Sasuke, alzándolo con fuerza. ― ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

El pelinegro arrugo el ceño, soltando las palabras más certeras e hirientes que vinieron a su mente en esos segundos.

―Me atrevo tanto como Sakura se atrevió a envenenarte ― retó. Confrontando los dolidos ojos azules de Naruto, la herida fresca del envenenamiento siendo presionada por la realidad de los hechos ―. Abandona tu paraíso, ella ha cruzado varios límites para pelear esta batalla, por no reconocer su determinación es que te estás en el miserable estado de ahora.

Dijo las palabras con un tono serio, trágico y certero que trajo la memoria de las crudas palabras dichas en el valle donde pelearon antes de la despedida. Naruto necesita, **necesita** abrir los ojos. Debe afrontar que esta batalla las reglas no importar, la misericordia solo trae un rencor y desprecio el doble de trágico.

Debe comprender la profundidad de las acciones de Sakura.

―No tengo el corazón tan frío como tú ― sentención el Uzumaki, enfurecido por la insensibilidad de su compañero.

Sasuke sonrió, esa es la reacción esperada. Ese es más el Naruto que se niega a creer, a crecer… a madurar ―Por supuesto .Porque si lo tuvieras podrías entender porque Kiba aceptó ayudar a Sakura en primer lugar.

― ¿De qué idiotez hablas ahora, teme?

Cruda realidad que marchita sus relaciones, sus confianzas…

― ¿No lo ves? Kiba te odia porque le quitaste a la mujer que él siempre amo.

Realidad que destroza sueños débiles, que tuerce la naturaleza humana, la frágil alma de aquellos que pierden su motivo de ser.

―La motivación de Inuzuka Kiba está en hacerte sentir el dolor que le causaste al arrebatarle a Hinata.

Las manos del carismático ninja apretaron su agarre, desafiando más la oscura mirada de su compañero de batalla. ― ¡Eso no es verdad…! ¡Yo no le arrebate nada! ¡Hinata y yo no…!

Sasuke sonrió, sarcástico. ― ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Vamos, sabes que lo hiciste, dobe. La razón que mueve a Kiba es que quiere quitarte un pedazo de lo que **tú** tomaste por completo.

* * *

― ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ― exclamó.

El cuestionado resoplo, las cosas se estaban saliendo, un poquito, solo un poquito fuera de contexto. Volteó aburrido, confrontando a la Hokage. Tenía cosas que hacer, que parte de ello la vieja no entendía.

―A buscar a Sakura a donde más ― respondió, con las manos en los bolsillos. La frontera de Konoha abierta desde la cima misma de la Torre Hokage, el horizonte que se ve desde los monumentos de los previos Kage de la hoja trae consigo el olor del peligro y la mala fortuna. En una noche tan fría como oscura, oculta de la luz de la luna por densas nubes de lluvia que se acoplan unas a otras alrededor de la alegre aldea. Su largo cabello rojo meciéndose contra el viento, los puños apretados en sus bolsillos, conteniendo las ansias de correr en rumbo a la fuente de su preocupación.

Tsunade se acercó cautelosa, preocupada por el súbito cambio de humor que presenció en el prisionero. Paso de mofarse insultando a Genma y Raido por no terminar rápido su tarea luego de venir, con un humor de los mil diablos de la residencia de los Haruno, a quedarse en silencio y contemplar hipnotizado el basto bosque que rodea la aldea. Meditando por varios segundos, en silencio, agazapado como un animal salvaje; hasta que salto y se situó justo en la cima de la torre.

― ¡No puedes usar chakra! ¡Serás solo un estorbo! ― intentó hacerle reaccionar, solo para recibir un gruñido de aburrimiento por su parte. ― ¡Aún falta para que acabe la batalla! ¡Debes esperar que termine…!

― ¡YA ACABO!

Silencio, incomodo e inusual entre la Hokage y el desafiante prisionero.

Kai soltó sus puños, las garras en sus manos extendiéndose a lo largo de sus dedos, similares a los de una bestia salvaje, ojos llenos de ansias asesinas e incontable necesidad de destruir. Resoplo de nuevo, volviendo a su estado de jugueteo habitual, el aura de muerte desvaneciéndose con su cambiar de humor. _No te dejes llevar, no te dejes llevar._ Respiro profundo, se llevó una mano al brazo, clavando sus prominentes garras contra los músculos, sin emitir siquiera un quejido por el dolor, la sangre expulsando como un ligero río carmín por lo largo de su extremidad.

― ¿No tengo chakra? ¿No puedo usarlo? ― se mofó, la marca del sello de contención y rastreo floreciendo a lo largo de su brazo por sobre la sangre ―. Esas son estupideces, en primer lugar siempre fui capaz de utilizar mis habilidades desde que cambiaste al portador de mi sello, vieja.

Tsunade abrió más los ojos, contemplando como el sello brillante se desvanece a lo largo de la piel del prisionero, antes de que este huya rumbo al bosque. Rumbo a Sakura.

― ¡Mierda! ― musitó, los labios fuertemente mordidos, corrió directo a su oficina, entrando por la ventana recién reparada, sin mostrar molestia por los vidrios rotos que se esparcen por el interior. Dentro, da vuelta a su furia tirando cuanto objeto se cruce en su camino, la intervención de Kaito no estaba entre los planes, peor aún, si Naruto o Sasuke le matan en un arranque de ira puede decirle adiós a todos los acuerdos con Sakura y Kumogakure.

_Rayos, ¿qué más puede salir mal?_

El azote de la puerta le evito sacar volando su recién nuevo escritorio ― ¡Tsunade-sama! ― Shizune entro exaltada, con Yamato y Sai siguiéndole el paso ―. Le tengo terribles noticias…― anunció.

Tsunade levanto la mano, deteniendo la larga explicación de la morena, su dolor de cabeza evolucionando hasta una migraña―. Ahórratelo, ya me entere.

La asistente pareció confundida ―. ¿Lo sabe? Pero… ¿en qué momento?

―Justo ahora lo vi ir al bosque, escapo en mis narices ― refunfuño, hundiendo el rostro en la palma de su mano, buscando un poco de calma racional ―. Esto va a ser un gran problema, ¿quién se supone que lo estaba vigilando? ¡Por los dioses, es una persona con potencial desconocido! ¡No podemos dejar que se escape así como así!

Shizune aguanto su pregunta, siendo contenida por un preocupado Yamato. En definitiva, algo no andaba bien con la descripción de Tsunade y la noticia que ella tenía.

―Pero Tsunade-sama nosotros… ― inició dudosa.

― ¡Ahórratelo!― cortó, furiosa. ― ¡Quiero la cabeza del imbécil que estaba en su guardia! ¡¿Y qué me ven?, ustedes deberían irse ahora mismo a buscarlo! ― exclamó, señalando con el dedo a ambos miembros del Team Seven. Sai giró a ver a su sempai, confundido por la rabieta de la rubia sannin y el asunto que ambos se traen entre manos ―. Oigan, les acabo de dar una orden. ¡Vayan por el prisionero antes que lo maten esos imbéciles!

La onda del grito cohibió tanto a Shizune como a Sai, siendo Yamato el más valiente en enfrentar la confusión de la Hokage.

La que se iba a armar.

― ¿El prisionero de Kumo escapo? ― preguntó, en un tono sereno.

Tsunade frunció el ceño ― ¿Qué estas sordo? Se los acabo de decir, ¡huyo al bosque a buscar a Sakura! ¡Qué no era eso lo que vinieron a decirme!

Sai negó con la cabeza. Los problemas solo acababan de multiplicarse al millón.

Yamato aspiró profundo, buscando estabilidad, enfrentar una Hokage enfurecida solo era parte de lo esperado, pero saber que el ayudante de la Haruno había escapado a una posible muerte ponía todo de cabeza.

―En realidad… ― empezó, evitando la mirada de la Senju ―, venimos a informar que alguien más se adelantó a por los muchachos.

Un segundo.

― ¿Qué? ― escupió impresionada la rubia.

Dos segundos.

―Alrededor de unos diez minutos según tenemos especulado, nadie noto su ausencia. Creemos que fue para detener la gresca, teníamos tiempo observando sus ansias por ir a detener a los chicos.

Una fracción de rabia.

― ¿Quién?― exigió, estampando su mano contra el escritorio.

Un crujido bajo su puño acallo las palabras de Yamato. Una vena palpitando en enojo.

― ¡¿Quién?!

Sai emergió de entre el grupo, calmado como siempre. Impasible.

―Creo que era de esperarse, llevaba conteniendo sus nervios por días.

Tsunade aguanto las ansias de estrangular allí mismo al ex miembro de raíz, calma, calma. El escritorio crujió de vuelta bajo su palma al notar la ausencia. Debía de estar bromeando…volvió a ver a Shizune, quién tenía una expresión de derrota, Yamato, quién le asintió comprensivo y Sai, quién solo se mantenía sereno como los rostros en piedra de la montaña.

Los vidrios rotos resonaron otra vez, junto a la pared de la oficina principal. Por segundo vez el escritorio se llevó los muros de la habitación donde los Hokages solían tomar las principales decisiones, trozos de astilla crujiendo entre los dedos de la última Senju con vida.

― ¡TODOS LOS ANBU, QUIERO AL COMPLETO EQUIPO SIETE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡DETENGAN A HATAKE KAKASHI INMEDIATAMENTE!

Su mala suerte en aumento, la rabia de una estudiante que desconoce, un encuentro interrumpido por el remordimiento de un sensei que poco pudo salvar de sus estudiantes.

_**¡Detén la lucha, Kakashi rumbo a un amargo desafío de voluntades!**_

* * *

Primero, ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Más de 100 reviews! ¡Muero! la primera vez que me pasa y no puedo negar que me asombra ver ese numero. O_O ¡Muchas, mcuhas gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios y sean bienvenidos a comentar porque eso me impusla a escribir! Dirán ustedes, que hace la escritora que no publica u.u Me disculparan pero tuve el lío de hacer horarios para la universidad, más una reciente oferta de trabajo de ultima hora que me ha caído como anillo al dedo; mas la gripe - que la odio- y los momentos no tan inspiradores que impiden escribir. En fin,que puedo decir, creo que la mayoría de jutsus se entienden en si mismos por la descripción pero si tienen preguntas me asegurare de dejar una descripción de los significados de las palabras en japones más adelante. Cambie el estilo de las palabras de jutsu porque en negrito se ve , no se, mas emocionante w .

En verdad espero que comprendan la transición ocurrida en este capitulo, habra una parte, que supongo es la de Sakura asustada que se explicara a futuro, pero bien futuro. ASí que esperen a que se sepa sobre eso :) A los nuevos lectores, sean bienvenidos y sientandose libres de dejar reviews constructivos o enviarme un PM. Siempre estaré feliz de escucharlos, más alla de eso, les comento que uno de los fans hizo un dibujito :3 ¡Miles de gracias a tí por que me inpiraste!

Enviare PM por los reviews posteriores que vengan de este cap para hacer sus comentarios mas personalizados y conocerlos un poquito mas si les parece, eso sí, los que no tienen cuenta. Creense una, es muy util para tener los favoritos al tanto. :D Por la proxima actualizacion no estoy segura de si sera la rpoxima semana porque trabajare d pm Lun- Sab así que frito pescadito. Uff, y termino chamba empiezo universidad, ¡agotada a mil! PEro aún asi se que publicare algo porque este fic me inspira emociones muy especiales!

Ahora, sobre el cap. Comentarios de esta autora. Quize resaltar a Kiba más en el contexto, el porque de sus rencores es obvio y creo que algunos se maquinaron eso en algún momento, sakura de la misma forma intenta sacar lo mejor de si para mostrar su trabajado poder por su cuenta, el detalle del genjutsu no se lo pierdan. Tendra un detalle importante en el sguiente cap. ¡Es cierto! Este es por mucho más pesado que el anterior, hay tantito mas hojas y muchas más palabras,ojala mis escenas de accion no os decepcionen u.u De todas formas se aceptan criticas constructivas :)

En el siguiente capitulo, Team Seven reunido, rencores a afrontar, el poder de Kai trae torcidas angustias para Naruto y Sasuke ve un pista clave para el desarrollo de la y les comento, traducire un fic llamado **The** **Clan Wars** del Team Seven que me fascina, espero contar con sus comentarios, lo super recomiendo :D

No se olviden , los **REVIEW** ayudan al desarrollo de una buena trama tanto como la inspiración :D ¡Os quiero!


	10. Intervención Interna

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

**_Voz de Kurama_**

**Jutsu**

**Capítulo 10: Intervención Interna**

― ¡TODOS LOS ANBU, QUIERO AL COMPLETO EQUIPO SIETE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡DETENGAN A HATAKE KAKASHI INMEDIATAMENTE!

Los ninjas del escuadrón elite ANBU hicieron aparecieron en el recinto, siete para ser exactos, todos hechos manojos de nervios ante la escandalosa orden hecha por su superior. Están seguros que media Konoha ya se enteró también de la fuga de Kakashi gracias a tan poderoso grito. Pero no pueden culpar a la rubia por su enojo, es una catástrofe que perdieran en primera de vista tanto al Sensei del Team Seven como al prisionero de Kumogakure.

En resumen, tenían a dos personas, una con el nivel de un Kage, y otro con un altamente peligroso corriendo al encuentro de las bestias. Sí, bestias, porque hacía mucho que personas tan poderosas dejaron de llamarse humanos.

Tienen entre manos, la mezcla para el desastre.

A solo kilómetros de Konoha, con una Hokage enfurecida y la alerta sube de amarilla a roja en sus cabezas. Esto va mal, muy mal.

― ¡LARGAOS AHORA MISMO! ¡CAPTUREN AL PRISIONERO Y RESTRINJANLO ANTES QUE HAGA CONTACTO CON NARUTO! ― gritó Tsunade a los atemorizados ninjas.

― ¡H-Hai! ― respondieron, aturdidos por el nivel de molestia y preocupación que se nota en la voz de la rubia. A saber cómo iban a hallar a un sujeto que se escapó de Tsunade, por todos los Kages, de no hallarlo ya sentían sus cuerpos internados de manera permanente en el hospital tras una paliza por parte de la sannin.

Yamato sintió pena por los ninjas a los que se le encargo la tarea, limitándose a ver como estos se esfuman entre las sombras de la noche rumbo al frondoso bosque que protege la aldea. Sai a su lado se marchó también, una mirada de pesadez y preocupación acompañando sus facciones. ¿Cómo podría culparlo? Es obvio que al mezclar Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura en pelea con Kakashi y Kaito resultaría en infinitas posibilidades de disturbio nefasto.

Pero, su mente también le pedía a gritos ir a detener al Hatake. Intenta comprender las razones del jounin, era seguro que se sentía culpable por el deplorable estado de la relación de sus estudiantes, sin embargo, su parte racional le dice que tampoco es tan desesperado como para correr a una pelea con altas posibilidades de fallar en detener. Kakashi debe conocer, por los estridentes ecos de destrucción que llegan hasta la aldea, que ninguno de los combatientes se lo ha tomado a la ligera.

Está corriendo rumbo a una discusión sin fin predecible.

O quizás, sea la única persona capaz de detenerlos.

― ¿Por qué Kaito-kun huyó? ― preguntó a la Hokage, sin mostrar nerviosismo alguno ―. Sempai dijo que estaba bastante estable y no mostró signo alguno de rebeldía.

Tsunade se mordió el labio, sin saber que decir. Kaito solo andaba fastidiándola desde que le conto las actividades de Sakura en Kumogakure, su mal comportamiento se había limitado, de manera sorpresiva, solo a fregarle el humor durante el día.

―No lo sé, solo se fue de repente ― respondió a secas, sentándose sobre la silla de oficina ―. El sello debió detenerlo pero no funciono en lo absoluto.

Yamato se cruzó de brazos, pensativo ―. Algo tiene que haberlo alertado.

―Lo sé ―dijo fastidiada ―. Sí fue por Sakura como creo y Naruto se cruza en medio se va a armar una buena.

― ¿Cree que pueda enfrentar a Naruto?

La rubia relajó el rostro―. No lo sé. Pero ese chico me da mala espina, es todo.

Él sentía lo mismo.

* * *

Kakashi corrió mucho más veloz que en toda su vida, su corazón ardiendo en un remordimiento tan grande como la aldea misma. O peor, como todo el mundo entero, lleno de rabia e impotencia. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dejarse guiar por corazonadas siempre lo había ayudado, y su corazonada le dijo permanece en la aldea, no veas nada. No obstante, desde el momento que Inoichi, confuso entre ayudar o no a su amigo, le mostro la pelea de su equipo por flashes de las almas alejadas…en lo profundo, su mente gritó de agonía.

Entendía que Sakura hubiera accedido, al final, a pelear contra los varones del equipo. Era una prueba de dignidad para ella, no quería ser vista como la peor del equipo, la débil con necesidad de ser protegida, sin embargo… ¿tenían que tomarlo tan enserio? Sakura, eficaz y más inteligente que en los años previos había logrado lo que muchísimos en centenas de años jamás podrían imaginar, había incapacitado de chakra al ninja más fuerte del mundo, con un veneno, un simple veneno que trajo abajo las posibilidades de pelea del Uzumaki. E, incluso, le estaba presentando pelea al Uchiha. Y Sasuke no se la tomo a la ligera en ningún momento, él la tenía clara, sea Sakura o quién sea, en las pelea solo unos pocos pueden ganar; y el pelinegro no pensaba ser el perdedor del encuentro.

Hasta que uso el Tsukuyomi.

Sakura podría ser el enemigo para Sasuke durante el duelo, pero usar una técnica tan letal y dañina en alguien como ella podría causar un daño irreparable en la pelirosa. Las peores pesadillas, un mundo de sufrimientos, ni quería pensar en lo que su estudiante podría estar experimentando si Kiba no lograba sacarla fuera del genjutsu. La ex fan del Uchiha debía estar viendo horrores en esos mismos segundos. Para cuando lo noto sus pies ya habían saltado fuera de la residencia Yamanaka, con los gritos de Inoichi detrás de él. ¿A quién le importaba? A él.

Él le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Que nada pasaba.

Era hora de mermar sus errores.

De limpiar el sangriento y torcido final de su equipo. Del Team Seven.

A costa de gritos, rabia o lo que se avecine. Él lo iba a limpiar a como dé lugar.

― ¿Vas a ir?

Dio la vuelta en la puerta oeste de la aldea, encontrándose con la magullada figura de Maito Gai, su eterno rival, sosteniéndose apenas de las muletas y envuelto en más vendas que una momia. La bestia verde de Konoha soltó una risa baja, sarcástica, observando el rostro nervioso del peliplata.

―Deberías estar en el hospital, Gai. Estás hecho puré, vuelve antes que Shizune enloquezca porque te escapaste ― aconsejó en aires amigables el jounin.

Gai se acomodó a la muleta, avanzando unos pasos hacia su amigo―. No lo necesito. ¡La fuerza de la juventud ruge en mí! ¡Estas heridas no son nada! ― exclamó con orgullo, dando un palmazo a su vendado abdomen. Kakashi lo observó con risa contenida al ver como un veloz temblor paso desde la punta de los pies del hombre hasta el cabello, al igual que el bajo gemido de agudo dolor al forzarse tanto ―. ¡Lo ves! ¡Te, te lo dije! ― tembló en las últimas silabas, tomando un profundo respiro.

―Ve al hospital, Gai. Necesitas descanso ―reitero Kakashi, en un tono más serio.

Gai le vio, borrando su sonrisa fingida de soporte por el dolor, pasando a un serio rostro de entendimiento. Su rival era un maestro, un _sensei _con estudiantes a su cargo. Al igual que él. Les fue encargado el destino ninja de tres personas completamente ajenas a sus vidas. Debían de darle las herramientas para sobrevivir en la profesión escogida, como ninjas, arriesgando la vida por su aldea, protegiendo a sus seres queridos, esforzándolos a ser mejores cada día. Su papel no involucraba inmiscuirse en sus vidas, en sus pasiones, en sus voluntades; pero es inevitable, siempre quieres que vean la luz de sus propias metas. Gai las vio. Se sintió lleno, rebosante de orgullo al ver como una segunda flor de loto florecía en Konoha a través de Lee, como perseverando, sufriendo hasta la última gota, se logran los propósitos más imposibles. Aún con tu cuerpo, tu entorno, tu propio yo gritando que es imposible; se logró llegar a la meta. Neji, con un poco de ayuda, logró romper el esquematizado sistema de su propio clan, dejando esa arrogancia de sangre de lado; convirtiéndose en un genio de los recordables. Tenten ni que decir, ella se mostraba reacia a mostrar debilidad ante el papel de pertenecer a tres ninjas tan hábiles como sus compañeros; siempre manteniendo el ritmo, animándolos a continuar en cada momento de ayuda.

Era normal que lo mismo pasó con sus otros compañeros.

En especial con el hijo del colmillo blanco de la hoja.

Hatake Kakashi, quién fue líder capitán del ANBU, saliendo del encuadre inicial pensado para su futuro, se volvió un _sensei _ más.

―Irás con ellos, con tus preciados alumnos ― comentó sereno y alegre, con una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro ―. Aún recuerdo que no pensabas inmiscuirte tanto con ellos cuando dejaste el ANBU.

Kakashi relajo su postura, con un profundo suspiro ―. Hm, no me fue tan bien por lo visto ―dijo con sarcasmo apagado.

La mirada de Gai se endureció un poco, su eterno rival ya no luce tan "Kakashi", luce decaído, deprimido. Nada igual a como lucía siempre. Todo cool, frío u perezoso, súper sarcástico y nada interesado en sus constantes pruebas. Podía jurar que de proponer un reto, incluso en su estado, Kakashi lo consideraría al menos por un segundo.

Inconcebible.

Su rival no era, ni será, tan deprimente de ver.

Se iba a asegurar de ello.

Aseguro las muletas en su mano, emprendiendo tan rápida caminata que el Hatake no lo vio venir hasta que la muleta le golpeo de lleno la cabeza, forzándolo a caer sentado y con un dolor de cabeza por el golpe.

―Gai… ¿qué...?

El estallido de la muleta contra el suelo lo golpeo de nuevo por sobre el hombro. Con seguridad de tener un moretón negro y violáceo para el día siguiente, haciéndolo callar. ¿Qué tenía el hombre por golpearlo con muletas? ¿Otro ridículo reto? Levantó la mirada, confrontando a la bestia verde que lo ve duramente, como decepcionado. Sorprendido no estaba, tenía por seguro que se veía ridículamente derrotado. Gai se apoyó de su muleta derecha, con un poco de enfado tatuado en el rostro. Le golpeo, literalmente, y Kakashi seguía sin espabilar. De esa forma no le dejaría ir, de ningún modo.

―Serás un estorbo en el campo con esa actitud ― califico rudo ―. Sí lo sabes, ¿por qué vas?

Kakashi se mantuvo en el suelo, pensativo, una sonrisa apagada asomándose por debajo de su máscara ―. No tengo el derecho de quedarme fuera ¿o sí? Falle en muchas cosas, Gai. No espero que lo entiendas, pero al menos debo volver a intentar.

Gai se mantuvo firme, cruzándose de brazos por sobre la muleta. Más cabreado por la actitud de su eterno rival. El siempre altivo y liberal Kakashi, limitado a tan pobre versión de sí mismo; lamentable. Ni siquiera tenía el usual libro naranja en sus manos, o cualquiera de la colección de Jiraiya.

Ese no es Kakashi.

― ¿Por qué te sigues reprochando? Tus estudiantes escogieron sus caminos por cuentas propias, buenas o malas, tú les enseñaste la diferencia.

― ¿Enserio? Deja de intentar ayudar Gai, sabes bien que soy enteramente responsable de lo que ocurre ahora.

―Por lo que Shizune-san me dijo fue Hokage-sama quién ordeno el duelo, no veo tu responsabilidad en ello.

Kakashi le lanzó una mirada de recelo ―. Sabes a lo que me refiero, Gai. Ellos _son _mi equipo ― reiteró.

― ¡Huh! ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ― respondió ―. Pero en este estado anímico serás una carga, mi querido rival.

Kakashi no hizo caso alguno y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda al usuario de taijutsu. No necesitaba un sermón, menos de Gai de entre todos. ¿Qué podría Gai saber sobre su equipo? Sus alumnos eran muy buenos, vanagloriados por sus logros, siempre en el camino correcto. Su equipo en cambio, tenía el historial más largo y entreverado de la hoja, y que decir, del mundo. Nadie comprendería la carga que él lleva sobre sus hombros, tan pesada, agotadora y lacerante. Se sentía responsable, él fue el maestro, él debió enseñar con mano dura el sendero a seguir, no dejarlos a su suerte como pajarillos sin saber cómo volar. Era como lanzarlos al fuego y esperar que no se quemen.

Apenas les enseño una cosa, y no sabía que tan asimilado lo tenían cada uno.

_Que mediocre trabajo he hecho._

―Kakashi ― llamó Gai, deteniendo la lenta caminata hacia las afueras de la aldea. ― ¿Recuerdas porque dejaste el ANBU?

El Hatake se quedó de pie por un momento. ¿Por qué dejo el ANBU? Bueno, quiso encargarse de velar por Naruto, hijo de su sensei, durante su vida ninja. Aunque fue un mundano pensamiento, mezquino hasta cierto punto; no había velado por el niño jinchuriki durante la infancia e intentaba mediar ese error. Cuando le contaron de Sasuke también influyo, el ultimo Uchiha en la aldea, un niño con los mismos ojos que su mejor amigo Obito a quién creyó fallecido. No quería que esos ojos desaparecieran, quería que el Uchiha brillara, tanto como Obito quiso brillar antes de "morir".

Esas fueron las cosas que creyó en aquel entonces.

_¿Cierto?_

―Un capitán de tanto renombre dejando el ANBU, se esperaban grandezas de ti, incluso me dijiste que jamás dejarías el cargo por cuidar de unos mocosos al principio.

Kakashi suspiro de nuevo ― ¿Lo dije? ―.

Su rival asintió, aunque no fue visto ―. Lo hiciste, pero cambiaste de opinión.

―Debí dejarle a esos niños a otra persona, el Tercero estaba seguro de que debía ser yo y mira como terminaron, cometí un error en dejar el ANBU.

No quería decir eso. No desde el fondo de su alma. Estaba feliz de enseñarles, aún con todas las fallas, los malentendidos, los errores; en verdad estaba feliz de ser parte de la vida de cada uno. Esos niños, revoltosos, difíciles de tratar, le abrieron una nueva meta que creyó largo tiempo perdida; le dieron lazos. Personas importantes a quiénes proteger, a quiénes querer y por quiénes velar.

Naruto y su estridente deseo de ser Hokage.

Sasuke y su anhelo por resurgir el orgullo de su clan.

Sakura y su deseo de ser fuerte para proteger.

Los tres, diferentes y complementarios entre sí.

_¿Qué dije? De no ser por ellos jamás seguiría aquí._

De no ser por ellos, hacía mucho habría muerto en algún intrincado con el ANBU o peor.

―Mentira, Kakashi.

Se volteó de reojo, observando la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Gai mirándolo.

―Tú dejaste el ANBU para buscar una razón para vivir. Y la encontraste, en esos tres, en _tu _ equipo.

La vista se le ilumino de pronto. Gai tenía razón, muchísima razón. Las excusas que puso al principio, según recuerda, se debían al hecho que no encontraba satisfacción en cumplir como ANBU. La vida de asesino no se le acentuaba tan bien como todo el mundo predijo, era certero, letal y silencioso. Pero por dentro, tras cada muerte, sentía que su pecho ardía más de incomprensión. Entró al ANBU más por una reacción de cólera, en busca de una muerte segura tras acabar con la preciada vida de Rin. Con la muerte de Obito y Rin en sus hombros, no podía siquiera ver a los ojos a Minato, la sensación de que el rubio conocería su pecado lo retenía en la mudez y la oscuridad de su propia soledad. El ANBU resultó convertirse en su salida de emergencia, buscando la muerte de modo legal para la aldea, sin cometer un suicidio simple como su predecesor. Moriría como un héroe, y no como la plaga que calificaron a su preciado padre.

No obstante, la muerte huyo de su alcance.

Aun recibiendo ataques adrede, aun brindándole ventaja a sus enemigos, las heridas no lograban matarle.

Su vida, tan frívola, carente de felicidad, seguía teñida de sangre.

Más no llama la atención del dios de la muerte.

Las misiones se volvieron más riesgosas, letales y escazas de factor de sobrevivencia. Y siguió, tomando misiones que superaban sus años vividos, pero jamás su experiencia en batalla. La guerra no lo mato, tampoco los años como ANBU, y seguía deseoso de encontrar a quién le diera muerte, una muerte honrosa. Como la de sus dos preciados camaradas. Tomo los ataques contra sus camaradas, les aseguro la vida a la mayoría, porque siempre caen uno o dos en las emboscadas; pero aún con tanto daño, seguía vivo.

_Seguía respirando._

Fue entonces que, viendo la emoción de sus compañeros de academia por ser maestros de un equipo gennin decidió buscar, más por necesidad que por deseo. Quería ver, si por azar del destino, su corazón hallaba una razón para seguir latiendo el día tras día.

―Si vas a ir, ve porque quieres reconocer los esfuerzos de tus alumnos, sus defectos y virtudes. No vayas a parar algo que ellos necesitan atravesar.

Gai, con su extrovertida actitud de siempre juventud tenía razón.

Su patética excusa, tan inservible poca ayuda a su resolución. No tiene la capacidad de estar lamentándose sobre la leche derramada como un simple bebe.

―Mira adelante, Kakashi. Sigue las palabras que le enseñaste a tu equipo.

* * *

Se estaba tardando demasiado. Las esposas de chakra si habían hecho un juego con su red de control, necesitaba calmarse.

Pero… su corazón no deja de latir desesperado, ansioso.

Eran años desde que podía ver esa mirada, llena de odio, rabia, miedo y coraje. Una mezcla exótica que solo era capaz de ver en ese rostro, complejo como la vida, y claro como el agua cristalina. Ve heridas abiertas adornando los bordes, oye el jadeo constante de su respiración, los espasmos de agotamiento de su cuerpo; puede palpar, con la yema de los dedos, las lágrimas de furia incontenida que caen por su rostro. El arte de persona que ve frente suyo, restringida por un poder que debería ser capaz de derrocar, indefensa, alarmada, en un trajín de emociones que la convierte en la presa que espero contemplar por meses.

―Si gritas deberé taparte la boca, y no te recomiendo irritarme ― dijo, acercándose a paso tranquilo hacia su sirviente ―. Daraku, has hecho un buen trabajo. Puedes volver con el Inuzuka.

El lobo de gran tamaño hizo una reverencia, en señal de acato a la orden y se apartó de la atada figura de la mujer ninja, corriendo rumbo al bosque en busca de su amo temporal. Se tomó el tiempo de verla, detenidamente, su vista de asesino inspeccionando cada respiración forzada mientras ella se remueve entre las ataduras de sello que la mantienen con los brazos abiertos a los lados, arrodillada sobre el suelo y con la vista escondida tras el espeso cabello rosa.

Odia a esa persona.

Aquella que también es Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es.

La personalidad, dominante y expresiva que desde que la conoció en "persona" considero su enemigo más grande.

―Debes irte ― aclaró él, con voz dominante ―. Ahora mismo, princesa.

Ella alzó la vista, con el rastro de las lágrimas aún fresco en sus mejillas ―. Que te jodan, Kaito.

La voz llena de recelo y odio, los espejos jade oscurecidos por la repugnancia de ver al prisionero. Kai se mantuvo quieto, escuchando como el corazón de la chica dio un profundo apretón, sangre escapando de los belfos entre rasposa tos.

―Eres incapaz de controlar el flujo de chakra que mantiene sus órganos estables ― rugió ―. Lárgate.

Su advertencia sale como un rugido, mientras el cuerpo femenino se retuerce en dolor sobre la tierra, pero esa presencia que le repele sigue allí. Jadeando en dolor, con rabia expirando por los poros.

―Vete ― rugió en voz más alta, dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Un ligero movimiento de dedos y las ataduras de chakra la levantaron como un títere caído, devolviéndola a la posición de rodillas, con los brazos estirados hacia atrás. Los ojos jade, desafiando entre el dolor a la imponente figura de su captor.

Una risa de desprecio, la vista afilada en tristeza y cólera ―.Déjame ir, desgraciado.

― ¿Para qué? ― preguntó fastidiado, la voz raspada en confusión ―. No me digas, irás a arrastrarte por la protección de esos dos ― dijo en son de broma.

―Tal vez ― respondió esperanzada, su vista perdiéndose en el horizonte ―.Ellos son mi equipo, mi lugar está a su lado.

Kai avanzó rápido hasta quedar frente a ella, los puños apretados en incertidumbre ―. Ustedes son tan distintas, Sakura no se arrastraría por ayuda, ella no es así.

El ente mental que reina el cuerpo de la pelirosa sonrió, sarcástico―. Para ser un bastardo, tienes demasiada confianza en que nos conoces.

Kai entrecerró el cejo. Odio fluyendo por sus venas.

―Sakura debe estar entrando en razón si volvió a nuestra aldea― contestó ella con suspicacia.

Él respiro profundo, controlando la ira asesina ―. Fuimos obligados.

―Eso te dices tú ― desafío―. Tú no la conoces, no conoces lo mucho que significa esto es para ella, solo estás manipulándola a tu conveniencia.

Suena preocupada, y él sabe que es verdad. Sakura se está llevando al límite, por capricho o propio deseo, ya no se distingue. Pero el límite de lo que se puede llamar correcto se ha borrado y ambos están del otro lado, adentrándose más en la oscuridad que los sobrecoge, con el fin de conseguir sus deseos.

― ¡Sé que lo entiendes! ― le gritó ella, tirando con dolor y fuerza de las sogas de sello que la van manteniendo en su posición ―. Yo no quise esto… ¡No es lo que nosotras queríamos! ¡Bastardo, tú la engañaste!

Se tomó de la cabeza, gruñendo, no debe escuchar, por más suplicante que suene su voz.

―Regresa ― insistió ―. Tienes tu tarea por cumplir, Sakura es quién controla las cosas y seguiremos aún si tú, que eres ella también se opone ― contestó, inclinándose sobre ella.

― ¡Eres una basura! ¡Solo la manipulas para tu conveniencia! ¡Ella ni siquiera te importa!

― Deja de gritar, me estás irritando.

― ¡Tú… bastardo! ―se remeció más fuerte, abriendo los cortes por sobre la pierna derecha. No le gusta la mirada decidida que lleva el guerrero de color rojo. Jamás lo hizo. Desde que lo vio por primera vez, desde que presintió esa temible aura de muerte a su alrededor, su poco respeto por la vida, su deseo de destruir.

Le advirtió a Sakura desde el inicio.

_¡Volvamos! ¡Regresemos a Konoha! ¡Con nuestro equipo! _

_¡Tenemos que volver! Nuestros padres… no podemos dejarlos, ellos… Sakura._

_Necesitamos ayuda, por favor, volvamos. Podremos salir de esto, no podemos sacrificar todo de esta forma._

_Sakura, escúchame._

_¡No me ignores!_

Cientos de veces.

_¡No lo hagas!_

_¡No le escuches!_

_¡SAKURA!_

Pero ella no le escucho. De pronto ambas dejaron de ser complementarias, dejaron de terminar las palabras de la otra, de apoyarse antes de las caídas emocionales. De la nada, con un soplo, la única que se vio contemplando la crueldad y negligencia de sus actos de sus actos fue ella. Ella que también era parte de Sakura.

Ella que era la misma persona, el mismo ser, exiliado en un mundo vacío del cual no podía despertar.

Y cuando gano control, contra voluntad de la dueña original, la niebla que ve en los ojos de su mejor amiga la empuja de vuelta, está vez, a un lugar donde es un ente solitario, incapaz de cumplir más que para la tarea que le fue dada.

― ¡No te dejare hacerlo! ¡Sakura no merece esto! ― debe agarrarse a lo que sea para detenerla, sino es Kaito, alguien más. Solo debe parar la locura, a como dé lugar. De detener antes que algo salga mal. ― ¡Kaito!

― ¡Deja de llamarme, maldición! ― gritó el prisionero ―. Tú no eres Sakura, no eres quién decide, quédate en silencio y regresa de nuevo a tu lugar. Solo estás causando un alboroto.

― ¡Mentira!― aclama ella, jalando con fuerza de sus retenciones.

El pelirrojo niega ―.Es todo, he escuchado suficiente ― su mano toma posesión del largo cabello rosa en un doloroso agarre que acalla las quejas, el brusco movimiento abriendo algunas viejas heridas en el proceso ―. Esto sería más fácil si el Uchiha no hubiera usado su Sharingan en ti.

La incapacidad de hacer algo le destruye por dentro y fuera, no quiere volver a ese espacio oscuro, donde su única función es permanecer en espera a una muerte que en la vida, desearía para Sakura. Ella que es la misma, un reflejo idéntico, inútil para entender las razones que llevan al borde a su antigua pareja.

_¡¿Por qué Sakura?!_

_¡Somos la misma… ¿Por qué?!_

―No… ― murmura, la sensación de los sellos recorriendo su espalda, atrapando su identidad de nuevo ―, no… demonios, detente.

― ¿Qué podrías hacer? Solo eres una marioneta más en mi juego ― dijo con maldad, apretando las raíces de cabello entre sus dedos ―. Estás indefensa ante mí.

Cuanto se sorprendió de sentir esa familiaridad de tacto, esa armonía única en el cuerpo que vio alejarse de su vista hacia años, dejándola sola y perdida. Los pensamientos ya no logran crear una conexión, ya no se siente una sola, completa. Solo existe soledad, frío y miedo.

― ¡NO!

Grita fuerte, rompiendo los sellos de retención y empujando con toda la fuerza que puede a su captor. Al traidor. Al verdugo que arrastra a su preciada Sakura a la muerte. Huye, haciendo fluir de manera torpe el chakra por sus piernas tan fuerte como puede, emprendiendo la huida hacia el lugar donde siente el familiar chakra de sus compañeros de equipo.

_¡Debo decírselos! ¡Debo detenerla!_

_¡Debo salvar a Sakura!_

― ¡SASUKE-KUN! ― gritó afónica, una toz con manchas de sangre escapo azotando su voz, su cuerpo ardiendo en pánico dolor por el inestable flujo que mantiene todos los órganos, solo juntándose con toda la voluntad posible en las piernas, huyendo aterrada hacia el bosque.

― ¡HEY!

Su cuerpo esquiva apenas la tacleada del pelirrojo, los sentidos explotando de miedo y desesperación a la vez.

_¡Debo decirles!_

_¡Debo pedirles ayuda! Si no… ellos…_

― **¡Bushin no Jutsu! ―**exhala, seis clones más corriendo en direcciones diversas, buscando ganar tiempo para emprender la huida.

Apenas unos segundos y siente como cada clon desaparece y trae consigo las multiplicadas sensaciones de ahogo y confusión a su mente. Con el ultimo esfumado la desconcentración la corroe, obligándola a caer de costado sobre el suelo, justo sobre el brazo semi atendido por la pelea previa contra el Uchiha.

― ¡UGH! ― grita agónica, con lágrimas gruesas cayendo por su rostro. Escucha el sonido de las hojas viniendo hacia ella, Kai está por cazarla entera y llevarla de vuelta a un lugar donde solo le queda esperar. No hay tiempo.

El final de años de planes está tan cerca.

Se pone de pie con toda la voluntad posible, corriendo de nuevo.

_¡Por favor!_

― ¡NARUTO!

_¡Alguien! ¡Alguien ayúdela!_

― ¡TE TENGO!

Puede sentir la respiración fría de Kaito pisándole los talones, el pánico rasga de nuevo su voz.

―¡SENSEI!

Su cuerpo azota el suelo, las lágrimas cayendo como ríos por sus ojos, se retuerce en contra de su captor. En un intento desesperado de alejarse toma el brazo que la mantiene contra el suelo, clavando sus uñas lo más profundo posible para luego tirar de él, marcando sus dedos con sangre.

― ¡NO! ¡Traidor! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Desgraciado monstruo!

― ¡CALLATE!

― ¡LA VAS A MATAR! ¡SAKURA VA A MORIR!

El grito sale desesperado, hay una décima de segundo en que la palma de Kai tiembla en indecisión, una fracción ante de golpear con fuerza su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica e infringir el sello.

_Es el fin… _

La esperanza que trajo el Sharingan, la pequeña puerta de libertad que tuvo se cerró de nuevo. Por el miedo, por el recuerdo, por la debilidad.

_¡Alguien! ¡Deben detener este plan!_

La sensación de entumecimiento, del frío ardiente de ese lugar de muertos jalando su conciencia de vuelta.

_Deténganle… antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Por qué… su determinación flaqueo.

_Por favor… alguien escúcheme._

Porque la persona que desea salvar…

_Alguien…_

No desea ser salvada.

___Adiós, Inner._

_Ojala puedas perdóname._

El cuerpo de la pelirosa cae inconsciente de nuevo contra el suelo. Kai jadea, agitado por la compleja huida que no espero por parte de esa "cosa" que es parte de Sakura. Le da algo de lastima, pues en medio del terror que debió correr por la mente de la ex Inner de la Haruno, ella no pudo notar los estridentes aullidos de Daraku, haciendo sus plegarias inalcanzables.

―Me debes una buena, Sakura.

Se recuesta a un lado, sus dedos manchándose de rojo al notar las cuatro líneas de carne expuesta por el ataque recibido. Mancha el suelo con ella, sentándose al estilo indio y relajando su respiración.

Confusión, pura y sólida.

Una nube de polvo se rebela, mostrando a un nuevo lobo, está ves de un suave color amarillo, llegando en su mayoría a tomar un tono blanco. El gran lobo de ojos celestes, muy claros, se reverencia contra su amo, en muestra de respeto.

―Cúrala, ten cuidado con sus órganos internos ― ordenó Kai.

― _¿Debo borrar esa herida también? ― _ consulta la invocación, mirando la marca en el brazo de su señor.

Kai niega, ocultando la vista tras el espeso color de su cabello.

No puede quitar ese rostro cubierto en lágrimas de su cabeza, las plegarias de ayuda dirigidas a los dos que solo hacía minutos ella mismo quiso enfrentar.

¿Estarían… haciendo mal?

_Imposible_. Sakura conoce el riesgo, estaban inmersos hasta el cuello de delitos, de ninguna forma ella podría retroceder. No después de decirle que continuarían.

_Ella piensa que necesitas ayuda, y tú, Sakura, solo piensas en ayudarles a ellos_.

* * *

Su concentración se rompe, siendo jalado por el brazo por la invocación antes de recibir un certero ataque de la katana del pelinegro. Las puntas de cabello mostrándose como el único rastro tras acomodarse en el lomo de la bestia invocada, las largas garras mojadas por el líquido rojo de sus adversarios.

― ¡Tres en punto! ― exclama Kiba, percibiendo el aroma de Naruto acercándose hacia ambos.

Daraku hace lo propio, sus patas traseras que están enterradas por entre el destruido campo se afianzan, poniéndose de frente al ataque del Uzumaki en un grácil movimiento, a meros centímetros de sentir el ataque fiero de su oponente, los colmillos blancos del lobo se muestran en una sonrisa de superioridad.

―_Ingenuo._

Naruto aprieta los dientes, arremetiendo hasta que su imperfecta bola de chakra azulado se desvanece con el viento, siendo absorbida por la bestia de Kaito con facilidad.

― ¡Aún no termino! ― aclamó.

El suelo tiembla, producto de la técnica de Sasuke, quién detrás de su oponente logra distraer la vista del rubio por un segundo, mero movimiento de ojos en los que Naruto logra evadir las fauces de la bestia y colarse sobre Kiba, con kunai en mano y llevándose de encuentro hacia el suelo al castaño.

―_O no tan rápido ― _suspira el gran can, pateando con la pata trasera al rubio hacia el bosque. El cuerpo del Uzumaki destrozando un frondoso árbol en el camino, mientras Kiba se repone al lado de Daraku, jadeando por el súbito susto de casi ser atrapado.

―Estuvo cerca ― dijo, su palma limpiando el sudor de su rostro.― ¿Seguimos? ― consultó a sus espaldas, confrontando la carmín mirada de Sasuke.

Los dedos de Sasuke se ciñen sobre la empuñadura de su katana. Está agotado, física y mentalmente, su brazo inanimado arde por dolor ante el uso de bruscos movimientos aún en el estado que se encuentra. El uso del Sharingan ya no tenía efecto desde que Daraku volvió, las llamas simplemente se desvanecían causando quemaduras muy leves que luego se borraban.

Y el tener su chakra succionado por cada acercamiento no se le antoja tanto como a Naruto.

― ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Kiba entrecerró los ojos, no esperaba que Sasuke, entre todo el mundo, preguntara por ella. El que le tomara tan poca importancia al encuentro le encabrona.

―No sé.

O no lo dirá.

―Pero…

Una sonrisa negativa se extendió por su rostro, observando como un segundo Daraku tiene la mandíbula abierta alrededor de Sasuke, sin que este se dé cuenta. El pelinegro sintió entonces, un cálido aire a su espalda, girando en un intento vano por escapar.

―La verás cuando acabe contigo ― susurró, divertido.

El rostro de Sasuke se descompuso en dolor, no antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

―Estás muy confiado ― advirtió Sasuke, a una distancia prudente de Kiba, sentando sobre el suelo, relajado. Sus orbes de nuevo en el habitual color negro de siempre.

― ¡Hah! Voy ganando por mi cuenta, ¿qué importa si estoy confiado? ― contestó con despecho, crujiendo sus nudillos en un grotesco sonido.

El Uchiha se quedó sentado, observando a través de los ojos de Kiba y luego de nuevo a Daraku. El lobo relamiéndose por la astucia del último Uchiha a través de un silencio sepulcral. Para Sasuke, la existencia de Daraku lo intriga, es la primera vez que ve a una invocación con ofrendas que duran tanto; y no quiere creer que el arrebato de la mujer que ama pueda forzar a Daraku a seguir sirviendo a Kiba. Es confuso y, también incoherente.

―Te está usando.

Daraku subió las orejas, compartiendo el duelo de miradas que el Uchiha propone sin palabras. ¿Lo estaba estudiando? Las cosas no le parecen tan difíciles de procesar, solo sirve por ofrendas, aunque claro que sus consecuencias iban a tener, pero ya el Inuzuka lo sabía de memoria.

Kiba estiro los brazos, las garras creciendo de nueva cuenta a unas afiladas uñas ―. Y yo lo a él.

El can meneo ligero la cola, conmovido por la gran profundidad de poca conciencia que posee Kiba. Lo tiene justo donde quiere, a su merced, y a la de su amo. Justo como Sasuke cuando estuvo en su búsqueda de poder a manos de Orochimaru. Simples piezas en poder de un hábil y tenebroso controlador.

― _¿Te sientes identificado… joven Uchiha? _― preguntó Daraku, juguetón.

Sasuke volteó la vista ―. No me interesa ― contesto en negación, poniéndose de pie de nueva cuenta, apoyado sobre el brazo sano.

Un agudo hincón lo llevo a ver hacia el sur, muy lejos, solo tenía la sensación de correr en esa dirección. Un mal presentimiento. Muy oscuro y penetrante.

― **¡FUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN!**

Brazos fuertes lo empujaron a velocidad fuera del rango de ataque, sus ojos pudieron captar como el lobo que antes intento comerlo se interpuso entre el original y Kiba, mientras el segundo ponía a seguridad al ninja de la hoja. El pitido en sus oídos suena, un poco distinto de lo usual, pero la disolución que espera de la técnica ninja, al igual que todas las técnicas que Naruto apenas podía usar o las suyas propias; no llega.

Por el contrario, le sucede una gigantesca explosión que destroza de lleno el campo.

Una bola de luz de la cual no distingue, ni a Kiba, ni a Daraku.

― ¿Estás bien?

La sorpresa de ver a Kakashi es notoria en su tono de voz ―. Kakashi…

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―consultó rápido Kakashi, esperando impaciente a que el polvo se difumine de entre el bosque para poder ver los resultados del ataque de Naruto.

―El prisionero es lo que paso, está ayudando a Kiba con una extraña invocación de la que no podemos deshacernos ― aclaró, recostándose sobre la corteza del árbol.

Kakashi le observó por un momento, las heridas de Sasuke eran graves, no tanto como para dejar daño permanente, pero suficiente como para disminuir su rendimiento en batalla.

― ¿Kiba te hizo eso?

Sasuke bufó ―. Sakura― se limitó a decir, admitiendo el vergonzoso hecho de que había subestimado a la pelirosa.

― ¿Dónde está ella?

―No lo sé, hace rato que no la he visto.

Kakashi analizó rápido, mientras ve la figura de Naruto y Kiba por entre el polvo del ataque hecho. No distingue a la bestia que Sasuke menciona por el momento, pero tampoco logra presentir a Sakura por ningún lado. Simplemente no está.

― _¿Buscas algo, Hatake Kakashi? _

Daraku está detrás de ambos shinobis, con el cuerpo cubierto de heridas y cortes en diversas zonas, sentido por el ataque previo del rubio. Se ve débil en cuerpo, pero su mirada no cesa de transmitir una inmensa incomodidad.

― ¿Dónde está Sakura? ― preguntó demandante el sensei, sin mostrar una pizca de temor ante la invocación.

El can cerró los ojos, relamiéndose los labios con perversidad.

― _¿No la escuchas?_

El fino oído de Kakashi, comparable solo a los de un Inuzuka desarrollado como ninja, captó un ligero grito. Un pedido de ayuda. Gravado en pánico y dolor.

_¡Sensei!_

_¡Te tengo!_

Sudor frío bajo por su rostro, identificando con claridad el tono de voz de su alumna, mermado por la desesperación. También, tras la voz, era clara la existencia de un ser masculino, lleno de furia.

―_Tarde…_― aclaró Daraku, dando un fuerte respiro.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar, jalando a su sensei a correr lejos del lobo.

Un estridente aullido que remeció los árboles y arranco las hojas, despedazando incluso las raíces, totalmente dirigido hacia Sasuke y Kakashi.

_Sin oídos, no hay gritos que escuchar_― había dicho su amo, y la orden quedó clara. Tenía suerte de que entre el ataque escandaloso de Naruto y su potente aullido de contraataque para defenderse, los otros gritos fueran solo una minúscula onda inaudible.

Sería más divertido si Naruto no hubiera descubierto como herirle.

Menudo mocoso, aún drogado hasta la medula, el futuro Hokage logro realizar un modo de sabio imperfecto, realizando su técnica maestra con tanta dificultad que el chakra mismo seguía mezclado con la esencia de los sapos. De absorberlo, su majestuosa apariencia se vería reducida a un sapo sin gracia, y eso jamás pasaría.

Eso y que Fukusaku le había golpeado con tanta fuerza en el cuello que no se le antojaba más pelear con el Uzumaki.

No con el viejo sapo listo para informar al gran sapo sabio.

Ese era un rollo distinto.

Prefería que un sub alterno de su grado quedara fuera de una disputa con la tierra de los sapos.

Sentía que se le olvidaba algo entre aullido y aullido.

―Ugh…

Ah, había dejado a Kiba a merced de Naruto sin querer.

Aunque, por la enorme cantidad de ninjas que se acercaban a la zona, su ayuda no sería más necesaria. Se sentó cansado sobre la tierra, concentrado en solamente curar sus heridas, con la discusión eufórica de Naruto de fondo.

* * *

― ¡Desactívalo ya, niño! ¡Si sigues podrías convertirte en sapo! ―advirtió Fukusaku, sosteniendo en su mano el palo para evitar la transformación en sapo por si las dudas.

Naruto jadeo, con la mitad del rostro englobado y con verrugas pequeñas, su ojo derecho deformado en una línea nada humana.― ¡E-Eso trato!

Fukusaku, al no ver avance en el cese del flujo de chakra natural apretó su palo, en un rápido swing golpeo de lleno al rubio, mandándolo de vuelta al suelo pero con el rastro de sapo desaparecido de sus facciones.

― ¡Agh, viejo que! ¡Tenías que esperar! ― se quejó el rubio, sosteniendo el chinchón creciente que florece en su cerebro. Duele mucho ser golpeado así tras tanto sin fallar en el modo sabio.

―Tienes un problema más para encargarte― señalo el anciano, apuntando con un dedo la figura inconsciente de Kiba ―. Tu amigo ha hecho un trato con Daraku, una de las bestias prohibidas de las regiones bajas de Iwa, aunque es parcial, causa un cansancio extremo junto a otras consecuencias físicas. Debes llevarlo a un médico.

Naruto proceso la información rápido, teniendo muy en cuenta el tono serio de voz que utiliza Fukusaku al explicar el contrato de invocación que Kiba ha formado.

― ¿No hay otra forma de ayudarlo? ―preguntó.

El sapo pensó unos momentos, las charlas con los lobos bestia no eran, por lo general, de su incumbencia. Siempre veía a la escolta pasar por un lado y conversar largamente con el gran sapo profeta, pero nada más. La información es útil, pero no recuerda mucho en claridad con respecto a ese tipo de invocación.

―Veamos… los efectos pueden trasladarse, pero necesitas al invocador original para ello.

El rubio asintió, justo lo que quería, una simple razón para moler a golpes a ese desgraciado prisionero.

―Entonces debemos volver pronto a Konoha, ese tipo esta junto a Tsunade-baa-chan.

―Me temo que eso no será necesario, Naruto.

De pronto, la zona destruida se comenzó a llenar de estupefactos ninjas, ANBU, he incluso de médicos ninjas que habían venido desde Konoha como alma que lleva el diablo para asistir en la grave situación que Tsunade aclamo a gritos desde su oficina.

El rubio alzó la vista al escuchar la voz de Iruka llamándolo.

―Tsunade-hime, un gusto volverte a ver ― saludo cordial Fukusaku.

―Lo mismo digo ― respondió la Hokage, dando una mirada panorámica al entorno de su viajo campo de entrenamiento grupal. Luego observo a Naruto, el ninja estaba hecho polvo y respirando algo rápido, su brazo derecho sangrando profusamente.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Baa-chan? ¿Por qué están todos aquí? ¡El tiempo aún no termina dattebayo! ―reclamó el rubio desde el suelo.

Tsunade respiro profundo. Mejor soltar la mala noticia de frente.

―El prisionero escapó de la aldea, creo que vino por Sakura hasta aquí.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Escapo? ¡¿Qué quieres decir que escapo?! ― exclamó cruzado Naruto, poniéndose de pie con dificultad por el agotamiento.― ¡Baa-chan!

― ¡Cálmate mocoso! ― gritó ella, en un tono más alto ―. Por eso estamos aquí, venimos a arrestarlo y a parar el encuentro, sí vino aquí es porque algo ocurrió.

Naruto gruño por lo bajo ―. ¿Es el sujeto del que hablan el invocador? ― preguntó Fukusaku.

― ¿Invocador? ¿De qué hablas? ―cuestiono Tsunade.

El pesado sonido de la caminata de Daraku al caminar, junto a los gritos ahogados que profieren los ninjas ante la sorpresa de ver semejante animal caminando como perro en su casa. O mejor dicho, como lobo en su casa.

―_Hablan de mí, Senju. _

Tsunade volteo, conteniendo su sorpresa ante la bestia, con Naruto gruñendo de rabia a su detrás.

―_Aunque me temo, tu comitiva de emergencia es inservible, mi amo está en camino a este lugar._

― ¿Y Sakura?

―_Viene con él, le aseguro. _

―Entonces también debes conocer porque vino, habla, criatura.

―_Daraku, y sí lo sé, pero es asunto de mi amo explicar sus razones. Mía fue asistir al Inuzuka que yace inconsciente por allá._

Tsunade aguanta un arranque de ira, volviendo la vista ante la sensación familiar que se asoma a su espalda. Voltea, contemplando como los rasgos de sapo y humano convergen de nuevo en la meditación del rubio.

― ¿Naruto?

El ninja no se inmuto ante su nombre, quiso buscar respuestas pero apenas abrió la boca, el joven se desvaneció en un grupo de hojas secas, dejando solo al pensativo Fukusaku en el campo. El anciano anfibio le negó con la cabeza.

― ¿A dónde fue? El duelo ha terminado ―dijo preocupada. Aunque no sabe si es por el rubio o por la situación en general.

―La respuesta es obvia, Hime, y… me temo que el resto ha hecho lo mismo ―respondió resignado Pa, con la vista en las espaldas de la Hokage.

Tsunade volteó, notando las caras confundidas tanto de Shizune como del resto de jounins reunidos en el área. Nadie lo había previsto. Justo frente a sus narices.

― ¿Dónde están Kakashi y Sasuke?― consultó por inercia Tsunade, los había visto o, mejor dicho, presentido no muy lejos de la zona.

Nadie predijo, que ambos ignoraran la orden y siguieran al rubio.

―Van a donde está la raíz de tus problemas ―comentó el sapo ―. Sí no quieres otra pelea, deberías ir también.

Daraku meció su cola, recostándose sobre el suelo con una larga sonrisa, su vista fija en la serena del sapo.

― _¿Quién será más fuerte?_

Fukusaku arrugo el ceño. El tipo de criatura que ve a su lado no le agrada, ni siquiera lo estima, pero tampoco se da el lujo de mostrar debilidad. Conoce por historias y de solo estar tan cerca que, Daraku, y sus compañeros lobos no son invocaciones de fiar.

― _¿Mi amo o el tuyo, Fukusaku?_

* * *

― ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? Tu brazo sangra demasiado ― comentó Kakashi, saltando por entre las ramas al lado de Naruto y de Sasuke. Frente a ellos, Pakkun, el perro ninja les guía el camino. Naruto apretó el torniquete que hizo con trozos de su rota camiseta, camuflando su dolor con una sonrisa apaciguadora hacia su sensei.

― ¡Jamás estuve mejor! ― respondió, apoyando su peso sobre el costado para buscar impulso ante el cambio de dirección de la invocación de su sensei ―. No es como sí Kurama me dejara morir por esto.

Kakashi desvía la vista, insinuando que se ha creído la mentira blanca del Uzumaki. Pero puede ver, con el ojo gastado de Obito, que el chakra naranja que siempre fluye por el cuerpo de su alumno está acumulado en su estómago, justo sobre el sello, sin expandirse como el resto del chakra azul. Kurama no está ayudando, y por la gravedad de las heridas en el brazo del rubio, sabe que necesitaran un médico en poco tiempo.

― ¡Falta poco! ― anunció Pakkun, acelerando el paso.

El equipo siete le siguió de cerca. Naruto en silencio, con las sombras naranjas apenas visibles en sus ojos, agotado. Ha forzado, casi a la suerte, el poder reunir chakra natural y entrar en modo sabio; su interior, siempre en equilibrio, le arde en negación. Kurama está furioso, es sensible, y ya ha de entender la gravedad de la acciones de su contenedor.

Pero era eso, o esperar a que el prisionero se atreviera a regresar.

― ¡Yo iré adelante!

― ¡Espera Naruto!

La mano de Kakashi no alcanzó a su alumno, observando como el joven se desvanece en un avance veloz hacia el encuentro con su tercer miembro. Puede, ver por el rabillo del ojo , justo al pasar Naruto fuera de su rango de visión; una tenue mancha naranja desvaneciendo, el modo Sabio desactivándose por un rojizo color del chakra del nueve colas, aflorando en una mirada roja como la sangre.

―Está perdiendo el control ― dijo Sasuke, al ver como su mejor amigo se ha, literalmente, esfumado con un par de pasos―. Lo ha estado perdiendo desde que peleo con Kiba, su chakra esta alterado.

―Creí que el Kyuubi estaba restringiéndose.

Sasuke asintió ―. Lo estaba, pero ahora está reanimando el paso de Naruto.

Kurama, quién se negó a ayudar a Naruto, está forzandolo a un encuentro con el prisionero. Y eso no es bueno, al menos no con Sakura en medio.

* * *

Se balancea un poco, antes de sentir como Kai la sujeta por los hombros, dándole estabilidad. Su mente le da una fuerte jaqueca y la experiencia vivida desde el momento en que se desvaneció no ayuda a calmarla.

―Te estoy curando, ya casi termino ― explico Kaito, ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie. Su piel contrastando el fuerte chakra azulado que la sobrecoge por parte del lobo de pelo semi caramelo. Ella se apoya sobre su hombro, mareada, y logra ponerse de pie por su cuenta. Baja la vista, las quemaduras de su brazo y los pocos restos de daño interno que quedan ya no son sensibles a su movimiento. Se siente mucho mejor, sin duda.

―Espera… ¿Qué haces aquí? ― se quejó, en voz baja.

― ¿Qué hago aquí? ― Soltó herido―. Espera… ¿no tienes memoria de que paso?

―Memoria… ¿de qué…? ―se sujetó la cabeza, observando los alrededores y de nuevo a Kai, el chico se veía agitado, confundido en comparación con su normal actitud ―. Tu brazo…― musitó.

Flashes de lo que sus ojos presenciaron volvieran a su cabeza. Todo tiene sentido.

―Perdona, perdí el control ― se disculpó, con la mano sobre el rostro. El dolor de su cabeza se difumina por el chakra curativo, logrando estabilizar mente y cuerpo a la par ―. Kai… ¿alguien más me escucho o vio?

Kai niega, con un rostro serio ―. Engañe al Inuzuka, fuera de él no ocurre nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Además de claro, pagarme el favor que te hice.

Sakura sonríe, aliviada por no haber mostrado esa parte de ella al exterior ―. Buen trabajo, será mejor regresar antes de que…

―No creo que sea necesario volver ― refutó el prisionero, sujetando a su superior del brazo ―. Tenemos visita.

Sakura respiro profundo, apretando las palmas en busca de paz mental. Puede percibir, tras la fuerte fortaleza de chakra que la rodea, una furia ardiente justo al frente, particular en sus memorias, es el poder que hacía años marco de manera irreparable su brazo. El mismo ente que intentó matarla, y sin saber, le dio una llave a nuevas posibilidades.

―Es suficiente― anunció al lobo detrás de ella, quién asintió, cortando el tratamiento para enfocar su vista en la rabia rubia que se asoma entre las hojas.

Hay un duelo de miradas entre Naruto y Kaito. El Uzumaki anda furioso, su odio disminuye apenas al ver que Sakura está a salvo, pero el solo recuerdo de la torcida personalidad de Kiba lo reanima a atacar al prisionero de Kumogakure. Kiba jamás diría cosas como las dichas, jamás atacaría de la forma en que lo hizo, ni aunque Sasuke tuviera razón, sabe que su amigo valoraría su amistad antes que una batalla a muerte. Bajo del árbol con fuerza, pisando fuerte el suelo, sus ojos variando de azul cielo a rojo carmín.

―Rompe el contrato ahora mismo ― demandó furioso.

La Haruno se mantuvo firme al lado de su ayudante, repasando los acontecimientos de la batalla. Sí Naruto está allí, significa que Kiba ha sido neutralizado de batalla, y duda mucho que fuera un lindo final.

Kai se cruzó de brazos―. El Inuzuka firmó el contrato, que él lo rompa ― respondió altanero.

Naruto apretó los puños, enardecido por la negativa ―. Rompe el contrato, ¡ahora mismo!

El pelirrojo volvió a negar, escuchando el gruñido de peligro por parte de su invocación. Se siente en el aire, las ganas asesinas que despide la presencia del futuro Hokage. Sabe que el rubio está dispuesto a matarlo por juguetear con el alma de Kiba, pero a él poco le interesa.

―Pidió poder, se lo di. Sí él desea que se lo quite, que venga, tú no eres nadie para que te obedezca.

Naruto gruño de nueva cuenta, pero el ronroneo sonó distorsionado, casi gutural.

―Entonces… te matare y adiós contrato.

Las garras de Naruto se afilaron, las pupilas dilatadas en ira mientras el chakra del nueve colas hierve en su sangre. Sakura tensó el agarre en Kaito, la conversación deja de ser simples amenazas, no comprende la falta de control de Naruto, pero es obvio que no está en las mejores casillas para enfrentar la actitud de su ayudante. Y no puede decir mucho a su favor, el contrato no funciona así.

―Te enseñare a no meterte con mis amigos.

Kai visualiza con la mayor velocidad que puede, el pecho contraído en un hincón de alerta. El gruñido de la bestia invocada detrás de él ya no suena como advertencia, no ahora va a atacar.

Por fin tiene su oportunidad, pequeña, pero vale la pena.

Probar el poder de la bestia de cola más fuerte del mundo.

Pero sobretodo, poder lastimar sin remordimiento una de las razones de su duda.

― ¡DETENTE, NARUTO!

El viento se corta por el grito, la voz de Kakashi saliendo agónica de su garganta. El rubio, de pie, con el brazo extendido al frente, una espada de chakra de viento perfectamente formada perforando unos milímetros de piel. Ambos brazos sostenidos, uno por Sasuke, otro por Sakura. Las piernas, espalda y torso llenas de las fauces de los perros ninja del Hatake, quiénes detienen el ataque apenas de que se lleve una víctima.

O se inicie un nuevo duelo.

―Reacciona, estúpido dobe ― expresó fastidiado Sasuke, sosteniendo el brazo con el arma de chakra infundida, ejerciendo tanta presión como le es posible. Naruto no tiene intención de detenerse, y se ve obligado a impulsar su propio elemento para disipar el ataque. Los perros ninjas luchan por retenerlo en su sitio.― ¡Naruto!

El siseo de la voz del Uchiha hace que el rostro de Naruto se contraiga en ira, su voz aún distorsionada exige libertad para actuar ―. Sal del camino.

―El duelo ha terminado, detente ― exigió Kakashi, alcanzando al grupo.

Los iris dilatados por Kurama confrontan a la persona frente a él, su brazo izquierdo temblando ligeramente ante la fuerza de quién lo retiene. Ha visto por sobre su finta de ataque, y le molesta aún más que la socarrona sonrisa de Kaito por detrás de su escudo humano.

―Sí quieres pelear con él, pasaras por sobre mí primero, Naruto.

El anuncio hace que sus dientes rechinen de rabia. El brazo derecho que debió de ser finta fue tomado en segundos por la Haruno, dirigiéndolo de frente a su pecho, mientras el izquierdo es neutralizado entre la derecha de ella, impidiéndole seguir con el ataque. Baja los brazos, pero los perros ninjas aún mantienen su posición. Sus ojos, su postura erguida, mantiene la ira, Sasuke y Sakura le sueltan lentamente, y el Uzumaki pasa su mirada de la risa de Kai hacia la decidida figura de su compañera de equipo.

―Quítate del camino, Sakura ― soltó a secas, con los puños apretados a los lados.

La Haruno limpia con la palma el rastro de sangre que desciende por entre su escote, el top partido en su extremo superior por el corte de la espada de viento. Estira los brazos a los lados y niega de nuevo.

―Atrévete y pasa sobre mí, Naruto― retó.

* * *

Y finalmente colgue el capitulo. Me tarde muchisimo , en parte porque con la universidad, exámenes y la poca inspiración no logre hacer el capitulo que queria al principio. Creanme que borre y reescribi tras avanzar unas seis paginas, hasta que salio esto. Se que muchos diran que esperaban más del final de la batalla, pero sus razones tiene para acabar tan pronto. Paciencia por favor.

Además, creo que todos notan que la Inner de Sakura no salio en lo absoluto en capitulos anteriores, se debe a que en realidad Inner y Sakura, ya que son ambas distintas, están separadas. Solo en mente, cuerpo no. Pero están separadas y cada una tiene su forma de ver las cosas, por lo que vemos una odia a Kaito con toda su alma, y la otra está dispuesta a trabajar con él, incluso a defenderlo si es necesario. Aunque si me preguntan, en este juego de quién manipula a quién, es Sakura quién lleva la delantera, pero no lo demuestra mucho en actitud. La pelea ha sido dura para todos, Sasuke , naruto y Sakura; pero hay que aclara que Naruto pierde el control por que el Kyuubi lo desequilibra, ya en el siguiente capitulo hare una breve conversación Kurama-NAruto, así se comprende más su comportamiento al final del capitulo. Por lo mismo, Sakura intentara explicar el contrato para calmar las aguas, mientras que Sasuke-chan tendrá su propio problema a resolver.

¡Todo en el siguiente capitulo!

:D

No les prometo actualizar semanalmente, y si llego a la quincena sería bueno, pero esta semana tengo cuatro examenes y la siguiente dos. Estare re frita de cosas, pido de nueva, paciencia. Y agradezco, muchisimo, sus reviews y PM. Sientanse libres de darme ideas o comentarme personalmente algo que no les gusto o sí del cap porPM si es que se les ocurre mucho después del review. Por que claro, nada me anima más que sus reviews sinceros. Y por cierto, los invito a leer mi traducción, **_Guerra de clanes _**de Duesal10, esta bueno, aunque voy por el primer cap . Un abrazo a todos, en verdad espero oir sus comentarios por reviews.

¡Los quiere, Lonely Athena!


End file.
